MIRAI E
by Yuki O-Ren
Summary: Quando foi treinar na China Sakura não imaginava que além de encontrar Yun, o poderoso mestre, encontraria também Li, um garoto que insistia em trata-la como uma rival. Será que eles vão deixar de lado as diferenças e vão se tornar "amigos"? Leiam!
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoas!

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que essa é minha primeira fic, portanto, sejam condescendentes com essa pobre criatura que está escrevendo (ou tentando escrever) e peço que mandem reviews para eu me nortear (onegai!).

Bem, nessa fic eu tentei me basear no mangá... Então, o pai da Sakura é uma das reencarnações do mago Clow e sabe sobre os poderes mágicos dela, mas na minha história a nossa querida Sakurinha não teve a ajuda do pequeno lobo para capturar as cartas Clow, na verdade ela nem o conhece (ainda...).

Bem, por enquanto eu só me lembro desses detalhes e se me ocorrerem outros eu aviso, tá?

Ah sim, eu já ia me esquecendo´¬¬! Nesse capítulo tem um pouquinho de yuri e yaoi, mas isso não vai ser uma constante na fic, ok?

**Disclaimer** Infelizmente CCS não me pertence e sim ao Clamp! ¬¬'

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

- Sakura!...Sakura!...Sakura acorde! - um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo flutuava no ar tentando acordar uma garota que dormia profundamente.

- Me dá só mais uns minutinhos! - a jovem resmungou e se virou, cobrindo-se melhor com o cobertor.

- SAKURAAAA! - dessa vez o ser mágico gritou, fazendo com que a sua dona caísse da cama e se sentasse no chão, sobressaltada.

A garota, confusa, franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou ao redor, tentando localizar-se. Foi então que seus olhos pousaram na figura voadora de Kero.

- Ah, só você mesmo para me acordar desse jeito! - coçou os seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

- O que queria, Sakura? Você estava dormindo tão pesado que parecia ter desmaiado! Por acaso se esqueceu que me pediu para te acordar mais cedo hoje?

- Ai, é mesmo! - disse a menina e olhou para o relógio - Ah, não! Eu estou atrasada!- deu um salto e começou a correr de um lado para o outro se arrumando.

- Por que você não me acordou antes, Kero? - perguntou indo, apressadamente, para o banheiro.

- Francamente, Sakura, você nem parece ter dezesseis anos! Faz um tempão que eu estou tentando te acordar, mas você estava dormindo feito uma pedra. - respondeu o guardião, acompanhando, com o olhar, a sua mestra correr, de lá para cá, desesperada.

- Ainda não entendi o que a reencarnação do Clow quer com você, Sakura.

- Eu também não, mas logo vou saber, Kero - disse a garota amarrando os longos cabelos castanhos claros em um rabo de cavalo. Então, ajeitou a franja, que caía sobre os olhos, e saiu correndo do quarto, descendo rapidamente as escadas.

Sakura chegou à cozinha, que estava vazia, pois seu pai ainda devia estar dormindo e seu irmão tinha ido passar a noite na casa do Yukito, tomou rapidamente um copo de leite e encheu a boca com algumas bolachas, tentando fazê-las descer pela garganta, "voou" para sala, onde calçou os sapatos, e disparou pela rua em direção a casa de Eriol, que, graças a Kami-sama, não ficava muito longe da sua.

Enquanto corria, pensava no estranho retorno do amigo à Tomoeda.

Fazia alguns meses que Eriol tinha voltado da Inglaterra...

E como ele havia mudado!

Sakura tinha tomado o maior susto quando, acidentalmente, esbarrara em um homem muito familiar, enquanto voltava da escola, e ele a cumprimentara sorrindo e perguntara se não o estava reconhecendo, diante da negativa dela, dissera que era ninguém mais ninguém menos que seu colega de turma da quinta série, Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Não dava para acreditar que aquele homem, alto e de cabelos compridos, tivesse freqüentado a mesma turma que ela.

Eriol ignorou a sua aparente confusão e explicou que aquela era a sua verdadeira forma, pois só permanecera como um garoto antes para poder se aproximar dela sem chamar muita atenção. Assim que chegara à Inglaterra havia voltado para a sua forma original.

Agora ele tinha a aparência de um homem da idade de Fujitaka, e havia se casado com a professora Mizuki.

Sakura, ainda muito espantada, perguntou a ele o que viera fazer em Tomoeda, o mago simplesmente dera mais um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos e a convidara para tomar chá na residência em que ele e a esposa estavam morando, a mesma que antes tinha sido utilizada pelo mago Clow.

Na casa, Eriol disse que havia voltado para o Japão com o propósito de ajudá-la a crescer como feiticeira, pois logo ela necessitaria de habilidades mágicas que no momento não possuía.

Encarando-a bem nos olhos, o poderoso feiticeiro perguntou se estava disposta a receber a sua ajuda.

Sakura não entendeu o que ele queria com aquele pedido e muito menos porque precisaria aumentar seu poder, mas ao analisar o rosto da reencarnação do mago Clow, percebeu ali uma seriedade não muito comum no seu amigo.

Eriol parecia estar muito preocupado e Sakura sabia que podia confiar nele, então ela respondeu que sim.

Isso foi há seis meses.

A partir daquele dia, ela começou a treinar artes marciais em um renomado templo em Tomoeda e Eriol passou a ajudá-la com a sua magia, que aumentara absurdamente e ela até desenvolveu poderes que não provinham das cartas. O mago também insistira em ensinar inglês e chinês para Sakura, pois dissera que a maioria dos livros de magia era escrita nesses dois idiomas, o resultado disso era que, agora, a garota falava fluentemente as duas línguas.

Mesmo tendo convivido com o inglês durante todos esses meses, Sakura ainda não se acostumara com o jeito do mago... Pois ele, freqüentemente, agia de maneira muito estranha...

Como na tarde do dia anterior, quando, após ter encerrado um dos treinamentos mágicos, ele pedira para que ela fosse até a sua casa no dia seguinte, antes de ir para o colégio, pois precisavam conversar.

O porquê de não poderem ter conversado ontem mesmo, Sakura não sabia.

"Mistérios e mais mistérios..." – pensou, enquanto virava numa esquina.

Eriol bem que podia agir de maneira menos obscura... isso faria com que a vida da garota se tornasse muito menos complicada... E o mais importante de tudo, ela não estaria correndo feito uma louca, logo de manhã cedo!

Mas a existência humana nunca é fácil, e agora lá estava Sakura, em frente à casa do inglês, sentindo um friozinho na barriga, devido à expectativa, e vendo o portão, como de costume, se abrir sozinho.

Ela esperou um pouco, mais para tentar afastar o nervosismo, do quê para recobrar o fôlego, respirando fundo, entrou.

Antes mesmo que pudesse bater à porta, foi recebida pela amável esposa do mago.

- Bom dia, Sakura!

- Bom dia, Kaho!

- Que bom que chegou, Eriol a está esperando.

- Puxa, me desculpa pelo atraso! – deu um amplo sorriso.

- Ora, mas você não está atrasada! Venha, ele está na sala. – Sakura sempre se sentira muito bem na companhia da esposa de Eriol e ficara muito feliz quando soube do casamento de ambos, pois eles se amavam demais.

O mago inglês estava sentado na imponente poltrona que pertenceu ao mago Clow, ao ver que Sakura havia entrado na sala, se ergueu e sorriu.

- Que bom que chegou, Sakura, não esperava que conseguisse chegar tão cedo - brincou, com um sorriso.

- Eu não costumo me atrasar tanto assim, Eriol - respondeu ela com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Ele sabe que não, Sakura, só está brincando – disse Kaho se aproximando do marido, que a abraçou e manteve presa pela cintura – Sabe como Eriol é palhaço, não é meu bem? – mirou o esposo.

Sakura desviou o olhar do rosto sorridente de Kaho, para o de Eriol e não conseguiu imaginar o elegante homem como um palhaço.

- Se você está dizendo... Quem sou eu para negar, não é mesmo? – o inglês também sorria.

- Que bom! Agora vou preparar um chá para vocês, com licença. – Kaho se desvencilhou do braço que a rodeava e caminhou lentamente até a porta, mas antes de sair trocou um olhar misterioso com o marido.

- Sente-se Sakura, pois tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer... E talvez você se surpreenda um pouco.

* * *

'Eriol acertou em pedir para eu me sentar' – pensou Sakura.

A garota caminhava lentamente em direção ao colégio. Tinha acabado de deixar a casa do mago.

'Senão eu provavelmente teria caído no chão'.

O inglês havia dito que, como o seu poder mágico tinha chegado a um alto nível de desenvolvimento, era necessário que ela fosse submetida a um novo tipo de treinamento, este muito mais difícil, mas que era essencial para ela conseguir se tornar uma feiticeira completa.

Até aí estava tudo bem para Sakura, mas foi o que o mago falou em seguida que a assustou.

Ele dissera que, para receber o tal treinamento, ela teria que ir até um longínquo lugar na China, ser discípula de um poderoso mestre, que complementaria suas habilidades tanto na magia quanto nas artes marciais. Eriol ainda dissera que já havia se comunicado com o tal mestre chinês e que já estava tudo certo para a sua viagem e permanência na China, que seria de no mínimo um ano.

Caso ela concordasse, claro!

Após lhe dar todas essas informações ele esboçou um sorriso e esperou que ela as assimilasse, o que, é óbvio, demorou um pouco.

Ao olhar para o seu amigo, Sakura, percebeu que o real motivo para ele ter vindo à Tomoeda era, na verdade, prepará-la para ser submetida ao treinamento desse tal mestre chinês. Pensou ainda que ele devia ter algum motivo para ter feito isso, e ao encará-lo mais atentamente teve certeza disso, então disse simplesmente:

_- Sim, eu irei._

- Só quero ver o que o Touya vai dizer - pensou em voz alta ao entrar no colégio.

* * *

Uma jovem, de olhos violetas e longos cabelos negros, abriu a porta e entrou na sala de aula.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! - cumprimentou entusiasmada.

Sakura que, até o momento, esteve sentada na sua carteira observando, pensativamente, a paisagem além da janela, pousou os olhos na amiga.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo-chan - voltou a olhar, distraidamente, através da janela.

Tomoyo estranhou a reação da amiga, que era sempre tão animada.

'Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido' - pensou preocupada, mas sabia que ela iria lhe contar o que aconteceu quando estivesse preparada.

Pensando assim se sentou na cadeira que ficava ao lado da de sua prima.

Sakura passou o dia distraída, com os pensamentos a quilômetros de distância, e isso preocupava bastante Tomoyo, mas a morena não disse nada, sabia que, de uma maneira ou de outra, descobriria o porquê de Sakura estar tão estranha.

Tinha que ser paciente...

Mas estava se tornando muito difícil se controlar...

Enquanto voltavam da escola, Sakura caminhava imersa num mutismo absoluto. Tomoyo lançou um olhar preocupado para a garota e não gostou nada do semblante melancólico que ela ostentava naquele momento, semblante este, que estivera presente no rosto dela durante todo o dia.

Não suportava ver a sua Sakura tão triste.

Esquecendo a discrição, decidiu fazer, de uma vez, a pergunta que estava louca para ver respondida desde o momento em que vira a prima pela manhã. Afinal, eram melhores amigas e uma tinha que ajudar a outra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? – e além do mais, a paciência nunca fora o seu forte.

- Aconteceu sim, Tomoyo - essa resposta fez com que se preocupasse ainda mais com a sua amiga.

- Mas o q...

- Vamos lá para casa que eu conto tudo – interrompeu, a jovem de olhos verdes

Tomoyo soube, naquele momento, que a causa do comportamento atípico de Sakura, era algo mais grave do que achou a princípio.

Engolindo em seco, segurou uma das mãos da amiga.

Sakura, que de novo estava perdida em meio às preocupações, encarou a prima com surpresa.

Tomoyo não disse nada, apenas a presenteou com um olhar encorajador e apertou de leve a mão que segurava.

A mestra das cartas sentiu ser inundada por uma onda de otimismo.

Sorriu.

Tomoyo, apesar da inquietação que a dominava, retribuiu o gesto e ambas retomaram a caminhada.

* * *

Ao chegarem à casa dos Kinomoto, Sakura reuniu na sala de estar, seu pai, seu irmão, Yukito, Kero e Tomoyo.

Todos estavam bastante receosos ante todo o mistério que a garota estava fazendo.

Menos Fujitaka, este já sabia o que estava por vir, já tinha conversado com Hiraguizawa. Temia pela segurança da filha, mas sabia que tudo isso era necessário. E, de alguma forma, tinha certeza que ela retornaria sã e salva.

Sakura passeou os olhos pela sala e, da maneira mais breve que pôde, contou sobre o treinamento que precisava fazer.

- Então, se o papai permitir, no começo do ano que vem eu parto para a China – após essas palavras segurou a respiração em expectativa.

Seu pai acenou que sim, num sinal claro de que aprovava a sua viagem. Em sua muda preocupação, Fujitaka, fez uma prece para que sua filha fosse forte o bastante para vencer todas as provações que estavam por vir.

Chorando, Tomoyo praticamente voou no pescoço de Sakura.

- Por favor, Sakura-chan, me diz que isso que acabou de dizer é uma brincadeira, que você não vai embora – ao ouvir isso, Sakura não pôde fazer nada a não ser abraçar a prima em prantos.

- Pai, o senhor vai mesmo permitir isso? - perguntou um aflito Touya

- É muito importante que a sua irmã se submeta e esse treinamento, meu filho... E não há nada que eu ou você possamos fazer para impedi-lo - respondeu Fujitaka.

- Mas é claro que podemos fazer alguma coisa!- rebateu o primogênito dos Kinomoto.

- Touya... - tentou dizer Sakura, que havia sentado Tomoyo no sofá e agora estava de pé perto do seu pai.

- Fica quieta!- interrompeu, ficando em frente à irmã – Escuta aqui, para impedir que você vá embora eu sou capaz de te trancar no quarto até que essa idéia absurda saia da sua cabeça, ouviu bem? – dizendo isso ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou, como se assim pudesse pôr algum juízo na cabeça dela.

Nesse momento, Yukito sentiu que perdia o controle do próprio corpo ao mesmo tempo em que tudo ao seu redor escurecia. Yue tinha assumido a sua verdadeira forma.

- É melhor que a Sakura vá, Touya, a reencarnação do Clow deve ter algum motivo para ter pedido que ela passe por esse treinamento, e as conseqüências de ela não o obedecer podem ser graves – O guardião da lua tocou, suavemente, o ombro de Touya.

Ouvir isso não trouxe nenhuma calma para Touya, mas o fez perceber que não adiantava nada tentar impedir o inevitável.

'Droga!' – trouxe a irmã para junto de si, dando-lhe um abraço apertado -' Mas eu não vou suportar ver a minha irmãzinha indo embora!' - pensou angustiado

- Bem que eu achei estranha essa vinda repentina daquele inglês - falou Kero, que tinha se mantido calado até agora – Vou sentir saudades, Sakura - disse voando até a garota, recebendo um abraço dela.

- Também vou sentir a sua falta Kero - disse ao guardião – Vou sentir saudades de todos vocês - completou emocionada, lágrimas caíam de seus lindos olhos - Mas não se preocupem, esse ano vai passar rapidinho e logo estarei de volta – falou sorrindo em meio às lágrimas.

* * *

As semanas passavam rápido e o dia da viagem de Sakura se aproximava, por essa razão a família e amigos da garota estavam, agora, numa festa de ano novo na casa de Sonomi Daidouji, que a organizou em forma de despedida, tanto para Sakura quanto para o casal Hiraguizawa, que retornaria para a Inglaterra em breve.

Tomoyo circulava, pensativamente, por entre os convidados de sua mãe, imaginando como seria a sua vida no ano seguinte sem ver ou falar com a pessoa que mais amava na vida. Ela nem ao menos tivera coragem de contar à Sakura sobre seus sentimentos, agora, dali a dois dias veria o seu amor indo embora e não o veria por muito tempo.

'Não posso deixar que a Sakura vá embora sem saber dos meus sentimentos por ela' - pensou decidida – 'Preciso criar coragem para dizer a ela o que eu sinto'.

No entanto, ela sabia que o melhor lugar para dizer isso não é num salão cheio de gente... Mas com certeza se declararia para Sakura.

'Amanhã' - resolveu.

- Tomoyo, o que faz aí sozinha? Espero que não esteja triste – falou Sakura, sorrindo – Você vai ver que esse ano vai voar! – completou com o seu costumeiro entusiasmo.

- Ah, Sakura você sabe que isso não é verdade, esse ano vai é se arrastar!- falou baixinho para a garota de olhos verdes – E nós não vamos nem poder nos falar pelo telefone!

- Tomoyo, estou indo para um lugar perdido no mundo, acho até que nem tem TV por lá, mas não se preocupe sempre que eu puder vou te escrever, viu?

- Isso me deixa feliz, mas sabe o que me deixaria ainda mais feliz? – perguntou esperançosa

- O quê? Pode pedir qualquer coisa.

- Você me deixar te filmar com a minha câmera!

Sakura quase caiu no chão ao ouvir o pedido da amiga.

- Er... É claro Tomoyo-chan – respondeu sem graça.

- Ai, que bom eu vou lá ao meu quarto pegá-la! - A morena dava pulinhos de alegria e seus olhos brilhavam.

Antes de ir, Tomoyo assumiu uma expressão séria e encarou profundamente os olhos de Sakura.

– Será que amanhã eu poderia ir até a sua casa? - perguntou.

- Não precisa nem pedir, Tomoyo-chan, mas amanhã eu vou estar um pouquinho ocupada com os preparativos para a minha viagem – respondeu, estranhando a repentina mudança de humor da amiga.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu passo lá depois da minha aula de canto, está bem?

- Então está certo.

- Ah que bom, agora eu vou buscar a minha filmadora! - falou e saiu correndo em direção às escadas.

"Puxa a Tomoyo não muda mesmo!"

- Sakura!

A garota se virou e deu de cara com um rapaz alto de cabelos louros e olhos cinzentos.

- Kyo!- exclamou e sorriu.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai fazer intercâmbio na China por um ano inteiro!- essa era a desculpa que ela tinha inventado para justificar a sua viagem... Bem, não deixava de ser verdade! – Você finalmente encontrou uma saída para me abandonar, não foi? - brincou o rapaz com um sorriso, enquanto a envolvia num abraço apertado.

Kyo e Sakura tinham namorado durante algum tempo - se é que poderia ser chamado de namoro um relacionamento de um mês - eles estudavam no mesmo colégio, só que em salas diferentes, tentaram namorar durante um tempo, mas acabaram percebendo que só serviam para serem amigos mesmo.

- Minha nossa, você não sabe o quanto eu suei para encontrar essa saída milagrosa! – retrucou, entrando na brincadeira dele.

- Sua descarada – falou o rapaz – Vou sentir muito a sua falta, sua espevitada – abraçou-a novamente.

Na verdade, Kyo subira até as nuvens quando a garota mais bonita do colégio aceitara ser a sua namorada, mas parece que, depois de um tempo, ela percebera que o que sentia por ele era apenas amizade, então, para não perder o contato com a pessoa mais encantadora que conhecera na vida, ele concordou com ela que só seriam amigos dali em diante.

Como aquela decisão fora difícil para ele!

- Descarado é você, seu tratante! Você nem vai notar a minha ausência, ou acha que eu não sei que vai estar todo o tempo preocupado em dar atenção a todas as suas fãs? – brincou ela

- Não seja tola menina! Claro que eu vou sentir a sua falta! Afinal quem vai agendar os meus encontros com as minhas fãs?

- Atrevido!- Sakura gritou e depois, corando violentamente, levou as mãos à boca.

Boa parte das pessoas da festa olhou para ela.

- Escandalosa como sempre, não é mesmo Sakurinha?

- Chato! - falou, dessa vez baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Oh não! Eu sempre sou agredido aqui! – fez bico, fazendo a garota rir com vontade - Agora é sério Sakura, o que eu vou fazer sem você? - deixou de lado a brincadeira.

- Nada, apenas esperar, ansiosamente, pelo meu retorno. - respondeu ainda brincando e então o abraçou. – Também sentirei a sua falta, garotão! - completou com seriedade.

- Ainda bem que o seu irmão não está por perto – Falou Kyo, ao ouvido de Sakura, relembrando dos ataques de ciúmes do irmão da garota – Ou então ele arrancaria o couro do meu traseiro – completou ainda abraçado a ela, que riu do comentário dele.

E foi assim que Tomoyo os encontrou quando voltou com a sua filmadora, sentiu um aperto no peito.

Só Kami sabia o que ela sentiu no momento em que Sakura tinha dito que estava namorando com o Tomoe.

Sempre soubera que algum garoto acabaria por conseguir as atenções dela, na verdade, Sakura possuía um sem número de admiradores, e já havia "ficado" com alguns deles, mas ela não tinha se apaixonado por nenhum. Até que um dia conhecera Tomoe Kyo e ambos iniciaram uma grande amizade, que logo evoluíra pra um namoro, mas, felizmente para Tomoyo, Sakura descobriu que o sentimento que nutria pelo jovem rapaz era não era amor, e, com isso, terminaram o rápido romance.

Porém Tomoyo suspeitava que o garoto se apaixonara mesmo por Sakura.

A morena se aproximou dos dois interrompendo o abraço.

- E aí Sakura, você está pronta para posar para mim? - falou, escondendo a tristeza – Como vai, Tomoe? – cumprimentou friamente.

- Vou bem, Daidouji, e você?

Kyo não sabia porque, mas sentia que a melhor amiga de Sakura não ia muito com a sua cara.

- 'Por que será?' - pensou, mas logo se distraiu enquanto observava, divertido, Sakura, morta de vergonha, fazer um montão de poses guiada por Tomoyo.

Com o passar do tempo, a animada festa chegou ao seu final com um emocionante discurso do pai de Sakura, que desejou boa viagem e sorte a sua filha, fazendo com que a garota fosse às lágrimas. Depois, todos os convidados foram se despedindo, inclusive a família Kinomoto, que se dirigiu até a sua casa.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

**No final da tarde seguinte**

Sakura havia passado o dia inteiro de lá para cá, arrumando as coisas que levaria para a China, mas não estava nada satisfeita, pois havia acumulado quatro malas!

Quase chorou ao ver toda aquela bagagem reunida... E para piorar não tinha ninguém para ajudá-la a resolver essa "pequena complicação".

Seu pai estava trabalhando, Kero se "bandeou" para a casa de Eriol... E estava fora de questão pedir ajuda a Touya, seu irmão acabaria por enlouquecê-la.

"E agora?" – pensou e, nesse exato momento, Touya colocou a cabeça por entre a porta de seu quarto e encarou as malas no chão.

- Ei monstrenga, quanto tempo você pretende ficar na China, um ano ou uma década? - Implicou, confirmando as suposições de Sakura.

- Eu já falei que não sou monstrenga! – gritou Sakura com uma das mãos erguida e fechada em punho - O que eu posso fazer?! Juro que nessas malas não há nada além do essencial – completou suspirando, indo até o irmão e saindo do quarto, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

- Monstrenga, por acaso você se esqueceu que a viagem que você vai fazer, até a casa desse tal mestre chinês, inclui uma caminhada por uma floresta e uma subida por uma looonga escadaria? Talvez fosse melhor levar pouca coisa – sugeriu Touya, coçando o queixo, enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Eu sei, só que... – Começou Sakura, mas foi interrompida pelo som da campainha – Eu atendo – avisou e correu até a entrada.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com a sua tábua de salvação.

- Que bom que é você, Tomoyo-chan! – Exclamou feliz.

A morena quase riu da expressão alegre da outra.

- Nossa, Sakura, mas o que foi? – perguntou e abriu um sorriso, enquanto era puxada até a sala.

- A monstrenga não consegue arrumar as malas, Tomoyo – respondeu Touya se sentando no sofá.

- Quer calar a boca? – Sakura se virou para o irmão com cara de poucos amigos e, em seguida, arrastou a prima para o seu quarto e lá contou seu "problemão".

- Então é só isso? – a morena encarava-a com divertimento – E onde está o guardião alado de olhos dourados, numa hora dessas?

- O Kero me abandonou... De manhã cedinho foi para a casa do Eriol e ainda não voltou... – respondeu se jogando na cama.

Tomoyo a encarou por um instante e sentiu que corava.

- Algum problema, Tomoyo-chan? – Sakura estranhou o comportamento da outra.

A morena desviou o olhar da garota deitada na cama e encarou as quatro malas que estavam no chão.

- Er... Não é nada. Não acha que é melhor nós começarmos a trabalhar? Essa bagagem tem que diminuir muito, ou então a senhorita estará encrencada...

Com essas palavras, Sakura deu um salto da cama.

- Você é quem manda, Tomoyo-chan! – bateu continência.

Depois disso as duas passaram um tempão decidindo o que tirar da bagagem de Sakura, até que toda a "tralha", que a garota iria levar, ficou guardada numa mala e numa mochila.

- Só você mesmo para me tirar de uma enrascada como essa, obrigada Tomoyo-chan!– Sakura agradeceu com as mãos sobre o peito, numa pose dramática.

- Francamente, Sakura, como você queria levar, lá para o fim do mundo, seu travesseiro e meia dúzia de bichinhos de pelúcia? – Tomoyo sorria.

- É que eu não consigo dormir bem sem eles! – respondeu Sakura, fazendo bico e lançando um olhar para os objetos em questão – Realmente eu não poderei levá-los – fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente - Mas deixando esse angustiante assunto de lado, que tal tomarmos chá com uma fatia de bolo? – convidou, agora mais alegre.

- Ótima idéia!

Sakura pegou a pesada mala e Tomoyo pegou a mochila e ambas deixaram o quarto, deixando a bagagem aos pés da escada, foram até a cozinha.

- Vocês vão lanchar? – Touya perguntou, com um copo de água na mão.

- Vamos sim! – Sakura respondeu, pegando o bolo e o colocando em cima do balcão da cozinha.

- Então, me sinto na obrigação de fazer um aviso para a Tomoyo – o rapaz colocou o copo na pia e observou a irmã se movimentando na cozinha, preparando o chá.

Tomoyo encarou o rapaz esperando que ele continuasse.

- Tome muito cuidado, Tomoyo, porque quem fez este bolo... foi a monstrenga aí!– Falou de olhos fechados.

- Touya! – Sakura gritou correndo até o irmão e conseguindo acertá-lo na canela - Já disse para não me chamar desse nome feio.

- Ai Sakura! Como não quer que eu te chame de monstrenga se você age como uma? – alfinetou o moreno e quando percebeu que a irmã se preparava para chutá-lo mais uma vez, correu rapidamente para sala - Estou indo para a casa do Yuki! Tchau Tomoyo, Tchau monstrenga! – gritou antes de ir embora.

- Esse meu irmão não tem jeito mesmo! – suspirou, balançando negativamente a cabeça, enquanto ouvia a porta da frente bater.

A morena acenou que sim, achando graça no comportamento dos irmãos.

- Sakura, acho que o Kero vai ficar um pouco bravo por não poder comer pelo menos metade desse bolo... – comentou, encarando a deliciosa guloseima de chocolate.

- Embora ele não mereça, vou guardar uma fatia para ele... Imagine só, ele preferiu ir até a casa do Eriol para visitar o Spinel, antes da volta dele para a Inglaterra, do que passar, comigo, o meu último dia aqui! – comentou Sakura, terminando de arrumar a bandeja com o lanche.

- Não fique brava com ele, sabe como o Kero gosta de competir com Spinel... – Tomoyo defendeu o bichinho mágico, mas nem precisava, sabia que Sakura não estava realmente brava – Sakura... Não acha estranha essa mudança repentina do Eriol? – mudou totalmente o rumo da conversa.

- É mesmo... – a jovem feiticeira não queria nem falar nesse assunto.

O retorno do inglês para a sua terra natal, só aumentava a suspeita de Sakura de que ele só viera até o Japão com o propósito de encaminhá-la até esse treinamento, mas não disse nada disso à Tomoyo.

- O que acha de tomar o chá no meu quarto? – perguntou, quando tudo estava pronto, e, diante do aceno positivo, completou: - Então você poderia, por favor, subir com a bandeja do lanche, enquanto eu levo a minha bagagem para perto da porta?

- Claro, Sakura-chan.

Tomoyo subiu lentamente as escadas e entrou no aconchegante quarto da prima.

Estava muito nervosa, sentia que estava chegando a hora de se declarar e, por isso, sentia o estômago dar voltas, mas não perderia a oportunidade de contar para Sakura tudo o que se passava em seu coração.

Ainda que soubesse que a garota nunca corresponderia aos seus sentimentos.

Depositou a bandeja no chão, pois sempre que lanchavam no quarto de Sakura o faziam naquele local. Assim que se sentou e serviu o lanche, Sakura entrou no quarto com o sorriso que sempre a encantara.

- Puxa, mesmo tirando um monte de coisas, aquelas malas ainda estão pesadas, sabia? - comentou a garota de olhos verdes.

- Tem certeza de que vai conseguir carregá-las, Sakura?

- Vou ter que conseguir, já que não restou nada de... fútil para descartar, não é? – disse se sentando e notando que a amiga já havia servido o lanche. Tomou um pouco de chá.

Tomoyo não duvidava que a garota conseguisse carregar todo aquele peso, pois Sakura tinha ficado muito forte desde que começara a ter aulas de artes marciais.

- Puxa, esse bolo está uma delícia, Sakura-chan! – comentou, depois de levar uma garfada à boca.

- Obrigada... Ei, Tomoyo, será que você poderia dizer isso ao bobo do meu irmão? Quem sabe assim ele pára de me chatear – Sakura pediu, depois que engoliu um pedaço da sua fatia.

- Eu posso até falar para ele, mas duvido que o Touya mude, Sakura... – Tomoyo respondeu sorrindo.

- Acho que você tem razão, que droga! – falou emburrada, fazendo a outra rir da sua expressão.

As duas garotas conversaram banalidades por um tempo, e, quanto mais os minutos passavam, mais aumentava o nervosismo de Tomoyo, que não estava mais conseguindo controlar a vontade de falar o que queria para Sakura... Mas sabia que tinha que esperar pelo momento certo.

'Não posso simplesmente, sem aviso, despejar tudo em cima dela' - pensou.

Droga de momento que não chegava logo! Desse jeito acabaria perdendo a coragem...

- Está sentindo alguma coisa, Tomoyo-chan? – perguntou Sakura, notando que a amiga estava um pouco nervosa.

- Eu estava apenas imaginando como o Tomoe estava abatido ontem na festa, acho que ele vai sentir muito a sua falta. – a morena falou a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

- Eu também vou sentir falta daquele atrevido – disse Sakura com um leve sorriso.

Aquele comentário entristeceu Tomoyo, mas ela não deixou isso transparecer em seu semblante.

- Você ainda... gosta dele? - perguntou com a mão no coração.

- Tomoyo, você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que o Kyo é apenas meu amigo.

- Mas é que ontem vocês se abraçaram tanto. E depois dele você não namorou ninguém mais.

- Ontem estávamos em clima de despedida – Sakura respondeu e, em seguida, tomou mais um gole de chá - E você sabe que eu não ando muito disposta a entrar num relacionamento sério, pelo menos não sem estar realmente apaixonada, não quero que se repita o que aconteceu quando eu namorei o Kyo... Ainda bem que sobrou a amizade – respondeu encarando a prima – E você Tomoyo-chan, quando é que vai se apaixonar por alguém a ponto de querer namorar? - perguntou, querendo brincar, mas foi aí que se deu conta de que a sua amiga nunca tinha se envolvido com ninguém, nem mesmo ficara com nenhum garoto.

'Esse é o momento' – decidiu Tomoyo, sentindo seu coração tentar se virar do avesso.

- Na verdade, Sakura-chan... existe uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito há muito tempo - disse corando, enquanto encarava a xícara que tinha nas mãos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Há muito tempo? Então por que você nunca me contou? – questionou sentida – Quando eu achei que estava apaixonada pelo Kyo, você foi a primeira a saber, Tomoyo.

"E você não faz a mínima idéia de como eu fiquei feliz!" – Tomoyo pensou com sarcasmo.

Vendo que a amiga se chateara, Tomoyo resolveu contar à ela tudo de uma vez, antes que acabasse por perder a chance.

- Sabe... A razão para eu nunca ter te contado que eu estava apaixonada por alguém... – Sakura a encarou intensamente - É que essa pessoa que eu amo tanto... – Olhou no fundo dos olhos esmeraldas.

Tomoyo deixou de lado a xícara de chá e segurou as mãos da amiga. Respirou fundo.

– É você Sakura.

Feita a confissão ela conteve a respiração e esperou pela reação da amiga.

Mas nada aconteceu, Sakura apenas deixou cair o queixo.

Não podia ter ouvido direito.

- Eu te amo, Sakura-chan – Tomoyo falou baixinho e Sakura não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa.

- Ma-mas co-como...? - gaguejou a garota de olhos verdes.

Tomoyo resolveu despejar tudo de uma vez.

- É isso mesmo Sakura, desde a primeira vez que eu pus os olhos em você, te amo como a ninguém... No início eu pensei que era apenas um deslumbramento, mas com o passar do tempo esse sentimento foi crescendo, e cresceu até o ponto de eu não me interessar por ninguém... – corou - Eu nunca sequer permiti que alguém me beijasse, porque sempre me vinha à mente a sua imagem e eu me sentia mal, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado – Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto – Porque eu sempre tive a esperança de que algum dia você pudesse sentir, por mim, ao menos metade do que eu sinto por você.

Sakura abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Tomoyo a impediu, colocando um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dela.

- Mas os anos foram se passando e você de criança magrinha e simpática, evoluiu para uma garota alta e linda e os rapazes começaram a se interessar por você – fechou os olhos com força, querendo bloquear más recordações - E a cada garoto que você beijava era como se uma faca fosse cravada em meu coração... A única coisa que mantinha a chama da esperança ardendo em mim, era o fato de você nunca ter se apaixonado por nenhum deles – suspirou e reabriu os olhos, passando a encarar o vazio - Mas aí surgiu o Tomoe. Ele parecia ter conquistado o seu coração – sorriu sem vontade - Eu quase morri ao pensar que talvez pudesse perder você para sempre...

- Mas por...

- Shhhh... – Tomoyo a interrompeu – Por favor, me deixa terminar – pediu - Mas aí você terminou tudo com ele e me confidenciou que só gostava dele como amigo – se levantou, olhou para o rosto de Sakura no momento em que uma lágrima escorria por ele, fechou os olhos e continuou – Só Kami-sama sabe o que eu sentia quando você me contava o que sentia ao ser beijada e acariciada por aqueles idiotas. Meu coração doeu como nunca, quando eu ouvi o Tomoe comentando o quanto seus beijos eram mágicos...

Tomoyo caminhou até a janela e mirou a paisagem, sem, contudo, a enxergar.

- Mas sem dúvida o que me machucou mais, foi uma cena que eu presenciei, sem querer, no jardim da escola. Você e o Tomoe se beijando... Puxa vida, naquele momento eu queria morrer! – Se virou para a garota que ainda estava sentada no chão - E sabe por que esses fatos me magoaram tanto, Sakura? – perguntou com lágrimas descendo por sua face – PORQUE EU QUERIA SER A ELEITA PARA RECEBER OS SEUS BEIJOS! – gritou – Mas eu tinha que colocar uma máscara de tranqüilidade e ouvir, com um sorriso, as suas confidências amorosas – completou baixinho.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, apenas encarou, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, a prima em prantos.

Observando o rosto triste da pessoa que estivera ao seu lado em todos os momentos da sua vida, se sentiu perdida.

Outra lágrima escorreu por sua face.

_Tomoyo-chan._

Durante quanto tempo ficaram se encarando, nenhuma das duas saberia dizer.

Foi então que Sakura percebeu que tinha que tomar uma decisão. Fazer alguma coisa por sua, tão amada, amiga Tomoyo.

A questão era: Fazer o quê?

Ficou de pé, enxugou as últimas lágrimas do seu rosto e passou a caminhar pelo quarto como um animal enjaulado, sendo observada atentamente por Tomoyo, que estava com muito medo da reação da prima.

Não queria perder a amizade dela...

De repente, Sakura parou e deu um longo suspiro se colocando frente a frente a sua amiga.

- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a você, Tomoyo-chan, por eu ser tão distraída a ponto de não perceber o que se passava em seu peito – baixou a cabeça e ficou analisando o chão - Eu sequer posso imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual você passou... Sou uma baka mesmo! – suspirou, levantou a cabeça e tomou o rosto da prima entre as mãos, enxugando, com os polegares, as lágrimas dela – Você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim e o seu sofrimento é como se fosse o meu...

Mesmo já tendo secado as lágrimas da amiga, continuou a fazer os mesmos movimentos no rosto dela, numa singela carícia.

A morena corou violentamente.

- Mas você sabe que eu jamais irei sentir por você esse sentimento tão grande que você tem por mim – Tomoyo sentiu uma pontada no peito - Contudo, eu quero que saiba que eu te amo, não do jeito que você gostaria, mas é um sentimento límpido e sincero... – suspirou - Sinto muito por toda agonia que eu te causei... Não posso pensar em nada que possa aliviar o seu coração e te compensar por todo o sofrimento que você passou... – Tomoyo segurou a respiração – Além... disso... – disse se aproximando mais da amiga, ainda tendo o rosto dela ente as mãos, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

Sakura nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas antes, mas tinha que fazê-lo agora... Por Tomoyo-chan... Sua melhor amiga Tomoyo-chan...

Pousou suavemente seus lábios nos de Tomoyo, e para esta foi como se o mundo parasse, só o que ouvia era o bater alucinado do seu coração. Seu sonho finalmente se tornara realidade! Era o seu primeiro beijo e nunca, na vida, pudera imaginar que ele aconteceria através dos lábios de Sakura.

Estava se sentindo nas nuvens.

Sakura passou a fazer um carinho na nuca da morena, que não sabia o que fazer, indecisa pousou as mãos nos quadris da amiga.

Tomoyo nunca poderia imaginar que se sentiria tão feliz ou que seu coração pudesse bater tão rápido, mas foi o que aconteceu, quando Sakura aprofundou o beijo, tocando, com a língua, o interior de sua boca.

Queria que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

Sempre imaginara que os beijos de Sakura deveriam ser bons, mas na verdade eram o paraíso.

"Que sensação maravilhosa!" – pensou, sentindo Sakura virar um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

O beijo tinha gosto de chocolate... Nunca Tomoyo havia provado um chocolate tão bom... Suas mãos, lentamente, subiram, dos quadris, para a cintura de Sakura.

Queria ter, para sempre, Sakura em seus braços, mas sabia que não era possível.

Sakura se afastou lentamente, quebrando o encanto em que Tomoyo estivera presa.

– Esse é o meu presente para você, Tomoyo – sussurrou com a testa encostada à da prima e a olhando diretamente nos olhos – Mesmo não correspondendo ao seu amor, quero que esse momento fique na sua memória, para que saiba que eu gosto muito de você.

Os olhos de Tomoyo se encheram novamente de lágrimas, dessa vez de felicidade.

Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sakura, segurando com força a cintura da prima.

Ficou assim por alguns minutos.

A dona das cartas mágicas não a afastou, nem disse nada que as separasse, o que a deixou ainda mais feliz.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan, é por isso que eu te amo tanto! - erguendo a cabeça, abraçou-a - Estou aliviada, pois mesmo não tendo o meu sentimento correspondido, sei que sou importante para você - 'E vou, para sempre, ter guardada a lembrança desse beijo' - completou em pensamento.

- Isso é ótimo, Tomoyo-chan! Não me agrada nada a idéia de ver você sofrendo... – Sakura sorria, ainda abraçada a amiga.

- Que bom que pense assim... Tive tanto medo de acabar perdendo a sua amizade... Não queria que me odiasse.

Sakura se afastou um pouco e encarou a morena.

- Eu nunca seria capaz de te odiar, sua boba! – tinha uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Agora eu já sei - sorriu

- Tadaima! – uma voz gritou, vinda lá de baixo.

- Meu pai já chegou, vamos encontrá-lo?

- Vamos sim – respondeu e soltou a amiga.

Enquanto Sakura pegava a bandeja do chão, Tomoyo se dirigiu até a porta para abri-la, mas, de repente, parou, uma idéia passando por sua cabeça.

- Já que eu decidi ser totalmente sincera com você hoje, Sakura-chan... Gostaria de fazer só mais uma confidência, antes de deixarmos esse quarto.

- Pode falar – Sakura respondeu, segurando a respiração e observando a prima.

O que mais estaria por vir?

Tomoyo abriu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Você beija muuuuito bem...

Sakura sentiu que corava, mas decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

- Não se preocupe, mais alguns anos de prática e você pode se igualar a mim... – se aproximou da prima.

- Convencida! – Tomoyo a empurrou de leve com o ombro.

Ambas riram e deixaram o quarto.

Naquela noite, Tomoyo foi alegre para casa, estava tão feliz como nunca estivera antes, era como se um peso enorme houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

Dormiu serenamente, sua felicidade só não era maior porque sabia que amanhã se despediria de sua Sakura-chan e não a veria por muito tempo.

**NA CASA DO YUKITO**

Touya e Yukito estavam sentados na sala, tentando ver TV, mas o primogênito dos Kinomoto parecia estar a anos luz de distância.

- Alguma coisa o está incomodando, não é Touya? - perguntou Yukito, percebendo o estado de ânimo do outro – Posso apostar que você está assim por causa da viagem da Sakura, acertei? – completou o rapaz

Touya suspirou, se levantou e caminhou até a janela mais próxima de onde passou a observar a paisagem.

- Você tem razão Yuki, estou um pouco preocupado com essa viagem da Sakura... Na verdade, a preocupação está me corroendo por dentro - o moreno se encostou à janela e encarou o amigo – A Sakura nunca viajou para tão longe e ainda mais sozinha.

- Touya, você não tem que se preocupar tanto, já que sabe muito bem que a Sakura sabe se cuidar perfeitamente – comentou o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos se aproximando de Touya – Será que você já se esqueceu da coragem que ela teve ao capturar as cartas Clow e depois ao transformá-las em cartas Sakura.

- Sei que você tem razão, mas e eu sei lá que tipo de treinamento ela vai enfrentar. Eu li algumas histórias sobre chineses doidos que se submetem a todo tipo de maluquice para ficarem mais fortes... E se esse cara, que vai treinar a minha irmã, quiser fazer alguma dessas loucuras com ela? – disse Touya tornando a se virar para a janela, fechou os olhos e imaginou a sua irmãzinha em um monte de situações horríveis.

Yukito, percebendo o desespero dele, se aproximou e o abraçou pela cintura encostando a cabeça nas costas do rapaz.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, Touya, pois em parte eu também estou preocupado, mas, sinceramente, eu não acho que o Eriol iria expor a Sakura a alguma situação que a pusesse em risco. Lembre-se que ele só quer ajudá-la. E além do mais, se seu pai já conversou com Eriol e concedeu sua permissão, devemos ficar tranqüilos, pois seu pai, mais do que ninguém, só quer o bem da Sakura, não acha?

Ao ouvir o comentário do rapaz, Touya se virou e, a exemplo dele, o abraçou pela cintura.

- Você tem razão, Yuki – deu um pequeno sorriso – Às vezes me assusto com a facilidade com que você consegue me transmitir calma com apenas poucas palavras.

Yukito correu uma das mãos pelo peito do moreno e o acariciou no rosto.

- É porque eu te conheço muito bem, Touya, pois você é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

O primogênito dos Kinomoto, segurou o rosto do rapaz mais baixo com ambas as mãos e depositou, em seus lábios, um suave beijo.

- Você também é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, Yuki – o beijou mais uma vez, agora, mais profundamente – Tenho que ir – falou baixinho, quando se separaram – Quero passar o máximo de tempo com a minha monstrenga, antes dela ir para essa maldita viagem.

Yukito sorriu.

- Entendo, você vai morrer de saudade da Sakura, não é?

Touya não respondeu, apenas resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível e caminhou até a porta, levando Yukito pela mão.

- Por que não vem comigo? Você poderia dormir lá em casa hoje... - sugeriu com um pequeno sorriso.

Yukito abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedido por Touya, que o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e o beijou mais uma vez.

Minutos se passaram sem que eles percebessem, tão entretidos estavam.

- Você não muda mesmo, Touya! – Yukito se afastou em busca de ar.

- Claro que não! – respondeu, afastando a franja dos olhos do outro rapaz – E então, você vem ou não?

Em resposta, Yukito puxou Touya pela mão e o arrastou porta a fora.

- Ei, ei, não tão rápido! – Touya ria.

**5h da manhã do dia seguinte**

Estavam no aeroporto, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo e o casal Hiiragizawa, para se despedirem de Sakura. Ela já havia se despedido de Kero em casa. A mãe de Tomoyo tivera que fazer uma viagem de negócios, então se despedira dela pelo telefone.

- Tome muito cuidado, minha filha – aconselhou Fujitaka, após dar-lhe um beijo no rosto. - Eu te desejo muita sorte.

- Não se preocupe papai. – respondeu a garota.

- Ei monstrenga, vê se não causa muita confusão lá na China!

- Touya! – reclamou Sakura – Eu não vou fazer nada de errado! – dito isso, ela se aproximou do irmão para dar-lhe um chute na canela, mas acabou tropeçando, perdendo o equilíbrio quase caiu no chão.

- Definitivamente, a China nunca mais vai ser a mesma! – brincou Touya, mas em seguida se aproximou da irmã e lhe deu um abraço tão forte que Sakura pôde sentir as costelas estalarem. – Vê se se cuida, Sakura – disse o rapaz e desfez o abraço - Se você perceber qualquer coisa estranha, dá o fora de lá, ouviu? – completou o moreno segurando o rosto da irmã entre as mãos.

- Tudo bem, Touya – respondeu Sakura e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no rosto do irmão.

- Ah, Sakura! Eu não acredito que eu vou passar um ano inteiro sem te filmar! Que tragédia!- exclamou Tomoyo, fazendo com que uma gota surgisse na cabeça de Sakura.

- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo, quando eu voltar nós tiramos o atraso. – respondeu, recebendo um abraço de sua prima.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, Sakura-chan – sussurrou a morena ao ouvido de Sakura.

- Não tem de quê Tomoyo-chan, espero que você encontre uma pessoa que te ame tanto quanto você merece ser amada. – sussurrou de volta se afastando da prima.

- Te desejo boa sorte, Sakura - disse Eriol – Quando você voltar para o Japão eu virei fazer uma visita, está bem? – completou ele após um abraço.

- Seja bastante forte, Sakura e lembre-se de sempre manter esse seu otimismo, mesmo nas horas mais difíceis, ouviu? - disse Kaho lhe dando um suave abraço.

- Como sempre, a Kaho e seus comentários misteriosos – disse Touya em tom de brincadeira, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma grande preocupação.

- Bem, Sakura, tenho certeza de que logo você estará de volta e tudo irá voltar ao normal! – disse Yukito fazendo Sakura desfazer a expressão preocupada e sorrir em resposta.

- Tem razão, Yukito! – respondeu ela.

Após receber mais um abraço apertado de cada um deles, Sakura, com lágrimas nos olhos, embarcou no avião que a levaria até a China.

Já dentro da aeronave, enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer por seu rosto, e fez uma prece silenciosa para que tudo ocorresse bem, pois se sentia um pouco apreensiva quanto ao ano que estreava.

'Não importa o que acontecerá, sei que vai dar tudo certo' - pensou a garota com determinação e em seus lábios surgiu o sorriso otimista de sempre.

**EM HONG KONG**

- Está pronto Xiao Lang? – Questionou uma jovem senhora de longos cabelos escuros.

- Sim mamãe, nunca estive tão preparado – os olhos castanhos brilhavam com incrível resolução.

- Então vá meu filho, e que os deuses o protejam, nessa sua difícil provação.

O jovem pôs a sua mochila nas costas e embarcou no avião que o levará até o extremo norte da China, onde iria iniciar um árduo treinamento.

'Vá meu filho, você não sabe, mas, nesse treinamento, você não encontrará apenas o aumento de seus poderes, mas também alguém que lhe ensinará a ser uma pessoa diferente' - profetizou em pensamento a mãe do rapaz.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Bem gente, espero que tenham gostado e peço, por favor, que deixem reviews e também que desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico e/ou de digitação (sou péssima para notar meus próprios erros ¬¬)

Kissus

O-Ren;)


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoinhas!

Não faz muito tempo, mas cá estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo de MIRAI E, na verdade, eu já estava com ele pronto, só faltava dar uma olhada.

O capítulo anterior foi uma espécie de pequena introdução da história, nesse aqui o nosso querido e amado Shaoran Li finalmente aparece, e todos conhecerão o "tal mestre chinês" que treinará a Sakurinha.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor, infelizmente não me pertence (que droga!) e sim a CLAMP.

Boa leitura e até mais!

**CAPÍTULO II**

Amanhecia em uma tranqüila floresta localizada no extremo norte da China, e é numa imponente montanha, rodeada por essa mata espessa, onde vive um famoso mestre de magia e artes marciais. Muitos jovens, que possuíam magia, o procuravam para serem treinados, mas mestre Yun, com era chamado, escolhia os seus discípulos de acordo com a sua vontade, e não era nada fácil conseguir ser treinado por ele, só pessoas de grandes poderes mágicos o foram.

Nesse exato momento, Sakura se dirigia ao lugar onde Yun vivia, para ser treinada. Do jeito que Eriol havia lhe pedido.

- Ai, ui, ui, eu estou mesmo um caco, será que esse matagal não tem fim, não? - Sakura caminhava lentamente pelo tal "matagal", carregando uma enorme mochila nas costas e uma pesada mala em uma das mãos.

Consultou o pequeno mapa que Eriol lhe dera e viu que ainda teria que andar muito até chegar ao seu destino.

- Bem que o Touya me disse pra trazer pouca bagagem... - falou a garota se lembrando do comentário do irmão - _'Ei, monstrenga quanto tempo você pretende ficar na China, um ano ou uma década?'_ - Touya havia dito.

- O bobão do meu irmão, daria boas gargalhadas se me visse agora.

De repente, ela ouviu um barulho muito suspeito por perto, então começou a caminhar apressadamente, pois tinha quase certeza de estar sendo observada por alguém, ou alguma coisa.

E se fosse um tigre, ou um urso?

Ou pior e se fosse...

- Ai, ai, ai, e se for um fantasma? – passou a caminhar ainda mais depressa ao pensar nessa possibilidade – Ui, ui, ui, eu tenho medo de fantasmas! - era de se espantar que uma garota de dezesseis anos tivesse medo de fantasmas e espíritos, e o fato de Sakura temê-los era um dos motivos das muitas brincadeiras de seu irmão, mas a garota não podia fazer nada...

Desconfiava que esse medo fosse algum trauma de infância e fugia de seu controle elimina-lo, ou controla-lo.

- Eu fico me perguntando que tipo de pessoa fala sozinha, ainda mais andando sem rumo por aí, mas percebo que é melhor permanecer na ignorância, pois essa pessoa só pode ser louca - disse em chinês uma voz masculina que veio de ninguém sabe onde.

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura esqueceu completamente o medo e sentiu ser dominada pela irritação.

- Ora! A quem esse espírito maligno e asqueroso está chamando de louca!? - ela gritou, no mesmo idioma, para a tal voz.

De repente um rapaz, com uma bolsa nos ombros, saltou de dentro de um arbusto, parecendo ofendido.

A primeira coisa que Sakura percebeu em relação ao desconhecido, foi que ele era alto. Muito alto.

- Ei, sua essa magricela, quem você está chamando de espírito maligno? - falou irritado

- Mas vejam só! Foi o senhor que começou com os insultos aqui, e magricela é a senhora sua mãe, viu? - falou Sakura para o desconhecido, aliviada por ele não ser um fantasma afinal.

- E por acaso eu tenho culpa se a senhorita anda por aí sem direção, toda desgrenhada e resmungando sozinha?

- Olha aqui, para o seu governo, e não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação, "eu não ando por aí sem direção", eu sei muito bem para onde estou indo, e também não "resmungo sozinha", só estava falando comigo mesma e, por último, eu não estou desgrenhada! - retrucou Sakura olhando, indignada, para o rapaz de revoltos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor - E se o _senhor_ me der licença eu ainda tenho muito o que andar - falou, enquanto passava por ele.

'Mas que menina atrevida!' - pensou Shaoran, olhando a tal garota ir embora - 'Se eu não estivesse com tanta pressa, diria umas boas verdades para ela' - pensou ainda, enquanto subia em uma árvore e saltava rapidamente de uma para outra, seguindo, sem saber, o mesmo caminho da "menina atrevida".

**No final da tarde daquele dia**

Sakura, finalmente, terminou de subir a gigantesca escadaria que a levou até o topo da montanha.

Suspirando, a garota pensou que, se não estivesse louca de vontade de conhecer seu futuro mestre, deitaria naquele chão e dormiria por uma semana... No mínimo!

Tinha feito uma longa viagem desde o Japão até esse lugar perdido nos confins da China... Só ela e Kami-sama sabiam o quanto as suas costas estavam doendo naquele instante.

Largando a pesada mala no chão, sentou-se sobre ela e passeou o olhar em volta, permitindo-se alguns instantes de descanso.

Viu uma paisagem bonita e tranqüila, composta por uma casa de madeira, árvores e um chão coberto de flores e vegetação rasteira, sentiu a brisa refrescante acariciando o seu rosto, então fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento de paz.

Relaxou, se deixando dominar por aquela calma toda... Aquele lugar a deixava, realmente, sossegada.

Infelizmente, todo o seu sossego foi quebrado por uma voz alterada.

Se levantando e pegando a sua mala, Sakura resolveu descobrir o que se passava e, para isso, seguiu o som da voz que gritava a plenos pulmões.

A gritaria a estava levando até os fundos da casa, quando a garota chegou lá, se surpreendeu com o que viu.

O dono da voz alterada era, ninguém mais ninguém menos, que o garoto chinês "tapado", com que tinha discutido mais cedo na floresta, e ele parecia estar ainda mais bravo.

- Isso não é possível! Como assim tenho que disputar com alguém para treinar aqui? Pelo amor dos deuses, eu sou um Li! O futuro líder do clã Li, na verdade! Mas que história é essa de disputa? - gritava ele para um senhor idoso de cabelos brancos e compridos, vestido com roupas claras, que o encarava sem nada dizer.

Sakura não sabia ao certo, mas desconfiava que essa discussão tinha, e muito, haver com ela.

A garota de olhos verdes já ia pedir atenção aos dois, quando, para sua surpresa, o velho senhor falou:

- Olhe aqui meu jovem rapaz, sei muito bem a que família pertence, mas devo avisá-lo que eu treino quem eu quero, independentemente a que família pertença - esse comentário, feito em voz baixa, foi o suficiente para fazer o exaltado rapaz se acalmar.

Um minuto de silêncio se seguiu.

- Sinto muito mestre Yun, peço que perdoe meu comentário, mas é que me surpreendi com a sua revelação, pois me disseram que o senhor já havia me aceitado como discípulo. – o rapaz deu um sonoro suspiro - Mas esse detalhe é irrelevante agora, e não me resta fazer outra coisa além de perguntar ao senhor com quem terei que disputar o seu treinamento - falou mais humildemente o rapaz.

Nesse momento os olhos negros do mestre Yun pousaram, pela primeira vez, em Sakura.

- Creio, meu jovem Shaoran Li, que para ter sua pergunta respondida basta que olhe para trás.

Shaoran fez o que o mestre falou e tomou um susto quando viu aquela garota com quem havia brigado logo cedo.

'Ele só pode estar brincando!'

- É contra essa garotinha magricela que eu terei que disputar? - perguntou espantado.

Ao ouvir aquele garoto convencido chamando-a daquilo de novo, Sakura estremeceu de raiva.

- Ora mais eu já disse que magricela é a senhora sua mãe, seu garoto mal-educado!

- Como é que o senhor quer que eu lute com uma garotinha fraquinha dessas, ela não vai agüentar nem um segundo de luta comigo, mestre! - disse Shaoran ironicamente, ignorando o comentário de Sakura.

- COMO É QUE É? - gritou uma indignada Sakura

Mestre Yun riu.

- Não se engane jovem Shaoran, vejo que você não sabe, mas essa garotinha aqui, é a mestra das cartas mágicas criadas pelo mago Clow, e possui uma grande magia - disse o mestre.

Shaoran ficou mudo de surpresa, então essa garota era a razão dele ter ouvido piadinhas de seus primos, por não ter sido ele, o descendente direto do famoso mago Clow, o escolhido para ser o mestre das cartas? Essa japonesa magrinha de língua afiada?

Ela era a principal razão dele se dedicar tão arduamente aos seus treinamentos, pois seu principal objetivo era derrotá-la em uma luta de magia e tomar as cartas dela.

'Não posso perder esse desafio de jeito nenhum' - pensou e lançou, para ela, um olhar fulminante.

Ao ver esse olhar Sakura sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Mestre, vejo que o senhor já sabe quem sou, mas mesmo assim vou me apresentar, sou Kinomoto Sakura – fez uma reverência - Gostaria de lhe dizer que não sabia que, para ser sua discípula, eu deveria disputar com alguém - falou e dirigiu um olhar rápido para Shaoran.

Mestre Yun apenas lançou um olhar misterioso para ela.

- Bem, meus jovens, então só me resta, agora, falar no que consiste essa disputa, mas antes gostaria que vocês se apresentassem.

- Mas mestre eu acabei de fazer isso - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Sim, vocês se apresentaram para mim, mas não _se _apresentaram - falou o mestre com um meio sorriso, se referindo ao fato de Sakura não ter dito seu nome a Shaoran e vice versa.

- Sou Li Shaoran - disse brusco

- Sou Kinomoto Sakura - retribuiu ela, num tom frio.

'Kinomoto, você vai se arrepender por ter me feito de bobo perante o clã Li' - pensou Shaoran.

- Bem, a disputa será dividida em dois combates, um de artes marciais e outro de magia, quem sair vencedor desses combates será o meu discípulo - resumiu o mestre chinês.

- E quando nós disputaremos, senhor? - questionou Sakura.

- Como assim quando? Mas é claro que é agora - respondeu o velho – Sigam-me!

Sakura não sentia vontade de mover nem um músculo, a menos que fosse em direção a cama mais próxima, pois tinha feito uma viagem de quatro horas de avião e mais cinco horas de ônibus, além daquela bendita marcha pela floresta...

Resumindo, estava se sentindo como uma pessoa que acabou de ser atropelada por um caminhão, mas não iria dizer isso para aqueles dois, principalmente depois de ver o olhar desafiante que Li lhe lançou...

Mestre Yun os levou até uma clareira próxima de um riacho, que ficava perto da casa, onde seria possível lutarem.

- Tomem posições, quero que vocês lutem sem magia primeiro, entenderam? _Sem magia nenhuma!_

Os dois puseram as suas bagagens no chão e caminharam até ficarem um de frente ao outro, cada qual em posição de luta.

A batalha iria começar.

* * *

'Esses dois lutam muito bem' - Pensou mestre Yun observando a disputada batalha que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Shaoran atacava ferozmente Sakura, que não podia fazer nada além de se defender.

Ela só começara a treinar artes marciais há poucos meses, o que a deixava um pouco insegura quanto a essa luta, porque percebeu que Li lutava muito bem.

'Droga, esse cara é alguma espécie de máquina de luta!' - pensou depois de se defender com um braço, de um chute direcionado a lateral de seu corpo. Conseguiu conduzir sua perna esquerda em direção ao rosto de Li, mas ele deu uma cambalhota para trás se defendendo do seu golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava atingi-la na cabeça com os pés, mas Sakura deu um passo para trás se protegendo.

Li investiu mais uma vez contra Sakura, dessa vez com uma impressionante seqüência de socos direcionados ao rosto dela, que mal conseguiu se desviar.

'Droga! Preciso fazer alguma coisa... se não vou acabar perdendo!' - pensou desesperada, então ergueu a perna direita tentando acertar a lateral esquerda do corpo dele.

Ela poderia esperar que ele se defendesse de seu golpe, mas não que conseguisse segurar a sua perna e a fizesse cair no chão.

Sakura, deitada no chão, viu que ele se jogava em sua direção tentando lhe acertar na barriga com o cotovelo, então rolou para o lado, se desviando por pouco do ataque dele, em seguida, se pôs imediatamente de pé, no que foi seguida por ele.

'Será que essa garota pode ler os meus pensamentos? Ela consegue se defender de todos os meus ataques... Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa rápido, não posso perder!' - pensou Shaoran.

Agora era a vez de Sakura atacar com uma seqüência impressionante de socos, e foi a vez de Shaoran se desviar com dificuldade. O garoto pensava com rapidez, buscando formular um plano para derrotar, de uma vez, aquela garota impertinente.

'Talvez se eu fizer com que ela pense que tem alguma vantagem sobre mim, eu consiga penetrar nessa muralha que é a defesa dela' - pensou o chinês - 'Essa é a minha única chance'

Seguindo seu plano, ele "deixou" Sakura atingi-lo no rosto.

Viu algumas estrelas, mas como previu, por uma fração de segundo, ela se distraiu e baixou a guarda, então ele conseguiu dar um potente soco na barriga dela, que a fez praticamente voar em direção ao tronco da árvore mais próxima.

Li achou que esse era o final da luta, mas, para sua surpresa, ela conseguiu se erguer e se colocou em posição de ataque vindo em sua direção.

'Essa não! Do que essa garota é feita afinal?' - se perguntou surpreso, enquanto se defendia de uma série de socos e chutes dela.

Decidiu que já estava na hora dele acabar logo com aquilo.

Deu um salto e subiu numa árvore próxima, sendo seguido pela japonesa, mal chegando ao alto da árvore, o chinês voltou a saltar, dessa vez em direção à Sakura, que vinha subindo.

'Agora!' - pensou enquanto conseguia acertá-la com um potente chute na barriga, jogando-a ao chão.

Era o final da luta.

- Muito bem, jovens! - disse o velho chinês ao se aproximar dos combatentes.

Sakura estava apoiada em um dos joelhos, segurando a barriga com uma das mãos, levantou-se lentamente se apoiando no tronco da árvore da qual caíra, enquanto Shaoran limpava o sangue que escorria de sua boca devido ao soco que havia recebido dela, antes.

'Mas que soco poderoso foi aquele? Estou vendo estrelas até agora!' - pensou impressionado, chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando clarear a visão, em seguida, lançou um olhar para Sakura, procurando ver como ela estava depois de ter recebido um chute daqueles.

Toda a sua preocupação se dissipou ao ver que ela estava de pé e bem.

- Se aproximem! - pediu o mestre - Quero dizer que ambos lutaram impressionantemente bem - falou quando os dois ficaram a sua frente - Gostaria de parabenizá-lo jovem Li, por sua vitória - o jovem chinês balançou a cabeça, orgulhoso.

- Agora darei a vocês alguns minutos para que se recuperem e se preparem, antes da disputa mágica, na qual cada um de vocês terá três chances de lançar magia no adversário que terá que se defender – explicou com simplicidade - Agora vão!

Shaoran e Sakura se dirigiram até as margens do riacho, onde se abaixaram, beberam um pouco de água e lavaram o rosto.

- Você luta muito bem Li... Parabéns! - cumprimentou Sakura baixinho, num tom desanimado.

- Obrigado, mas já era de se esperar que uma magricelinha como você não fosse capaz de me vencer, posso apostar que agora a sua barriga deve estar doendo como o diabo - falou lançando para ela um olhar divertido.

Sakura sentiu que ficava vermelha de raiva.

- Não é possível! Eu estou te parabenizando e você fica aí se gabando, e ainda tem a audácia de continuar me chamando por esse nome ridículo! - os olhos verdes brilhavam de raiva.

Saiu pisando duro, em direção às árvores, desaparecendo do campo de visão do jovem chinês.

O que ela não sabia, era que Shaoran havia feito aquele comentário apenas para afastar do olhar dela aquele brilho de desânimo, pois ele detestaria ter que duelar contra alguém desanimado.

'Como é fácil irritá-la' - pensou divertido enquanto massageava o rosto dolorido.

* * *

'Mas que insensível sem coração!' - pensou Sakura furiosa, enquanto caminhava por entre as árvores - 'Atrevido mal-educado! Ele vai ver só!' - caminhou mais um pouco, até que parou em frente a uma imponente árvore.

- Puxa, mas que linda! - exclamou maravilhada, olhando para a imensa árvore.

Apoiou o braço direito nela, levou o esquerdo até a barriga, que, como Li dissera, estava doendo bastante, e fechou os olhos.

'Preciso me acalmar' - pensou e, inexplicavelmente, foi invadida por uma grande tranqüilidade, inspirou profundamente e soltou um grande suspiro, se sentia estranhamente calma.

Abriu os olhos.

– Obrigada! - falou para a árvore e depois, agilmente, subiu num de seus galhos, sentou-se, encostou-se no tronco, e começou a pensar em como iria utilizar as cartas no próximo combate. Não podia perder.

- Não vou perder de jeito nenhum!- disse determinada.

Depois de alguns minutos analisando as suas cartas, Sakura, finalmente, saltou da árvore, e caminhou lentamente até o lugar onde o mestre Yun estava, ao chegar lá, ela viu que o jovem chinês já a aguardava, percebeu, pelo olhar do rapaz, que por aí viria um comentário que a aborreceria.

Dito e feito!

- Finalmente a nobre dama nos deu o ar da sua graça! - falou Shaoran, como de costume, ironicamente.

- Olha aqui, é melhor você calar a boca, seu pirralho atrevido - rebateu a japonesa.

- Pirralho atrevido? Quem você pensa que...

- É melhor vocês dois pararem de brigar, e começarem a duelar, porque já está ficando tarde e eu estou com fome - interrompeu o velho chinês.

Nesse momento os dois jovens perceberam que, há muito, o sol tinha se posto e uma densa escuridão os envolvia.

- Se preparem! - ordenou o mestre

A exemplo da primeira disputa, os dois jovens se puseram frente a frente.

- Quem começa? - perguntam os dois ao mesmo tempo, olhando para Yun.

- Tenho um método, que nunca falha, para resolver esse tipo de impasse - falou o velho num tom baixo e misterioso, causando um estremecimento de expectativa nos jovens.

- E qual seria, mestre? - perguntou Sakura, séria.

- Par ou impar - disse simplesmente.

Sakura e Shaoran caíram no chão ao ouvirem esse comentário. Os dois se levantaram meio sem graça

- Par - disse Sakura

- Então eu serei ímpar.

"Excelente dedução, Sherlock!" – Sakura pensou.

- Certo! Então quem ganhar será o primeiro - disse o mestre.

Li e Sakura colocaram as mãos às costas e as mostraram ao mesmo tempo, Sakura mostrou dois dedos e Shaoran três.

- Ganhei, então eu começo – falou o rapaz.

- Ótimo! Tomem as suas posições - ordenou Yun.

O jovem chinês e a japonesa afastaram-se alguns metros um do outro.

Li pegou as suas esferas mágicas e as transformou numa espada, enquanto que Sakura pegou a sua chave mágica e disse simplesmente:

- Liberte-se - pegou o seu báculo mágico.

Estava mais do que preparada. Confiava nas suas cartas e confiava na sua magia.

Estava concentrada.

- Deus do raio, vinde a mim! - ouviu Li falando e preparou-se para se defender.

Sakura percebeu, vindo em sua direção, raios resplandecentes, mas não se preocupou, começou a correr, pegou uma carta.

- Corrida! – gritou.

Com isso, atingiu uma velocidade impressionante, deixando para trás os raios conjurados pelo rapaz, mas percebeu que eles a estavam seguindo, sorriu e passou a correr em direção a uma grande árvore.

- 'Mas o que ela está tentando fazer?' - se perguntou Li.

Sakura diminuiu a velocidade e, quando os raios estavam prestes a lhe atingir, ela fez algo impressionante.

Correu pelo tronco da árvore e depois deu uma cambalhota fazendo com que a magia o atingisse. Antes de chegar ao chão, ela conjurou uma magia de ataque.

– Trovão! – raios, muito maiores e mais velozes que os que Li invocara, se lançam na direção do rapaz.

Tudo foi tão rápido que ele não pôde sequer se mover.

– Droga! Vou ser atingido! – disse, pego totalmente de surpresa.

Mas ao contrário do que pensou, não foi nem tocado pelos raios.

Na verdade, Sakura os fez atingir um galho de árvore que caiu na da cabeça do garoto.

Sakura riu ao ver o irritante rapaz levar uma das mãos ao local onde foi atingido.

Li ficou furioso ao ouvir o riso da japonesa.

- Deus do fogo, venha! – conjurou.

Sakura não se assustou ao ver as chamas da magia do rapaz

'Vou combater fogo com fogo' - pensou com um sorriso - Fogo! – gritou.

Uma figura feita de fogo contra atacou, diretamente, as chamas conjuradas pelo jovem chinês. Foi formado um imenso fogaréu, num duelo de força mágica, do qual Sakura saiu vencedora.

A carta do fogo superou a magia de Li e avançou com o intuito de atacá-lo.

O chinês correu em direção ao rio e mergulhou, ficando submerso, conseguiu se proteger do ataque da carta.

Sakura recolheu o poder da sua carta, pois não queria que o rio inteiro evaporasse, olhou para a água e esperou o contra ataque do guerreiro chinês, que não tardou a acontecer.

Li deu um salto saindo do rio ao mesmo tempo em que disse:

- Dragão da água, venha! – conjurou sua magia e esperou que seu último ataque conseguisse derrotar a japonesa.

O redemoinho formado por sua magia se uniu ao rio, formando um poderoso ataque aquático, mas Sakura logo se defendeu.

– Escudo! - uma barreira mágica se formou ao seu redor no exato momento em que o ataque do chinês ia atingi-la.

Li, muito satisfeito, pensou que a tinha acertado em cheio, mas, quando seu ataque se encerrou, percebeu, com espanto, que a garota nem se quer se molhara com a sua investida.

Sakura decidiu dar uma lição naquele atrevido e terminar de vez aquele duelo, então ela rapidamente chamou outra carta.

- Vento, transforme-se em correntes da justiça!

'Mas que droga é essa?' - se espantou o rapaz, ao ver aquela figura mágica surgir, ninguém sabe de onde, e aprisioná-lo no ar de modo que não conseguia se mexer e muito menos invocar a sua magia.

Havia sido derrotado.

- 'Droga!' - sempre havia imaginado que a batalha mágica contra aquela japonesa seria difícil, já que ela possuía as "cartas Clow", mas nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça ser tão facilmente derrotado.

'Essa garota possui poderes mágicos surpreendentes' - pensou no momento em que Sakura recolheu a carta, libertando-o.

- Muito bem! Seus dotes mágicos são surpreendentes, minha jovem! Não é de se espantar que o mago Clow a tenha escolhido como dona das cartas dele - falou o mestre Yun fazendo uma reverência à Sakura.

Ao ouvir o comentário de ancião, Li se enrijeceu.

- Muito obrigada, mestre - respondeu a jovem fazendo uma reverência a ele também.

Shaoran se manteve calado, sentia-se um pouco humilhado, mas em seu íntimo começou a surgir uma pequena chama de respeito pela japonesa... Entretanto ele nunca iria admitir isso, nem sob tortura.

- Mestre, ela venceu uma disputa e eu outra, então quem será o seu discípulo? - perguntou o jovem chinês expondo a dúvida que Sakura também tinha.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupem, está tudo saindo como eu planejei. Venham até a minha casa, devem estar com fome - respondeu Yun.

O estômago de Sakura escolheu aquele exato momento para roncar.

- Er... Desculpem-me! – falou corando até a raiz dos cabelos. - Eu estou morta de fome! - completou envergonhada.

O velho os fez seguir até a sua moradia, uma casa feita de madeira com um espaçoso terraço.

- Logo será servido o jantar, mas vocês devem estar querendo tomar um banho, então venham por aqui - disse indo em direção aos fundos da casa, sendo seguido pelos jovens.

Caminharam um pouco até que, para surpresa e satisfação dos garotos, chegaram até uma fonte termal que era dividida ao meio por um muro.

– Damas à direita e cavalheiros à esquerda, não vale espiar, ouviram? - brincou Yun fazendo tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran ficarem vermelhos. - Ali vocês poderão se trocar e encontrarão todos os aparatos que precisarão para o banho, suas mochilas já estão lá dentro – falou, ainda apontando para duas casinhas que ficavam uma em cada lado da fonte, e se dirigiu de volta para a casa.

Quando o mestre sumiu em meio às árvores, Sakura e Shaoran foram até a fonte, quando a garota ia passando por ele, em direção ao lado direito do muro, Shaoran a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de caminhar.

A garota o olhou assustada.

- Eu gostaria de te cumprimentar por sua vitória na disputa mágica - falou o garoto enquanto soltava o braço dela.

- Você também duelou muito bem, Li - respondeu Sakura e foi embora. - Mas o meu poder mágico é muito maior que o seu - alfinetou antes de contornar o muro que dividia a fonte.

- Ora sua...! - resmungou Li irritadíssimo, e ficou com mais raiva ainda ao ouvir a risada da garota, do outro lado do muro.

Ainda rindo, por ter conseguido irritar o chinês, Sakura entrou na casinha que o mestre indicou.

Era um banheiro, na verdade.

Lá havia um chuveiro, uma pia abaixo de um enorme espelho, uma privada e um armário, onde ela pôde ver toalhas e sabonetes.

A garota resolveu não perder mais tempo.

Tirou rapidamente a roupa, olhou para si mesma e viu os inúmeros hematomas por todo o seu corpo, o que doía mais era uma enorme mancha roxa que se estendia por sua barriga, a garota suspeitava que tivesse tirado uma costela do lugar, mas ela tinha a solução para esse problema...

Concentrou sua magia na mão esquerda, que emitiu uma luz rosa, a pousou no local roxo, um calor agradável a envolveu e a dor sumiu por completo, logo em seguida sentiu uma forte tontura, que a obrigou a se sentar num banco próximo.

Sakura apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, curvou um pouco as costas doloridas e tapou o rosto com as mãos.

Sempre que usava essa magia curativa, que havia aprendido com Eriol, ficava debilitada.

Lembrou-se da vez em que Tomoyo havia rolado as escadas do colégio, porque Sakura, que havia dormido na casa dela, tinha demorado a acordar fazendo com que as duas se atrasassem para o colégio. A coitada da Tomoyo tropeçou, enquanto subia correndo as escadas do colégio e caiu por cima de um braço que ficou num ângulo estranho, Sakura, se sentindo culpada, resolveu usar a magia da cura para "consertar" o braço da amiga...

O resultado foi que Sakura desmaiou e ficou inconsciente por quatro dias seguidos, deixando todo mundo preocupado.

Sorriu ao lembrar a cara de choro que a Tomoyo tinha e do abraço apertado que ela lhe deu assim que acordou.

- Pobre Tomoyo - falou e o sorriso em seus lábios aumentou, ao se lembrar da prima.

Sakura então, se ergueu e decidiu não usar essa magia para curar os outros machucados.

'Afinal, nem estão doendo tanto' – pensou.

Pegou uma toalha e um sabonete no armário, tomou um banho rápido, se enrolou no pano de tecido felpudo e saiu, pretendendo se banhar na fonte.

Quando chegou, entrou pé ante pé, para se acostumar com a temperatura. Pensando em como o mestre Yun decidiria quem seria seu discípulo, deu um pequeno mergulho, depois permaneceu com o corpo submerso até o queixo e relaxou os músculos tensos.

- Humm... Mas que maravilha! - sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Todos os seus problemas e dúvidas desaparecem.

Sakura permaneceu por uns dez minutos na fonte, até que decidiu que era hora de sair. Enrolou-se novamente na toalha e se dirigiu para o banheiro, lá ela abriu a sua mochila e escolheu uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans azul clara.

Vestiu-se e calçou um par de tênis preto que estava na sua mala, penteou os cabelos, pegou a sua bagagem e caminhou até a casa do velho chinês.

Ao chegar perto da casa, encontrou com Li, ele estava vestindo uma camisa cinza e uma calça jeans preta, ambos trocaram um olhar fulminante e caminharam em direção a casa.

Ao entrarem o velho mestre os recebeu com um sorriso e os convidou a sentarem e comerem.

O jantar foi, para Sakura, um manjar dos deuses, pois estava faminta.

Comeu duas tigelas de arroz e tomou três de sopa, depois de acabar de engolir tudo suspirou feliz.

- Puxa, que delícia! – exclamou satisfeita

- Você comeu como alguém que passou anos perdido no deserto – comentou Li, terminando de tomar a sua sopa.

- Mas o que você está tentando dizer? Você comeu três pratos de arroz e tomou quatro pratos de sopa!- retrucou Sakura.

- Comparando o meu tamanho com o seu, eu tenho que comer mais mesmo, sua nanica! - comentou o rapaz olhando para Sakura

- Nanica?! – Sakura estava irritadíssima, na verdade,l ela media 1.70, não poderia, de jeito nenhum, ser chamada de nanica, mas comparada a ele, que não devia medir menos de 1.85, era baixinha mesmo...

Mas isso não dava o direito daquele intrometido chamá-la de nanica.

- Olha aqui seu gigante rabugento, acho melhor o senhor guardar os seus comentários ridículos para si mesmo, ok?

Quando Li se preparava para responder o mestre Yun resolveu intervir.

- Já chega – falou num tom brando - Shin, você poderia, por favor, retirar a mesa, pois eu preciso conversar com esses dois brigões aqui – completou ele falando com o monge que o ajudava nas tarefas domésticas.

- Bem, garotos, sigam-me.

Sakura e Shaoran se retiraram da mesa, o mestre os guiou até uma saleta.

Assim que entraram, ele se pôs de joelhos e indicou que os dois fizessem o mesmo. Se posicionaram de modo que ficaram de frente ao velho.

- Devem estar se perguntado qual de vocês será o meu discípulo... - disse mestre Yun.

Sakura e Shaoran o encaram, com crescente expectativa, e balançam a cabeça afirmando.

- Então não vou fazer mais suspense, o meu discípulo será... - mesmo dizendo que não faria mais suspense o velho mestre fez uma pausa dramática – Os dois.

- COMO? – Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, Shaoran e Sakura.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram, os dois foram escolhidos.

-COMO? – Repetiram eles, em uníssono.

- Talvez seja melhor eu rever a minha decisão, já que vocês aparentam ter algum problema mental que os impede de entender o que os outros falam e só ficam repetindo a mesma coisa - comentou o mestre,

Os dois jovens coraram, meio sem graça.

- De-desculpe mestre, mas o senhor tem que concordar que tudo está muito confuso aqui. – comentou Sakura – Primeiro o senhor disse que nós teríamos que lutar para decidir quem seria o seu discípulo, e agora diz que nós dois fomos escolhidos.

- Sabe, jovem Sakura, desde o inicio eu já havia decidido treinar vocês dois – o mestre revelou.

- Mas então por que o senhor nos testou daquela maneira, mestre? – questionou Li.

- Eu precisava saber quais eram os pontos fortes de vocês e por esse motivo eu os incentivei a disputarem daquele jeito. – o velho deu um leve sorriso – Pude perceber que o jovem Li é um excelente lutador e que a jovem Sakura domina maravilhosamente a magia.

- Mas mestre, havia mesmo necessidade de esconder que nós dois seríamos treinados pelo senhor? – questionou Sakura.

- Claro! O fato de vocês pensarem que estavam disputando algo... fez com que lutassem com todas as suas forças. – respondeu Yun.

- Sempre me foi dito que o senhor só treinava uma pessoa de cada vez, por que agora treinará nós dois, mestre? – questionou Li

- É que nunca antes me foi solicitado treinamento por pessoas com habilidade tão especiais, caro Li. – respondeu o velho.

Os dois jovens se sentiram muito satisfeitos ao serem elogiados pelo velho mestre chinês.

- Agora é melhor deixarmos de conversa fiada! Venham que eu irei mostrar para vocês os seus aposentos. Já é muito tarde e amanhã quero vocês de pé ao raiar da aurora – Falou Yun se levantando com um ar misterioso – Peguem a sua bagagem e venham.

Os dois jovens fizeram como o velho pediu e ele os guiou através de um corredor, até que parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu, tratava-se de um quarto simples composto por um guarda-roupa, uma estreita cama de solteiro e um biombo, que estava posicionado num canto do quarto.

- Este será o quarto de vocês dois.

- O QUÊ!? – Gritaram ao mesmo tempo Sakura e Li.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, como eu só treino um discípulo de cada vez, é natural que eu só disponha de um quarto para oferecer. – explicou o velho.

- Mas mestre, como vamos dividir o mesmo quarto? – Perguntou Sakura levemente corada, pensando que nunca imaginara ter que dividir o quarto com aquele garoto chinês.

O único garoto com quem havia dividido um quarto, além de Touya, foi o Yukito e esse não contava, devido a relação que tinha com o seu irmão.

- Não se preocupe jovem Sakura, eu confio muito em vocês dois e sei que não farão nenhuma bobagem.

Shaoran e Sakura coraram violentamente ao ouvirem o comentário de Yun.

- Mais é claro que nas não faríamos nada! – responderam em uníssono.

- Gente, eu só estava brincando! – retrucou o velho.

- Está bem mestre, depois de tudo eu não vou discutir por causa de um quarto, mas só tem uma cama, como é que vai ser? – questionou Shaoran.

- Bem jovem Li, sinto muito, mas você não terá o privilégio de dividir a cama com a bela Sakura.

Li e Sakura, que ainda estavam voltando à cor normal, voltaram a assumir a tonalidade vermelha.

- MESTRE! – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi outra brincadeira, minha gente! Definitivamente vocês não têm nenhum pingo de senso de humor! – comentou o mestre com uma expressão de fingido desapontamento - Vou oferecer para vocês um colchão para que um dos dois o utilize - comentou o mestre chinês com um sorriso.

- Bem, vamos deixar de conversa fiada! Vão logo dormir porque amanhã será um dia muito longo. – falou Yun enquanto os empurrava para dentro do quarto e fechava a porta.

- O colchão está dentro do guarda-roupa, junto com lençóis, travesseiros e cobertores! – gritou do corredor.

Dentro do quarto Sakura e Li se encaravam nervosos.

- Bem como é que vai ser? Quem vai dormir na cama? – Perguntou o jovem chinês voltando a assumir a sua postura séria.

- Você deveria se comportar como um cavalheiro e me ceder a cama, o que acha?- sugeriu Sakura, esperançosa.

- De jeito nenhum! Afinal estamos aqui em pé de igualdade, ou seja, nada de tratamento especial por aqui. – respondeu Shaoran acabando com as esperanças da jovem japonesa.

- Então o que o _senhor_ sugere? – perguntou Sakura, que no fundo sabia que o chinês não concordaria com a sua proposta.

- Acho que poderíamos tirar no par ou ímpar que nem fizemos no duelo de magia, o vencedor dorme na cama hoje, mas amanhã dorme no chão, assim nós dois poderemos desfrutar dessa cama dura, o que acha? – sugeriu Shaoran, olhando friamente para Sakura.

- Por mim está tudo bem – concordou a garota.

- Dessa vez eu serei par – falou Li.

- Tá bom...

Ambos esconderam as mãos atrás das costas e, em seguida, as colocaram para frente.

Sakura mostrou o número um e Li o número quatro.

"Droga!" - pensou irritado.

- É parece que hoje não é o seu dia de sorte, não é? – comentou Sakura, que no íntimo estava radiante por poder dormir na cama, se bem que do jeito que estava cansada poderia dormir no chão sem colchão nem nada.

A garota caminhou até a sua bagagem e de lá tirou um pijama de tecido leve cor de rosa, caminhou até o biombo.

- Nem pense em espiar, viu! – falou para Shaoran.

- Quem vai querer espiar uma magricela como você?

- Ora seu... – se irritou Sakura e, mesmo achando melhor não continuar com aquela discussão, não resistiu e atirou na direção dele o travesseiro que estava na cama. – Imbecil!

Shaoran se desviou facilmente do travesseiro voador e observou a garota se dirigir até o biombo par se trocar, sentiu-se satisfeito por ter conseguido irritá-la mais uma vez. Contudo, apesar do comentário que fez para irritá-la, no seu íntimo até que desejaria dar uma espiada naquela japonesa, que era bem bonitinha, apesar de ter a língua afiada.

Ficou vermelho com o pensamento.

Quando Sakura terminou de se trocar, caminhou em direção a cama e notou que Li já tinha arrumado colchão no chão.

A japonesa deitou na cama e se cobriu com o cobertor, preparando-se para dormir, enquanto Li se dirigia ao biombo para se trocar.

* * *

A madrugada já ia longe e Sakura, apesar do cansaço, não conseguia conciliar o sono.

Algo a estava incomodando muito, então, depois de se virar pela milésima vez na cama, decidiu resolver logo o que a afligia.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou para fora do quarto.

Li também não conseguia dormir, devido ao barulho que Sakura fazia se virando sem parar na cama, já ia reclamar quando percebeu que a garota se levantou e saiu do quarto, resolveu segui-la, afinal vai saber que tipo de loucura aquela garota era capaz de fazer...

Sakura caminhou para fora da casa e foi até o lugar onde tinha lutado com Li, se aproximou da árvore que por sua culpa havia sido atingida pelos raios da magia do garoto chinês, passou a mão carinhosamente pelo tronco danificado pelo ataque mágico e depois se afastou um pouco.

Transformou a chave mágica no báculo e se preparou para invocar a magia certa, puxou um das cartas Sakura e a lançou no ar.

- Envolva esse ser vivo e devolva a ele todo seu antigo resplendor, bosque! - falou enquanto girava o bastão mágico e tocava a carta com ele.

Dito isso, um ser mágico em forma de mulher envolveu a árvore machucada numa luz verde ofuscante e quando a luz esmaeceu o tronco da árvore, que antes estava todo marcado pelo ataque recebido, parecia nunca ter sofrido mal algum.

Sakura se aproximou de novo da árvore e passou a mão no tronco.

- Me desculpe por tê-la machucado. – falou a garota e em seguida se pôs a caminho da casa do mestre.

Não sabia ela que um certo jovem chinês, havia observado todo o desenrolar daquela cena e agora se apressava para chegar no quarto antes dela.

Li estava realmente espantado com a atitude da garota.

Ao entrar no quarto, Sakura encontrou Shaoran dormindo (ou fingindo) deitado no colchão estendido no chão. Ela se encaminhou para cama e assim que se deitou dormiu rapidamente.

O dia seguinte prometia ser muito longo...

* * *

Continua...

* * *

OLÁ...! OLÁ...? (grita Yuki-chan desesperada, notando que não tinha viva alma no recinto)

Espero que, as poucas pessoas que estão dispostas a acompanhar MIRAI E tenham gostado do capítulo T.T. Puxa gente apenas uma pessoa me mandou review ( Obrigada Melzin-chan!)... Mesmo com poucas reviews eu vou continuar a escrever essa fic.

Antes de ir embora gostaria de lembrar que a Saky falou com Li e com o mestre todo o tempo em chinês ( se lembram que o Eriol ensinou para ela ?). Puxa vida como a Sakura e o Shaoran brigam não é mesmo? Tomara que isso não dure muito...(rsrsrsrsrsrsr). Não se preocupem, logo darei um jeito para que esses dois se tratem bem e virem "amigos"... (Yuki olha para o céu com expressão sonhadora)

Sei que a dor do parto é muito grande, mas depois de tudo isso tenho que partir (minha nossa senhora, que piadinha infame! ¬¬').

O-Ren ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna!

Aqui estou eu novamente, agora trazendo o terceiro capítulo de MIRAI E! Nesse capítulo o treinamento da Saky e do Shao vai começar realmente... Ui, iu, ui, muita coisa ainda está por vir!

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP (como se vocês já não estivessem carecas de saber disso! ¬¬).

**CAPÍTULO III**

O sol ainda nem havia despontado no horizonte, a penumbra ainda cobria a terra, quando o velho mestre Yun e seu ajudante Shin, se aproximaram do quarto, onde estavam dormindo Sakura e Shaoran.

Cada um carregava um pequeno balde cheio de água gelada.

O mestre chinês abriu, bem devagar, a porta do quarto e os dois homens entraram, lentamente, no aposento.

Shin tropeçou sem querer num tênis, que estava no chão e quase caiu, Yun olhou para ele e levou o indicador aos lábios, advertindo que o outro fizesse silêncio.

O mestre olhou para as duas pessoas que dormiam tranqüilamente, como anjos.

Sorriu maquiavelicamente e se posicionou ao lado da cama onde estava Sakura, Shin fez o mesmo, só que ao lado do colchão em que Li dormia. Os dois homens levantaram seus baldes acima dos corpos dos jovens que estavam deitados e, ao mesmo tempo, ambos despejaram a água em cima de Sakura e Shaoran.

- MAS O QUE DIABOS...? – gritou Li se levantando assustado

- O NAVIO ESTÁ AFUNDANDO! ABANDONAR O NAVIO! – berrou Sakura, dando um salto da cama e caindo sentada no chão – Hã? Mas o que aconteceu? Cadê o navio? – perguntou, olhando de um lado para o outro, desorientada.

- Que bom que acordaram, belas adormecidas - O mestre Yun falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura e Li olharam para seus corpos molhados, trocaram um olhar e em seguida encararam os dois homens que estavam no quarto.

Estavam totalmente confusos.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Creio que vocês foram apresentados ao meu método de acordar os jovens discípulos. - o velho mestre esclareceu – O que acharam?

- O senhor jogou água na gente, mestre? - perguntaram os jovens, de novo ao mesmo tempo.

- Na verdade creio que só joguei água na jovem Sakura, foi o Shin que molhou o jovem Li. – respondeu Yun.

Diante das expressões confusas dos adolescentes à sua frente, o velho mestre chinês resolveu explicar para eles o que tinha acontecido.

- Quero que saibam que, a partir de hoje, vocês terão que se levantar antes do alvorecer, para treinar, senão serão acordados dessa maneira pouco suave, mas muito eficaz.

- Então por que o senhor não nos avisou ontem? – retrucaram os jovens, de novo em uníssono.

- Ah, eu não avisei não, foi?

- Não – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que esqueci – falou ele num tom de fingido arrependimento – Mas agora vocês já sabem, então vamos deixar de papo furado! Vão logo se arrumar para treinar.

- Tá certo! – responderam, de novo, em uma só voz os dois discípulos.

- Pelo amor dos deuses, parem com isso, que já estão me assustando! Por acaso vocês combinaram de falar ao mesmo tempo, foi? – exclamou Yun.

Sakura e Li se encaram sem graça.

- Se apressem, porque se demorarem muito vão ficar sem tomar o café da manhã! – com essas palavras, o mestre saiu do quarto, seguido pelo silencioso Shin.

- Esses dois são malucos. – comentou Sakura, olhando para a porta que se fechara após a saída dos dois homens.

Shaoran balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Pelo visto, passarei esse ano cercado por pessoas totalmente loucas. – falou olhando cinicamente para Sakura.

- Oh céus, já começou! – suspirou Sakura, olhando para o teto, como se estivesse esperando por uma intervenção divina – Não vou dar a você o gostinho de me irritar logo cedo, seu chinês cara de pau! – disse a garota com os olhos semicerrados, apontando para ele o dedo indicador em riste, depois pegou a roupa que tinha separado na noite anterior e saiu do quarto indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Então isso significa que terei que me esforçar mais, não é? – falou Li para o quarto vazio.

* * *

Sakura escovou os dentes, fez um coque nos cabelos e tomou um banho rápido, depois de se vestir, ela penteou as madeixas num rabo de cavalo e foi tomar o desjejum.

Estava ansiosa para começar o treinamento.

Ao chegar na cozinha, notou que o mestre e Shaoran já estavam à mesa.

- Sente-se para comer, jovem Sakura - convidou, animadamente, Yun.

Comeram rapidamente e após terminarem de tomar o café da manhã caminharam até a sala de estar, de onde mestre Yun chamou seu ajudante e falou algo ao ouvido dele, que saiu apressadamente da sala.

- Jovem Li, peço-lhe que nos aguarde lá fora, pois tenho algo a tratar com Sakura. E aproveitando que estará lá sem fazer nada, vá empilhando a lenha, que está no quintal, viu? – disse Yun com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Li acenou que sim com a cabeça e saiu da sala lançando um olhar fulminante para Sakura.

Quando os dois ficaram sozinhos, mestre Yun olhou seriamente para Sakura.

- Talvez você não goste muito do que vai acontecer aqui, jovem Sakura, mas não terá outra escolha. – Mal terminou de falar, Shin voltou para a sala.

Sakura prendeu a respiração quando viu o que ele trazia nas mãos.

Uma tesoura.

* * *

"O que será que o mestre quer com a Kinomoto?" – se perguntou um irritado Li, enquanto empilhava a lenha. - "E por que me pediu para sair da sala? Droga! Será que ele acha que eu não sou se confiança?" – ficou ainda mais irritado quando pensou nessa possibilidade. - "O que diabos ele tem para falar com aquela japonesa, que eu não posso ouvir?" – continuou se irritando cada vez mais.

- Japonesa bobalhona! – falou e atirou com força uma lenha em cima das que já tinha empilhado fazendo com que o monte desabasse no chão.

- Droga!- gritou possesso e chutou uma acha de lenha que estava a seus pés, só que atrás dela tinha uma pedra de tamanho razoável.

O jovem estremeceu de dor e começou a saltar de um pé só, segurando o outro que estava doendo como o diabo.

- Mas que mer... – engoliu o resto da imprecação.

Ainda segurando o pé doído, olhou para a lenha toda espalhada.

– Agora vou ter que começar tudo de novo... Diabos! – voltou a empilhá-las.

Uns dez minutos se passaram e nada do mestre e da Sakura saírem da casa.

Shaoran terminou o trabalho e se sentou no chão para aguardar a volta dos dois.

"O que será que está acontecendo? Eles estão demorando demais!" – mal acabou de formular esse pensamento e a porta da casa se abriu, dando passagem ao mestre Yun e Sakura, que vinha logo atrás dele.

Só que ela estava um pouco diferente...

- Acho que já demoramos demais, me acompanhem, que o treinamento vai começar – falou o mestre, indo em direção aos fundos da casa.

- Não diga nada! – falou, por entre dentes, Sakura, ao passar por Shaoran.

Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e se pôs a segui-los, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho e se perguntando o porquê do mestre ter feito isso com aquela garota.

Sakura, que seguia mais a frente, rezava para que o tal Li não fizesse nenhum comentário ridículo sobre a sua pequena mudança.

"Se ele fizer o menor comentário que seja, será a última coisa que dirá em vida!" – pensou decidida.

**Flashback**

_- Talvez você não goste muito do que vai acontecer aqui, jovem Sakura, mas não terá outra escolha. – Mal terminou de falar, Shin voltou para sala. _

_Sakura prendeu a respiração quando viu o que ele trazia nas mãos._

_Uma tesoura._

_- Uma das exigências que faço aos meus discípulos, sejam eles homens ou mulheres, é que mantenham os cabelos curtos então... – explicou o mestre._

_Sakura se manteve num mutismo absoluto, será que entendera bem, teria que cortar o seu cabelinho?_

_- Não precisa se preocupar, Sakura, Shin sabe cortar cabelo muito bem, não é Shin? - o ajudante do mestre acenou com a cabeça que sim._

_A garota lançou um olhar para o ajudante de Yun, na verdade, para a careca dele. _

"_Como ele pode saber cortar cabelo se não tem nem um fio na cabeça?" – se perguntou._

_- Tudo bem, Sakura? – questionou o mestre, pois ela não dava sinais de vida, apenas encarava fixamente a tesoura que Shin tinha nas mãos._

_Sinceramente, ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com a possibilidade de ter seus longos cabelos cortados, mas depois de tudo o que passou para chegar até ali, não iria fraquejar diante do primeiro desafio._

_- Sim – respondeu ela num fio de voz_

_Então, o mestre indicou que ela se sentasse numa cadeira._

_Enquanto caminhava, até a tal cadeira, ela desfez o rabo de cavalo que prendia seu cabelo. _

_As madeixas, soltas, chegavam até quase o final das costas. _

_Sakura sentou respirando fundo e fechou os olhos quando sentiu Shin começar a cortar-lhe os fios cor de mel, que caíam no chão._

_O único ruído que ela ouvia era o tilintar da tesoura. _

_Quanto tempo passou, se minutos ou horas, Sakura não sabia dizer, mas num certo momento Shin lhe tocou nos ombros, indicando que havia terminado... Só então a garota abriu os olhos._

_- Você ficou ainda mais bonita, Sakura! – exclamou mestre Yun._

_Com o coração batendo forte a japonesa passou a mão pelos cabelos e percebeu que agora chegavam até a metade de seu pescoço. Uma expressão de desalento tomou conta de seu rosto._

_- Não fique assim jovem, você ficou belíssima, esse corte de cabelo realça seu lindo rosto. – Sakura ouviu dizerem e descobriu que quem tinha falado foi Shin, a garota se espantou, pois essa era a primeira vez que ouvia o homem falar. _

_O mestre havia dito que ele raramente falava e o fato dele ter feito isso para confortá-la, fez com que um sorriso viesse a seus lábios._

_- Muito obrigada Shin – disse com um lindo sorriso iluminando-lhe o rosto, o homem sorriu em resposta. _

_- Bem, é melhor nós irmos logo, já está muito tarde, precisamos dar início ao treinamento. – disse o mestre com um meio sorriso._

**Fim do flashback**

Chegando aos fundos da casa o mestre entregou dois baldes para cada um dos jovens.

- Para começar o dia de treinamento vocês terão que encher aquilo ali com água. – disse, apontando para uma caixa d'água que deveria ter mais ou menos dois mil litros.

Sakura e Li não entenderam o pedido de Yun, mas resolveram não discutir com o ancião, então se puseram a caminhar até as margens do rio.

- Para onde vocês estão indo? – questionou o velho.

- Ué, buscar água! – respondeu Li

- E por acaso eu falei que era para vocês trazerem água do rio?

- Então de onde devemos trazer a água? – perguntou Sakura, confusa.

- Existe uma fonte que dá a água mais pura das redondezas...

- E onde ela fica? – perguntou Li

- Não muito longe daqui, fica aos pés dessa montanha.

- O senhor quer dizer que teremos de descer aquela escadaria? – perguntou Sakura, espantada.

- Sim.

- Mestre, ela é gigantesca, e precisaremos fazer muitas viagens para encher aquilo! – argumentou a garota, não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

- Eu não disse que seria uma tarefa fácil. E se eu fosse vocês me apressaria, porque o tempo está passando e o sol logo estará quentíssimo, mesmo estando numa montanha os dias aqui são quentes nessa época do ano. – comentou o mestre, caminhando em direção a casa.

– Ah, já ia me esquecendo! – exclamou se voltando para Sakura e Li - Nada de comida antes de encherem a caixa, ouviram? – avisou e retomou o caminho de casa.

Os dois jovens permaneceram estáticos, encarando as costas do ancião que se afastava lentamente.

- É melhor começarmos de uma vez – sugeriu Shaoran.

- Tem razão. Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminaremos.

Ao olhar para aquela imensidão de degraus Shaoran soltou um longo suspiro.

"Pelo visto, essa será uma longa manhã!" – pensou desanimado.

Os dois começam a descer a imensa escadaria que devia ter, pelo menos, quinhentos metros de extensão.

* * *

A manhã já estava quase acabando, Sakura e Shaoran tinham feito oito viagens e só tinham conseguido atingir um pouco mais que a metade da caixa d'água.

O sol estava a pino.

Nesse momento estavam descendo mais uma vez as escadas.

O estado de Sakura era péssimo.

Estava molhada de suor, suas pernas estavam bambas e ela sentia como se sua cabeça fosse um ovo cozido. Lançou um olhar para Li, que seguia descendo uns seis degraus a sua frente e notou que ele estava em melhores condições que ela, pois só percebeu uma leve camada de suor cobrindo a pele dele.

"Esse cara deve ser um monstro!"– pensou - "Não, na verdade, até um monstro, a essa altura, já deveria, pelo menos, demonstrar algum sinal de cansaço... Ele deve ser algum tipo de andróide! Ou quem sabe..." – Lançou um olhar para as costas desnudas dele (desde a terceira subida o chinês havia tirado a camisa) – "Um deus grego ou um semideus, como Hércules..." – completou com um sorriso, se lembrando do jogo de músculos que ele exibia.

- Até quando vai ficar parada aí, sonhando acordada, hein? Termina logo de descer e vem encher os baldes com água, sua tonta! – ela ouviu a voz de Li, que devia estar lá na fonte.

Sakura não percebera que tinha parado de descer.

"Retiro o que eu disse! Se esse cara fosse um deus grego deveria ser o intimidador e insensível Hades, deus do mundo inferior, que guarda os mortos."

- Já vou, já vou! – gritou em resposta e terminou de descer rapidamente as escadas.

A fonte que o mestre indicara era bem próxima da escadaria e sua água era límpida e fresca, mais até, do que a do pequeno rio que passava perto da casa de Yun.

Quando Sakura bebeu daquela água pela primeira vez percebeu o porquê de o mestre preferir consumi-la, era deliciosa.

Ao chegar lá, viu que Shaoran havia molhado os cabelos e agora estava bebendo um pouco de água. Resolveu imitá-lo e se refrescar um pouco.

Com as mãos em concha pegou um pouco de água e passou no rosto e, em seguida, pegou outro bocado de água e jogou nos cabelos, ainda não tinha se acostumado com o novo cumprimento deles, mas até que estava achando que não tinha sido tão má a idéia de cortá-los, pois se já estava sentindo um calor enorme com eles curtos, imagine se estivessem longos?

Com certeza já teria derretido!

Sem comentar que também era mais prático mantê-los curtos, na verdade usara-os nesse mesmo cumprimento durante boa parte da infância e só sentira tê-los cortado, porque já tinha se acostumado com eles compridos.

"Só queria saber o que a Tomoyo diria ao saber que eu permiti que um total desconhecido cortasse meus cabelos"- pensou divertida se lembrando de que, quando era criança, sua prima sempre os aparava e não permitia que ninguém mais o fizesse.

"Puxa vida, mais que calor!" – pensou jogando mais água nos cabelos.

Olhou de esguelha para Shaoran e o viu sem camisa, enchendo os baldes dele, depois mirou a sua camiseta molhada de suor. Estava louca para tirá-la, já que estava com um top por baixo, mas estava indecisa.

Nisso ela sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por suas costas, acabando com a sua indecisão. Colocou as mãos na barra da camiseta e a tirou pelo pescoço.

Shaoran terminou de encher os seus baldes e já ia se pôr a caminho quando olhou para Sakura.

- Vamos logo, Kino... - parou de falar no meio da frase, pois perdeu a capacidade de organizar as palavras de modo coerente, diante da visão que teve.

"Oh, droga!"

A japonesa havia tirado a camiseta, que estivera usando, e agora exibia aos seus olhos espantados um top preto, deixando à mostra os ombros e a barriga.

E que barriga!

"Pelos deuses que corpo maravilhoso!" - pensou maravilhado.

Já tinha notado que a garota era bonita, com aquele rosto angelical que ela possuía, mas sem dúvida o corpo que ela estava exibindo agora era de uma diaba.

"Uma irresistível diaba" - pensou ainda em transe enquanto a observava levar as mãos em concha até os lábios para beber água.

Uma gota do líquido cristalino escorreu pelo corpo dela, fazendo com que Li corasse levemente.

- Algum problema Li? – perguntou a garota o encarando com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Nã-não é nada, vamos logo embora, Kinomoto. – conseguiu dizer e praticamente correu em direção as escadas.

"O que será que deu nele?" – se perguntou Sakura, enquanto pegava seus baldes e o seguia - "Garoto maluco!" - balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Ao chegarem ao topo da montanha, eles viram o mestre Yun próximo a caixa d'água.

- Ei mestre, é quase meio-dia, será que podemos fazer uma pausa para o almoço? – perguntou Sakura esperançosa.

- Nada de descanso até vocês terem terminado o serviço, se querem almoçar é melhor trabalharem mais rápido – após dizer isso ele se pôs a caminho da casa.

- Estou começando a achar que esse mestre Yun é um ditador sem alma nem coração. – comentou Sakura - Se querem almoçar é melhor trabalharem mais rápido! – falou imitando o timbre trêmulo do mestre – Hum... Sei! – resmungou.

Shaoran achou graça do comentário da japonesa, mas manteve o semblante sério.

- Ele está certo, você é que é preguiçosa – comentou enquanto despejava a água na caixa, mesmo concordando com cada palavra que a japonesa dissera.

- O que você disse? – se enfureceu Sakura.

- O que ouviu. - se colocou mais uma vez a caminho da escadaria

- Ora seu...! – Sakura soltou um suspiro ao perceber que ele a tinha deixado sozinha, pois já havia começado a descer as escadas. – Que cara chato, é até pior que o Touya! – resmungou indo em direção aos degraus.

* * *

Mais duas horas de subidas e descidas e eles conseguiram terminar o trabalho.

- Ah! Finalmente!- falou Sakura se jogando no chão, sob sombra de uma árvore.

Shaoran se manteve calado e se sentou na sombra da árvore também.

Soltou um suspiro cansado.

Sakura sentia que não podia mexer nem um músculo de seu corpo, mas de repente uma ótima idéia a ocorreu. Levantou-se depressa tirando os tênis e correu até o rio dando um mergulho, diante do olhar surpreso de Shaoran.

Ficou um minuto submersa até que retornou à superfície.

- Ah, que delícia! Ei Li, por que você não vem também? A água está uma ma-ra-vi-lha!– exclamou feliz

Shaoran se levantou.

Só entraria no rio porque estava derretendo e não porque aquela japonesa espevitada o convidara.

Correu e deu um mergulho sentindo a água fria acabando com o seu calor. Voltou à superfície ao lado de Sakura.

- Realmente essa água está agradável – falou o rapaz - "Não tanto quanto a visão que estou tendo" – completou em pensamento olhando Sakura, que nesse momento, de olhos fechados, passava a mão por entre os cabelos molhados, jogando-os para trás.

Sentiu-se como num sonho.

- Eu não te disse? – comentou a garota abrindo os olhos.

Ao encará-lo engoliu em seco.

"Ai minha nossa! Que cara bonitão!" – pensou admirando o peito largo e bem definido de Li e se aproximou um pouco dele. - "Será que os músculos dele são tão firmes quanto parecem?" - se perguntou admirando o peito largo, enquanto gotículas de água escorriam por ali.

Não percebeu que estava estendendo o braço na direção do rapaz, que não tirava os olhos dela.

De repente, se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro afastando da sua mente aqueles pensamentos estranhos.

- É melhor entrar, estou morta de fome – falou se pondo a nadar até a margem, deixando Li para trás.

Shaoran despertou do transe em que se encontrava e observou a garota sair do rio.

"Mas no que é que eu estou pensando? Essa garota é minha inimiga! Eu a detesto! Meu único interesse nela é em humilhá-la e tomar as cartas" – pensou vendo Sakura parar, pegar o tênis dela e caminhar em direção da casa – "Detesto essa garota!" - completou seu pensamento observando a calça que Sakura estava usando colar no corpo dela, revelando o contorno do quadril e das pernas.

Sentiu um arrepio.

- Eu a detesto – falou em voz alta, tentando afastar uma sensação incômoda que o invadiu.

Pôs-se a nadar até a margem.

* * *

Depois de se trocarem, os dois foram almoçar e comeram como dois refugiados, sob os olhares admirados do mestre Yun e de Shin.

Após vinte minutos devorando tudo o que estava à frente deles, se recostaram na cadeira e suspiraram satisfeitos.

- Hum-hum... (sim, sim! Entendam isso com se eu tivesse escrito que ele pigarreou) Muito bem, agora que terminaram de ruminar... Digo de comer eu lhes darei meia hora para que descansem um pouco, depois me encontrem no salão de treinos – falou Yun e apontou para uma porta que ficava nos fundos da casa, perto da cozinha.

Em seguida, o velho se levantou e saiu da casa pela porta dos fundos se perdendo por entre as árvores do quintal.

Shaoran se ergueu da mesa e encarou friamente Sakura, que terminava de tomar um copo de suco.

- Estou indo para o quarto, nem pense em ir para lá, ouviu? – disse ele e caminhou em direção ao aposento em questão.

De onde estava Sakura pôde ouvir a porta bater violentamente.

- Nossa, que cara mal-humorado! – falou Sakura para Shin, que manteve o semblante neutro, e já que o garoto se fechou lá no quarto, resolveu ir dar um passeio lá fora.

Saiu da casa e caminhou, sem destino, apreciando a bela paisagem.

"Minha nossa, estou tão quebrada quanto uma pessoa que pulou de um edifício de trinta andares e se espatifou no chão!" – pensou enquanto alongava os ombros e os braços, que estavam doendo bastante.

- Ai! Retiro o que eu disse, estou mais quebrada que isso – falou baixinho levando uma das mãos até as costas, onde tinha sentido uma pontada. – Caramba, estou toda doída! – completou massageando as costas.

Mesmo sentindo dores por todo o corpo ela continuou caminhando, até que se viu em frente daquela árvore que lhe transmitiu tanta paz, no dia anterior, pouco antes da disputa mágica com Li.

- Nos encontramos de novo, não é? – se deitou de costas sob a sombra dela, apoiando a cabeça com os braços.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, começando a pensar nos familiares que tinha deixado no Japão.

Sentiu a saudade atingi-la.

Parecia que fazia anos que não os via e na verdade se despedira deles na manhã do dia anterior.

- "Puxa, como eles fazem falta!" – pensou e foi tomada por recordações de seu pai, Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero... E foi pensando neles, que ela começou a sentir o sono a envolver e, após alguns instantes, adormeceu.

Começou a ter um sonho muito estranho. Primeiro sentiu uma dor imensa no peito, sentiu também uma fraqueza enorme tomando conta de seu corpo e uma grande escuridão envolvê-la, depois teve visões distorcidas de uma batalha.

Luta.

Muito sangue.

Um medo horrível a dominou.

E por último ouviu um vulto negro gritando seu nome, pedindo algo que ela já não podia dar, sentiu o desespero invadi-la...

Sakura acordou sobressaltada e ofegante, levou a mão até o peito, que doía absurdamente, e inspirou profundamente tentando normalizar a respiração.

"Kami sama! Mas o que foi isso?" – pensou se sentando, ainda com a mão no peito.

- Ainda bem que foi só um sonho... – falou num sussurro. - Será que foi uma premonição? - Aflita passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. – Tomara que não! – completou se lembrando da dor e do desespero que sentira no sonho.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e se apoiou no trono da árvore, com os olhos fechados, ainda tentando normalizar a respiração.

Estava assustada, nunca tivera um sonho tão forte quanto esse.

- Não adianta me preocupar com isso agora. – decidiu se desencostando da árvore – Por hora, é melhor eu ir me encontrar com o mestre, já deve ter passado meia hora - soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou, com passos vacilantes, até a residência do velho mestre.

Não sabia ela que fora observada por Yun todo o tempo em que esteve ali.

- É jovem Sakura, vejo que teve uma breve visão do que a espera! – sussurrou Yun com expressão preocupada – Mas sei que você conseguirá vencer todas essas dificuldades e no final tudo acabará bem... Disso eu tenho certeza – completou o mestre, que com essas palavras, se pôs a caminho de sua casa.

* * *

No quarto, Shaoran acordou do breve cochilo que tirou e, ainda se sentindo um pouco dolorido, se sentou na cama e massageou com a mão esquerda o ombro direito. Bocejou, se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto caminhando em direção da sala de treinamento.

Ao passar pela cozinha observou Shin preparando os ingredientes do jantar.

- Boa tarde, Shin – cumprimentou amavelmente e recebeu um aceno de cabeça e um meio sorriso em resposta.

Shin não falava muito, na verdade, Li nunca ouvira o homem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, mas sabia que esse era o jeito dele, então não deu muita importância ao fato. Ao olhar pela porta da cozinha viu Sakura caminhando lentamente em direção a casa, e resolveu entrar logo na sala de treinos.

Ao entrar percebeu que se tratava de um salão de tamanho razoável, onde se encontrava, a um canto, um armário de tamanho médio e, ao lado dele, diversos tipos de armas como, espadas, bastões e adagas.

Aproximou-se dos objetos e observou que eram de excelente qualidade.

Ao passar seu olhar por entre os armamentos, notou uma espécie de varinha de mais ou menos sessenta centímetros, estranhou ver aquele objeto ali, mas logo esqueceu o fato e se perguntou por que Sakura estaria demorando tanto, se pouco antes a tinha visto se aproximando da casa, pensando nisso ele pegou uma das espadas que estavam ali e ficou admirando o excelente fio que ela tinha.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu dando passagem ao mestre Yun.

* * *

Sakura entrou na cozinha, ainda um pouco perturbada pelo sonho que teve, sentou-se numa cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Sua cabeça doía um pouco.

Sentiu algo ser colocado na sua frente e, ao tirar as mãos do rosto, viu que Shin tinha lhe servido uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigada, Shin – agradeceu

O homem apenas lhe sorriu em resposta.

Nesse momento, mestre Yun entrou na casa e lançou um olhar à Sakura, esta tomou rapidamente um gole do chá e se pôs de pé para ir para sala de treinamento.

- Não se apresse jovem Sakura, pode tomar seu chá tranqüilamente, eu e o jovem Shaoran estaremos aguardando - após dizer isso ele caminhou até a sala de treinos, não sem antes lançar um olhar agradecido a Shin, que acenou em resposta.

Sakura não entendeu nada, mas não discutiu, num instante tomou o chá e correu para o salão de treinamentos, agradecendo mais uma vez a Shin.

* * *

Ao entrar na sala, Yun viu Shaoran analisando com interesse uma de suas espadas.

- Vejo que se interessa por espadas, jovem Li – disse o mestre assustando Shaoran, que estava muito entretido com o objeto.

O rapaz corou um pouco e colocou a espada no lugar em que estava antes.

- Boa tarde, mestre, me desculpe eu só estava...

- Não se preocupe garoto, como meu discípulo você pode utilizar qualquer um desses armamentos aqui.

– Obrigado! A Kinomoto ainda não chegou, o senhor quer que eu vá chamá-la? – perguntou, vendo o ancião pegar a varinha que tinha chamado a sua atenção antes.

- Não se preocupe, Li, ela teve alguns contratempos, mas já está chegando – respondeu o mestre.

- Que tipos de contra... – começou a perguntar o jovem chinês, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de Sakura. – Ainda bem que decidiu se juntar a nós, não é? - implicou Shaoran.

- Ora, vá cuidar da sua própria vida! – respondeu ela.

- Vamos deixar isso de lado – interrompeu o mestre, pois sabia que, se deixasse, aqueles dois passariam o resto da vida discutindo - Prestem bastante atenção ao que vou lhes dizer. – começou a caminhar pelo salão – Vocês têm um poder mágico surpreendente, mas notei que não sabem controlá-lo de maneira adequada, portanto nesta tarde começaremos a corrigir esse defeito. – comentou calmamente o ancião, se virando e encarando os discípulos.

- Desculpe mestre, mas o senhor acha mesmo que não sabemos controlar nossos poderes? – perguntou o rapaz – Bem, a Kinomoto talvez... Mas eu treino desde criança e domino bem a minha magia - disse Li e recebeu um olhar furioso de Sakura.

- Eu não falei que vocês _não sabem_ controlar o poder de vocês, jovem Li, mas que não sabiam controlá-lo de maneira satisfatória.

- Como assim, mestre? – perguntou Sakura, que depois de tomar o chá oferecido por Shin estava se sentindo muito melhor e a cabeça já não doía mais.

- Quero que vocês, jovem Sakura, aprendam coisas essenciais como, atacar sem revelar sua presença mágica e sempre utilizando a quantidade certa de magia, habilidades como essas podem fazer a diferença numa batalha.

Os jovens se mantiveram calados, esperando que o mestre os dissesse de que modo poderiam controlar melhor sua magia.

- Vamos começar com um exercício básico de meditação – começou o mestre, batendo levemente na mão esquerda com a varinha que trazia na direita

– Se posicionem de maneira adequada.

Sakura e Shaoran fizeram como o mestre os ordenou e sentaram-se lado a lado no chão, em posição de lótus.

- Procurem sentir a sua aura, sintam o seu poder...

Passados alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio, Yun percebeu que seus discípulos não estavam conseguindo alcançar o objetivo da meditação. Então ele se aproximou lentamente dos dois.

- Será que vocês não conseguem nem realizar uma tarefa tão simples como essa? – bateu com a varinha na cabeça de Sakura, que se sobressaltou e soltou um gemido.

– Pelo amor dos deuses, até uma criança consegue fazer isso! – bateu na cabeça de Shaoran.

- Mas por que isso mestre? – questionaram os "agredidos" com as mãos na cabeça.

- Isso é para vocês pararem de tentar me enganar fingindo que estão meditando!

- Mas eu estava, mestre!

- É verdade Shaoran? Então por que eu não estou vendo resultado?

- Estamos tentando, mestre, mas é muito difícil! – argumentou Sakura.

- Então se esforcem mais! – gritou Yun – Vocês têm que _sentir _o poder dentro de vocês, por isso tentem de novo!

Os dois jovens se puseram a meditar de novo, ambos com a cabeça latejando no local onde o mestre tinha batido.

Uma hora se passou, seguida de batidas na cabeça, por parte do mestre e protestos, por parte dos discípulos.

Sakura tentava fazer o que o mestre pediu, mas não estava sentindo nada de diferente.

"Droga, desse jeito a minha cabeça vai estourar!" - pensou aflita, já se preparando para outra pancada, de repente uma idéia passou por sua cabeça e ela, então, resolveu tentar tirar de sua mente todos os pensamentos, deixando-a em branco.

Para sua total surpresa, após alguns minutos fazendo isso, começou a sentir dentro de si um calor anormal, como se algo estivesse queimando dentro de seu corpo.

Procurou se concentrar ainda mais e conseguiu ver uma luz rosa incandescente na sua frente, sentiu uma forte ligação com ela, como se a luz fosse ela própria.

Passou a analisar atentamente essa luz, percebeu que ela se movimentava de acordo com as suas vontades, ficando maior ou menor, rápida ou lenta. Sakura achava aquilo tudo muito interessante, mas de repente sentiu um poder estranho perto de si, uma luz verde tão intensa quanto a rosa.

A garota se assustou e abriu os olhos.

Ao olhar para o lado percebeu que Shaoran também tinha os olhos abertos e parecia tão espantado quanto ela.

O mestre se aproximou de ambos segurando a varinha.

Ao vê-lo Sakura e Li levaram rapidamente as mãos à cabeça e fecharam os olhos.

- Não se preocupem garotos, vocês finalmente atingiram o objetivo da meditação e não apenas sentiram o poder de vocês mesmos como também o do outro. – falou achando graça na reação dos dois. – É muito comum na primeira vez se assustarem ao sentirem a presença de outro poder mágico.

Aliviados os jovens reabriram os olhos e tiraram as mãos da cabeça.

- Então quer dizer que aquela luz verde que eu senti foi o presença mágica do Li, mestre? - perguntou Sakura

- Exatamente. E luz rosa que você sentiu, Shaoran, foi a presença mágica da Sakura.

- Quer dizer que o que acabamos de fazer foi sentir a presença do poder de quem possui magia? - perguntou Li e diante do aceno afirmativo de Yun formulou outra pergunta: - Então por que não sentimos a sua presença mestre?

- Porque eu estava escondendo a minha presença mágica. Logo vocês saberão como fazer isso e para tanto basta continuarem a praticar, com a meditação, o controle do poder mágico que têm. - respondeu o mestre.

Sakura e Shaoran acenaram que sim com a cabeça, estavam muito animados por terem aprendido algo novo.

- Bem, por hoje podemos encerrar o treinamento mágico – comentou o mestre se dirigindo até a janela do salão - E como ainda nem são cinco da tarde podemos voltar ao treinamento físico de vocês – completou analisando o céu.

A alegria que tinha tomado conta dos jovens discípulos desapareceu rapidamente quando ouviram o comentário de Yun.

Observaram o mestre caminhar até um armário que estava ao lado da janela. Suspiraram imaginando que tipo de sofrimento estaria por vir.

- Pela demora dos dois em realizar a tarefa de hoje de manhã, pude perceber que vocês estão muito fora de forma. Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso imediatamente. – comentou ele procurando alguma coisa no armário.

- Fora de forma? – questionou Li espantado.

Desde criança que ele treinava e sabia que estava em ótima forma.

- Isso mesmo jovem Li, e para remediar isso vamos fazer um treino físico bem puxado, muito diferente do que tiveram pela manh... Achei! – exclamou de repente.

- Mais puxado! – se espantou Sakura. - "O que poderia ser mais puxado do que subir aquela maldita escadaria tantas vezes?" – se perguntou olhando, curiosamente, para o que Yun trazia nos braços.

- Peço-lhes que coloquem alguns acessórios que eu acho essenciais para o treinamento em artes marciais. – disse ele.

- Para quê precisaremos disto, mestre? – perguntou Li.

- Logo saberão... - respondeu o mestre entregando, a cada um deles, quatro objetos parecidos com largas pulseiras.

Ao pegarem os objetos, que o mestre oferecia, os dois discípulos foram jogados ao chão.

Eram muito pesados.

- Mestre quanto isso tudo pesa? – perguntou Sakura segurando os objetos e se levantando com dificuldade.

- Cada um desses acessórios pesa quinze quilos – respondeu simplesmente o mestre – Acho que isso é tudo o que vocês agüentariam.

Li olhou para aqueles "acessórios" e imaginou se teria mesmo que usar aquilo durante o treino.

- Mais o que diabos vocês estão esperando para colocá-los? Um convite? – resmungou o mestre.

Os dois jovens se apressaram e colocaram logo os pesados objetos, um em cada braço e perna.

- Agora eu quero que vocês demonstrem os golpes que sabem dar – disse Yun enquanto pegava a varinha que usava para bater neles.

Sakura e Li mal conseguiam se mover, mas se posicionam e começaram a dar uma demonstração do que sabiam fazer, contudo o peso extra que eles estavam carregando dificultava seus movimentos, tornando-os muito lentos.

- Minha nossa, será que eu estou treinando tartarugas... – gritou o mestre Yun ao mesmo tempo em que bateu na cabeça de Li com a varinha - Ao invés de gente? – completou acertando a varinha na cabeça de Sakura.

Os garotos levaram rapidamente uma das mãos até a cabeça.

- Ah, então vocês só são rápidos quando são expostos a dor, não é? - perguntou o mestre se preparando para bater mais uma vez neles.

- NÃO! – responderam rápido, os dois.

E fizeram um esforço maior para aplicarem os golpes com mais velocidade.

- Ainda não é a velocidade ideal mais ao menos é alguma coisa – comentou o mestre com um sorriso.– VAMOS! EU QUERO VER MAIS CHUTES! VOCÊS SÓ VÃO SAIR DAQUI QUANDO CONSEGUIREM APLICAR UM GOLPE DECENTEMENTE! – gritou.

E foi desse jeito que eles passaram as horas seguintes: dando chutes e socos no ar, carregando quinze quilos em cada braço e perna.

Já era noite, quando o mestre decidiu pôr um fim naquele torturante treino.

- Já chega! Espero que vocês consigam melhorar amanhã... Até a minha mãezinha seria capaz de derrotar vocês! – implicou ele.

Mas a essa altura do campeonato os dois jovens não seriam capazes de entender qualquer comentário zombeteiro do velho. Estavam "largados" no chão, o mestre nem precisou terminar de dizer que o treino havia acabado que eles se puseram a tirar aqueles "objetos de tortura".

Agora Shaoran estava sentado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos flexionados e Sakura estava estirada no chão, ambos suados e ofegantes.

- Vão tomar um banho para irem jantar! – ordenou o mestre, mas os dois discípulos permaneceram, ofegantes, onde estavam.

– Ah, já que os senhores relutam tanto em sair daqui eu não me importo nem um pouco em estender o treino por mais algumas horas! – após ouvirem isso Sakura e Li se levantaram abruptamente.

- Não é necessário, mestre! – gritou Sakura e correu em direção a porta por onde Shaoran já tinha saído em disparada

- Vocês só são velozes quando são ameaçados mesmo! – comentou divertido, o mestre, na sala vazia.

* * *

Após o jantar, Shaoran decidiu dar uma volta, mesmo estando muito cansado, pois sempre gostara de caminhar a noite.

Sakura, que estava se sentido como uma morta-viva decidiu se arrastar até o quarto antes que desmaiasse de sono ali mesmo na mesa, deu boa noite ao mestre e a Shin e se retirou.

Ao chegar no quarto colocou um pijama e se jogou na cama dormindo rapidamente. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente de que era a sua vez de dormir no colchão.

Após caminhar por entre as árvores durante alguns minutos, Shaoran se sentiu revigorado, sabia que isso iria acontecer, porque sempre que se sentia um lixo, depois de um dia de treinamento em Hong Kong, uma caminhada sempre o fazia se sentir maravilhosamente bem, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir dormir, pois tinha que acordar antes do sol nascer, senão seria acordado com um dilúvio matinal (ele estava se referindo ao método do mestre acordá-los).

Na verdade, Shaoran ainda estava um pouco surpreso com o método de treinamento do mestre Yun.

- Esse cara deve ter algum parafuso solto – comentou consigo mesmo, enquanto caminhava de volta à residência do velho chinês.

Shaoran ainda não se recuperara do comentário feito por Yun de que ele estava fora de forma, visto que treinava desde que era um garotinho.

- Ele só podia estar brincando... – mas aí se lembrou do dia de treinamento.

Sentira-se como uma pessoa que fora atropelada por um ônibus, depois de ter "sobrevivido" àquelas horas de martírio a que fora submetido.

"Talvez eu esteja fora de forma para o nível desse mestre, deve ter sido por isso que o meu treinamento em Hong Kong tenha se tornado mais árduo e se intensificado bastante nos últimos meses." - pensou com um suspiro.

- Pelo visto não se intensificaram o suficiente, o mestre é muito rigoroso – falou baixinho.

Começou a se lembrar de cenas de seu dia.

O sobe e desce de escadas, as batidas na cabeça, os pesos nos braços e nas pernas, as batidas na cabeça... E então veio a sua mente a idéia de que a garota japonesa tinha muita força de vontade, pois suportara tudo isso e permanecera firme, assim como ele.

De repente, surgiu nos pensamentos de Shaoran, a imagem de Sakura de top.

Sentiu um arrepio com a recordação.

E aí ele se lembrou dela toda molhada dentro do rio e de como sentira uma vontade louca de beijá-la, bastava apenas ter dado um passo para frente e... Corou, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, afastando aqueles pensamentos impróprios de sua mente, no momento em que entrava na casa do mestre.

Tinha que parar de pensar naquela garota daquele jeito...

A casa estava mergulhada no silêncio e no escuro, já que todos tinham se recolhido cedo.

O jovem chinês foi até o seu quarto e entrou, pensando em como seria agradável passar uma boa noite de sono na cama, que apesar de dura, era melhor que o chão.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que o objeto das fantasias, que acabara de ter, se encontrava dormindo, a sono solto, na _sua_ cama.

- Mas o que significa isso? - perguntou ele, e como resposta, Sakura se virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima.

- Se você pensa que eu vou abrir mão dessa cama por sua causa... Você está muito enganada, Kinomoto! – falou Li, e começou a sacudi-la pelos ombros.

- Ei Kinomoto! Kinomoto! – chamou, mas tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um resmungo incompreensível.

- Kinomoto! – gritou ele.

- Ah! Vai Kero, eu acabei de me deitar, então ainda não pode ser a hora de levantar, não! – respondeu ela e se virou, lhe dando as costas.

- Kero? – se perguntou Li com uma sobrancelha erguida – Kinomoto... acorda! – Vendo que ela parecia não estar dando a mínima para os seus chamados, ele resolveu radicalizar.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá o colchão e um lençol.

Estirou o colchão no chão ao lado da cama, forrando-o com o lençol. Depois de ter arrumado tudo ele se dirigiu até Sakura.

-ACORDA! – gritou e a puxou pelo lençol fazendo com que ela rolasse na cama e caísse de costas, em cima do colchão.

O garoto se preparou para ouvir um monte de xingamentos, mas se surpreendeu com o que aconteceu. Esperava que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, menos o que disse...

- Terremoto...! – Sakura murmurou, abrindo levemente os olhos - Mas acho que dá tempo de eu dormir mais uns cinco minutinhos antes de procurar abrigo... – se virou de lado, colocando as mãos debaixo da cabeça.

Shaoran sentiu uma vontade louca de rir, mas se controlou, jogou o cobertor em cima de Sakura e se deitou na cama.

"Essa garota é mesmo uma figura!" – foi o último pensamento dele antes de dormir.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Sim, sim galerinha estou ficando por aqui e desejo que vocês tenham apreciado o capítulo.

- apreciado!? Pelo amor de Deus que jeito de falar é esse? -

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capítulo. E para que eu fique sabendo se vocês amaram ou odiaram é preciso que mandem reviews!

- Puxa vida, é mesmo uma vergonha que eu fique pedido reviews! Mas esse defeito é mais forte do que eu, então não posso fazer nada... ¬¬-

E falando em reviews eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que escreveram comentando a fic.

Valeu gente!

Sou só eu ou vocês também acham que esses dois não se odeiam tanto assim? Parece que uma atraçãozinha física está nascendo... Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Kissus.

Yuki O-ren.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna!

Sei que demorei, mas cheguei! (até rimou!)

Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais que os outros para ficar pronto, mas finalmente consegui terminá-lo (que alegria!!).

Espero que gostem.

Até lá em baixo!

**Pequeno lembrete: **Sei que vocês sabem, mas não custa nada lembrar que CCS, infelizmente, não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_O ambiente estava mergulhado num silêncio mortal e uma profunda escuridão o dominava, impedindo que se visse com clareza. _

_Só o que se podia distinguir, naquele cenário sepulcral, era a presença de dois vultos humanos, que estavam frente a frente. _

_Um de pé, com os braços levemente flexionados diante do corpo, e o outro de joelhos. _

_O que permanecia de pé estava bastante concentrado, invocando uma poderosa magia e, após alguns instantes, entre as suas mãos começou a brilhar uma chama branca que ele rapidamente lançou em direção a pessoa ajoelhada, que foi atingida no peito e, imediatamente, se retraiu começando a emitir uma luz rosa muito intensa. _

_Do nada, surgiram, ao redor dos dois vultos, pequenos e retangulares feixes de luz, que, seguindo a luz branca, penetraram no peito da pessoa atingida, fazendo-a se curvar e encostar seu rosto no chão. _

_Era visível o enorme esforço que o vulto ajoelhado estava fazendo para suportar a magia que o envolvia. _

_De repente, pôde-se ouvir um agonizante grito de dor emitido por quem estava recebendo aquela poderosa magia, aquele ser parecia estar se segurando para não sucumbir diante de todo aquele poder mágico. _

_Passado algum tempo, o vulto que estava de pé cessou o ataque e, no momento que a magia foi recolhida, quem estava de joelhos não agüentou mais e, soltando um sofrido gemido de dor, desabou no chão, sem sentidos. _

Sakura abriu os olhos e se sentou sobressaltada.

Estava pálida e ofegante, voltou a fechar os olhos e levou a mão esquerda até o peito, que estava sendo oprimido por uma dor imensa. Ao reabri-los passou-os pelo quarto e descobriu que estava vazio.

Li já deveria ter saído. Não dando muita importância ao fato, Sakura levantou-se lentamente do colchão em que estivera dormindo e sentou-se na cama vazia.

"Esse sonho... Se parece muito com o início do que eu tive ontem à tarde..." – pensou, fechando os olhos com força – "Só que bem mais nítido" – completou, levando uma das mãos ao peito.

- Essa dor... – falou num sussurro – Até parece que fui eu quem recebeu aquela magia...

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Sakura, tentou afastar a imagem do sonho da sua cabeça.

- É melhor eu esquecer isso. Agora não adianta me preocupar... Talvez com o tempo eu descubra o que esse sonho significa – falou se levantando – Por mais que isso me amedronte…

A garota pegou a roupa que usaria durante o dia e saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro para se arrumar para o dia que se iniciava.

* * *

Shaoran apoiou os braços na parede do banheiro, enquanto a água gelada escorria por seu corpo dolorido. De olhos fechados, o garoto recordou que a primeira coisa da qual tomou conhecimento assim que acordou foi da dor nos membros.

- Graças a um único dia de treinamento...

Essa constatação trouxe ao rapaz uma satisfação gigantesca, a mesma sensação que o fizera praticamente saltar da cama, devido ao entusiasmo e a vontade de treinar. E como Sakura estava dormindo no colchão que estava estirado no chão bem ao lado da cama, quase pisara nela.

Tivera que fazer malabarismo para não provocar o acidente, que seria, com toda a certeza, o motivo da primeira briga do dia.

Shaoran recordou também que ainda cogitara acordá-la, na verdade, chegara a se abaixar ao lado dela e a estender o braço até o ombro da garota, mas interrompera o gesto na metade do caminho, pois tinha se lembrado que ela não acordara nem quando a derrubara da cama puxando-a pelo lençol, na noite anterior. Ao pensar nisso, duvidou muito que pudesse acordá-la, então, ao invés de sacudi-la pelo ombro, apenas passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela afastando uma mecha de cabelos castanhos que o estava cobrindo e, em seguida, saiu do quarto.

Trazendo seus pensamentos para o presente, o rapaz reabriu os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro exasperado, desligando o chuveiro e começando a se ensaboar, o garoto pensou que aquela garota o irritava profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o confundia.

Não sabia o porquê de, ontem, ter se sentido tão estranho ao vê-la de top, ou, muito menos, entendia o porquê de ter tido sonhos muitos suspeitos e, principalmente, pouco nobres com a japonesa, na última noite.

"A falta de um relacionamento e o excesso de treino está começando a afetar o meu cérebro!" - pensou, afinal, passara a vida toda concentrado apenas em se fortalecer e nunca tivera tempo para sequer conversar com uma garota, e, pensado bem, além de suas irmãs e primas, era a primeira vez que passava tanto tempo com uma pessoa do sexo oposto...

Só podia ser essa a razão de ele se mostrar tão afetado em relação àquela japonesa.

"Afinal, como uma garota daquelas poderia provocar reações tão estranhas em mim?" - pensou se lembrando da maneira pouco convencional com a qual a garota o tratava.

Era ainda difícil, para Shaoran, acreditar que uma simples garota japonesa como ela, fosse a escolhida por Clow para ser a nova dona das cartas.

Sem dúvida seus primos darão muitas gargalhadas quando descobrirem, mas isso não era mais um problema para ele, ao menos não seria um problema tão grande quanto seria se essa descoberta houvesse sido feita há alguns anos.

Reabrindo a válvula do chuveiro, o chinês voltou a fechar os olhos e começou a se recordar do dia em que fora informado, pelos anciãos, que as cartas de Clow tinham um novo mestre e que, para infortúnio do clã, o novo dono não era ele, e, na verdade, não se sabia ao certo quem era.

Ou seja, um total desconhecido se tornara o mestre das cartas Clow.

Nossa, como seus malditos primos riram e fizeram piadinhas a seu respeito! Esfregaram na sua cara que, mesmo sendo o descendente legítimo do famoso mago, não fora merecedor de ser o seu sucessor.

Naquela época não pudera fazer nada a não ser agüentar toda aquela humilhação calado, mas agora podia, simplesmente, apagar a menor expressão de zombaria de qualquer um deles com um soco certeiro...

Agora, o que não podia suportar, e o que o incomodava profundamente, era o fato de estar dividindo, não só o mesmo mestre, como também o quarto, com a principal causadora de toda aquela humilhação.

Isso era o cúmulo!

- Como a vida é irônica... - pensou, enquanto desligava o chuveiro.

Pegou uma toalha e caminhou até o espelho que ficava sobre a pia.

- Por que Clow escolheu aquela garota? - perguntou-se enquanto encarava o seu reflexo.

O garoto não podia pensar numa escolha mais inadequada... Primeiro por se tratar de uma garota... Tudo bem que a japonesa demonstrava uma força de vontade muito grande, sem falar na grande desenvoltura no que dizia respeito à magia.

- Mas aquela criatura parece ser tão insignificante, simplória... frágil, delicada, doce... - falou se lembrando da expressão angelical da garota quando, antes de sair do quarto, a observara dormindo... Simplesmente angelical - Espera aí, para onde meus pensamentos estão me levando? - falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e começando a se vestir rapidamente.

* * *

- Pensei que o mestre teria que acordar você com água gelada de novo, Kinomoto. – Shaoran falou para Sakura, quando saiu do banheiro e a encontrou encostada na parede em frente, aguardando a sua saída.

O rapaz se espantou com o fato de a garota não lhe responder e apenas se desencostar da parede.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não é normal uma magricela mal-educada como você ficar assim tão calada...

- Não aconteceu nada. – Sakura sussurrou em resposta, fazendo Li se espantar ainda mais e analisar atentamente o rosto da garota.

Foi então que ele percebeu o quanto ela estava pálida.

- Está se sentindo mal? – perguntou o chinês.

- Não. Eu estou bem – respondeu Sakura

- Então por que está tão pálida? Será que o dia de ontem foi muito puxado para você? – perguntou em tom de zombaria para esconder a sua real preocupação.

- JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO TENHO NADA! – gritou a garota, que não estava nem um pouco disposta a comentar o sonho que tivera.

- Está bem magrela, não precisa se zangar! Vai ver você está assim porque não agüentou o primeiro dia de treinamento mesmo! – falou Li, se afastando dela.

Sakura se arrependeu de imediato pela maneira pouco educada com que o havia tratado.

- Li! – chamou.

O rapaz parou, mas continuou de costas para ela.

- Me desculpa, não devia ter respondido daquele jeito... – falou baixinho – Mas eu estou bem e o treino de ontem não me afetou de maneira negativa, não... Se é que você quer mesmo saber.

Shaoran apenas acenou que sim e recomeçou a andar.

- Nem precisava ter se desculpado, afinal eu não poderia esperar que um dragão como você soubesse tratar as pessoas com um mínimo de delicadeza. – falou indo embora.

Sakura deixou passar o comentário pouco lisonjeiro de Shaoran, pois já estava se acostumando com o jeito cáustico do rapaz.

Suspirando, entrou no banheiro.

* * *

O sol ainda nem tinha nascido, quando os dois novos discípulos do mestre Yun apareceram na cozinha, para tomarem o café da manhã.

- Vejo que hoje não tiveram dificuldades para acordar!- exclamou o mestre ao vê-los já prontos, na porta da cozinha – Que pena, adoraria acordá-los com um pouco de água gelada! – completou com um tom de desânimo.

- Se depender de mim, o senhor nunca mais terá esse prazer mestre! – anunciou Li

- Um velho homem pode esperar, jovem Shaoran – respondeu Yun.

- Não se...

- Se me dão licença, eu estou faminta e não quero ficar aqui ouvindo essa conversa que não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum – falou Sakura passando pelos dois e se sentando à mesa.

– Bom dia, Shin! – cumprimentou animadamente e recebeu de volta um largo sorriso do monge.

- Puxa vida, essa garota sabe mesmo o que quer! – murmurou o mestre.

- Na verdade, ela é uma magricela muito da atrevida e irritante, que está ainda mais desagradável essa manhã, isso sim! – Li respondeu em alto e bom som.

- Não tenho culpa se sei ir direto ao ponto, meu caro tapadinho, ao contrário de você, que fica dando voltas desnecessárias para chegar onde quer – devolveu Sakura olhando para ele com um ar de superioridade.

- Do que me chamou? – perguntou Li se aproximando ameaçadoramente da garota.

- Ora de tapa...

- Chega dessa conversa! Agora sou eu quem está faminto e não quer ficar aqui ouvindo essa conversa, que não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. – cortou o mestre – Vamos logo comer!

- Não pense que vou esquecer o que disse, Kinomoto – sussurrou Li para Sakura enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- Por acaso acha que eu tenho medo de você, Li? – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- Pois deveria! – falou ele baixinho e de olhos entreabertos.

- E por quê? – murmurou a garota.

- Vocês dois querem parar de ficar resmungando pelos cantos? Estão parecendo duas velhas fofoqueiras! – falou alto Yun, depois de tentar, sem sucesso, ouvir a conversa baixa de seus discípulos.

Sakura e Li, ao ouvirem o comentário do velho, começaram a comer rapidamente.

- Assim é bem melhor! – disse Yun

* * *

- Bem, agora que finalmente terminamos, vão lá fora e comecem uma corridinha só para esquentar os músculos, enquanto isso vou pegar alguns instrumentos que serão essenciais para vocês realizarem o que eu os mandarei fazer esta manhã. – disse o mestre após tomarem o café.

- E quanto nós deveremos correr, mestre? - questionou Sakura.

- Ah, não muito! Apenas o suficiente para que se aqueçam... Percorram a escadaria quatro vezes, acho que isso é o suficiente para deixá-los bem dispostos... - falou Yun para os boquiabertos discípulos, que, sem outra escolha, acenaram que sim com a cabeça e saíram da casa pela porta da cozinha.

* * *

Uma ofegante Sakura parou de correr e passou as costas de uma das mãos na testa, que estava coberta de suor, em seguida a garota olhou para o céu sem nuvens pensando em como uma corrida pela manhã podia ser milagrosa (apesar de cansativa!), pois o exercício levara embora todos os pensamentos ruins que estavam em sua cabeça depois daquele sonho tão sinistro.

Notando que o garoto chinês que a acompanhara na corrida encostara-se a uma árvore próxima, a japonesa caminhou lentamente até um banco de pedra para aguardar a chegada do mestre, que dará início ao treinamento apropriadamente.

Após alguns minutos sentada, Sakura levou uma das mãos até os lábios para abafar um bocejo. Não estava acostumada a acordar tão cedo... Apesar disso, não tivera dificuldade de se despertar, pois, nessa manhã, contara com uma ajudinha extra... Aquele maldito sonho e mais o chão duro onde acordara...

Não sabia ao certo, mas poderia jurar que fora dormir na cama... Contudo acordara no colchão estendido no chão.

Como é que ela fora parar lá, é que ainda era um mistério.

"Eu devo ter me levantado da cama e ido para lá antes que o Li retornasse... O que foi ótimo, porque, se aquele chinês mal-humorado tivesse chegado e me encontrado dormindo na cama, provavelmente teria feito o maior estardalhaço" - pensou.

Mas o estranho é que não se recordava de ter feito nada disso.

Olhando disfarçadamente para Li, que estava de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, Sakura pensou que nunca tinha conhecido uma pessoa tão difícil de conviver quanto aquele garoto. Mas, surpreendentemente, algo no jeito como ele perguntou se estava bem, quando a vira mais cedo, a levou a crer que realmente estava preocupado com ela.

"Eu devo estar alucinando! Imagine um cara frio desses preocupado com alguém!" – pensou ainda o olhando.

"Ele pode até ser frio e brigão, mas sem dúvida..." - pensou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - "É lindo de matar...".

Após esse pensamento a garota iniciou uma minuciosa análise sobre a bela figura dele, aproveitando que o garoto estava de olhos fechados.

Após concluir a sua análise começou a apurar os resultados obtidos:

"Humm... Vejamos... Shaoran Li: dono de uma estatura imponente, corpo possuidor de músculos super/hiper/mega/ultra definidos, que a camiseta não conseguia esconder, ombros largos, quadris estreitos, mãos grandes e um traseiro que... Ai, ai, ai meu Deus...! Sem falar no rosto que era quase perfeito, com o aqueles cabelos castanhos cobrindo-lhe parcialmente os olhos, emprestando ao rapaz um ar sedutoramente misterioso".

"Resumindo: esse cara possui atrativos físicos suficientes para fazer até uma freira fraquejar" – pensou, encarando Li.

De repente o garoto abriu os olhos e a flagrou encarando-o.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Kinomoto? – perguntou com a cara fechada e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- N-não – respondeu sem jeito por ele ter percebido que o estivera analisando.

- Então... pare de ficar me encarando! – falou por entre dentes.

- Com muito prazer – respondeu Sakura com o pouco de dignidade que lhe restou.

"Que droga! Como pude ser pega numa situação dessas?" – pensou irritada.

Para a sorte dela, o mestre saiu naquele momento da casa, interrompendo a situação constrangedora em que a japonesa estava envolvida.

O ancião trazia numa das mãos dois baldes grandes de lata e uma pequena sacola de plástico

Sakura olhou para os artigos que ele carregava, se espantando com o fato de o mestre os levar sem o menor esforço, e se perguntando o que ele pretendia mandá-los fazer com aquilo.

Yun pôs os baldes de lata no chão e lançou um olhar para seus discípulos.

Sakura e Li se aproximaram dele.

- Como podem ver, aqui temos essas latas, que estão cheias de verniz. – falou o mestre.

- O que o senhor quer que agente faça, mestre? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Sabe, a parte de fora da minha casa está muito desgastada então eu pensei que vocês poderiam dar um jeito nisso... – respondeu Yun com o semblante mais inocente do mundo.

- O que o senhor está querendo dizer? – perguntou Sakura

- Quero que vocês passem verniz na minha casinha - respondeu simplesmente.

- COMO É QUE É? – gritaram em uníssono, os discípulos.

- Não vou repetir, porque tenho a absoluta certeza que vocês já ouviram e entenderam tudo muito bem.

Sakura e Li apenas olharam para o mestre, de queixo caído.

- E nem adianta fazerem essa cara, porque _eu_ é que sei o que é melhor para _vocês_, então comecem logo, pois já sabem... – falou, entregando para cada um dos discípulos um pincel que estava dentro da sacola de plástico - Nada de comida antes de terem terminado _tudo. -_ completou dando as costas e partindo para a casa.

- E nem pensem em usar magia para terminarem o trabalho, ouviram? – falou enquanto entrava.

- Mas que droga! – reclamou Sakura – Sem dúvida esse mestre tem algum problema... Eu não vim até esse fim de mundo para pintar nada não!

Shaoran preferiu ficar calado, pegou uma das latas que o mestre trouxera e deu início ao trabalho.

- Ora, se eu quisesse pintar uma casa teria pintado a minha e não teria vindo até tão longe... – seguia resmungando a garota, que pegou a lata que restou e caminhou até a parede que Shaoran já estava pintando.

- Mas que droga! – xingou a japonesa jogando a lata no chão e se abaixando para abri-la. – Esse mestre sem dúvida deve ter um parafuso froux... Puxa vida como isso fede! – falou fazendo uma careta diante do cheiro forte do verniz – Que troço mais fedido é esse?

Ainda abaixada, e fazendo careta, Sakura colocou o pincel dentro da lata e em seguida passou-o na parede.

- Não dá para continuar com isso não! Essa "catinga" está de matar! – reclamou a garota, após alguns instantes, e largou o pincel dentro da lata.

Shaoran apenas lançou um "rabo de olho" para ela e continuou pintando.

- Hummm... O que eu posso fazer para resolver isso...? – perguntou Sakura para si mesma - Já sei! - falou com um sorriso e se concentrou para invocar uma pequena magia que solucionaria o seu problema.

A garota uniu as palmas das mãos, que passaram a emitir uma suave luz rosa, em seguida passou as duas mãos no nariz.

- Pronto tudo resolvido! – exclamou com a voz saindo nasalizada.

- Mas o que foi que você fez? – questionou Li que tinha assistido a tudo.

- Nada de mais, apenas conjurei uma magiazinha para retirar temporariamente o meu olfato. Só assim para eu agüentar esse cheiro horrível de verniz! – respondeu Sakura com uma voz estranha.

- Por acaso você se esqueceu que o mestre disse que não poderíamos usar a magia para realizarmos esse trabalho?

- Ora, ele disse que não poderíamos usar magia para _terminar_ a pintura, e não foi isso o que eu fiz, na verdade, o que eu fiz foi algo totalmente diferente e o mestre me agradeceria muito, pois se eu não tivesse utilizado a magia não seria possível _começar _com essa pintura. – respondeu.

- Gostei muito dessa magia que você fez – comentou Shaoran aceitando a lógica da garota e voltando a pintar – Por que você não a utiliza para anular a sua voz? Assim eu ficaria imensamente satisfeito.

Ao ouvir o comentário do rapaz, Sakura se enfureceu, desfez a magia do olfato e resolveu dar uma lição nele.

- Sabe que você tem razão Li, talvez eu faça algo _parecido_ com o que você me pediu... Liberte-se! – a garota invocou a magia da chave diante do olhar espantado do chinês.

- Roube a voz desse ser impertinente, Voz! – disse depois de retirar uma das cartas da pequena bolsa que sempre usava para carregá-las.

Uma luz envolveu Shaoran e em seguida ele não conseguiu pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra sequer.

- Agora sim você teve o que merece seu tapado. – disse a garota – E _eu_ estou imensamente satisfeita!

Sakura viu, diante de seus olhos, o garoto, primeiro, assumir uma expressão confusa e, em seguida, furiosa.

Rapidamente Li a agarrou pela gola da blusa e a ergueu no ar chacoalhando-a, Sakura não se intimidou e deu uma joelhada na barriga dele, que a largou.

- Nem reclame Li, você praticamente pediu por isso! – exclamou Sakura fazendo seu báculo mágico voltar a ser a chave de estrela.

Shaoran ficou vermelho de raiva e partiu para cima da garota, que, dando gargalhadas, começou a correr dele e, ao se ver, diante da primeira árvore que surgiu à sua frente deu um salto e alcançou um dos galhos.

Li, que a seguia de perto, também subiu no mesmo galho que ela.

- Não adianta fazer nada, eu não vou desfazer o feitiço – falou Sakura se afastando o máximo possível do rapaz, que se aproximava ameaçadoramente dela, a obrigando a caminhar para a ponta do galho.

- É melhor você se afastar, Li, esse galho não vai nos agüentar e vai acabar se partin... – foi interrompida pelo rapaz que a agarrou pelos pulsos e a trouxe para junto dele.

O movimento brusco fez com que o galho se partisse e ambos despencassem.

Enquanto caíam, Shaoran agarrou Sakura de modo que fez com que ela caísse por cima e ele amortecesse quase todo o impacto da queda.

Ambos permaneceram imóveis no chão, Sakura com o corpo por cima de Shaoran.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sakura meio tonta, o rapaz acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois jovens estavam tão atordoados que não perceberam que estavam numa posição um tanto quanto comprometedora. E quando se deram conta desse fato, não moveram nem um músculo para se desvencilharem, muito pelo contrário...

Sakura permaneceu onde estava e Shaoran, movido por uma curiosidade enorme e corando violentamente, colocou as mãos nos quadris da japonesa, em seguida, subiu-as para a cintura, por baixo da camiseta dela. Sentiu um frio na barriga e um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, devido ao contato das suas mão com a pele quente da japonesa.

A garota, percebendo o movimento do rapaz, inclinou a cabeça em direção à dele fazendo suas bocas ficarem a centímetros de distância, ambos sentiam seu coração bater tão acelerado que a qualquer momento explodiria dentro do peito.

Estavam quase se beijando quando...

- Mas será que eu não posso deixar vocês nem um minuto sozinhos que já começam a se agarrar! - ouviram uma voz gritar de algum lugar

- Mestre! - exclamou Sakura

Os dois jovens se separaram rapidamente e se puseram de pé.

- Francamente, que comportamento mais inadequado é esse?

- Não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando! Nós não estávamos fazendo nada!

- Sei bem o que vocês dois estavam fazendo, Sakura! - retrucou Yun - E você Li, não tem nada a dizer em sua defesa?

Shaoran abriu e fechou a boca sem que nenhum som saísse.

- Vejo que nem consegue achar palavras para se defender, não é? - disse o mestre.

- Não é nada disso...

- Silêncio Sakura! Muito me espanta pegar vocês dois numa situação dessas! Ficam fingindo que não se dão bem e na primeira oportunidade... - disse o mestre.

Na verdade, Yun vira tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas não perderia por nada, a chance de deixar os seus mais novos discípulos sem graça.

- Mas mestre...

- Nada de "mas" Sakura, não adianta se explicar! Se nem o Shaoran consegue arrumar uma justificativa... - retrucou Yun com o semblante sério, mas que por dentro estava gargalhando diante das expressões envergonhadas de Li e Sakura. - Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado!

Sakura sentiu o rosto formigar e, ao olhar para Li, percebeu que ele estava tão vermelho quanto ela deveria estar naquele momento.

- Sabe mestre, nós não...

- Agora deixem de conversa e vão pintar logo aquela casa! - gritou.

Os dois jovens estavam mais do que felizes por irem embora, então correram em direção a casa do mestre.

- Esses dois são tão ingênuos... - o mestre murmurou com um sorriso e, em seguida, riu.

Ao chegarem ao local onde tinham começado a pintar, os dois discípulos suspiraram aliviados.

Sakura se preparava para recomeçar a pintar, quando sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado por Shaoran.

O garoto olhou furioso para ela e apontou para a sua própria boca.

- Ah, eu já tinha me esquecido! - disse a garota e num instante desfez a magia.

- TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA! SUA MAGRICELA! - gritou.

- Não precisa gritar!

- Como assim não preciso gritar? Você faz as suas besteiras e _nós dois_ acabamos nos dando mal! - continuou reclamando.

- Também não é para tanto! Eu não tenho culpa se o mestre tem a mente suja! - respondeu a garota.

- Sei, sei! - resmungou o rapaz

- É melhor nós esquecermos tudo e voltarmos ao trabalho! - Sakura refez a magia que anulava o seu olfato e pegou o pincel.

- Nunca mais me enfeitice sua bobalhona, senão vai se arrepender! - falou Shaoran fuzilando Sakura com o olhar.

- Será que você não percebe que eu não tenho medo de você, Li?

- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, Kinomoto, ainda vou fazer você me pagar... - advertiu o chinês.

- Vocês ainda não começaram! Eu não posso acreditar! - gritou o mestre que se aproximava - Desse jeito vocês dois não vão almoçar hoje!

Ao ouvirem isso Sakura e Shaoran começaram a pintar freneticamente.

- Assim é bem melhor! E Sakura, nada de usar magia, mesmo que seja pequena, ouviu? - exclamou o mestre e entrou na casa.

Com um suspiro, e sob mais um dos olhares irônicos de Li, a garota desfez o feitiço que a impedia de sentir cheiros.

* * *

Passava um pouco do meio-dia quando, após trabalharem sem descanso, os dois discípulos por fim acabaram de pintar a casa do mestre Yun e correram para dentro para almoçarem.

Estavam famintos.

- Garotos, vão até o salão de treinamento e peguem lá um bastão. Esperarei vocês lá fora – ordenou o ancião depois que terminaram de comer.

Os dois discípulos se levantaram e se dirigiram até o salão. Ao chegarem lá cada um pegou o seu bastão.

- Acho que ainda hoje você vai ter o que merece, Kinomoto. – comentou Li girando o bastão que tinha nas mãos.

- Vai sonhando garoto – respondeu Sakura andando até porta.

- Hoje vai ser o seu dia, magricela. – falou Shaoran antes de segui-la.

- Bem, venham comigo, hoje iremos treinar num lugar especial, que fica lá em baixo – falou quando Sakura e Shaoran saíram da casa.

Ao chegarem diante da escadaria, Sakura soltou um suspiro resignado, não tinha boas recordações daquele lugar, ainda tinha os membros doídos de tanto subir e descer aquela imensidão de degraus. Lançou um olhar para o garoto chinês e percebeu que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela, diante do fato de ter que descer aquilo de novo.

"Pelo menos não sou a única a detestar essa droga!" – pensou e em seguida, com um pequeno gemido, se pôs a descer os degraus seguindo Li e Yun que iam à frente.

Após descerem, ainda andaram por cerca de vinte minutos por entre a floresta.

Enquanto caminhava Sakura se pôs a imaginar qual seria a atividade que o mestre Yun os mandaria fazer.

"Será que vai ser algo desagradável?" - pensou lançando um olhar para o velho que caminhava à sua frente.

"Só de pensar no dia de treinamento de ontem, todo o meu corpo dói!" – pensou dando um suspiro – "Só espero que ele pegue mais leve hoje!" – pensou enquanto esfregava o nariz tentando afastar o odor desagradável de verniz que o estava impregnando.

"Droga de fedor, parece que grudou no meu nariz!" - mal teve tempo de completar o raciocínio quando começou a ouvir um barulho de água em queda.

- Mestre por acaso isso é...? – a garota nem teve tempo de terminar a sua pergunta, pois se viu em frente a uma cachoeira que, apesar de pequena, era muito bonita.

- Essa cachoeira será o palco do treinamento desta tarde – explicou o ancião caminhando até o paredão da cachoeira, onde havia uma pequena trilha que daria lá no alto – Venham por aqui – chamou.

Depois de subirem a íngreme trilha, chegaram até o final do rio que formava a cachoeira. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Sakura, foi que, a poucos metros da queda-d'água, havia um tronco que estava suspenso a uns dois metros, atravessando o rio que tinha uma correnteza muito forte.

- Presumo que vocês saibam lutar com o bastão, não é? – começou o mestre e diante da afirmativa deles continuou – Então quero que iniciem uma luta amigável... lá em cima – apontou para a madeira que atravessava o rio.

- O senhor quer que a gente lute ali em cima, mestre? – perguntou Shaoran com uma expressão maquiavélica no rosto. - "Agora você vai ter o que merece, sua magricela de uma figa" – pensou lançando um olhar para Sakura.

- É isso mesmo agora vão logo.

Shaoran, que estava louco para começar, pois tivera um treinamento semelhante a esse em Hong Kong, com um salto subiu no tronco.

Sakura não gostara nem um pouco do olhar que recebeu de Li e suspeitava que por aí viria a vingança que ele havia prometido, mas se ele achava que ela estava com medo... Estava muito enganado.

Ela só estava um pouquinho apreensiva.

Só isso.

Caminhou lentamente até a margem do rio e saltou para cima da madeira.

"Minha nossa, é mais estreito do que eu imaginei!" – pensou enquanto analisava a largura do objeto em questão, que deveria ser de uns quinze centímetros.

- Esse exercício vai ajudar muito no equilíbrio de vocês, já que vão ter que atacar, se defender e fazer tudo isso se mantendo aí em cima! Não é impressionante e genial? – o mestre gritou para os dois – Ai, ai, às vezes, me surpreendo com a minha genialidade...! – Gotas aparecem na cabeça de Shaoran e de Sakura depois desse último comentário.

– O que estão esperando? Comecem logo! – com essa ordem eles começam a lutar.

No início os golpes eram lentos e previsíveis, como se eles estivessem se testando, mas, de repente, e sem aviso, Shaoran tentou acertar o bastão nas pernas de Sakura, que, para não ser atingida, deu um salto e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Não queria cair de jeito nenhum, porque, se isso acontecesse, acabaria por ser arrastada pela correnteza e despencaria pela cachoeira.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ela resolveu golpear com força o garoto a sua frente, então tentou bater com o bastão na barriga de Shaoran, mas ele foi mais rápido e se protegeu e, aproveitando o fato de ela estar com a guarda baixa, com a outra extremidade da sua arma acertou a perna esquerda de Sakura que, por mais que tenha tentado manter o equilíbrio, acabou caindo no rio.

Para a total satisfação do garoto chinês.

Diante dos olhos experientes do mestre Yun, Sakura nadou desesperada tentando não ser levada pela correnteza, mas não conseguiu evitar o fato e acabou despencando água a baixo.

Ao subir à superfície ouviu chamarem seu nome, quando olhou para cima pode ver que quem lhe chamara foi Yun.

- Ande logo Sakura, volte aqui para cima para continuarmos o treino – Sakura sabia que ele ia dizer isso, portanto não se surpreendeu e nadou até a margem.

Ao chegar em terra, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

– "Que maravilha! Nada melhor que um banho gelado logo depois do almoço!" – pensou ironicamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e voltava para onde estavam o mestre e Shaoran.

Uma hora de treino se passou e, mesmo com os conselhos que o mestre lhe dava, Sakura sofrera tantas quedas, que de certo modo já se acostumara com o fato de cair na água. A garota estava sentindo uma frustração enorme, porque não conseguira derrubar Shaoran nem uma vez sequer e esse fato a fazia desejar ardentemente derrubá-lo, só para tirar da cara dele aquela expressão satisfeita.

Pensando assim, ela o atacou mais uma vez, mas o garoto apenas se desviou fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse mais uma vez na água.

– "Droga!" – pensou irritada enquanto era arrastada pela correnteza.

Depois de despencar pela cachoeira, ela saiu apressadamente da água e se sentou no chão. Soltou um profundo suspiro e olhou para a cachoeira.

- "Quantas vezes eu ainda vou passar por isso?" - se perguntou desanimada, em seguida, se levantou e caminhou com passos duros até a trilha, que subiu o mais depressa possível.

- Nossa como demorou! Está com medo de mim, não é magrela? – comentou Shaoran, que a estava esperando.

Sakura já ia retrucar, quando foi interrompida pela voz do mestre:

- Jovem Sakura, você terá que melhorar muito nesse exercício. É necessário que você una força, agilidade e equilíbrio, para poder se sair bem nessa luta, de outra maneira ainda vai cair muito desse tronco – falou ele com firmeza dando as costas para ela – Só volte para casa quando achar que suas habilidades atingiram um nível aceitável – completou por cima do ombro e indo embora.

Sakura ficou olhando de maneira pensativa para as costas do mestre enquanto ele se afastava.

- Ei, e procurem se comportar durante a minha ausência! Nada de agarramentos, ouviram? - falou o mestre se voltando para os discípulos pouco antes de começar a descer a trilha.

Ao ouvir o conselho do mestre Sakura quase caiu no chão e Li quase caiu na água, para total divertimento de Yun.

Os jovens levaram alguns instantes para conseguirem se recompor e mais tempo ainda para voltarem a cor natural.

- Até quando vai ficar parada aí? Suba logo e tente me derrotar! – falou Shaoran que, milagrosamente, tinha conseguido encontrar a voz - Ou será que está com medo? – ele sugeriu com sarcasmo.

Sakura sentiu um estremecimento de raiva ao ouvir as palavras de Li e num impulso saltou e subiu no tronco.

- Mas é claro que não, imbecil, jamais terei medo de você – respondeu.

Recomeçaram a lutar e dessa vez Sakura estava mais atenta e defendia os golpes do chinês com perfeição. Não queria de jeito nenhum cair novamente.

Horas se passaram e eles ainda continuavam treinando incansavelmente.

Sakura estava muito satisfeita, pois tinha melhorado bastante e apesar de ainda não ter derrubado Li nenhuma vez, ficava feliz por não cair tão freqüentemente quanto antes.

Li, por sua vez, passou a atacar com mais rapidez e força, pois estava louco para derrubá-la mais uma vez.

Ainda não sentia que a sua vingança estava completa, na verdade ele achava que Sakura ainda tinha muito o que pagar pela brincadeira que pregara nele de manhã.

- "Você vai cair, garota!" – pensou enquanto aplicava-lhe um forte golpe fazendo com que ela recuasse, Shaoran resolveu surpreendê-la, então apoiou verticalmente o bastão no tronco e dando um impulso saltou por sobre a cabeça de Sakura aterrissando logo atrás dela. Aplicou-lhe rapidamente um golpe na cintura, no momento que ela estava se virando, fazendo-a se desequilibrar.

"Isso é para você nunca mais se meter comigo!" - pensou satisfeito vendo-a lutar para restabelecer o equilíbrio, se inclinado para frente.

- Não adianta tentar deter o inevitável, magrela - falou Shaoran, batendo novamente com o bastão, dessa vez nas pernas dela, fazendo com que a garota caísse no rio.

Mas só que dessa vez, antes de chegar à água, ela bateu a cabeça no tronco, com a batida a garota ficou um pouco tonta, então acabou por deixar-se arrastar violentamente pela correnteza e, antes de despencar pela queda d'água, chocou fortemente seu ombro direito contra uma rocha que estava no caminho.

- Diabos! – Shaoran falou baixinho ao ver o que tinha acontecido. – "Não devia ter batido nas pernas dela, assim não teria caído de tão mau jeito!" – pensou enquanto descia e corria até a beirada da cachoeira.

- Kinomoto, você está bem? – perguntou lá do alto, procurando por algum sinal da garota.

Conteve a respiração, ao não encontrá-la em lugar nenhum, a preocupação o dominou. Já ia saltar para água para procurá-la, quando, com grande alívio, viu Sakura subir à superfície e nadar com dificuldade até a margem.

- Estou bem! – ouviu-a gritar.

Suspirou aliviado, se pôs a descer para encontrá-la.

Sakura sentou, pesadamente, no chão e conferiu o "estrago" em seu corpo.

Com certeza o ombro havia saído do lugar, também tinha um corte na têmpora esquerda, por onde um fio de sangue escorria.

"Droga!"

- Como você é molenga, garota, levanta logo daí! – implicou Li, chegando perto dela.

Sakura nem deu importância ao comentário dele, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados tentava controlar a dor no ombro.

- O que foi, Kinomoto, está sem palavras? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando mais.

Sakura viu que não tinha outro jeito, ia ter que usar magia para curar o ombro machucado.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos tirando-os do rosto.

Quando a garota fez isso, Shaoran pôde ver o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

- Mas que droga! – exclamou ele – Me deixa dar uma olhada nesse ferimento – pediu se abaixando perto dela.

- Não, não é preciso. Eu já dou um jeito nisso, não foi nada.

Então, ela concentrou sua magia na mão esquerda, que brilhou, em seguida, levou-a até o ombro. Imediatamente sentiu que a dor passava.

- O que você fez?

Ela não respondeu, tentou se levantar, mas uma tontura a jogou de volta ao chão.

Shaoran sentiu o coração dar um salto, ao ver que a garota não conseguia se erguer.

- É melhor você não se levantar, eu te carrego até o mestre. – disse um preocupado Li se aproximando ainda mais dela e se preparando para pegá-la no colo.

- Não é necessário, isso já vai passar – respondeu Sakura levantando-se lentamente – Viu? – falou com um sorriso, fazendo o coração do jovem chinês, dar outro salto dentro do peito, só que agora por motivos bem diferentes.

Sakura cambaleou até o rio e molhou o rosto, lavando o sangue do corte na têmpora.

- Já está tudo bem – falou para Li, se sentando na beira do rio.

- Eu já percebi – respondeu e pigarreou – Que magia foi aquela que você usou agora a pouco - perguntou fingindo indiferença e caminhando até onde ela estava.

- É uma magia curativa que aprendi há algum tempo. - respondeu,observando o garoto se sentar ao seu lado

- E por que não a usa para curar isso? – perguntou Li segurando-lhe o queixo e tocando de leve o machucado que ela tinha na testa.

- Essa magia é muito útil, mas eu evito usá-la. – respondeu Sakura, que de repente sentiu o rosto quente.

- Por quê? – questionou Li se levantando, pois estava se sentindo um tanto desconfortável com a proximidade da japonesa e também porque do nada seu coração começou a bater acelerado.

- Não a domino muito bem e ela consome muita energia – respondeu a garota se levantando também e olhando para ele.

- Sei... Hum-hum... Você vai voltar lá para cima ou vai para casa? - questionou Shaoran, lançando um penetrante olhar para Sakura.

- Vamos lá para cima, quero cumprir a ordem do mestre... Vou aprender a lutar naquela porcaria! – falou passando por ele, caminhando para a trilha.

A resposta de Sakura não surpreendeu nem um pouco Li, que estava se acostumando com a maneira determinada da japonesa agir, mas ele, embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, ainda estava preocupado com ela.

- Não acha melhor nós irmos para casa? - perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupado.

Sakura parou de andar e encarou o rapaz.

- Por acaso está com medo que eu consiga derrotá-lo? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Mas é claro que não!

- Então vamos voltar para o treino! - deu-lhe as costas e começou a subir a trilha.

- "Essa garota tem garra" – Shaoran pensou, seguindo-a.

O mestre Yun acompanhou todo o desenrolar daquela cena, meio escondido em cima de uma árvore.

Sorriu.

Tudo estava acontecendo como previra.

* * *

Sakura e Shaoran passaram a tarde inteira naquela tarefa.

A garota não conseguiu derrubar Li, mas depois do pequeno "acidente" só voltara a cair mais duas vezes na água. Ela estava muito mais atenta e de certo modo conseguia até prever alguns dos ataques do garoto, mas já estava muito cansada, a roupa molhada a estava incomodando demais e, sobretudo, estava com muita fome.

- Que tal voltarmos? – propôs - Estou morta de fome e louca para trocar essa roupa molhada.

- Já desistiu de me derrubar, foi?

- De jeito nenhum! Mas você também não conseguiu me derrubar e isso já é o suficiente para mim – respondeu ela e desceu – pelo menos por enquanto... – acrescentou se afastando em direção a trilha.

Shaoran, que achou a resposta muito interessante, desceu imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para ela conseguir o que queria.

- "Se depender de mim... muito..." – concluiu em pensamento, enquanto a deixava caminhar um pouco a sua frente, pois estava sentindo uma vontade louca de admirar a roupa molhada que estava grudando no corpo dela e revelando certos contornos interessantes...

Ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Shaoran não só ultrapassou Sakura, como também seguiu, quase correndo, deixando-a para trás.

- Ei, mas o que foi? Espera por mim, Li! - a garota gritou para ele, que não deu ouvidos e passou a caminhar ainda mas rápido - Que garoto sem educação, nem para me acompanhar até em casa! - resmungou Sakura, apressando o passo para alcançá-lo.

Quando chegou à casa do mestre, Sakura correu até a fonte termal onde mergulhou e permaneceu submersa até o queixo.

-Ah, que maravilha! – murmurou a garota – Não existe nada melhor que um banho quente...

Sentindo-se totalmente relaxada começou a pensar no dia de treinamento.

– "Tenho que melhorar bastante ainda" – pensou fechando os olhos e recordando das diversas vezes que o garoto conseguira derrubá-la.

Ainda com os olhos fechados ela levou uma das mãos até o machucado na testa.

- "E preciso me cuidar mais também" – conclui e veio à sua cabeça a lembrança do toque de Shaoran no seu ferimento.

Sakura não entendia a razão de ter se sentido tão estranha ao sentir os dedos do chinês tocando o seu rosto, e também não queria nem pensar em como estivera perto de beijá-lo esta manhã...

Estava muito inquieta por não entender o porquê de agir tão estranhamente, ou talvez estivesse tão inquieta por saber exatamente a causa dessa estranha sensação... Atração.

- Não posso estar atraída por um idiota daqueles...! Ou será que posso? - pensou irritada, mas reconhecendo a veracidade daquilo.

- Apesar de "cavalo" o cara _é_ bonito e qualquer garota se sentiria atraída por ele – falou baixinho - Mas... Corar com um simples toque... - Não era de ficar vermelha por causa de garotos, por mais bonitos que fossem. Não tinha ficado vermelha nem quando achara que estava apaixonada pelo Kyo!

"Certamente devo estar ficando louca..." – pensou abrindo os olhos e deixando o assunto de lado.

Passados alguns minutos, ela saiu da fonte, pois tendo resolvido o problema das roupas molhadas e do frio, agora outra necessidade básica a oprimia. A fome. Por esse motivo se trocou rapidamente, e se pôs a correr para a cozinha. Na sua correria acabou esbarrando no mestre.

- Calma Sakura, por que tanta pressa?

- Desculpe mestre, é que eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Posso imaginar... – disse Yun se pondo a caminhar ao lado de Sakura indo em direção à cozinha – Vejo que trocou de roupa, está mais confortável agora?

- Puxa vida, eu estava molhada até os ossos! Agora estou ótima! Principalmente depois de um delicioso banho quente – respondeu Sakura no momento que entravam na cozinha, onde Shaoran já se encontrava aguardando o jantar.

O jantar transcorreu num clima agradável, Sakura, como sempre muito falante, contou para o mestre tudo sobre o seu progresso na luta com o bastão e ao ser questionada sobre o machucado em seu rosto, apenas respondeu que aquilo fora um simples acidente sem importância.

Shaoran, que se mantivera todo o tempo calado apenas comendo, levantou o olhar e nesse momento seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sakura, que sorriu para ele, o garoto sentiu um inexplicável frio na barriga ao encarar aqueles límpidos olhos verdes.

Sem jeito, Shaoran voltou rapidamente a atenção para a comida, fazendo Sakura deixar de lado o sorriso e assumir uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada.

O mestre, ao ver a reação do garoto, apenas sorriu misteriosamente.

* * *

Num lugar não muito distante da montanha onde se localizava a casa do mestre Yun duas pessoas conversavam sob o céu estrelado.

- Já está na hora?

- Ainda não.

- Quanto tempo mais teremos que aguardar?

- Não se preocupe logo chegará a hora de agirmos.

-Bem... se esperamos tanto tempo, com certeza conseguiremos aguardar um pouco mais...

- Que bom que entendeu... Por enquanto só temos que esperar e acompanhar os acontecimentos, para que tudo saia da maneira mais conveniente para nós.

- Tudo bem... Mal posso esperar...

- Eu também!

* * *

Continua...

* * *

É isso mesmo, um pouco de mistério para apimentar as coisas por aqui!

E me recuso a falar mais sobre essa parte final do capítulo!

Sim, sim, sim, não adianta chorar, espernear e muito menos me ameaçar de morte!

Não falo, não falo, não falo e pronto! (puxa vida, eu estou parecendo aquelas crianças birrentas... É melhor eu parar com isso e abstrair!)

Então mudando de assunto... Ai, ai, ai a temperatura está subindo em MIRAI E!

Droga, por que o mestre Yun tinha que atrapalhar logo numa hora daquelas? (Mas o que eu estou tentando dizer?! Fui eu quem escreveu a cena! ¬¬').

É pessoal muita água ainda vai passar por baixo dessa ponte antes de acontecer o primeiro beijo do nosso casalzinho preferido, portanto aguardem e continuem lendo MIRAI E!(mas que clichê!)

É isso galerinha, por enquanto vou ficando por aqui e, como regra, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me escreveram reviews e pedir/implorar para que escrevam mais. (e também peço que relevem qualquer erro de ortografia, de digitação ou qualquer coisa do gênero!)

Ah, já ia me esquecendo!

(dá um tapa na própria testa)

Antes de ir quero deixar um aviso não muito agradável:

Talvez eu demore um pouco mais para postar os capítulos.

Vocês sabem, facul, trabalho, estágio... **-.-** Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas é a realidade... ¬¬'.

Demo não se preocupem que, mesmo cheia até a tampa de coisas para fazer, continuarei postando a fic, tá legal?

Kissus

O-Ren


	5. Chapter 5

o/

Yo minna, vocês ainda se lembram de mim? - falou uma incerta Yuki-chan aparecendo do nada

Claro que lembram, não é mesmo?!

Depois de tanto tempo, cá estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo de MIRAI E!

- COMO SE NINGUÉM SOUBESSE! ¬¬' -

Depois de ler esse capítulo algumas perguntas serão respondidas!... Mas também outras dúvidas surgirão! ¬¬'

- Puxa como eu sou má! -

Mas não fiquem tristes, um fato muito importante vai acontecer nesse capítulo!

Sabe, a Sakura e o Li vão...

Qual é, vocês acham mesmo que eu vou contar? Se quiserem saber vão ter que ler!

- CARA, EU TÔ MESMO MUITO MÁ HOJE! -

Tá certo, vamos deixar de papo furado e vamos logo ao que interessa: o capítulo.

Eu não vou ficar aqui falando besteiras e enrolando... Meu Deus eu não estou falando, estou escrevendo! Na verdade, eu já escrevi! ¬¬

- Que conversa mais maluca!

Bem, como todo mundo já está cansado de saber: Card Captor Sakura não me pertence e blá blá blá...

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO V**

A manhã despontava lentamente, numa tranqüilidade preguiçosa, característica muito comum em florestas, onde a presença do homem é quase inexistente, fato esse que contribuía bastante para a paz dominar tudo.

A calmaria reinante também era refletida num pequeno chalé localizado a uma distância considerável do local onde ocorria o treinamento ministrado pelo mestre Yun. A pequena moradia, nesse momento, encontrava-se tão silenciosa que se alguém passasse por ela julgaria que estava abandonada, nem desconfiando que naquela humilde residência habitassem duas pessoas bastante incomuns.

Pessoas que tinham grandes poderes mágicos.

Kyle saiu do seu quarto caminhando lentamente, enquanto terminava de arrumar o traje que vestia, bastante pomposo e elegante por sinal, aquelas vestes foram especialmente escolhidas para determinada ocasião muito especial.

Honestamente, não gostava de usar cores claras e costumava vestir-se de cinza, já que essa era a sua cor favorita, contudo, hoje estava fazendo uma exceção ao adotar o verde como cor dominante da sua roupa...

Havia uma explicação para tal ato, precisava, de certo modo, "se perder" em meio as árvores, para não ser notado por ninguém.

Em outras palavras precisava usar de toda discrição possível.

- Tão cedo e já está aí Lizzie? - perguntou o rapaz ao entrar na sala e se deparar com outra pessoa, esta totalmente vestida de preto, encarando fixamente um espelho, que estava bem no meio da sala.

Elizabeth detestava quando Kyle a chamava por aquele nome, mas o tempo ensinou-lhe que não adiantava discutir com aquele lá, o rapaz possuía um humor muito esquisito, que o fazia sentir prazer com coisas estranhas, dentre elas, vê-la perder a calma, portanto há muito que deixara de lado os pedidos para que ele a chamasse pelo nome e não por aquele apelido bobo.

- Esqueceu-se que eles começam o dia ridiculamente cedo?- respondeu calmamente a garota que trajava negro, lançando-lhe um olhar insondável.

- Até parece que fazem isso para me irritar, afinal detesto ter que me levantar com as galinhas... - resmungou de volta o rapaz.

A outra pessoa no aposento voltou a encarar o espelho, um objeto muito incomum, pois diferentemente dos outros espelhos, esse possuía um reflexo negro.

- Por que está vestindo essas roupas de cor tão incomum? - perguntou numa voz sem emoção e sem encará-lo.

- Sabe... Acho que hoje vou fazer algo diferente... - respondeu, chamando a atenção de Elizabeth, que o olhou com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada, sem, contudo, nada dizer.

Diante da falta de questionamentos da outra, Kyle decidiu dizer o que pretendia.

- Irei observá-los de perto - falou esperando pela reação da séria garota.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? - perguntou Lizzie, numa voz que não denunciava nenhuma emoção aparente.

- Claro, afinal temos que saber exatamente o que se passa, não? - respondeu passando uma mão pelos cabelos louros, jogando-os para trás.

- Mas nós já sabemos de tudo - respondeu apontando para o estranho espelho, a voz não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie... - Kyle se aproximou e tocou levemente na ponta da trança que prendia os longos cabelos negros dela - Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que o espelho da escuridão não mostra tudo com tanta clareza, principalmente o que diz respeito ao poder e o potencial mágico dos seres observados. Quero estar a par de tudo... Nem um detalhe pode fugir da minha compreensão - completou dando dois passos para trás, se afastando dela.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo...

Os olhos de ambos, que eram de um azul tão claro que chegavam a parecer brancos, se encararam por algum tempo, numa silenciosa comunicação, na qual ela lhe pedia para ser mais cuidadoso e não se arriscar tanto a revelar, antes da hora, as intenções deles; enquanto Kyle parecia dizer-lhe que não haveria problema nenhum em dar uma espiada para ter certeza de que as coisas estavam ocorrendo como o previsto.

- Não se preocupe, eles não vão nem sonhar que eu estou lá - falou com um sorriso enigmático, após aquela silenciosa discussão, em seguida, invocando uma poderosa magia, desapareceu no ar deixando uma introspectiva Elizabeth sozinha na sala.

- O atrevimento dele está tomando proporções gigantescas... Talvez eu tenha que ocupá-lo com algo...- murmurou com o seu tom inexpressivo, voltando a encarar o incomum espelho - E já sei exatamente como fazer isso - completou observando as imagens que surgiram no objeto mágico.

* * *

Respirando de forma tranqüila, segurou firmemente o arco e posicionou-o de maneira que, tinha certeza, seu tiro seria maravilhosamente certeiro.

Os braços levemente flexionados, não se moviam nem um milímetro sequer. A sua concentração era total, nem um ruído, por maior que fosse, era captado por seus ouvidos. Se nesse momento uma bomba explodisse ao seu lado não conseguiria tirar a sua concentração.

Seus olhos, de um verde profundo, fixaram determinadamente o local onde queria que a flecha acertasse, uma suave brisa passou agitando-lhe suavemente os cabelos, jogando a sua franja para a esquerda, mas ela nem sequer notou tal acontecimento, contudo percebeu que teria que inclinar um pouco o arco para a direita, pois a resistência do vento acabaria por empurrar a flecha para a esquerda. Tinha que usar esse fato a seu favor.

Após uns poucos segundos nessa dedicação total, disparou seu tiro.

A flecha voou em grande velocidade e atingiu exatamente o lugar desejado: o centro do alvo, que estava preso numa árvore a pouco mais de cinqüenta metros de distância.

- Muito bem, Sakura sua pontaria é admirável! – saldou o velho mestre com um sorriso satisfeito.

Os dois jovens tinham passado a manhã inteira dando continuidade ao treino com os bastões no tronco suspenso sobre o rio, como no dia anterior. E Yun, avaliando a postura deles durante a luta, percebeu que tinham progredido bastante naquele exercício, pois nenhum dos dois havia caído durante o embate e tinham demonstrado grande equilíbrio e destreza nos golpes que davam. Então o velho mestre resolveu dar uma variada nas atividades dos seus discípulos e por isso, após o almoço os levou até um campo aberto, que ficava incrustado no meio da floresta, para que lá pudessem treinar arco e flecha.

- Obrigada, mestre – respondeu a garota com um sorriso.

Sakura dominava muito bem aquele tipo de arma, para usar de toda a sinceridade, ela atirava com precisão impressionante e raramente errava o centro do alvo.

Isso tudo devido ao treinamento puxadíssimo que Kaho e Yukito a tinham submetido, foram horas e horas praticando e praticando, não gostava nem de lembrar a quantidade de vezes que errara a mira miseravelmente... Mas no final das contas aprendera a atirar com exatidão cirúrgica.

Sentindo-se exultante Sakura se afastou da posição em que estivera, dando espaço para que Shaoran pudesse atirar também.

O garoto tomou posição com arco e a flecha nas mãos.

Estava um pouco nervoso, pois nunca fora bom atirador. Seu mestre em Hong Kong afirmava que ele tinha uma mira péssima e que era incapaz de fazer com que a flecha fizesse o trajeto até o alvo de forma decente. Segundo o tal mestre, ele possuía algum tipo de bloqueio mental que o impedia de aprender os macetes do arco e flecha.

O velho irritante sempre fizera questão de lembrá-lo da sua inaptidão nessa área, mas nem essa pequena afronta fora capaz de ajudar o jovem Li a superar o maldito "bloqueio" que o perturbava... Sua flecha sempre passava longe de onde queria, fato esse, somado aos comentários pouco estimulantes do antigo mestre, sempre causara em Shaoran uma enorme frustração que acabou por levá-lo a odiar a atividade relegando-a sempre a último plano.

Contudo, a sua aparente inabilidade com a porcaria da arma nunca fora de grande importância e tornara-se um pequeno detalhe no seu esplendoroso currículo, já que era de uma insignificância gritante diante da sua habilidade ímpar com outras armas...

Mesmo assim, esse pequeno fato nunca deixou de incomodá-lo.

Portanto, em resumo, arco e flecha eram o seu ponto fraco, talvez o único.

A boa demonstração que a japonesa acabara de dar só contribuía para que seu nervosismo aumentasse. Não queria passar vergonha diante dela e muito menos demonstrar alguma fraqueza perante o mestre.

Sem dúvida, o velho esperava que se saísse bem, afinal ele, Shaoran, era um Li e começara a ser treinado em artes marciais e armas desde que aprendera a andar e no que se dizia respeito a magia, antes mesmo disso.

Logo as cobranças eram imensas.

Só esperava que o estrago fosse mínimo e que seu disparo não passasse tão distante do local que desejava de todo o coração atingir.

Mascarando a insegurança que o afligia, com uma expressão de determinação, o rapaz soltou a flecha, que voou incerta e passou muito longe do alvo, indo fincar-se no tronco de uma árvore que estava mais afastada.

Uma enorme gota surgiu na cabeça do mestre e outra na cabeça de Sakura, um estranho silêncio dominou o ambiente durante alguns instantes, que na opinião Li foram os mais longos de toda a sua vida.

"Porcaria!" – a irritação tomou conta do rapaz, mas ele não deixou transparecer, apenas fingiu uma indiferença que estava longe de ser verdadeira.

- Sem dúvida você vai precisar melhorar bastante a sua técnica, porque esse seu disparo foi bastante insatisfatório, meu filho – afirmou o mestre olhando com ar pensativo para a flecha que fora atirada pelo rapaz.

- Puxa Li, quem poderia imaginar que você fosse tão ruim de pontaria, hein? – alfinetou Sakura, fazendo o possível para conter o riso, mas falhando vergonhosamente.

Shaoran lançou um olhar assassino para ela.

- Poderia me dizer quem pediu a sua opinião, Kinomoto?

- Ora, ninguém precisaria ter pedido já que ficou claro para qualquer um, que não seja cego, que você é um péssimo atirador. Sabe isso é algo que salta aos nossos olhos... – retrucou a garota.

"Humm... Lá vão eles de novo..." – pensou Yun com uma expressão de divertimento. Adorava assistir às discussões infantis deles.

- Quer calar a boca? – resmungou Shaoran, caminhando rapidamente e ficando em frente à garota.

- Vamos lá admita que você é péssimo nisso...

- Quer me fazer o favor de dizer quem é você para me fazer críticas, Kinonanica? – falou Shaoran se aproximando mais.

Sakura foi obrigada a levantar a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Kinonanica! – a garota não estava nem um pouco assustada com a tentativa de intimidação utilizada pelo rapaz.

Na verdade, de tão indignada com a palavra que ele usou para se referir à ela, a garota estava era se preparando para parti-lo ao meio. Várias idéias de como fazer isso da maneira mais dolorosa e humilhante possível, passavam por sua cabeça, enquanto uma expressão maligna surgia em seu rosto.

Yun observava com muito interesse o desenrolar daquela discussão, mas, por mais que lhe doesse, era melhor interromper aquilo logo, antes que a situação fugisse do seu controle.

Aproximando-se sorrateiramente de Shaoran e Sakura, o mestre "presenteou" cada um deles com um croque bem no alto da cabeça.

- Ai! - gemeram os jovens

- Parem logo com isso!- gritou Yun

- Mestre, não fui eu quem começou! - disseram juntos e se encaram lançando faíscas com o olhar.

- Sei bem... O que eu não sei é como vocês, tendo essa idade, podem se entregar a discussões tão imaturas... Sakura, por favor, não zombe do Shaoran! – falou o velho trazendo uma expressão de intensa satisfação para o rosto de Li.

- Mas mestre, eu disse apenas a verdade! Esse garoto é que é sensível demais – retrucou a garota.

Shaoran fechou a cara ao ouvir esse comentário.

- Isso não vem ao caso, o importante é que vocês têm que adotar outra postura de companheiros de treino, mesmo que não gostem disso, afinal não são mais crianças, portanto não podem agir como tal.

- Bem mestre, o senhor pode dar um desconto para a Kinomoto, afinal ela ainda _é_ uma _criança_! – falou Li com cara de paisagem como se não estivesse dizendo nada de mais.

E antes que Sakura pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o mestre interveio.

- Por acaso você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer Li, será é preciso que eu repita? – Yun usou um tom tão frio que Shaoran sentiu um leve estremecimento.

- N-não é necessário mestre! – respondeu o garoto de um jeito que demonstrava tanta insegurança e submissão que até surpreendeu Sakura.

- Agora acho que vocês têm algo a dizer, não é? - falou o velho, voltando à sua costumeira expressão de tranqüilidade.

- Desculpe mestre - pediram Sakura e Li.

- Acho que vocês ainda não entenderam... - falou o mestre com cara de fingida decepção - Não é só para mim que vocês têm que pedir desculpas...

Sakura e Li se olharam com o canto dos olhos.

- Desculpa - resmungaram por entre dentes cerrados, estavam visivelmente contrariados.

- Ótimo, depois desse pedido emocionante eu gostaria de aproveitar o momento para deixar as coisas bem claras aqui - falou o mestre caminhando em torno dos dois discípulos - Vocês já estão aqui há alguns dias e se comportam como inimigos de guerra... Isso definitivamente tem que acabar! Para que o meu treinamento surta o efeito desejado é preciso muita calma e concentração dos discípulos. Podem me dizer como vocês conseguirão isso se ficam brigando o tempo todo? - Calou-se e observou as expressões sérias dos dois jovens.

- Lembrem-se que se tudo der certo vocês passarão um ano aqui, então eu peço que se esforcem para que o ambiente desse tempo seja, pelo menos, tolerável...

O mestre Yun parou em frente a eles e colocou as mãos atrás das costas.

- Isso significa que as discussões têm que acabar, e é melhor que isso aconteça rápido, caso contrário vocês não vão gostar nem um pouco das conseqüências - advertiu.

Shaoran e Sakura se encararam por um breve momento e em seguida fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

- Excelente, então vamos voltar para o treinamento, porque... – o mestre não prosseguiu com o que dizia, apenas estreitou os olhos e lançou um olhar para a montanha, que estava bem atrás dos jovens...

- Alguma coisa errada mestre? – questionou Li.

- Não foi nada, apenas senti... – disse Yun que mirava fixamente algum lugar da montanha, como se procurasse por algo.

Os dois discípulos se viraram e começaram a olhar para a mesma direção que o velho chinês, mas não viram nada de anormal.

Eles não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Realmente não foi nada jovens... – falou volvendo seu olhar para os discípulos que não poderiam estar mais intrigados - Vamos voltar ao treinamento! - essa frase definitivamente colocava um fim na conversa.

A tarde de treinamento transcorria sem maiores problemas, Sakura esbanjava talento, agora a distância entre ela e o alvo era de mais de sessenta metros, e mesmo assim ela sempre acertava o centro. Shaoran, que estava se esforçando ao máximo para melhorar o seu desempenho, com a ajuda do mestre estava conseguindo fazer com que a sua flecha não passasse tão longe do alvo, mas com absoluta certeza ainda estava bastante insatisfeito.

Sem dúvida arco e flecha não eram o seu forte.

O ponto mais marcante daquela tarde era que, depois do discurso do velho chinês, não aconteceu nenhuma briga entre os discípulos. Pelo menos nenhuma de grande importância, já que parecia que eles estavam fadados a não se darem bem.

A tarde já estava na metade, quando uma excelente idéia passou pela cabeça do mestre Yun.

- Acho que por hoje já é suficiente... Está na hora de esquentarmos um pouco as coisas por aqui... - falou trazendo uma expressão de entusiasmo aos rostos dos discípulos - Estão interessados?

- Claro! - responderam em uníssono, para depois trocarem um olhar fulminante.

O mestre teve que se controlar para não rir da atitude dos dois, podia até jurar que os ouvira grunhir! Gostaria de ver até onde eles conseguiriam levar aquela "suposta animosidade" toda. Yun sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles se acertariam. Pigarreando voltou a se concentrar no plano genial que estava em sua mente.

- Como parece ter bastante facilidade com o arco, vou dificultar um pouco as coisas para você, Sakura – falou o mestre, pondo em prática a idéia que lhe ocorrera e que serviria para ajudar os seus discípulos em outros aspectos, que iam um pouco além do arco.

- De que forma, mestre? – questionou a garota.

– Quero que você atinja um alvo em movimento – respondeu olhando ao redor à procura do alvo ideal – E aquele é perfeito! – completou apontando para um pequeno pássaro amarelo e branco, que estava tranqüilamente pousado no galho de uma árvore, assobiando alegremente.

Sakura olhou para o pobre animal e em seguida para o ancião que estava à sua frente.

- Desculpe mestre, mas acho que não entendi.

- Quero que você atinja aquele pássaro – respondeu simplesmente o velho.

- Mestre, o senhor só pode estar brincando, eu não posso simplesmente...

- Está questionando as minhas ordens, jovem Sakura? - interrompeu Yun usando o mesmo tom frio com que tinha dado aquela reprimenda em Shaoran.

- Não é isso, é só que...

- Então faça o que estou mandando! – interrompeu o mestre ainda friamente.

Shaoran assistia a tudo sem nada dizer, estava muito espantado com a atitude do mestre, nunca poderia imaginar que o homem tivesse esse lado tão autoritário e intransigente. Pôde perceber que a garota estava visivelmente transtornada ante a perspectiva de fazer o que lhe estava sendo ordenado.

- Antes que pense em desobedecer a uma ordem minha Sakura, saiba que eu posso, a qualquer momento, mandá-la de volta para casa, me recusando a treiná-la... – após essas palavras lançou um olhar para Shaoran - Não pensem que porque eu, inicialmente, os aceitei como discípulos, não posso voltar atrás... Essa decisão é totalmente revogável.

- Mas mestre, o senhor está me pedindo para sacrificar uma vida inocente... Não acho que isso seja certo - respondeu a garota.

- Se você não está disposta a acatar as minhas ordens, jovem Sakura, é melhor pegar as suas coisas e voltar para o Japão - falou Yun encarando-a duramente.

Shaoran olhou de Sakura para Yun aguardando o desfecho da discussão, nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a ceder.

- Estou lhe oferecendo duas alternativas, qual delas escolhe? - perguntou o velho, após alguns segundos de um pesado silêncio, em seguida estendeu uma flecha para ela.

Após ouvir essas palavras, Sakura soltou um suspiro desanimado, sua palidez era visível.

- Está bem, mestre – disse a garota pegando a flecha que lhe estava sedo oferecida e começou a preparar o arco.

- Muito bem, sabia que você faria a escolha correta – disse o mestre se colocando atrás da garota e em seguida fazendo um suave movimento com o braço, invocando uma magia muito simples, que fez com que uma leve brisa se formasse e balançasse com um pouco de força o galho em que o pássaro estava, o movimento repentino fez com que a ave voasse para longe.

- Quero que você o atinja de modo que a flecha atrevesse as duas asas dele, ouviu? – sussurrou para Sakura.

Sem conseguir falar e engolindo em seco, a garota apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Concentrou-se o máximo que sua pouca vontade de acertá-lo permitia. Acompanhando o vôo do passarinho com o coração apertado, esperou o momento em que as asas dele ficaram numa posição que tornaria possível acertar as duas, então soltou a flecha, que o atingiu, fazendo com que despencasse do céu colidindo com os galhos de uma árvore e tombasse com um baque surdo no chão.

- Muito bem jovem Sakura, agora vamos ver se a flecha atingiu o lugar que queríamos, não é? – falou caminhando em direção da ave caída, puxando Sakura pelo braço – Venha também Shaoran - chamou o jovem, que prontamente o atendeu.

Os três caminharam alguns metros, até o local onde o animal estava deitado. Sakura desviou o rosto não querendo nem ver o que tinha feito.

Shaoran se sentiu desconfortável com o visível sofrimento da japonesa, não sabia ao certo porque, mas não lhe agradava vê-la em dificuldades e a ponto de se desmanchar em lágrimas, como naquele momento.

Será que aquela sensação era causada pelo seu instinto de proteção?

"Não, com certeza não! Eu nem tenho essa coisa!" - pensou com determinação.

A flecha atravessara perfeitamente as duas asas do pássaro, que agora estava agonizando. Dos ferimentos que Sakura causou saía muito sangue, sem falar em outros ferimentos menores que o pobrezinho ganhara ao colidir com os galhos da árvore e o chão.

- Olhe Sakura seu tiro foi perfeito – o mestre estava intimamente satisfeito com o desempenho da garota, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco contente com o que havia feito e estava com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, ao ver a reação da garota, Yun achou que tudo tinha saído exatamente do jeito que queria.

Agora vinha a segunda parte do seu plano.

- Me parece que você está um tanto quanto desconfortável com o estado lamentável do animal, Sakura - começou - Mas não deveria, já que tem condições de remediar o mal feito, ou não?

Shaoran, que estivera encarando o animal moribundo, desviou a sua atenção para o ancião, Sakura fez o mesmo.

- Co-como assim? – questionou a garota.

- Se muito não me engano, você conhece uma magia curativa bastante eficaz, por que não a usa para salvar a vida desse pássaro?

Sakura assumiu uma expressão de pura surpresa e se perguntou como essa idéia não tinha passado antes por sua cabeça.

Diante da idéia de salvar a vida daquele ser inofensivo, o rosto da garota se iluminou com o sorriso mais lindo que Shaoran já vira na vida e que foi responsável por seu coração falhar uma batida.

"Mas que droga! O que há de errado comigo?" - se perguntou desviando os olhos do sorriso de Sakura e passando a avaliar o céu com incrível assiduidade.

"Puxa, como eu sou burra!" – pensou Sakura feliz - "Como eu não pensei nisso antes?" - a garota se abaixou e passou a observar o ferimento do bicho.

Ao ver a flecha ainda presa nele, hesitou.

- Como eu faço para remover a flecha, mestre? – questionou

- Observe – falou o mestre abaixando-se e tomando o pássaro nas mãos, partiu a ponta da flecha e, muito suavemente, retirou a haste, em seguida entregou o animal para Sakura, que o mais rapidamente que pôde, se concentrou invocando a magia.

A exemplo das outras vezes, em que a garota usou aquele feitiço, a sua mão emitiu uma forte luz rosa. Sakura já ia pousá-la no ferimento de uma das asas, quando foi interrompida pelo mestre, que a segurou pelo pulso.

- Não se precipite, Sakura, o ferimento mais grave dele não está nas asas... Vê? – falou apontando para o peito do pássaro – provavelmente na queda ele deve ter fraturado muitas costelas – completou.

Sakura acenou afirmativamente e voltou a invocar a magia. Sua mão voltou a brilhar e ela a pousou no animal, exatamente no lugar que o mestre recomendara, em segundos pôde perceber que tinha restaurado todas as costelas dele, mas não foi apenas isso que percebeu, também sentiu uma vertigem que quase a fez ir de encontro ao solo.

Shaoran, que havia parado de olhar para o céu e passara a observar com atenção cada um dos movimentos que Sakura fazia enquanto invocava a magia, notou que a japonesa estivera a ponto de desabar no chão, isso ficou tão evidente que o jovem chinês chegou até a dar um passo à frente para ampará-la, mas Sakura conseguiu recobrar a firmeza e se manteve de pé, não precisando de sua ajuda.

Uma parte pouco racional do garoto, sabe-se lá Deus por quê, se mostrou um pouco decepcionada com isso.

Sakura, ignorando a tontura que lhe afetava os sentidos, se preparou para curar uma das asas feridas do animal, mas antes que sua mão tocasse o ferimento, outra vez o mestre a impediu segurando-lhe o pulso.

- Você está aplicando a magia de um jeito errado, Sakura.

- Como assim, mestre? - perguntou de sobrancelhas franzidas.

Shaoran encarou o mestre com atenção redobrada.

- Está usando muita magia para curar esses ferimentos tão simples... Por isso está sentindo tontura. É comum sentir vertigens e até mesmo sofrer desmaios quando se usa muita energia e sem dúvida essa _é_ uma magia que consome muita energia, mas é possível controlar a quantidade de poder que se usa... E nesse caso você usou demais.

Sakura e Shaoran encaravam o mestre sem entender muita coisa.

- Talvez entendam melhor se eu fizer uma demonstração... – falou e invocou a mesma magia de cura que Sakura tinha utilizado, mas, ao contrário da dela, a mão dele não emitiu luz alguma, mesmo assim ele pousou-a na ave que continuava nos braços da japonesa, após alguns instantes uma efêmera luz branca surgiu em sua mão e aumentou apenas um pouco de intensidade.

O velho homem começou a passar a mão ao longo do corpo do pássaro curando os ferimentos menores, que sangravam levemente. Quando ele retirou a mão, não existia ferimento algum atormentando o animal, a não ser os machucados das asas causados pela flechada.

Estava mais do que evidente que ele tinha gastado bem menos energia que Sakura.

- Deve-se usar essa magia de forma crescente, aumentando a energia de acordo com a necessidade. Assim poupamos as nossas forças – explicou Yun – Agora tente, Sakura.

A garota pousou a mão numa das asas feridas do ser que estava em seus braços, e realizou a magia, exatamente como o mestre tinha feito, e ao final não sentiu nenhum efeito negativo em seu corpo, além daquele causado pelo exagerado uso de energia que fizera antes.

- Muito bem, Sakura, sua destreza com magia é surpreendente... - falou com um sorriso satisfeito - Agora é a sua vez Shaoran, quero que use essa magia para curar a outra asa do passarinho... – encarando o jovem chinês o mestre tomou o pássaro dos braços de Sakura e o entregou para ele, o pobre animal agora parecia extremamente feliz e, sobretudo, louco para tentar, mesmo que não conseguisse, alçar vôo e sair logo dali, antes que algum outro engraçadinho resolvesse lhe atravessar com uma flecha de novo.

- Sinto muito mestre, mas eu não conheço essa magia... – respondeu o rapaz num tom baixo, estava receoso de levar outra reprimenda.

- Não seja por isso, vou ensiná-lo agora mesmo – respondeu o mestre.

Aparentemente o momento irritadiço dele havia passado e não tinha deixado nem um vestígio de que existira.

- O primeiro passo é você se concentrar o máximo possível... E como essa é a primeira vez que você vai tentar invocá-la talvez seja melhor fechar os olhos – aconselhou Yun e foi obedecido por Shaoran.

- Agora, jovem Li, concentre o seu poder mágico na palma da sua mão, retire de sua mente todos os pensamentos e pense somente no ferimento que quer curar...

Depois de vários minutos de meditação e algumas tentativas frustradas, a mão de Li começou a brilhar, era uma luz verde muito forte.

- Lembre-se de usar a sua magia de forma crescente... – murmurou o mestre

Após alguns segundos a luz diminuiu consideravelmente de intensidade.

- Agora, pouse a sua mão no ferimento.

Depois de fazer o que lhe fora pedido, Shaoran sentiu o ferimento do pássaro, de repente, sumir sob sua mão.

O garoto se espantou tanto, que se descuidou por um instante da ave que tinha nos braços, notando que nenhum ferimento lhe causava dor, o passarinho escapou dos braços do jovem chinês e voou para longe, se sentindo bem como nunca antes se sentira.

Sakura e Yun, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, ficaram admirando a ave partir, Shaoran ainda estava espantado com o que fizera e encarava a própria mão, mas também estava bastante satisfeito além de um pouco tonto, mas esse último fato ele não admitiria para ninguém.

- Bem, com isso dou o treino por terminado, vamos para casa nos preparar para jantar!

Sakura estava radiante, porque não matara o pássaro e também porque o sol nem tinha se posto e o mestre já dera o treinamento por encerrado.

"Que legal!" - pensou caminhando alegremente de volta para a casa.

Shaoran caminhava calmamente tentando colocar a visão em ordem, já que fizera um considerável uso de energia com aquela magia, por isso estava se sentindo meio "fora da realidade".

Com certeza aquele treinamento seria muito valioso. Essa era a única coisa que ele tinha em mente no momento.

"Será que os sábios do clã nunca erram?" - se perguntou enquanto seguia Sakura que caminhava à sua frente.

O rapaz estava bastante confiante, nada poderia impedir o seu crescimento como guerreiro.

"Nem mesmo certa japonesa irritante!" - pensou lançando um olhar mordaz para as costas da garota em questão, que se apressava para acompanhar os passos rápidos do mestre.

- Ei Li, anda logo! Você não está com fome não? - a garota se virou de repente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Com a atitude da garota Shaoran tropeçou e quase caiu no chão.

"Droga de sorriso!" - pensou enquanto retomava a postura e caminhava rapidamente, ultrapassando a japonesa e caminhando lado a lado com Yun.

- Que garoto estranho! - murmurou Sakura seguindo os dois.

* * *

Do alto de uma árvore alguém observava atentamente o treinamento que se desenrolava na floresta.

Os penetrantes olhos azuis claros analisavam minuciosamente tudo o que se passava entre as três pessoas, que estavam mais afastadas. E a despeito da distância que o separava daqueles indivíduos, era fácil para ele perceber cada um dos movimentos deles, não deixando escapar nenhum, por menor que fosse.

Ao notar que as pessoas que estivera observando, deram por encerradas as atividades do dia, um sorriso enigmático surgiu em seus lábios.

- Muito interessante... - murmurou antes de desaparecer.

- Cheguei! - falou aparecendo, de repente, na frente de Elizabeth, que se afastava lentamente do espelho da escuridão.

- Percebi - respondeu ela friamente.

- Viu como eu tinha razão? Eles nem desconfiaram que eu estava lá - Kyle disse deitando-se no sofá da sala em que estavam, e cruzando as longas pernas.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você - falou a garota sentando-se numa cadeira que estava próxima

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou se sentando abruptamente.

- O velho desconfiou sim, da sua presença - respondeu Elizabeth com a calma que lhe era característica.

- Foi apenas um momento de descuido... Por um instante eu deixei de esconder a minha presença mágica... Mas não se preocupe ele pode ter desconfiado, mas não teve certeza de nada.

- Temos que tomar cuidado Kyle, esse velho é muito esperto e poderoso... - advertiu.

- Sim é mesmo, e os garotos também - respondeu o rapaz encarando-a seriamente.

- O que o faz dizer isso? Descobriu algo que escapou ao espelho da escuridão?

- Sim. As habilidades mágicas deles não são muito perigosas, mas o potencial que eles têm... É muito promissor.

Após alguns instantes de reflexão, Elizabeth fez a pergunta que flutuava entre ambos.

- E a garota, como é?

Kyle sabia que ela faria tal pergunta, mas decidiu tentar irrita-la um pouco, deixando-a curiosa por alguns segundos mais.

- Muito mais bonita de perto, se quer saber - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Elizabeth decidiu não comentar nada sobre a afirmativa do rapaz, pois sabia das reais intenções dele.

- A magia Kyle...

- Ah sim, claro... Como eu já disse antes, o poder mágico não é um grande problema, mas ela tem futuro...

- O que quer dizer? - Lizzie tinha os olhos estreitados.

- Ela é bastante esperta e aprende rápido. Uma combinação que a torna um pouco perigosa, não acha?

- Humm... - Elizabeth achou que aquele era o momento exato para fazer um novo movimento.

Uma atitude que os faria progredir para um novo nível no plano.

Não podiam demorar demais senão acabariam em maus lençóis

- Sendo assim, está mais do que na hora de nos mobilizarmos... - falou Elizabeth, pondo em prática a decisão que tinha tomado logo cedo, quando Kyle tinha se tornado atrevido demais.

O que ela o mandaria fazer o manteria ocupado e longe de problemas por um bom tempo

Ao escutar essas palavras Kyle levantou-se de um salto.

- E o que sugere?

- Comece o recrutamento - respondeu a garota, que se levantou e foi até o espelho mágico, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

Ambos encararam com extrema atenção as imagens que apareceram.

- Amanhã mesmo eu partirei - falou Kyle após um minuto.

- Ótimo! E lembre-se: aja com cuidado e só traga os melhores - Elizabeth murmurou.

- Não se preocupe Lizzie, sei exatamente o que fazer - respondeu Kyle se virando para deixar a sala.

-Hããã... Kyle - chamou antes que o rapaz saísse.

- O quê? - ele parou de andar e se virou para a garota.

- Quero que traga alguém especial - Elizabeth tinha um ar misterioso nos olhos, que estavam parcialmente escondidos por sua franja negra.

- E quem seria?

A garota, que ainda mantinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, não disse nada apenas se aproximou do rapaz, parando na frente dele.

- Azumi - murmurou simplesmente.

- A-Azumi? - perguntou um espantado Kyle.

- Isso mesmo. Ela será de grande ajuda para nós.

- Sabe Lizzie, às vezes acho que você reserva metade do seu tempo para tornar a minha vida mais complicada - comentou Kyle passando as mãos pelos cabelos louros.

- Mas não é você que sempre se gaba dos poderes que tem? - falou Elizabeth caminhando para o espelho da escuridão - Tenho certeza que não achará dificuldades em _convidá-la_ a juntar-se a nós.

- Acho que você escolheu a palavra errada, afinal eu não vou bem _convidá-la - _resmungou Kyle - Mas de qualquer forma não se preocupe. Se você quer a Azumi, você a terá - falou encarando-a com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto e virando-se para sair.

- Isso não será nada fácil... - o rapaz falou baixinho para ele mesmo, em seguida um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios - Mas com certeza será bastante interessante - concluiu quando alcançou o corredor.

Ainda na sala, Elizabeth encarava o espelho da escuridão.

- Logo recuperaremos o que é nosso por direito... E que nos foi, descaradamente, usurpado - falou para a sala vazia.

* * *

A noite cobriu a floresta com o seu manto negro, no céu, uma esplendorosa lua flutuava emitindo a sua luz prateada que banhava suavemente a terra.

Na casa de Yun, um profundo silêncio indicava que todos dormiam, mas essa afirmação não correspondia, realmente, a verdade.

- Mas que droga! - Shaoran soltou um suspiro irritado ao ver que errara mais uma vez o alvo.

O jovem chinês decidira treinar mais um pouco, visto que o seu desempenho com o arco e flecha tinha sido lamentável, por esse único e constrangedor motivo, é que ele se encontrava no momento treinando no quintal de Yun.

Para realizar esse "treinamento improvisado", utilizou magia para iluminar o lugar e poder praticar à vontade, pois a iluminação natural fornecida pela lua não era suficiente para permitir que enxergasse com a clareza necessária, e o seu desempenho, que já era ruim, se tornaria intolerável. Então invocara chamas que nunca se consumiam para clarear o local.

Pena, que depois de quase uma hora atirando flechas como um maluco, ele não tenha obtido resultados satisfatórios.

O rapaz deixou-se cair pesadamente no chão, a irritação era visível em seu semblante, e se tornou ainda mais explícita quando ele atirou para longe o arco que estivera segurando.

"Esse comportamento pouco maduro não vai me fazer melhorar nessa droga" - pensou

Suspirando, levantou-se, apanhou o arco e tirou mais uma flecha da pequena mochila que estava em suas costas. Após alguns segundos tentando focalizar o alvo, soltou a flecha, que dessa vez nem alcançou o destino esperado e fincou-se no chão, a alguns metros à frente da árvore em que alvo tinha sido preso.

- Por que será que eu não consigo acertar? - perguntou para a noite.

- Porque você está fazendo tudo errado - ouviu responderem e se virou abruptamente para ver quem estava ali.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Kinomoto Sakura.

- Está muito tenso - continuou a garota, que para a total surpresa do chinês pegou uma flecha que estava às suas costas e lhe entregou.

De tão surpreso que estava, Li ficou sem ação, talvez isso explique o fato de ele ter pegado a flecha que a garota estava estendendo-lhe.

- Tente segurar desse modo - sugeriu Sakura se posicionando perto de Shaoran de modo que com um braço o ajudasse a empunhar o arco.

Shaoran conteve a respiração diante da proximidade da garota.

- Relaxa! - sussurrou a japonesa se referindo ao fato do rapaz manter o braço muito teso, no mesmo instante Li diminuiu a tensão no local.

- Está percebendo que o vento está batendo de encontro ao seu corpo? Isso significa que você vai ter que colocar mais força no disparo... Incline um pouco o arco para cima - Shaoran não sabia porque, mas fez o que a garota estava lhe pedindo.

- Ótimo, agora fixe seu olhar no alvo e, quando estiver pronto, solte a flecha.

Mesmo duvidando que aquilo fosse dar certo, Li disparou a flecha, que não chegou a atingir o alvo, mas chegou perigosamente perto, tornado essa tentativa a melhor do dia inteiro.

- Viu só? Parabéns! - falou uma eufórica Sakura.

- O que faz aqui? - Li parecia ter recobrado a presença de espírito e encarou Sakura que estava na mesma posição de instrutora, perigosamente perto - E por que está me ajudando?- perguntou grosseiramente, apesar de estar muito satisfeito com o seu desempenho.

- Na verdade... - começou Sakura se afastando um pouco do rapaz, pois estava começando a sentir aquelas estranhas sensações, que sempre a acometiam quando ficava muito perto dele e que se revelaram muito mais poderosas devido ao fato da proximidade ser tão grande a ponto de levá-la a perceber que o garoto possuía pequenos pontos dourados circundando-lhe as pupilas, fazendo-a achar os olhos dele os mais lindos que se recordava de ter já visto.

- Eu vi quando você veio para cá e decidi segui-lo, porque precisava muito conversar com você.

- E o que quer comigo? - praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Sabe, estive pensando... E me dei conta de que o mestre tem razão, não podemos viver brigando. Não podemos continuar assim - Sakura o encarava diretamente nos olhos - Eu sei que temos personalidades bastante fortes e muito diferentes, mas, com um pouco de esforço, podemos contornar a situação e conviver sem tantos atritos.

Shaoran encarou a garota que estava à sua frente, procurando por algum traço de zombaria, mas tudo o que viu foi uma grande sinceridade estampada em seu rosto.

- Então o que sugere? - perguntou desconfiado

- Algo bastante simples... - respondeu Sakura dando um passo na direção dele - Que tal uma trégua?

O jovem arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha.

- Não estou sugerindo que algum dia nós possamos ser amigos, ou algo assim... - Sakura comentou coçando a nuca - Estou pedindo apenas para nos comportarmos como colegas de treino, só isso. O que acha?

Shaoran continuou a encará-la sem nada dizer.

"Que garota atrevida! Imagine só vir até aqui me ajudar numa atividade que eu tenho dificuldades e ainda por cima sugerir uma trégua... Que audácia!" - pensou enquanto imaginava qual seria a melhor forma de despachá-la o mais depressa possível para longe dalí.

"Mas o quê eu estou pensando! Talvez o fato de estar nesse lugar inóspito esteja acabando com o meu cérebro, apenas isso explicaria o fato de eu estar pensando essas asneiras, bem como o fato de ainda sentir o meu rosto quente só porque a Kinomoto esteve tão perto de mim que eu até pude sentir o delicioso perfume que emana dela" - concluiu em pensamento passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

Sakura ainda encarava-o aguardando uma resposta.

"Raciocina Li...! Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde um dos dois teria que tomar a atitude de tocar nesse assunto e, francamente, fico feliz que ela tenha tomado a iniciativa..." - com um suspiro ele decidiu que seria idiotice recusar a proposta que a japonesa estava oferecendo.

- Tudo bem - foi a sua resposta seca.

- Ótimo, agora como primeira atitude sob a bandeira branca da paz vou continuar a te dar uma ajudinha com o arco e flecha! - falou Sakura com um sorriso que ia de orelha à orelha.

- Como assim? - perguntou um espantado Li, enquanto observava a garota pegar outra flecha da sua mochila.

- Ora não é óbvio? Você, notadamente, tem um problema com essa arma e eu, sem falsa modéstia, a uso muito bem, então como eu sou uma excelente companheira de treinamento vou te ajudar.

Shaoran simplesmente não estava acreditando em seus ouvidos. Há poucas horas estivera discutindo com aquela garota e agora lá estava ela toda feliz querendo ajudá-lo.

Realmente a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- E aí, você vai aceitar a minha ajuda ou vai fazer o quê? - Sakura perguntou ao notar a carranca do garoto.

Dentro de Li ocorria uma difícil batalha, de um lado estava o orgulho do guerreiro chinês que nunca aceitava ajuda de estranhos (principalmente se esse estranho fosse uma garota espevitada que tivesse lhe passado a frente e tomado o lugar como sucessor do mago, que era seu descendente direto), do outro lado estava o discípulo sedento por melhorias na atividade que há anos vinha deixando de lado por não aprender.

Sem dúvida uma batalha dura.

Mas no final o discípulo venceu.

- Certo, mas se você contar para alguém, a nossa trégua vai para as cucuias, entendeu?

- Claro! - respondeu Sakura - Agora Li, deixa de conversa e pega logo isso - continuou, entregando para ele a flecha que estivera em suas mãos.

Mesmo se sentindo meio inseguro o rapaz obedeceu.

- Sabe, o seu maior problema é a tensão, você parece uma rocha segurando o arco - aconselhou Sakura - Respire mais tranqüilamente... Sinta o ar ao seu redor...

A brisa da noite proporcionava ao seu corpo uma deliciosa sensação de paz, que antes não era percebida por Shaoran, que ao relaxar pôde aguçar mais os seus sentidos. Percebeu a força do vento. A calma invadiu o seu corpo e fez com que, mesmo não colocando tanta força nos braços, o arco não tremesse.

Fitando decididamente o alvo à sua frente ele soltou a flecha que o atingiu em cheio.

- Puxa! Que maravilha! - ouviu Sakura exclamar - Não atingiu o centro, mas foi um ótimo disparo.

- Talvez essa trégua nos renda bons frutos afinal... - murmurou Shaoran.

- Claro! Tudo vai melhorar com ela - falou Sakura - Paz? - completou estendendo a mão para Li.

- Paz – respondeu e, após um momento de hesitação, o rapaz apertou a mão dela.

No momento que se tocaram foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelos corpos dos dois, que imediatamente ficaram vermelhos e se afastaram.

- Bem, é melhor nos recolhermos - falou Li já caminhando para casa.

- É mesmo - Sakura tratou de imitá-lo.

- Ei Li, já que agora nós não somos mais inimigos e tudo... Que tal você... Hum-hum... Bem... rever... sabe o revezamento da cama... - pediu Sakura cheia de esperanças, se pondo a caminhar ao lado do chinês.

- Nem pense nisso! - foi a resposta de Shaoran, que nem sequer a encarou ao responder.

- Ah, qual é Li, o que é que custa você rever os seus conceitos e me ceder de uma vez a cama?

Shaoran parou de andar e encarou-a.

- Kinomoto, apesar de termos prometido assumir uma postura mais amigável, não significa que as coisas mudaram. Ainda estamos em igualdade como discípulos, então eu não vejo motivo para você ter privilégios - falou e voltou a caminhar

- Sabia que você ia dizer algo como isso! - resmungou Sakura entrando em casa.

- Se sabia então por que perguntou? - perguntou seguindo-a.

- Ora nunca ouviu aquele ditado? A esperança é a última que morre!

Shaoran achou graça no comentário da garota, mas manteve esse fato para ele, apenas fechou a porta e caminhou para o quarto.

* * *

Dois vultos, escondidos em meio as árvores, presenciaram cada minuto da conversa entre Shaoran e Sakura.

- Eu não te disse que eles iam acabar se acertando? - Yun murmurou para Shin, que estava bem a seu lado - Isso ainda não é o suficiente, mas pelo menos é um começo... Esses dois precisam se unir para que possam superar as dificuldades que estão por vir - completou.

Shin como sempre não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Vamos entrar - falou Yun já se pondo a caminho - Sem dúvida esses dois ainda têm muito o que treinar... Droga eles nem perceberam que nós estávamos o tempo todo os observando! - o mestre parecia indignado - Até parece que não treinamos como sentir a presença mágica!

Os dois homens adentraram na casa. O mestre tratou logo de se sentar no sofá, enquanto Shin corria para a cozinha para preparar um chá.

Sozinho na sala, Yun refletia sobre os acontecimentos do dia, uma parte dele estava bastante satisfeita com a evolução dos dois discípulos, e uma outra parte se mostrava muito preocupada.

"Já está começando" - pensou

Passados alguns minutos Shin retornou trazendo duas xícaras de chá quente.

- Sabe Shin as coisas logo logo começarão a se complicar - comentou.

O monge franziu as sobrancelhas, sem compreender.

- Acho que eles já começaram a se movimentar - o mestre explicou - Hoje à tarde senti uma presença muito poderosa. Não estou bem certo, mas talvez tenha sido a presença mágica de um deles - disse e tomou um gole de chá.

- Isso me preocupa um pouco - falou encarando Shin que tinha adotado uma expressão séria - Na verdade, bastante - completou Yun.

Após essa afirmação, Yun permaneceu em silêncio encarando o seu chá.

- Sakura e Shaoran não estão prontos... - falou levando a xícara aos lábios e terminando de tomar a bebida quente - Tenho que prepará-los o mais depressa possível.

O velho mestre colocou a xícara de volta à bandeja e se levantou.

- Principalmente a Sakura, muito será cobrado dela e ela precisa ser forte - disse e foi em direção a porta - Boa noite - murmurou antes de deixar o aposento.

Shin permaneceu sentado, a exemplo de Yun também estava muito preocupado, porque gostava muito daqueles jovens...

E o que aguardava Sakura...

Sem dúvida os dois homens tinham muitos motivos para estarem apreensivos.

* * *

O vento soprava lentamente naquela manhã e seu suave movimento fazia com que as folhas das árvores tremulassem levemente. O dia estava claro e o céu aparecia sem nuvens, a temperatura estava alta, mas a brisa matinal a tornava um pouco mais amena...

"Pelo menos para quem está lá fora" – pensou Sakura suspirando tristemente enquanto olhava para o cenário além da janela.

Nenhum som era ouvido, apenas o canto dos pássaros que, ignorando o estado de ânimo da garota, pareciam bastante alegres e contentes.

"Também não estão trancados em casa num dia quente como esse..." – pensou Sakura encarando um ninho onde dois passarinhos estavam cantando animadamente.

"Droga de tédio!" – a garota suspirou outra vez e voltou a sua atenção para o livro que estava à sua frente – "Droga de matemática!" – pensou enquanto tornava a olhar para a janela e recordava o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

Pela manhã tinha se levantado muito ansiosa e excitada para mais um dia de treinamento. Na verdade estava tão entusiasmada que se levantara e se arrumara antes mesmo que Li abrisse os olhos.

Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao descobrir que o dia de treinamento seria bem diferente...

**Flashback**

_- Bom dia! – exclamou Sakura entrando na cozinha para tomar o desjejum, encontrando Shin terminando de pôr a mesa e Yun já sentado tomando chá._

_- Bom dia Sakura, percebo que está bem disposta hoje. – respondeu Yun, Shin apenas lhe sorriu como cumprimento._

_- Estou sim, mal posso esperar para treinar!_

_- Puxa, isso é uma surpresa para mim... Na maioria das vezes os meus discípulos não gostam das atividades dos finais de semana._

_- Mas por quê? Eu não tenho nenhum problema quanto a isso._

_- Sabe é que eles... – começou o mestre, mas foi interrompido pela entrada do seu outro discípulo._

_- Bom dia – disse Shaoran caminhando desanimadamente pela cozinha e sentando-se à mesa._

_- Bom dia - responderam Sakura e o Mestre._

_- Shaoran, você não parece tão animado quanto a jovem Sakura, não é mesmo?_

_- Não é isso mestre... Apenas estou um pouco cansado, afinal a semana foi longa._

_- Ah, então você irá apreciar muito os finais de semana..._

_Shaoran apenas balançou a cabeça com uma expressão um pouco incerta no rosto._

_Sakura não entendeu o porquê do comportamento do rapaz._

**Fim do Flashback**

Não haveria treino de artes marciais nem tão pouco de magia! Era esse o motivo do pouco ânimo de Shaoran.

Sakura descobrira isso quando, poucos minutos depois, o mestre afirmara que os finais de semana seriam dedicados aos estudos, para que eles não perdessem o ano na escola.

"Mas que bela porcaria!" - pensou Sakura, tentando entender o que estava escrito no bendito livro de matemática.

Não que não gostasse de estudar, longe disso, mas francamente, matemática já era difícil para ela entender e tal fato se tornava ainda mais duro nas atuais circunstâncias. O livro era em chinês!

Sakura dominava muito bem o idioma, mas... Matemática em chinês! Ninguém merece!

Um novo suspiro partiu da garota, que voltou a mirar a janela.

"Ah, como seria bom estar lá fora nadando naquele lago de águas tão convidativas..." - a garota estava completamente distraída com seus pensamentos de uma vida mais feliz, tão distraída que nem percebeu que era encarada duramente por um certo ancião.

O que teria sido de grande utilidade para tentar evitar o que aconteceu logo em seguida.

- O livro não está lá fora Sakura, está bem aí à sua frente! - exclamou o velho depois de ter aplicado um formidável croque na cabeça da garota.

Ai, ai, Tá bom mestre - gemeu Sakura voltando a sua atenção para o livro.

Shaoran também não estava nada feliz com a atual situação de ambos, até que gostava de estudar, mas sempre preferira atividades que o estimulassem fisicamente, o que o levava a achar aquelas aulas bastante entediantes, sem comentar que o método autoritário e exigente do mestre não ajudava em nada nesse caso.

Terminando de fazer os exercícios mostrou-os para o mestre, que pareceu satisfeito.

- Muito bem! É bom saber que ao menos alguém prestou atenção à aula - o mestre falou dando ênfase a frase final, encarando Sakura - Já que terminou talvez possa dar uma ajudinha àquela distraída ali - completou voltando a sua atenção para Shaoran.

Uma hora se passou e durante ela o mestre deu várias explicações sobre matemática para o jovens.

- Fiquem estudando um pouco sozinhos, que eu vou até a cozinha tomar um chá - falou Yun, achando que talvez pudesse confiar neles e deixá-los a sós por um momento.

Assim que o velho saiu da sala Shaoran se levantou e colocou a sua cadeira ao lado da de Sakura.

- Então no que é que você está com dificuldade?

Sakura olhou para ele um tanto surpresa.

- Ei, por que você está me olhando desse jeito? - o garoto perguntou, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você realmente está me oferecendo ajuda?

- Será que você já esqueceu a nossa trégua? Que de agora em diante vamos ajudar um ao outro?

- Bem esquecer eu não esqueci, mas eu não achei que você fosse levar tão a sério o nosso trato.

- Pois saiba que eu sou uma pessoa de palavra e cumpro o que prometo - falou Li pegando o caderno de exercício de Sakura - Agora me diz logo no que você está tendo dificuldade.

- Tá certo... Você poderia me explicar essa parte? - falou Sakura apontando para a parte do livro em que estava o assunto que a estava confundindo.

Shaoran pegou o livro, deu uma lida rápida e o aproximou de Sakura, para começar a explicar o assunto.

Sakura ouvia com atenção o que o garoto dizia, mas num determinado momento a voz dele se tornou muito distante para ela, que deixou de lado os estudos e passou a admirar os pontinhos dourados dos olhos dele.

"Que olhos lindos!" - pensou encantada.

- Entendeu? - a pergunta de Shaoran a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Hã, o quê? Desculpe-me é que eu me distraí por um momento... O que foi mesmo que você estava dizendo? - perguntou vermelha.

Num gesto de grande impaciência, Shaoran aspirou profundamente, mas boa parte da sua irritação se dissipou quando seu olfato foi totalmente impregnado pelo fantástico perfume dela.

"Esse cheiro não me é estranho... Do que será?" - se perguntou.

- Será que dá para você prestar atenção?! - ele falou ignorando a dúvida em sua cabeça.

- Gomen... Quero dizer, desculpa! - Sakura respondeu nervosamente.

Então Shaoran voltou a lhe explicar a matéria.

O garoto nunca iria admitir, mas achara que aquela pequena palavra em japonês dita por engano, soara muito agradável aos seus ouvidos.

Quando o mestre retornou, encontrou Shaoran terminando de explicar o assunto para Sakura, numa atitude que deixou o ancião bastante surpreso, pois mesmo sabendo da recente trégua dos dois, não poderia imaginar que ela surtisse efeitos tão rapidamente.

"Que ótimo!" - pensou se retirando mais uma vez, deixando-os sozinhos.

O velho mestre tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, enquanto lançava um último olhar para seus discípulos, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

Um par de frios olhos azuis encaravam um estranho espelho mágico.

"Isso não parece nada bom..." - murmurou Elizabeth diante das imagens que lhe eram reveladas.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Sim, sim, sim, como eu disse (escrevi!!) lá em cima algumas dúvidas foram respondidas nesse capítulo, agora vocês foram formalmente apresentados a Kyle e Elizabeth, claro que vocês ainda não sabem exatamente quem eles são, mas pelo menos o que eu revelei nesse capítulo já é um começo não é?

Agora uma descrição mais aprofundada sobre eles:

Kyle: É um cara alto, tem olhos azuis muito claros, é louro, os cabelos dele são levemente ondulados e chegam até o queixo. Ele é bastante simpático chegando até a parecer um pouco infantil (mas não se deixem levar por essa característica!)

Elizabeth: É uma garota de estatura mediana, assim como Kyle, tem olhos azuis claríssimos, os cabelos dela são longos e negros (chegam até o meio das costas), ela os usa repartidos ao meio e presos por uma trança (ela tem uma franja parecida com a de Kaho Mizuki, só que um pouco mais comprida). Elizabeth é muuuuuuuuuuuito fria.

TRÉGUA!!

Não preciso dizer mais nada, mas como gosto de falar (ESCREVER!) tenho que afirmar que esse foi apenas o primeiro passo para o futuro da fic, mas podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva se acham que eles vão se descobrir perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro assim de repente! (Puxa sem dúvida alguma eu tô muito má hoje!). Ainda vai demorar um pouco para Shao e Saki de "envolverem" (não muito, espero!).

Azumi, quem será? Puxa essa é uma boa pergunta, quem poderia respondê-la?

Espera aí... Eu posso respondê-la! ¬¬

Azumi é...

Com certeza vocês não acham que eu vou revelar agora, não é? (definitivamente eu não estou má hoje... ESTOU TERRÍVEL!)

Foi mau gente, mas eu não posso divulgar certas coisas da fic, senão perde a graça, não é mesmo?

Não se preocupem, logo vocês saberão de tudo.

Sabe, eu andei tendo umas idéias muito malignas para o enredo da fic (SEM DÚVIDA EU ESTOU PERVERSA!)

Bem, por enquanto é só galera.

Até mais!

Valeu pelas reviews!

Kissus!

Yuki-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Olá gente!

Depois de séculos voltei! Provavelmente vocês nem devem mais se lembrar de mim... T.T  
Mesmo assim estou aqui!  
Muitas coisas contribuíram para o atraso da conclusão desse capítulo, mas como eu sei que vocês não estão aqui para ouvir/ler as minhas explicações, vou pular essa parte! (que conveniente, não?).

Nesse capítulo vai haver uma pequena passagem de tempo e algumas mudanças de cenário...

Espero que gostem!

Sei que não preciso dizer que CCS não me pertence e blá, blá, blá... (Vocês já estão cansados de saber disso... ¬¬).

**CAPÍTULO VI**

- Desse jeito ele vai acabar nos matando! – com um suspiro Sakura pegou o travesseiro e se jogou na cama.

- Você não deveria reclamar, afinal, graças ao rigor do mestre, melhoramos bastante as nossas habilidades – respondeu Shaoran, abafando um bocejo.

- Bem, com isso eu tenho que concordar, mas bem que ele poderia dar uma folguinha para nós, não é? Puxa, faz quase um mês que a gente está aqui e não tivemos nem um diazinho sequer de descanso! – falou a garota, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Não há descanso para aqueles que querem ser fortes – foi o que teve como resposta.

Descobrindo o rosto, Sakura lançou um olhar para o garoto, que a encarava com uma expressão de superioridade.

"Esse cara não pode ser normal!" – pensou incrédula, observando-o pegar alguma coisa de dentro do guarda-roupa e se meter atrás do biombo que estava a um canto do quarto.

Com um grande e sonoro suspiro, a garota se virou de costas e passou a encarar a parede. Sentia que cada músculo do seu sofrido corpo doía ao simples ato de respirar. Também, não era para menos, já que vinha se exercitando como uma louca...

Ultimamente sua rotina diária estava lhe rendendo uma série de hematomas e machucados espalhados por tudo quanto era canto do seu pobre corpinho!

As últimas semanas de treinamento foram pesadíssimas! Parecia que o mestre estava com o diabo no corpo... O homem havia desenvolvido algum tipo de obsessão em melhorar o poder mágico de seus discípulos o mais rápido que pudesse, e da maneira mais dolorosa e desagradável possível, deve-se salientar!

O que significava que seus dias eram resumidos a subidas e descidas de escadas carregando alguma coisa muito pesada; longas horas de meditação; treino com diferentes tipos de armas, lutas desgastantes... E tudo isso regado a muitas pancadas na cabeça, aplicadas pelo mestre com uma maldita varinha que tinha vindo direto do inferno!

É sério, começava a desconfiar que o próprio Satã houvesse presenteado o ancião com aquele instrumento de tortura!

Ou pior, talvez o mestre fosse o próprio chifrudo!!

Resumindo, apesar de seus poderes terem evoluído bastante, vinha comendo o pão que o diabo, travestido de mestre, amassava diariamente...

E só de pensar que ainda era terça-feira... Sentia o corpo reclamar, pois tinha de enfrentar toda a semana até ter alguns minutos de descanso... Pelo menos físico, uma vez que, tanto o sábado quanto o domingo eram, maravilhosamente, reservados ao "aperfeiçoamento mental", como costumava dizer o mestre.

O que significava que teria que passar horas lendo e tentando aprender coisas chatíssimas e que dificilmente poderão ser úteis na vida real... Que grande aperfeiçoamento!

Gostaria de passar os finais de semana de pernas para o ar, sem dúvida sua mente seria muito beneficiada com isso...

Com um suspiro, Sakura se encolheu na cama.

Esperava que essa semana passasse voando, ou melhor, que esse ano passasse voando, para que logo pudesse estar em sua casa desfrutando de todos os doces prazeres de uma vida sem grandes preocupações...

Ah, que saudade da sua casa, seu quarto, sua cama...!

Com esses pensamentos saudosos, começou a sentir seus olhos se fecharem preguiçosos... Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que se tornava quase impossível mantê-las abertas...

Estava quase caindo nos braços de Morfeu...

- Ei, ei, nem pense em dormir! Pode ir tratando de sair da _minha _cama! – ouviu de muito longe o robô chinês falar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o seu lençol ser puxado, fazendo-a quase cair da cama.

Estranhamente Sakura não se surpreendeu com esse fato, sabia que o rapaz não lhe cederia aquela cama, em hipótese alguma.

- Ah, está bem! Já vou, já vou! – resmungou se levantando, já totalmente desperta.

A sua realidade era triste, muito triste...

A garota se ergueu e caminhou até o armário para pegar o colchão, sobre o qual dormiria, enquanto Li deitava-se rapidamente na cama e se enfiava debaixo dos lençóis.

Resmungando alguma coisa sobre mestres endemoniados e sem coração, regime de ditadura e a falta de cavalheirismo de certos rapazes, Sakura preparou o cantinho onde dormiria, bem ao lado da cama.

Apagou a lamparina do quarto e se deitou no colchão.

Assim que se cobriu, seus olhos se fecharam e ela rapidamente pegou no sono.

* * *

_No começo apenas a escuridão era percebida._

_Uma densa penumbra._

_Um silêncio mortal._

_Muitas emoções dominavam seu corpo naquele momento._

_Expectativa e medo._

_Essas eram as mais fortes._

_Em seguida veio uma dor tão grande e insuportável..._

_Que fez com que todos os pensamentos coerentes fugissem de sua cabeça..._

_Que fez com que seu corpo... _

_Fraquejasse._

_A expectativa desapareceu..._

_E o medo..._

_Esse aumentou._

_Medo de não conseguir... _

_Medo de..._

_Falhar._

_Seu peito foi tomado por um frio cortante..._

_Dor enregelante..._

_Depois..._

_O frio foi drasticamente substituído por um calor fumegante..._

_Mais dor_

_Dor fulminante..._

_E no final restou apenas..._

_A escuridão._

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos de repente, apenas para descobrir que estava deitada no chão encarando o teto e que cada uma de suas mãos apertava, desesperadamente, uma coisa diferente.

A direita segurava, com tanta força, o lençol, que as juntas dos dedos estavam brancas, já a esquerda, pressionava com desespero o peito onde o coração batia alucinadamente.

Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, a garota, no mesmo momento, sentou-se e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Sentia um calor sobrenatural.

Estava alagada num suor frio, o que fazia com que a camisa do pijama que vestia, grudasse em sua pele.

"De novo!" – pensou com um gemido enquanto tentava controlar a respiração irregular.

Esse sonho voltara a atormentá-la, e, a cada vez que ele se repetia, as sensações ficavam mais e mais claras, além de muito mais reais.

A dor que sentira no sonho era estranha, anormal, quase... Quase sobrenatural.

Ainda sentada no colchão lançou um rápido olhar para janela, que estava aberta, e viu que já estava na hora de se levantar. Mesmo sabendo disso voltou a deitar-se e fechou os olhos, permanecendo assim por algum tempo.

Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes se perguntara o significado daquele sonho, mas até agora não conseguira formular nenhuma resposta plausível, só o que sabia era que, apesar de um pouco diferentes, todos eles, de alguma forma, se completavam.

Mas o que queriam dizer?

Não sabia explicar.

"Droga!" – passando as mãos pelo rosto, Sakura decidiu que era melhor se levantar, afinal, não adiantava nada ficar remoendo problemas, pois sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo se revelaria.

E para ela, só restava esperar.

Depois de se pôr de pé deu uma olhada no quarto e viu Shaoran dormindo de lado na cama, abraçando tranqüilamente o travesseiro.

Em outras circunstâncias teria achado a cena, no mínimo, engraçada, mas não agora... Não quando estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos conflitantes.

Sabia que tinha de pegar as roupas que havia separado na véspera e ir para o banheiro tomar banho, mas se surpreendeu quando seus pés a levaram até a janela, de onde pôde ver os primeiros raios de sol despontando no horizonte.

Uma brisa suave a atingiu, fazendo com que o estranho calor que sentia diminuísse um pouco.

Lá fora os pássaros cantavam nos galhos das árvores, a luz do sol, que começava a despontar no horizonte, emprestava ao céu cores impressionantes, as flores, que começavam a desabrochar, exalavam um aroma fantástico.

Cada pequeno detalhe do cenário que a janela lhe revelava parecia fazer parte de uma maravilhosa pintura, tamanha era a calmaria e magnitude reinante ali.

Realmente a paisagem paradisíaca, que estava bem em frente aos seus olhos, seria capaz de acalmar até o mais inquieto dos corações.

- Acalmar até o mais inquieto dos corações _- _sussurrou desanimada, enquanto observava a arrebatadora vista matinal.

Esse fato, no entanto, não se encaixava em seu caso, pois nem mesmo a beleza estonteante do cenário exótico que se exibia diante de seus olhos, foi capaz de acalmar-lhe o espírito revolto.

Sentando-se à janela, Sakura fechou os olhos com força.

Esses sonhos misteriosos não deixavam que se enganasse... Sabia que algo estava para acontecer. E mesmo tendo a absoluta certeza de que não podia fazer nada a não se esperar, não podia... Simplesmente não conseguia deixar de se preocupar!

Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, imaginou se não estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água... Talvez aqueles sonhos não significassem nada afinal.

Mas no fundo sabia que estava tentando se enganar, aqueles sonhos tinham sim, algum significado.

E esse significado era muito importante, mesmo não o conhecendo, sabia disso.

Sentia na pele a veracidade dessa afirmação.

Descobrindo o rosto, encarou o céu e pensou em como seria bom se pudesse ter a companhia daqueles de quem gostava tanto, daqueles que, sabia, se importavam com o que sentia.

Se ao menos pudesse conversar com Kero e com Yue... Contar-lhes sobre esses malditos sonhos e perguntar se lhes entendiam o significado;

Ou quem sabe se ao menos pudesse desfrutar do caloroso conforto que Tomoyo sempre lhe oferecia nos momentos de crise, quando parecia que tinha perdido o chão sob seus pés;

Ou quem sabe se ao menos pudesse experimentar um pouco da simples presença de Touya, com o seu jeito sério, que era, na verdade, uma máscara usada por ele para esconder as suas emoções e o seu enorme instinto de proteção, que sempre fizeram com que se sentisse imensamente segura;

Ou quem sabe se ao menos pudesse perder-se em meio ao olhar, sempre tão carinhoso e tranqüilo, do seu pai...

_Ou quem sabe se ao menos..._

Ao pensar nessas coisas, não conseguiu impedir que uma lágrima solitária escorresse por seu rosto.

Fazia quase um mês que estava na China e, embora tenha escrito dezenas de cartas para seus familiares, não tivera oportunidade de enviar nenhuma sequer, afinal estava praticamente isolada do mundo...

Talvez fosse melhor assim, não adiantava nada preocupá-los com assuntos tão angustiantes, principalmente por eles estarem tão longe e nada puderem fazer.

Foi pensando assim que Sakura, com um suspiro desanimado, se dirigiu até o armário e tirou de lá as vestes que havia separado no dia anterior.

Colocando as roupas debaixo do braço se dirigiu à porta do quarto, mas antes de sair parou de repente e encarou o jovem rapaz que continuava dormindo profundamente.

"Será que devo acordá-lo?" – se perguntou.

Já fazia algumas semanas desde que resolveram se comportar como companheiros de treino, com isso um clima de paz e companheirismo fora instalado entre eles, mas Sakura não sabia até onde ia a tolerância do garoto chinês e sem dúvida não gostaria de irritá-lo, ultrapassando limites impostos por ele, mesmo sendo esses limites totalmente desconhecidos para ela.

Desviando o olhar de Shaoran, a garota mirou a janela. Dentro de instantes amanheceria e se não o acordasse quem o faria seria Yun.

"É melhor eu mesma acordar esse garoto. Tenho certeza que ele vai preferir ser acordado por mim, a ser despertado pelo mestre e suas idéias mirabolantes de como acordar uma pessoa" – decidiu e, colocando as roupas em cima da cama, perto dos pés do rapaz, se aproximou dele.

Abaixou-se, mas antes que seus dedos se quer o tocassem, Shaoran despertou e segurou-lhe a mão, fazendo com que seus olhos se arregalassem de pura surpresa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – o garoto perguntou sentando-se de sopetão.

- N-Nada eu... Bem, eu só estava... – a japonesa estava totalmente envergonhada – Hum-hum... Em só ia te acordar – disse quando superou o constrangimento.

A princípio Shaoran não entendeu o significado das palavras da garota.

O silêncio prolongado do rapaz, bem como o fato dele continuar a segurar-lhe a mão, fizeram com que o nervosismo de Sakura aumentasse assustadoramente.

- Já está na hora de nos levantarmos e como você continuava dormindo achei que devia te acordar... Senão você sabe... O mestre viria e... e... – o nervosismo estava começando a fazê-la falar de maneira rápida e descontrolada.

Shaoran apenas a encarava sem nada dizer, realmente não sabia o que falar. Não estava acostumado a ser ajudado por outras pessoas... Muito menos ser ajudado mais de uma vez pela mesma pessoa.

- Obrigado – foi o que disse encarando-a bem nos olhos.

- Hã... Bem, claro que não foi nada... eu só... hã... De nada – sentia que estava começando a ficar vermelha - Bem... Hummm... Li? – chamou

- O que foi? – respondeu o garoto parado do jeito que estava, apenas encarando-a, ainda estava um pouco surpreso com as atitudes dela e com outras coisas igualmente esquisitas... Pelo menos para ele.

Mas Sakura não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar e nem sabia a razão de tê-lo chamado.

Um longo silêncio pairou no quarto e os dois permaneceram assim: Shaoran sentado na cama, segurando a mão de Sakura, que estava abaixada ao seu lado.

Um mirando fixamente os olhos do outro.

Shaoran parecia estar hipnotizado com a beleza dos olhos de Sakura, parecia que só agora tinha percebido quão verdes e brilhantes eles eram.

"Como uma japonesa pode ter olhos dessa cor? Na verdade como _alguém _pode ter olhos tão lindos?" – se perguntava fascinado – "E esse cheiro...? Que droga de cheiro tão gostoso é esse?" – se questionou aspirando profundamente o perfume que se desprendia do corpo da garota.

Sakura sentia que uma a uma, as preocupações que lhe perturbavam o espírito iam, aos poucos, se dissipando, à medida que encarava aqueles olhos de chocolate, tão misteriosos e profundos.

Para ambos o tempo parecia ter parado.

Sentindo o calor da mão do rapaz envolver a sua, Sakura se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por que sentia uma calma tão grande só de estar ali perto dele, apenas olhando-o?

Não estava certa se gostaria de saber a resposta, então resolveu que era hora de pôr um ponto final naquela situação.

Com um suspiro quebrou o contato visual, acabando com o encantamento do momento.

- Bem, Li você já pode... Sabe solt... Quero dizer... Será que você poderia soltar a minha... mão? – a última palavra foi dita num murmúrio.

Shaoran corou até a raiz dos cabelos e, mais do que rapidamente, largou a mão de Sakura.

- Me desculpe – pediu se levantando.

- Ora, não tem porque se desculpar! – falou Sakura se levantando também – É melhor nos apressarmos – as palavras saíam de sua boca enquanto pegava as suas roupas e caminhava até a porta do quarto o mais depressa que podia.

- Kinomoto? – Shaoran se apressou em alcançá-la e a segurou pelo braço antes mesmo que ela tocasse a maçaneta da porta.

Sakura se voltou para o rapaz com uma expressão de susto no rosto.

Seu coração parecia um tambor dentro do peito, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas, esperou que ele continuasse.

- Bem, eu só queria dizer que apreciei muito a sua atitude – o rapaz falou enquanto a libertava.

Sakura abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, parecia que tinha perdido a voz.

Para usar de toda a sinceridade, parecia que tinha perdido toda a capacidade de formular qualquer pensamento coerente.

Estava por demais surpresa com as ações do rapaz.

É claro que eles tinham vivido as últimas semanas evitando o máximo brigar, mas nunca o garoto tinha lhe agradecido por alguma coisa, pelo menos não do jeito que estava fazendo agora.

Sem saber o que fazer a japonesa apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e, lentamente, deixou o quarto.

- Mas que droga! – sussurrou Shaoran para o quarto vazio.

Tinha quase certeza que tinha algum distúrbio mental, só isso justificaria seu estranho comportamento... Estava mais do que claro que sofria de insanidade temporária quando ficava muito perto daquela garota, ou quando a tocava, ou apenas sentia o inebriante cheiro dela...

Só de pensar nessas coisas o pobre rapaz começava a sentir o coração disparar dentro do peito.

"Aqueles olhos tão verdes e brilhantes, aquela pele clara e sedosa, aquele cheiro tão gostoso..." - fechou os olhos e lhe veio à mente a sensação da mão quente e macia dela em contato com a sua.

Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo com que estremecesse.

- Devo estar perdendo o juízo... – murmurou voltando a si - Com certeza é isso...! - completou enquanto pegava as roupas que usaria durante o dia.

* * *

Yun tomava, tranqüilamente, uma xícara de chá, enquanto os seus discípulos terminavam de tomar o café da manhã.

Depois de tanto tempo que conhecia e dividia a casa com aqueles dois, Yun não se surpreendia mais com o incomum apetite deles, só o que não fazia o menor sentido para o ancião era como eles conseguiam permanecer magros, levando em conta a quantidade de comida que devoravam em cada refeição.

"Que coisa espantosa!" – pensou enquanto os observava realizar o processo de "engolir" a comida.

Outro fato que intrigava o mestre era como seus alunos conseguiam sobreviver às refeições, já que comiam numa velocidade fora do comum... O risco de se engasgarem era um detalhe significativo que eles deveriam levar mais a sério, senão qualquer dia desses... Um café da manhã inofensivo poderia se tornar fatal.

Talvez devesse reservar um dia para explicar aos seus discípulos como pessoas normais devem comer, a importância de se mastigar bem os alimentos... Enfim como se portar à mesa!

Tomando mais um gole de chá, o velho desistiu da idéia, pois desconfiava que fosse preciso muito mais que um dia para fazer aqueles dois aprenderem a fina arte das boas maneiras.

"Mas que seria interessante, e, sobretudo engraçado, tentar ensiná-los... Ah, isso seria!" - pensou com um sorrisinho maroto surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

Meia hora depois de terem começado a comer, Sakura e Shaoran se recostaram no encosto da cadeira, aparentemente satisfeitos.

- Agora que terminaram... – falou o velho atraindo a atenção dos jovens – Tenho um pequeno aviso para dar para vocês...

Nem Sakura nem Li sabiam, mas a partir daquele dia as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes.

Desde que sentira aquela estranha presença em um dos treinos, Yun intensificara de forma incisiva o treinamento mágico de seus discípulos e o resultado disso era que agora eles tinham grande facilidade em perceber a presença de seres, não apenas aqueles que possuíam magia, mas os que não possuíam também, bem como agora os dois discípulos controlavam a sua própria presença mágica com perfeição.

Restava agora saber se eles sabiam como usar isso em batalha.

- Bem jovens, hoje eu irei aplicar um pequeno teste... – fez uma pausa dramática para tomar um último gole de chá - E para tanto vamos precisar fazer uma pequena viagem... – completou num tom misterioso – Então eu sugiro que vão até o quarto de vocês e peguem alguns itens que achem necessário, pois talvez fiquem fora durante algum tempo...

- E para onde vamos, mestre? – questionou Shaoran.

- Não se preocupe, jovem Li, logo saberá. Agora se apressem, não podemos perder mais tempo!

Ao ouvirem as palavras do mestre os dois jovens se retiraram da cozinha e se dirigiram ao quarto.

* * *

Gélidos olhos azuis encaravam, de forma penetrante, os acontecimentos que se desenrolavam na humilde residência de Yun.

- O que este homem está tramado? – sua voz soou baixa e distante.

Cruzando os braços às costas, Elizabeth esperou que sua dúvida fosse respondida.

* * *

- O que será que vem por aí, hein? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto colocava, em um dos ombros, uma pequena bolsa de uma só alça que chegava até um pouco abaixo dos quadris, nela estavam guardadas as cartas mágicas.

A garota trazia, às costas, uma mochila cheia de roupas e outras coisinhas.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas sem dúvida boa coisa não pode ser... – respondeu Shaoran arrumando sua mochila nas costas

Em seguida eles deixaram o quarto para se encontrar com o velho chinês.

- Bem, estão prontos? – perguntou Yun encarando seus discípulos, e, diante do aceno positivo de ambos, completou - Então venham comigo – dirigiram-se até a sala.

Yun, ao contrário de seus dois alunos, não trazia nenhum tipo de bagagem.

- É melhor nos apressarmos ou acabaremos por perder o dia inteiro – falou Yun e se virou para Shin, que acabava de entrar na sala – Cuide de tudo enquanto eu não estiver aqui, mas não acredito que demorarei muito – falou para o monge – E você bem sabe disso – essa última frase foi dita num tom tão baixo que apenas o monge pôde ouvir.

Com um sorriso em seus lábios, Shin balançou a cabeça concordando.

- E quanto a vocês dois, aproximem-se! – falou enquanto caminhava até o meio da sala.

Shaoran e Sakura estranharam a atitude do velho mestre, mas o seguiram.

- A nossa viagem não demorará muito, portanto não façam essas caras de medo – o mestre estendeu as mãos para eles.

Com um ar desconfiado, Sakura e Li seguraram, cada um, uma das mãos do velho.

- Agora se dêem as mãos – pediu Yun

Um estranho acanhamento tomou conta dos dois jovens, que se encararam por um momento.

As recordações do que houve mais cedo preenchendo, por completo, os pensamentos deles.

- Mas será que vocês não entendem que não podemos perder tempo? Parem logo com esse comportamento tolo e infantil! Afinal eu bem sei que vocês já tiveram muito mais contato físico que isso!

Diante desse comentário, feito exatamente para fazê-los ficarem constrangidos, Li e Sakura ficaram mais vermelhos que um tomate.

- Vão logo e dêem as mãos, pelo o amor dos deuses! – gritou Yun.

- Muito bem! - disse o ancião quando foi obedecido.

- Me desculpe mestre, mas para quê tudo isso! Nós não íamos viajar? – perguntou uma supercorada Sakura.

- Vamos sim, jovem Sakura, e logo verá como – respondeu Yun.

E algo surpreendente aconteceu em seguida.

Num instante estavam os três de mãos dadas na casa do mestre e no seguinte estavam num lugar totalmente diferente.

Estavam numa floresta.

Mas era uma floresta diferente da que conheciam. Esta era mais densa, existiam muitas árvores, de copas muito volumosas que, praticamente impediam que os raios de sol penetrassem, fazendo, assim, com que a paisagem se tornasse um tanto escura e muito úmida.

Uma expressão de susto tomou conta Sakura e de Li, ambos não faziam a mínima idéia do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ma-mas como...? - Sakura foi a primeira a conseguir se manifestar verbalmente.

Um sorriso enigmático surgiu nos lábios de Yun e ele, calmamente, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Vocês provavelmente devem estar se perguntando onde estamos e como viemos parar aqui - falou encarando os jovens - Bem... Estamos, como eu gosto de dizer... no coração do universo... Numa realidade paralela àquela que conhecem... - falou causando mais surpresa aos seus dois alunos.

Muitas perguntas flutuavam nas cabeças de Shaoran e Sakura.

Realidade paralela?  
Como assim?  
E como puderam viajar para um lugar desses se nem tinham saído da casa?

- Para chegar aqui, assim tão rápido, eu usei uma famosa magia chamada popularmente como "teletransporte" - continuou o ancião - E antes que me perguntem mais alguma coisa, lhes adianto que em breve os ensinarei a usá-la... Por hora acho que isso já basta como explicação, não é? - terminou com um sorriso.

Shaoran estava, literalmente, de queixo caído.

Sempre ouvira falar dessa poderosa magia, mas seus antigos mestres não foram capazes de lhe ensinar, pois mesmo eles, renomados mestres de Hong Kong, não dominavam tal poder.

Era surpreendente que Yun pudesse, não apenas se teletransportar, como também levar mais duas pessoas com ele.

"Como alguém pode ter tanto poder?" - se perguntou admirado.

- Feitas as devidas explicações, agora vamos ao que nos trouxe aqui – comentou o velho com simplicidade - Quero que, antes de qualquer coisa, procurem um lugar para guardar as suas coisas. A partir de hoje vocês vão pôr em prática tudo o que temos treinado nessas últimas semanas... E isso talvez custe alguns dias, então encontrem um lugar para estabelecerem acampamento - o mestre tinha uma expressão enigmática no rosto - Eu estarei aqui aguardando o seu retorno - finalizou.

* * *

Ainda encarando o espelho mágico, Elizabeth viu o exato momento em que o mestre e seus discípulos desapareceram no ar, deixando para trás o monge careca.

Inclinando levemente a cabeça para um lado, tentou mudar o foco do espelho, para que ele revelasse para onde os três tinham ido, mas não conseguiu. Erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha, resolveu procurar outra pessoa.

Apenas com um olhar seu espelho mostrou outra cena.

- Kyle... – chamou no seu tom baixo.

* * *

- Mas esse lugar é mesmo lindo, não acha? - perguntou Sakura com um sorriso, enquanto observava a misteriosa floresta.

Estavam caminhando entre as árvores, em busca de um lugar adequado para acamparem, o que era uma missão muito difícil porque a vegetação da mata era muito fechada.

Mesmo assim continuavam procurando.

- Se você diz... - Shaoran respondeu sem encará-la.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mesmo conhecendo aquele rapaz há tanto tempo, ainda era difícil para a garota entender como alguém conseguia ser tão anti-social e pouco comunicativo assim.

- Não é estranho pensar que essa realidade existe paralelamente à nossa? – perguntou Sakura

- É – respondeu Shaoran.

- Será que você não poderia me dar uma resposta melhorzinha não? - perguntou encarando o chinês com irritação.

- Hum-hum - respondeu distraidamente o rapaz.

Sakura esperou por mais algum comentário, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da boca do chinês, que continuava a caminhar.

Decidida a não se irritar, Sakura resolveu tentar manter um diálogo de novo.

- Essa paisagem é muito exuberante e ao mesmo tempo meio chocante, na verdade não estou acostumada a cenários tão pesados... – comentou admirando as árvores enormes do lugar – E você está Li? – perguntou voltando a encarar o garoto.

- Não – ele respondeu sem nem ao menos encará-la.

Sakura, que caminhava ao lado dele, sentiu que a irritação crescia em seu corpo.

Com determinação a garota apressou o passo e parou à frente de Li, fazendo com que ele parasse.

- E então? - perguntou Sakura, desafiadoramente, encarando-o nos olhos.

- E então, o quê? - Shaoran a olhou como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Nem adianta fazer essa cara de desentendido!

- Desentendido... Eu? - respondeu Shaoran com os olhos brilhando de forma um tanto estranha.

Diante da cara totalmente inocente do garoto, Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado e decidiu que era melhor recomeçar a andar.

- Droga de garoto, que não consegue manter uma conversa saudável! - resmungou baixinho enquanto saía pisando duro.

No momento em que a garota lhe deu às costas, a pose de distraído de Shaoran caiu por terra e, sem saber porque, uma intensa satisfação o inundou.

Não podia explicar, mas gostava de irritar aquela japonesa.

Depois de andar por mais alguns minutos, Sakura e Li encontraram um riacho e próximo a ele uma pequena clareira.

- Acho que podemos deixar as nossas coisas aqui - sugeriu Sakura

- Concordo. Não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos e, como essa clareira fica perto do rio, será mais vantajoso para nós - respondeu o garoto olhando ao redor, depois encarou Sakura, uma idéia passando por sua cabeça - Sem falar que esse círculo de árvores pode servir de proteção - completou enigmático.

- Proteção? O que você está querendo dizer? - perguntou uma intrigada Sakura

- Sabe-se lá que tipos de bichos podem existir aqui... - respondeu Shaoran. Os olhos brilhando de um jeito diferente.

- Mas o mestre disse que estávamos numa realidade paralela... - retrucou uma insegura Sakura.

- E você acha que isso é uma coisa boa? - com essa frase Li, conseguiu trazer uma expressão de medo aos olhos da japonesa - Pelo menos se estivéssemos num lugar normal saberíamos o que encontrar, mas aqui...

Ao ouvir o comentário do jovem chinês, Sakura se assustou realmente, até que se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- Mas não tem problema! O mestre vai estar aqui com a gente! - falou triunfante, o alívio era visível em seu semblante.

- Tem razão - respondeu Shaoran, o brilho que antes estivera em seus olhos desapareceu.

Esse fato chamou a atenção de Sakura.

- Bem, é melhor deixarmos as nossas coisas aqui e irmos encontrar o mestre - falou a garota tirando a mochila dos ombros.

Shaoran, rapidamente, tirou a sua das costas, deixando-a encostada numa árvore próxima e caminhou para onde sentia a presença do mestre Yun.

- Ei, espera por mim! - gritou Sakura correndo atrás dele.

- Pensei que se sentisse segura com a presença do mestre... - Shaoran falou, aquele brilho estranho surgindo em seus olhos.

- Bem... Sim, mas ele não está aqui agora... Então é melhor não nos separarmos.

- Isso quer dizer que você se sente segura estando comigo? - perguntou o garoto, o brilho em seus olhos aumentando.

- Bem, na falta de alguém melhor... - respondeu Sakura.

- Como você é covarde!

Sakura não tinha certeza, mas desconfiava que aquele garoto estivesse brincando com ela.

Ao encarar o rosto de Shaoran ela não notou nenhum indício de sorriso ou alguma expressão de divertimento. A única coisa de diferente, eram os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de forma singular.

"Li Shaoran brincado? Sem chance!" - pensou com um sorriso.

- Por que está sorrindo?

- É que pensei em algo absurdo.

- Ah... Eu deveria ter imaginado... - foi a resposta do chinês, que a encarou com uma expressão de paisagem e aquele estranho brilho nos olhos.

"Meu Kami, ele só pode, realmente, estar brincando comigo...!" - Sakura estava abismada, mas não disse nada sobre isso.

* * *

- Quero saber se sabem utilizar adequadamente tudo aquilo que treinamos desde que vieram até mim em busca do aperfeiçoamento de seus poderes - falou Yun quando seus discípulos, enfim, retornaram.

O velho estendeu os braços e fez materializar sobre eles um grande saco.

- Venham até aqui - chamou e, quando se aproximaram, ele lhes entregou o tal saco, que era tão grande e pesado, que, para segurá-lo, Sakura teve que segurar uma ponta e Shaoran a outra.

- Aí dentro vocês encontrarão coisas que serão de extrema importância para o teste - prosseguiu o mestre - Abram-no!

Ao fazer o que o mestre lhes pediu, Li e Sakura se depararam com dois bastões, dois arcos, algumas flechas e o que pareciam ser partes de armaduras.

- Vistam a armadura por cima da roupa mesmo - ordenou o mestre - A de Shaoran é a verde e a de Sakura é a rosa, mas se quiserem trocar não farei objeção - completou com um pequeno sorriso.

Com uma enorme gota na cabeça os jovens vestiram, cada um, a sua.

A armadura era muito simples, era formada por botas; pulseiras que chegavam até pouco antes dos cotovelos e uma indumentária que cobria os ombros, o peito e parte das costas.

A vestimenta especial era muito pesada o que acabava por dificultar um pouco os movimentos, mas era feita de um material muito resistente, então deveria proteger muito bem.

A possível razão de precisarem usar algo com armaduras, deixou Sakura um pouco preocupada, mas tentou não deixar transparecer esse fato.

Deixando de lado seus temores, Sakura, depois de ajeitar em um dos ombros a pequena bolsa onde trazia as cartas, pegou a mochila de flechas colocando-a nas costas junto com o arco e por último segurou o bastão.

Quando estavam prontos se puseram à frente do ancião.

- Agora... - disse o mestre unindo as palmas das mãos, um vento estranho agitou as árvores e pôde-se ouvir alguns estrondos assustadores ao longe.

Os dois jovens arregalaram os olhos e os passaram ao redor para ver se encontravam a causa de tal estardalhaço, não viram nada, mas começaram a sentir estranhas energias ao seu redor.

- Acabei de desfazer a barreira mágica que impedia que certas coisas se aproximassem de onde estamos - esclareceu Yun para seus surpresos alunos - Agora deixem isso de lado e olhem para mim - mesmo não entendendo o que se passava, fizeram como o ancião pediu.

Yun levou as mãos até a altura dos olhos deles e invocou uma magia que era totalmente desconhecida para ambos.

- Mas o quê...? - exclamaram Shaoran e Sakura depois de alguns segundos.

Estavam estarrecidos.

Um manto negro lhes cobriu os olhos e nada mais, além de sombras, era captado por eles.

O mestre havia lhes tirado a visão!

- Quero ver como você se viram sem poder enxergar. Essa é a primeira parte do teste. - o velho falou como justificativa - Vamos, se concentrem! Não precisam ficar assustados.

Sakura e Li apuraram seus sentidos e pouco a pouco começaram a sentir tudo aquilo que os cercavam.

Shaoran pôde perceber uma aura rosa, o que indicava que Sakura estava bem ao seu lado e notou uma energia branca muito forte que revelava que o mestre continuava a sua frente.

- Quero dizer-lhes também que essa dimensão reserva algumas surpresas, por isso fiquem sempre alertas... - aconselhou Yun

- Que tipo de... - começou Sakura, mas parou, pois de repente não sentiu mais a presença de Yun - Ele foi...

- Isso mesmo, aquele velho foi embora e nos deixou aqui! - completou Shaoran.

- E agora? - perguntou Sakura

Como que para responder a pergunta da garota, um tremor muito grande aconteceu, tão grande que quase conseguiu levá-los ao chão.

- Prepare-se para lutar! - a garota ouviu Shaoran gritar.

- Mas que droga! - Sakura resmungou pouco antes de outro estrondo acontecer.

A garota segurou o bastão de forma defensiva, cada nervo do seu corpo estava alerta, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nada pôde fazer.

Algo investiu contra ela, com tanta força, que quebrou seu bastão e a arremessou longe.

Shaoran percebeu tudo o que tinha acontecido e, por puro instinto, jogou seu bastão para o lado, tirou suas esferas mágicas do bolso, materializou a sua espada e avançou até a "coisa" que derrubou Sakura.

A tal criatura tinha uma aura estranha, não dava para ter certeza do seu poder. Só dava para saber que era forte.

- Deus do fogo, vinde a mim! - o ataque de Shaoran atingiu em cheio a criatura, que retrocedeu um pouco.

- Você está bem, Kinomoto? - perguntou abaixando-se perto do local em que sentia a presença da garota.

- Estou. Consegui absorver a maior parte do ataque com o bastão - respondeu Sakura se levantando.

Os dois não tiveram tempo de dizer nem mais uma palavra, porque a criatura se preparava para desferir um novo ataque.

Percebendo esse fato, Sakura tratou de invocar o seu báculo mágico.

- Liberte-se! - falou rapidamente - Salto! - chamou a carta e saltou para longe, bem a tempo de fugir do ataque.

Shaoran também escapou por pouco, correndo e subindo numa árvore.

Nenhum dos dois discípulos sabia como derrotar aquilo que os atacara, na verdade nem faziam idéia do que se tratava o tal "aquilo", só o que sabiam é que era uma criatura muito grande, que deveria medir pelo menos uns três metros e que, apesar de seu tamanho e peso, movia-se com uma velocidade impressionante.

A frustração dominava Shaoran, ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer em seguida.

"Droga! Se ao menos esse feitiço idiota não me impedisse de ver!"

Diante da total desvantagem em que se encontravam, apenas uma idéia ocorreu ao rapaz.

O mais depressa que pôde correu até o local em que sabia que Sakura estava. Ao chegar lá tomou a mão dela e, sem mais explicações, saiu em disparada se afastando de onde sentia a presença do bicho.

Não podiam correr muito rápido, por causa das várias árvores que sempre surgiam em seu caminho, mesmo assim conseguiram se distanciar um pouco do perigo.

Contudo nem por um segundo sentiram-se seguros...

Percebendo que o monstro estava perseguindo-os, Li se deu conta de que não adiantaria nada fugir de uma criatura como aquela, o jeito era enfrentá-la.

Pensando assim parou de correr.

- Temos que enfrentar essa coisa, Kinomoto! – falou com determinação.

- Ótimo, agora me diga algo que eu não sei! – retrucou Sakura com ironia.

Shaoran colocou a sua espada em posição de ataque e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

- Pare de dizer bobagens e se prepare! – falou para a garota, que soltou um resmungo incompreensível e depois recomeçou a correr.

- Fogo! - gritou chamando a carta, que acertou a besta jogando-a para longe, mas logo ela estava correndo em direção à Sakura.

- Ataques como esse não vão derrotar esse monstro, Kinomoto! - escutou o rapaz gritar de um lugar não muito distante de onde estava, provavelmente de cima de alguma árvore.

- Então tem alguma idéia? - gritou de volta Sakura, num tom de puro sarcasmo.

- Por enquanto não, mas quando eu tiver você ficará sabendo - respondeu o rapaz – Por hora é melhor tentarmos cansá-lo – completou e em seguida lançou um ataque de água na criatura, que emitiu um grito assustador e revidou o ataque do garoto com poderosas chamas.

O rapaz escapou por muito pouco da investida mortal, usando a sua magia do vento para impulsioná-lo para longe do fogo.

A partir daí teve início uma batalha impressionante, na qual os discípulos tentavam, a todo custo, derrotar a fera, contudo não conseguiam machucá-la gravemente.

O monstro parecia prever cada movimento dos dois guerreiros e com isso conseguia se safar de boa parte dos ataques de Shaoran e Sakura, fossem eles mágicos ou físicos. O mesmo não acontecia com os discípulos, que encontravam muita dificuldade de se defender das investidas da criatura, fato que já tinha rendido a eles uma porção de ferimentos.

Sakura já começava a se desesperar, afinal, por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam derrotar aquele ser tão estranho. A garota já começava a sentir um cansaço enorme... Aquela luta já estava se tornando desgastante demais... O mostro parecia indestrutível.

"Desse jeito vamos acabar sendo derrotados... E isso não pode acontecer!"

Ela deu mais uma investida contra o monstro, usando a carta Corrida, aproximou-se perigosamente da estranha criatura e, à queima roupa, a atingiu com o poder da carta Trovão.

Mesmo com toda a agilidade do seu ataque o monstro conseguiu se desviar e a atingiu com uma das patas, fazendo-a voar em grande velocidade, parando apenas quando suas costas bateram fortemente de encontro a uma árvore.

A batida foi tão violenta, que deixou Sakura um pouco desnorteada, sentiu que sua magia a tinha abandonado, restando apenas a chave mágica em sua mão.

- Droga! – sussurrou e se preparou para sentir o monstro correr em sua direção.

Era o seu fim, não tinha forças para invocar nenhuma magia, por mais simples que fosse.

Mas foi aí que o improvável aconteceu...

O monstro nem sequer moveu um músculo em direção a Sakura, ao invés disso se voltou para Shaoran que estava logo atrás dele e se preparava para lançar um ataque mágico.

- Deus do raio, vinde a mim! – Sakura ouviu o rapaz gritar.

"Por que... Por que aquela coisa parou de correr em direção a mim?" – se perguntou levantando-se com dificuldade.

Ainda imaginado a possível causa da desistência da besta, Sakura, retirou o arco das costas e, posicionando uma flecha, se concentrou o máximo que pôde. Após alguns segundos desferiu seu tiro que atingiu as costas da fera que estava distraída tentando acertar Shaoran.

Um grito estrangulado foi ouvido e a criatura parou as suas investidas contra o garoto.

Ouvindo o urro sinistro, Sakura esperou o momento que ela se lançaria em sua direção, mas isso não aconteceu.

A criatura permaneceu imóvel à frente de Shaoran.

Aproveitando a oportunidade o garoto saltou e enfiou a sua espada no que pensava ser a barriga do monstro.

- Esse é o seu fim, sua criatura desprezível! – gritou

O mostro enfurecido, segurou o chinês por um dos braços e o atirou no chão, com uma força brutal.

Sakura notou que, assim como ela, o chinês havia perdido seus poderes e nesse momento tentava se arrastar para longe da criatura.

Temendo que o pior acontecesse, Sakura preparou-se para desferir mais uma flechada no monstro. Mas parou seus movimentos, pois percebeu que a criatura não tentava atacar Shaoran, nem tampouco tentava atacar a ela... Ao contrário permanecia parada.

Foi aí que a japonesa fez uma descoberta muito importante.

Sentindo-se um pouco confiante, Sakura começou a caminhar lentamente... Com o coração aos saltos passou pelo monstro que permanecia parado, chegou onde Shaoran estava e se abaixou perto dele.

- Li, você está bem? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Mas, o que está...? – o rapaz estava totalmente confuso. Afinal por que o mostro não os atacava? Estavam indefesos, não conseguiriam nem invocar uma magia pequena...

- Shhhhhh... Venha – chamou tentando ajuda-lo a se levantar, mas o rapaz a afastou com um dos braços.

Não precisava da ajuda de ninguém.

Quando finalmente Shaoran se pôs de pé, os jovens, bem devagar, se afastaram do monstro que agia como se não os enxergasse.

Não tinham dado nem cinco passos, quando Shaoran sentiu as suas forças retornarem e um pouco de magia retornar ao seu corpo.

- Não! – advertiu Sakura num tom de urgência – E no mesmo instante em que a presença mágica de Li surgiu, a criatura desferiu um poderoso ataque contra eles, que tiveram que agir rápido e saltar para longe.

Ambos aterrissaram lado a lado no chão, bem atrás da besta, correram o mais rápido que o cansaço permitiu, e se colocaram atrás de uma árvore.

- Deus do trovão... - Shaoran gritou, queria atacar o monstro antes que ele descobrisse o seu paradeiro, mas antes mesmo que completasse a magia, a criatura, como se antecipasse o ataque, virou-se e lançou as suas chamas.

Percebendo isso Sakura agarrou Shaoran pelo braço pulou para cima de outra árvore.

- Você viu aquilo!? - perguntou a garota assim que aterrissaram.

- Não! - foi a resposta seca de Li.

- Não é hora para isso! - respondeu Sakura - Esconda seu poder mágico, agora!

- Por q... - começou, mas não teve tempo de prosseguir, pois o monstro os atacou de novo.

Sentindo que a sua magia havia voltando, Sakura invocou a carta Salto e pulou para longe, no entanto Shaoran não teve a mesma sorte.

A criatura o agarrou pela perna e o suspendeu no ar. No mesmo momento ele sentiu sua energia ser drenada de seu corpo.

- AH! - não conseguiu reprimir um grito de dor.

"Mas que droga!" - resmungou Sakura e recolheu a carta Salto - Alada! - asas surgiram às suas costas - Espada! - chamou e logo seu báculo se transformou na arma branca, no mesmo instante a criatura, que continuava a segurar Shaoran de cabeça para baixo, lançou mais um ataque de fogo na direção da garota.

Sakura voou para o mais alto que pôde, estava preocupada, pois sentia que a energia de Shaoran, aos poucos, diminuir.

Reunindo coragem ela deu um vôo rasante e conseguiu cortar o que parecia ser o braço do monstro, que largou Shaoran.

Sakura rapidamente recolheu a carta Espada.

- Força! Corrida!

Com a ajuda das cartas a garota conseguiu segurar Li antes que este caísse no chão. Depois de pegá-lo ela disparou num vôo alucinado e pousou no solo, o mais distante da fera que conseguiu.

Após depositar o garoto no chão, Sakura tomou o cuidado de esconder a sua presença mágica.

- Li, você está bem? – perguntou passando uma das mãos pelo rosto do rapaz, mas não obteve resposta.

Estava muito preocupada

- Li? - começava a se desesperar, pois o garoto não dava sinais de vida, Sakura podia sentir que a energia dele estava muito fraca. - LI!!

- Não precisa gritar! - ouviu o murmúrio do rapaz

- Você está bem? - perguntou contendo a respiração e segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos

- Claro - respondeu Shaoran se desvencilhando do toque constrangedor da garota - Por que não estaria? - terminou, começando a se levantar cuidadosamente.

"Graças a Kami" - pensou a garota ajudando-o a erguer-se.

- Largue-me! O quê está tentando fazer? - Li sussurrou com irritação enquanto se afastava das mãos de Sakura.

- Ora, o que estou tentando fazer?! Será que não percebe que _estou tentando ajudar você_? - respondeu Sakura sarcasticamente.

- E por que eu precisaria da sua ajuda? - perguntou Shaoran encostando-se a uma árvore que estava próxima.

- Oh, talvez porque um monstro gigante tenha agarrado você e sugado boa parte da sua energia... Será que isso é motivo suficiente? - Sakura era toda ironia - E então está ou não bem? - perguntou tentando controlar a irritação.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que sim! Não aconteceu nada de mais! - Shaoran também estava irritado.

- Será que você não entende que poderia ter morrido!

- Também não é para tanto! - amenizou o rapaz, já estava farto daquela discussão tola, não adiantava nada ficar brigando à toa, pelo menos não com aquele bicho feio à solta pronto para sugar-lhes a vida.

- Sei... - com um suspiro, Sakura desistiu de tentar ajudar o chinês e voltou a atenção para o que tinha descoberto um pouco antes – Li, eu descobri uma coisa muito interessante sobre aquela coisa...

- E o que foi? - questionou o rapaz desencostando-se da árvore e fazendo um grande esforço para manter as costas eretas.

- Antes de tudo, esconda seu poder mágico - pediu a garota, pois tinha notado a presença do monstro pelas redondezas.

- Mas por quê? - Shaoran não entendia o pedido da garota, já que também tinha percebido que a criatura estava perto, achava melhor invocar a sua espada e se preparar para mais um embate.

- Não faça perguntas, só faça o que eu pedi! - disparou Sakura.

Mesmo não gostando do tom da japonesa o garoto fez o que ela pediu.

- Li, aquela criatura consegue saber onde estamos por causa da nossa aura mágica. Ela pode sentir a nossa presença - revelou

Shaoran arregalou os olhos devido à surpresa.

- Como descobriu uma coisa dessas?

- Se lembra de quando ela me acertou com um de seus ataques? Ela poderia ter acabado comigo naquele momento... Já que eu tinha ficado tão fraca que tinha perdido os meus poderes mágicos... Mas ela não fez isso, na verdade, agiu como se não me visse e correu até onde a sua presença mágica estava – revelou a garota.

Mesmo não demonstrando, Shaoran estava cada vez mais interessado na descoberta da japonesa.

- Você mesmo notou que, apesar de estarmos praticamente na frente dela, a criatura não nos atacou, pois não estávamos emitindo nenhum poder mágico, mas quando você começou a recuperar a seus poderes, ela recomeçou a nos atacar... Como tudo isso se explica? – questionou Sakura – Em minha opinião essa criatura não nos enxerga, apenas sabe onde estamos através da nossa presença mágica – concluiu com determinação.

Shaoran ficou alguns instantes calado, avaliando o que a garota havia dito. Tudo começava a fazer sentido.

- Tem certeza disso, Kinomoto? – apesar de achar que ela estava com a razão, Shaoran jamais iria dar o braço a torcer... Pelo menos não tão facilmente.

- Quer que eu prove? - perguntou Sakura com um sorriso no rosto

- Como pretende... - começou Li, mas foi interrompido pela japonesa que, do nada, elevou bastante seu poder mágico.

Um imenso silêncio de expectativa caiu sobre ambos, mas logo foi substituído pelo som dos passos da besta que se aproximava.

- Ainda duvida de mim? - Sakura estava exultante.

- Não. Mas agora que você fez o favor de atraí-la para nós, como fará para lidar com ela? - perguntou Li ironicamente, no mesmo momento que o monstro chegou perigosamente perto de onde eles estavam.

- Não tinha pensado nisso! - admitiu Sakura, enquanto recolhia seu poder mágico.

Com um pesado suspiro, Shaoran rolou os olhos, pegou a mão dela e saiu em disparada.

- Temos que pensar em alguma coisa! - a garota gritou

- Não me diga! - foi a resposta cínica de Li

O rapaz pensava freneticamente. Tinha que haver um jeito de acabar com a tal criatura!

De repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

- Kinomoto? - parou de correr e soltou a mão de Sakura.

- O que foi?

- Distraia o nosso amiguinho, que eu já volto! - "preciso verificar uma coisa" - completou em pensamento.

- Mas... - tentou protestar Sakura, só que o garoto já tinha largado a sua mão e desaparecido no ar.

"Droga"- pensou Sakura - "E eu que pensei que éramos companheiros!" - concluiu irritada - "Já que não tem outro jeito..." - pensou invocando a sua magia.

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura, que aceitou esta missão! - sentiu que o monstro tinha chegado - Liberte-se!

Amaldiçoando Li, ela pegou seu báculo mágico.

- Trovão! - o ataque da carta atingiu em cheio a besta, mas só serviu para deixá-la irritada, com uma rapidez impressionante a criatura desferiu mais um de seus ataques contra a garota.

"Diabos!" - resmungou a garota, que por muito pouco não foi atingida, as chamas tocaram de leve seu ombro esquerdo, que estava protegido pela armadura.

Com um grande salto ela subiu numa árvore.

"Maldito chinês!" - xingou se preparando para se proteger de mais um ataque do monstro.

- Alada! - esperou que as asas surgissem - Espada! - com seu báculo transformado, ela se preparou para atacar o inimigo, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar o bastante para cortá-lo com a lâmina, o monstro lançou suas chamas contra ela de novo.

A garota só teve tempo de recolher a carta espada e chamar uma outra...

- Escudo! - a barreira mágica impediu que fosse atingida pelo fogo, mas Sakura sentiu que a besta se preparava para acertá-la com uma das patas.

- Ah... Não vai ser assim tão fácil me acertar, sua coisa feia! - murmurou - Disparo!

Sakura percebeu, devido ao grito do monstro, que seu tiro o atingiu.

Um sorriso de intensa satisfação surgiu nos lábios da garota.

- Viu seu, bicho feio?- gritou ainda sorrindo, mas sua alegria se dissipou quando notou que a fera estava, de novo, se preparando para atacá-la.

Podia sentir a estranha energia dela aumentando rapidamente.

Dito e feito, em segundos o fogaréu se dirigia em sua direção.

As chamas da criatura atingiram as suas asas, fazendo com que a Alada voltasse a ser carta. Sakura começou a despencar no ar.

- Salto! - chamou e conseguiu evitar o baque mortal.

Mas o monstro investiu novamente com a pata e, mesmo Sakura tentando saltar para longe, sentiu que as unhas da criatura rasgavam a lateral da sua calça. Para a sorte da japonesa, o toque foi apenas a de raspão, do contrário sua perna teria sido facilmente decepada.

Gemendo de frustração, Sakura resolveu se esconder, antes que algo pior acontecesse.

- Mas que merda...! - "Onde é que se meteu aquele chinês idiota afinal?" - pensou irritada enquanto se escondia atrás de uma árvore.

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta, ouviu a tão odiada voz sussurrando perto do seu ouvido:

- Nunca te ensinaram que é feio xingar?

- Finalmente o príncipe resolveu dar o ar da graça! - Sakura quase gritou.

Shaoran não teve tempo de responder, pois com uma das patas, o monstro os atacou, jogando-os para longe.

Os dois bateram fortemente contra uma árvore e esperaram temerosos por um novo ataque, que não veio, pois tinham escondido sua presença. Não sentindo nenhum poder mágico a criatura se afastou de ambos.

Só depois que sentiram a besta se distanciar um pouco, é que Sakura e Li soltaram a respiração que estiveram prendendo.

Tentando conter um gemido de dor, Shaoran se pôs de joelhos.

- Droga Kinomoto, por que não escondeu seu poder mágico antes?

Sakura que ainda permanecia deitada sentiu que corava de raiva.

- Ora, seu...! Será que ficou louco? Não se lembra que me pediu para distrair aquilo lá? – respondeu Sakura, por entre dentes, se levantando - E quanto a você, por onde esteve afinal? Que belo guerreiro você é...

- Não é hora para isso! Temos que agir rápido, venha...! - ordenou o garoto, que ignorando a dor nas costas, tomou, mais uma vez, a mão da garota e, praticamente, a arrastou numa corrida frenética.

Quando estavam bem longe da criatura, Sakura se desvencilhou da mão de Shaoran.

- Onde diabos você se meteu? - foi logo perguntando.

- Calma... Calma... Eu só estava preparando um plano para nós nos livrarmos daquela coisa - explicou o rapaz num tom de apaziguação, que não era nada muito comum se ouvir dele. Por isso ela decidiu deixar de lado a sua raiva.

Tentando controlar a irritação, a garota suspirou profundamente.

- E o que conseguiu? - perguntou.

- Tudo é muito simples. Vamos usar o nosso poder mágico para atraí-lo e...

Sakura e Li aguardavam escondidos atrás de uma imensa árvore perto do rio.

Estavam tensos, na verdade, estavam muito tensos.

- E se isso não funcionar? - perguntou Sakura num sussurro.

- Vai funcionar, é só você fazer o que combinamos - respondeu Li.

Sakura estava apreensiva, pois qualquer erro poderia ser fatal.

- Vamos começar de uma vez! - falou Li e saiu do esconderijo deixando de esconder a sua magia.

O garoto parou bem em frente ao rio e esperou que o monstro chegasse, o que não demoraria muito para acontecer... Seus passos já eram ouvidos pelos discípulos de Yun.

A medida que o bicho se aproximava o coração de Sakura batia ainda mais forte.

Foi então que a besta finalmente chegou e foi logo atacando Shaoran.

Já que Sakura mantinha a sua presença oculta, o monstro passou por ela, ignorando-a completamente.

Ao notar a presença da criatura investindo contra ele, Shaoran correu o mais depressa que pôde em direção ao rio, com a fera em seu encalço.

O garoto deu um mergulho nas profundezas da água fria, o imitando, o monstro também mergulhou.

Ao tocar o fundo das águas o garoto deu meia volta abrupta e, com um poderoso salto, subiu à superfície.

Assim que saiu, ele usou uma magia que o elevou a alguns metros da água e o manteve suspenso no ar.

- Agora! - gritou.

Ao ouvir a garoto, Sakura saiu de onde estivera escondida e invocou seu báculo mágico...

Era a sua hora de agir

- Liberte-se! - gritou no mesmo momento em que a besta subia à superfície colocando metade do corpo para fora da água.

- Gelo! - invocando o poder da carta, conseguiu congelar o monstro por completo.

- Bom trabalho! - escutou a voz de Shaoran.

Um largo sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sakura, mas a sua expressão de felicidade logo desapareceu quando ouviu uns estalos muito suspeitos.

Ao se concentrar um pouco mais, descobriu a causa de tais barulhos.

A criatura estava conseguindo se libertar da carta gelo!

Pensando rápido, Sakura invocou uma nova carta.

- Salto! Espada!

Shaoran sabia do poder da carta espada, mas duvidava que esse ataque fosse suficiente para derrotar aquela criatura, então também atacou usando a sua espada.

Enquanto Sakura, com a ajuda da carta salto, cortava o monstro de baixo para cima, Shaoran o fez de cima para baixo, com isso, o mostro foi partido em duas metades.

- Finalmente! - suspirou Sakura, quando aterrissou no solo.

Enquanto passava o braço, que segurava o báculo mágico, no rosto suado, sentiu que Li se posicionava ao seu lado.

- Não disse que funcionaria? - o garoto falou, transformando sua espada nas esferas mágicas.

- Sim, mas foi por muito pouco - retrucou Sakura, recolhendo o seu báculo.

- Mas o que importa é que conseguimos derrotá-la!

- É mesmo, mas... O que faremos agora? - Sakura perguntou virando a cabeça para a energia do garoto.

- Bem, primeiro é melhor mantermos os nossos poderes mágicos ocultos, afinal não sabemos se existem outras criaturas iguais àquela - respondeu o garoto, enquanto escondia a sua presença.

- Então, agora só nos resta procurar as nossas coisas e montar o acampamento - comentou Sakura imitando o rapaz.

Tinham dado apenas alguns passos quando, sem mais nem menos, a visão de ambos retornou.

Com o susto eles quase caíram no chão.

- Mas o quê...?! – exclamou Li.

- Parece que o mestre se arrependeu e resolveu nos devolver a visão... Que legal! – falou Sakura feliz da vida.

Shaoran duvidava que o mestre tivesse agido por arrependimento, mas não disse nada, lançando um olhar para Sakura se surpreendeu.

- Você está um lixo! – falou observando a figura da garota coberta de arranhões e machucados.

- Ora, você também não está nada melhor que eu, seu chato! – revidou Sakura para um todo arrebentado Shaoran.

- Tem razão – concordou Li, olhando para o próprio corpo – Bem, é melhor irmos embora.

Antes de começarem a andar os jovens deram uma olhada para trás e viram o que antes tinha sido um poderoso monstro.

A criatura, que estava coberta se sangue, era imensa, peluda e cinza; com patas que ostentavam músculos impressionantes e garras gigantescas; uma longa calda; da boca do monstro, que estava partida ao meio, apareciam longos dentes pontudos, mas o que impressionava mesmo, era o fato da criatura não possuir olhos...

- Então era por isso que ela se guiava pelo nosso poder mágico... – comentou distraidamente Sakura.

Li não disse nada, nunca em toda a sua vida, tinha visto uma criatura daquelas.

- É melhor irmos embora – repetiu se pondo a caminhar, se afastando de Sakura.

- Ei, espera por mim!

O dois começaram a caminhar em silêncio, pela floresta. Shaoran andando rapidamente e Sakura logo atrás.

- Ainda não acredito que o mestre nos deixou aqui desse jeito! - murmurou Sakura dando o máximo de si para aumentar o passo e, com isso, conseguindo se pôr ao lado dele.

Shaoran nada respondeu.

- Você não vai dizer nada?

- O que quer que eu diga?

- Sei lá... - começou - Sabe do quê mais? Deixa para lá! - completou virando o rosto para o lado oposto do rapaz.

Shaoran permaneceu calado, pois percebeu a imensa irritação da garota, podia até ouvir o barulho dos pés dela pisando duro pelo caminho, e este barulho era quase tão grande quanto o que a fera fazia ao andar.

Mas é claro que não diria isto a ela. Pelo menos não agora...

Após uns poucos minutos de caminhada, seguindo a beira do rio, eles chegaram até a clareira em que tinham deixados seus pertences.

Depois de pegar a sua mochila, Sakura retirou a pesada armadura, que formou uma pequena pilha no chão, sentou-se perto de uma árvore e encostou as suas costas no tronco dela.

Depois de se despir da armadura, Shaoran tirou a camisa que usava, estava toda cortada e molhada, foi até a sua mochila e de lá tirou uma seca, que vestiu rapidamente, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

Ambos estavam exaustos e abatidos.

Shaoran, por causa da grande energia que a besta sugara dele, sentia que podia dormir por anos seguidos; e Sakura sentia seus ferimentos latejarem irritantemente, a garota gostaria de poder usar a magia e eliminar logo aquela sensação desagradável, infelizmente não podia fazer tal coisa.

Mas, sem dúvida, o que mais abatia os dois, era o fato de nem sequer desconfiarem que tipo de segredos estivessem guardados naquele lugar tão estranho.

Sem saberem o que fazer permaneceram, imóveis, onde estavam, um pesado silêncio caindo sobre ambos.

Por quanto tempo ficaram assim, não saberiam dizer, afinal não tinham uma noção adequada de tempo, de qualquer maneira teriam permanecido desse jeito por um período muito mais longo, se uma conhecida sensação não começasse a crescer em Sakura...

A garota se esforçou bastante para ignorá-la...  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram e a japonesa começou a ficar inquieta...  
Outros minutos e mais inquietação...

Não agüentando mais, resolveu se manifestar e pedir socorro a Shaoran.

- Li? - chamou com voz inserta.

- O que foi?

Antes que pudesse revelar, para o garoto, o que a estava incomodando, um barulho muito constrangedor a delatou.

"Roooooonncc."

- É que eu estou com um pouquinho de fome - falou sem graça.

- Já percebi... - falou Shaoran com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que vamos comer?

- Não faço a menor idéia, eu não trouxe nenhum tipo de comida da casa do mestre - falou o rapaz – E você?

- Também não... Não fazia a mínima idéia de que precisaríamos de algo assim – revelou Sakura.

- É verdade, mas estamos cercados por árvores, talvez alguma delas tenha frutos - respondeu o rapaz, que também estava com fome, afinal só tinham tomado o café da manhã.

- Excelente, vamos logo! - exclamou Sakura se levantando devagar.

Já ia subir numa árvore quando a voz de Li a interrompeu.

- Mas... - a voz do garoto soou baixa.

- Mas... O quê? - perguntou Sakura.

- Que tipo de frutas essas árvores dão? Será que podemos comê-las?

- É mesmo... - começou Sakura, no mesmo momento seu estômago roncou de novo - Mas só vamos descobrir quando as comermos - completou subindo na árvore.

Com um pesado suspiro Shaoran a seguiu

- Tudo bem, mas você come primeiro - falou o rapaz.

Passaram alguns minutos juntando uma pequena variedade de frutas que tiraram das árvores, depois foram até o rio e as lavaram.

- Bem, e agora? - Sakura parecia indecisa.

- Como assim 'e agora?' Você não disse que só descobriríamos depois de comermos? Então... sinta-se vontade... - retrucou Shaoran.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura analisou a fruta que estava em sua mão.

Era de um vermelho gritante, redonda e macia, seu cheiro era gostoso...

Seu estômago reagiu a essas descobertas.

Fechando os olhos a garota se concentrou na fruta... Pôde sentir uma energia, pequena, mas ainda sim pura... Com isso, não teve mais dúvidas e deu uma grande mordida.

Quase gemeu diante do delicioso sabor do fruto.

- Pode comer Li é uma delícia! - falou com a boca cheia, em meio a uma mordia e outra.

- Não sei não... - Shaoran tinha suas dúvidas ainda.

- Qual é, deixa de ser maricas e come logo isso! - Sakura empurrou uma das frutas na boca de Li.

O rapaz ficou vermelho de raiva, mas logo esqueceu a irritação, quando sentiu o delicioso gosto um sua boca.

- Hummmmm... - foi o som que deixou escapar enquanto comia.

Em poucos instantes acabaram com todas as frutas e mataram a fome, depois beberam água e se deitaram, lado a lado, na relva sob uma árvore.

Os minutos passavam lentos sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita.

- Esse lugar é mesmo maravilhoso, não acha, Li? – murmurou Sakura, resolvendo quebrar o silêncio que se instalara.

- Como assim? – Shaoran estranhou a pergunta

- Sabe... Apesar das criaturas esquisitas, até que esse lugar é agradável.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas se mal chegou aqui e nem conhece nada direito? – retrucou Li sem olhar para ela.

- Sei lá... Não sei como explicar, mas aqui sinto uma tranqüilidade enorme...

Shaoran esperou que ela continuasse, mas Sakura não disse mais nada.

Lançando um olhar para a garota, descobriu que ela tinha adormecido.

- Sem dúvida é uma pessoa sensível – sussurrou para si mesmo, depois fechou os olhos e, após alguns instantes, também pegou no sono.

* * *

_Uma densa penumbra._

_Um silêncio mortal._

O medo tomou conta de Sakura, pois ela sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, diante do fato, uma grande inquietação começou a invadir seu corpo.

"Não! Não de novo!" - pensou em pânico, se mexendo levemente.

Mas de repente sentiu algo quente e aconchegante envolvê-la.

Uma sensação agradável.

Aquietou-se.

O sonho agora era outro... Estava de volta à floresta do teste, sentada de frente a alguém, mas não conseguia ver quem era.

A sua expectativa era grande, mas era uma expectativa boa.

Mal podia esperar para fazer algo...

- _Tem certeza?_– era a sua voz perguntando.

- _Mas é claro!_– a outra pessoa respondeu.

Com essas palavras uma enorme felicidade a envolveu, apesar de ter certeza que seria uma felicidade passageira...

Entreabrindo os olhos ainda sonolentos, Sakura sentiu uma deliciosa sensação de aconchego e proteção, não sabia a razão disso e não tinha a mínima vontade de descobrir, o cansaço ainda a dominava. O cansaço e uma boa dose de preguiça... principalmente preguiça.

Fechando os olhos, a garota se virou lentamente, preparando-se para voltar a dormir. Antes de pegar no sono, teve a leve impressão de sentir algo quente e suave fazer cócegas em seu rosto, mas não se importou.

* * *

_Um agradável aroma dominava completamente seus sentidos, concentrou-se em descobrir de onde vinha uma essência tão deliciosa, foi então que viu um vasto campo repleto de árvores, que exibiam flores de um lindo tom rosa claro... _

_Fechou os olhos e aspirou o ar com força. _

_Realmente adorava esse cheiro... _

Piscou uma, duas vezes, um pouco confuso ainda... Voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Que estanho...!" – pensou com um suspiro, porém achou ainda mais esquisito o fato de continuar sentido aquele aroma tão presente no seu sonho...

Franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas, entreabriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma massa de cabelos castanhos que pareciam exalar o tal cheiro.

"Ah, então era isso!" – pensou voltando a fechar os olhos.

Nem um segundo havia se passado quando Shaoran os reabriu de novo.

"O QUÊ?!" – pensou em desespero, ao se dar conta que Sakura, de costas para ele, se encontrava envolvida entre seus braços e parecia dormir profundamente.

O desespero do rapaz aumentou, quando, ao tentar retirar o braço de cima de Sakura, descobriu que ele se encontrava preso pelo da japonesa.

"Oh droga!" – corou.

Não gostaria nem de pensar no que aconteceria se a garota despertasse naquele momento... Foi aí que ela se moveu levemente. Shaoran prendeu a respiração e aguardou pelo pior...

O coração prestes a sair pela boca.

A garota se virou para ele, mas não abriu os olhos... Ao notar que ela parecia dormir profundamente, o chinês soltou a respiração.

"E agora?" – pensou, notando que ainda continuava preso, um segundo depois sua mente esvaziou-se.

Deu-se conta de que seu braço estava sobre a cintura de Sakura e, como se não fosse bastante, a blusa dela havia se erguido de tal forma que seu braço estava realmente "sobre a cintura" da garota.

Sobre a pele dela.

Sentiu o vapor sair por suas orelhas.

Ficou lá olhando o movimento hipnótico da barriga dela mover-se no ritmo da respiração calma e regular, tão em contraste com a sua pesada e ofegante.

Sentia-se estranho. Achou melhor concentrar a sua atenção em outro lugar... mas onde?

"Já sei!" - pensou vitorioso e se pôs a encarar o rosto da pessoa adormecida a sua frente.

O que, realmente, não foi de grande ajuda...

Ao encarar a garota que dormia, foi como se tivesse sido atingido por algum encanto poderoso, que o impedia de desviar o olhar...

O pequeno nariz arrebitado...

As bochechas coradas...

A franja que caía displicentemente na testa...

Nem os poucos machucados que o feriam eram capazes de diminuir a beleza dele.

Mas daquele rosto o que mais chamou a atenção do rapaz foram os lábios rosados, que estavam entreabertos... O formato deles chamou a atenção do chinês, que passou a observá-los com atenção redobrada... Se é que isso é possível!

Sua concentração era tão grande que nem percebeu que se aproximava lentamente do objeto de sua admiração...

Quando seus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos dos da japonesa, um alarme soou em sua mente, fazendo-o recuar com o cuidado de não acordá-la.

Com o coração aos saltos, Shaoran decidiu que era melhor se afastar de Sakura e se livrar daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

Ao encarar seu braço que permanecia preso pelo da garota, começou a puxá-lo bem devagar, mas parou ao sentir a garota mover-se, se aproximando ainda mais do seu corpo.

Shaoran corou violentamente e toda a vontade de se afastar dela se dissipou ao se dar conta que ela se aproximara tanto a ponto dos narizes de ambos quase se tocarem.

O chinês ficou lá, parado, apenas encarando a boca de Sakura que estava a poucos centímetros da sua. Foi então que percebeu que os olhos verdes, vagarosamente, se abriam...

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que notou foi um par de intensos olhos castanhos a encarando.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de se afastar, mas então reconheceu aqueles olhos... Pertenciam a Shaoran.

Outra vez se encontrava tão próxima ao rapaz que podia ver aqueles lindos pontinhos dourados dos olhos dele.

Como fora parar tão perto do rapaz e por que ele não se afastava, eram coisas que Sakura não podia responder, nem tampouco se importava, o que queria mesmo era aproveitar o momento... Por isso se aproximou um pouquinho e tocou o nariz dele com o seu, num carinho singelo. Depois voltou a mirar os olhos dele que fitavam os seus com surpresa.

Esmeralda e chocolate se encararam... até que Sakura desviou sua atenção para um ponto um pouco mais abaixo.

- Ei vocês dois! – ouviram, mas não deram importância.

Sakura fixou o olhar nos lábios de Shaoran e decidiu agir por instinto... Aproximou-se ainda mais virando só um pouco a cabeça par ao lado.

Ao notar o movimento de Sakura Shaoran conteve o ar em seus pulmões e aguardou em expectativa, não sabia, realmente, o que fazer em seguida... Fechou os olhos.

- NÃO ME IGNOREM! – com esse grito os jovens se afastaram com uma rapidez impressionante, com um salto se puseram de pé e deram de cara com o mestre Yun, que tinha uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

- Então é assim... Sempre que dou as costas, vocês aproveitam bem, não é? – falou Yun, adorando ver os rostos dos seus discípulos se tingirem de vermelho.

- Isso não é...

- Nós só estávamos...

Tentavam desesperadamente se explicar.

- Calados! Poupem-me dos detalhes sórdidos! – cortou – Só espero que tomem cuidado, porque eu não quero ter que explicar para as suas famílias, como vocês conseguiram um filho! – terminou quase fazendo com que Sakura e Li tivessem um colapso nervoso.

- O QUÊ!? – quase caíram no chão.

A exclamação alucinada só fez com que o velho mestre sentisse uma vontade louca de rir.

- Isso mesmo! Isso é o que dá treinar, ao mesmo tempo, um garoto e uma garota com os hormônios em ebulição... – suspirou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Sakura e Li permaneceram calados e cabisbaixos... Não sabiam o que dizer, naquele momento ficariam muito felizes se a terra se abrisse e os tragasse para suas entranhas... Que situação!

- Por enquanto é melhor esquecer essa pouca vergonha e começar tratar do que me trouxe até aqui! – disse Yun – Mas antes vão lavar essas cabeças, para ver se conseguem tirar daí todos os pensamentos indecentes! – gritou e enquanto os dois se dirigiam rapidamente até o rio, o ancião resolveu provocá-los mais um pouco – Eu os trago para cá para treinarem e vocês terminam me fazendo uma coisa dessas! O mundo está mesmo perdido! – gritou para os quatro ventos.

Depois de molharem seus rostos quentes no rio, muito lentamente voltaram até o mestre, sem se encararem nem uma vez sequer.

O velho mestre achou melhor parar com a provocação, antes que os seus discípulos tivessem algum ataque, já que era quase possível ver o vapor escapando das cabeças coradíssimas deles.

- O que me consola, num momento desses, é saber que vocês se saíram maravilhosamente bem no teste – começou Yun.

- Então podemos ir embora? – perguntou Sakura, ainda muito vermelha.

- Ainda não Sakura. O teste ainda não acabou o que significa que permanecerão aqui por mais algum tempo... Tenho certeza que vocês gostarão disso – respondeu o velho, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado.

- Mas o senhor ainda vai nos deixar sem a visão, mestre? – perguntou Shaoran, baixinho, estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Sim e não – Yun lançou um olhar misterioso para os jovens - Por hora os deixarei enxergando, mas sempre que achar necessário, eu tirarei a visão de vocês.

- Então isso significa que o senhor ficará aqui com a gente? – perguntou Sakura, só agora reparando em dois sacos que estavam aos pés do mestre.

- Não, jovem Sakura, eu irei embora.

- Então como o senhor vai saber quando será necessário retirar a nossa visão? – questionou Li.

- Tenho os meus meios... – respondeu misteriosamente – Por hora eu queria lhes entregar isto – falou apontando os sacos que estavam no chão – Aí dentro vocês encontrarão sacos de dormir e outras coisinhas que serão de grande utilidade para vocês.

- Quanto tempo passaremos aqui, mestre?

- Quanto tempo eu achar necessário, Li. Agora eu já vou indo, mas antes quero lhes dar alguns conselhos – disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Essa dimensão é muito parecida com a realidade que conhecem... Então existem peixes no rio que podem ser pescados, pequenos animais que podem ser caçados, sintam-se a vontade para comer os frutos das árvores, só tomem cuidado, não se esqueçam que, até no mundo que conhecemos, existem perigos, coisas que podem ou não serem ingeridas, coisas venenosas... Procurem analisar tudo muito bem antes de comerem, assim como você fez hoje Sakura – comentou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sakura sentiu um pouco da sua vergonha se dissipar.

– E por último gostaria de sugerir uma coisinha... – falou o homem assumindo uma fingida expressão de seriedade - Procurem dormir cada um no seu próprio saco de dormir, lembrem-se que estou de olho – depois dessas palavras desapareceu, deixando para trás dois discípulos coradíssimos.

- Amanhã eu voltarei para dar mais instruções. Tomem muito cuidado e tenham uma boa noite! – Sakura e Li ainda ouviram a voz do ancião.

Só então perceberam que já estava anoitecendo.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre os jovens, que encaravam o chão com ansiedade.

- Bem, e então...? Hã... – começou Sakura.

- Vou ver se consigo algo para comermos no jantar, por que você não vai procurar alguns gravetos para a fogueira? – falou Shaoran dando-lhe as costas e se afastando rapidamente.

Aparentemente o rapaz resolveu esquecer o que tinha acontecido, Sakura achou aquilo ótimo.

Bastava de constrangimento...

Porém sabia que tinham que discutir o assunto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, principalmente porque, embora ainda não entendesse a razão, continuava a sentir uma vontade louca de beijar aquele chinês brigão.

* * *

Shaoran se afastou de Sakura o mais rápido que pôde, sem que parecesse um idiota. Como pudera se pego numa situação como aquela?

Logo ele sempre tão reservado, sendo apanhado agarrado a uma garota que tecnicamente era a sua rival!

Só de pensar em como ela quase o beijara... E em como morrera de vontade de que ela o beijasse...

Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha, ante tais pensamentos.

Suspirando nervosamente, achou melhor afastar aquele assunto de sua mente, assim sendo, começou sua busca por comida.

Depois de algum tempo conseguiu reunir um bom número de frutas, como já estava ficando escuro resolveu não tentar caçar nenhum tipo de animal. Temia encontrar algum que causasse a ele mais problemas que o necessário.

Resolveu voltar para o acampamento, mesmo não sabendo como encarar a japonesa...

Como podia falar com ela depois de tudo?

Afinal o que sentia por ela?

Será que gostava dela?

Ela era sua rival, pelo amor dos deuses!

Por isso não podia gostar dela... Simplesmente não podia!

Não, com certeza não gostava dela!

Só de pensar que, numa hora dessas, poderia ser o dono da cartas criadas por Clow...  
Mas não, elas pertenciam àquela japonesa irritante...

Não, com certeza não gostava dela!

Apenas a tolerava.

É isso mesmo... Apenas a tolerava.

E não tinha culpa pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo, afinal estava sonolento, na verdade, estava quase dormindo, o que significa que não era senhor de suas ações naquele momento...

Não gostava daquela garota, não fora o responsável pelo o que acontecera mais cedo...

Tudo resolvido, agora já podia encontrar a japonesa sem receio... mesmo tendo certeza disso, caminhou o mais devagar que pôde.

"Está tudo bem" – pensou, enquanto chegava ao local do acampamento.

A fogueira já estava acesa e uma panela fervia sobre ela, exalando um delicioso aroma de comida. Sakura estava sentada perto do fogo, ocupada fazendo um curativo em um dos braços.

Ao notar a presença do garoto ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou.

Era impressão sua ou ela estava levemente vermelha?

"Devia ser por causa do calor do fogo" – pensou distraidamente.

- Só consegui achar essas frutas, mas parece que isso não será um problema... – falou se aproximando lentamente.

Ouviu Sakura pigarrear e balançar a cabeça concordando.

- Dentro de um dos sacos que o mestre trouxe havia alguns enlatados... – falou olhando para a panela e em seguida para uma pequena caixa branca que estava no seu colo – Também encontrei esse kit de primeiros-socorros.

- Finalmente notícias boas... – Shaoran comentou, indo até um dos grandes sacos trazidos por Yun e colocando as frutas sobre um deles.

Caminhou até o fogo e se posicionou de modo que a fogueira o separasse da garota, olhando disfarçadamente para Sakura, que terminava de cuidar de seus machucados, notou que ela tinha tomado banho, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados e estava usando uma roupa diferente...

Sem falar naquele cheiro fresco e suave que ele estava sentindo.

"Oh, droga!"

Após alguns segundos em que ele encarava a fogueira como se ela estivesse transmitindo algum programa muito interessante, ouviu a voz de Sakura.

- Er... Li... sabe... acho que devíamos conversar... – olhou para ela e viu que estava se levantando, visivelmente nervosa.

Prevendo sobre qual assunto ela queria falar, Shaoran resolveu tomar uma atitude, afinal era um guerreiro!

- Com licença vou tomar banho – falou rápido e praticamente voou até a sua mochila, tirou de lá a primeira roupa que encontrou e saiu em disparada.

-Mas o que... Ei espera! – muito a contra gosto Shaoran parou e virou-se – Vai precisar disso! – completou Sakura atirando algo para ele .

Shaoran pegou o objeto no ar e, ao analisá-lo, percebeu que era um sabonete.

- Obrigado – e saiu rapidamente seguindo a margem do rio.

– Ah, seu engraçadinho, nós vamos conversar... - sussurrou Sakura, depois que ele desapareceu - Nem que para isso, eu tenha que usar a carta Volta em você para que não fuja de mim! – completou com os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente.

* * *

Após um longo banho, Shaoran sentia-se preparado para conversar com Sakura a respeito das "ações" de ambos.

As frases já haviam sido repetidas e ensaiadas, e seus movimentos calculados com frieza.

Mesmo assim estava muito nervoso ao voltar para o acampamento...

Só esperava estar tomando a atitude certa.

* * *

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Li – falou Sakura.

Havia esperado que ele terminasse de jantar para poder tocar no assunto que a inquietava.

- Sobre o quê? – deixando de lado o prato vazio, o garoto a encarou com uma expressão vazia, contudo, por dentro estava muito preocupado.

- Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo – começou Sakura se levantando, estava insegura, pois desde que voltara do banho, Shaoran estava muito calado e demonstrava uma frieza fora do normal.

- Mais cedo? – Shaoran perguntou e Sakura se esforçou para não se irritar.

- É mais cedo, pouco antes do mestre chegar! – respondeu impaciente.

- Ah sim, foi bom você tocar no assunto – o rapaz falou, fazendo Sakura se espantar.

Shaoran se levantou e, lentamente, se aproximou da garota.

- Não quero que tome liberdades a meu respeito, ouviu garota? – falou quase num sussurro.

- O que você disse? – Sakura pensou não ter ouvido direito

- Isso mesmo que ouviu! Nunca mais se aproxime de mim daquele jeito! – Li era todo frieza.

Sakura levou um susto com a reação do garoto, mas logo recobrou-se.

- Engraçado que você diga isso, Li, porque naquele momento você não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar de mim! – falou cheia de raiva.

- Não sei porque agi daquela maneira, Kinomoto, só sei que aquilo não pode voltar a acontecer.

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada, em seu íntimo preferiria ter levado mesmo.

Teria doído menos.

Ao perscrutar o rosto do rapaz, percebeu que ele estava mais sério do que de costume e seus olhos, meio ocultos pela escuridão da noite, estavam frios como gelo.

- Bem, que bom que pense isso, por que eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa... – falou baixinho, mesmo sabendo que mentia.

- Ótimo que pense assim – Shaoran disse desviando o olhar – Espero que isso não atrapalhe o nosso acordo de...

- Não se preocupe, não vai atrapalhar... – interrompeu Sakura – Agora se me der licença, estou muito cansada e vou dormir. – se despediu indo até o seu saco de dormir e enfiando-se lá.

Enquanto ela se afastava, Shaoran soltou um pesado suspiro.

* * *

Mais tarde, já deitado, Shaoran pensava se tinha tomado a atitude certa.

"_Que bom que acha isso por que eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa"_ – ao lembrar as palavras da japonesa sentiu um vazio imenso domina-lo.

Virando-se de costas no saco de dormir, suspirou. No final das contas havia tomado a melhor decisão...

Só não sabia o porquê de não se sentir nem um pouco satisfeito com isso...

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Mas que rapaz burro! Lindo, é claro, mas mesmo assim BURRO!

Pobre, pobre Sakurinha...

Podem me odiar se quiserem, eu vou entender.

Imagine, voltar depois de tanto tempo e ainda fazer uma coisa dessas...!

Tsc, tsc, tsc... ¬¬'

Pelo menos esse capítulo ficou grande, não é mesmo?

E olhem que eu cortei algumas partes!

Para aquelas que gostaram do Kyle... Infelizmente ele não apareceu por aqui.

Eu até tinha escrito um cena com ele sendo o astro principal, mas como o capítulo tinha ficado muito grande tive que cortar, mas nem tudo está perdido, no sétimo capítulo ele volta com força total!

Até lá!

Kissus

Tchauzinho!

O-Ren


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo dedicado à Mi-chan...  
Presente atrasado maninha!  
Atrasado, mas ainda sim... Um presente._

--

**Discliclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura não me pertence e sim as meninas da Clamp.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Os raios de sol já apareciam timidamente, anunciando a chegada do novo dia e espantando o frio que reinava. Fora uma noite fria e aquele amanhecer também estava sendo.

Yun caminhava lentamente pela floresta, apreciando a paisagem e o revigorante ar gelado daquela manhã.

Curiosamente, diversos tipos de objetos flutuavam pelo ar, seguindo o velho mestre.

Inspirando profundamente, encheu os pulmões com o ar fresco.

Suspirou satisfeito.

Caminhando, se lembrou da pequena conversa que acompanhara noite passada, entre Sakura e Shaoran.

Suspirou novamente, dessa vez com exasperação, se perguntou quando aqueles dois agiriam como pessoas que tinham um mínimo de juízo na cabeça...

Parou de andar e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Tinha trazido os dois para aquele local por vários motivos e talvez o mais importante de todos fosse fazer com que o "clima" entre eles continuasse bom e até melhorasse, mas eles conseguiram, logo no primeiro dia, pôr tudo a perder!

Era inacreditável!

Mas nem tudo estava perdido, talvez as coisas mudassem de figura...

Voltou a sua atenção para os objetos que pairavam no ar e fez com que pousassem a seus pés.

Sacos de dormir, armaduras, arcos e flechas...

Mudara um pouco seus planos, não achava uma boa idéia deixar os adolescentes sozinhos, já que só faziam besteiras...

Além do mais, tinha certeza da capacidade dos dois em batalha. A luta de ontem deixara claro a grande habilidade dos dois.

Agora eles precisavam aprender outras coisas...

Yun tinha a certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o relacionamento deles melhoraria, era só uma questão de tempo...

"Só espero que melhore antes que as coisas fiquem feias..." – pensou se recordando do que ocorrera mais cedo, quando visitara a clareira onde seus discípulos tinham acampado durante a noite.

**Flashback**

_O velho estava muito satisfeito naquele finalzinho de madrugada... Sentia-se feliz, porque encontrara uma ótima solução para resolver o impasse provocado por seus discípulos e também porque, em breve, reencontraria pessoas que não via há muito tempo._

_Nada poderia estragar o seu humor._

_Foi pensando assim que ele chegou até o local onde Sakura e Shaoran tinham acampado. No momento em que pôs seus pés no lugar, Yun sentiu seu ânimo arrefecer. _

_Encontrou seus dois discípulos sentados ao redor da fogueira, tomando chá sob uma atmosfera tão quieta quanto a de um funeral e pela cara deles, parecia que estavam mesmo num enterro... Até encaravam fixamente o fogo como se ele fosse o defunto! _

_Isso fez Yun ter certeza de que tinha que tomar alguma providência o mais rápido possível para ajeitar as coisas entre aqueles dois. _

_- Bom dia! – cumprimentou._

_Surpresos com a chegada repentina do ancião, Sakura e Li se levantaram rapidamente._

_- Bom dia – responderam em uníssono._

_- Não precisam se levantar – esperou os jovens voltarem a se acomodar, serviu-se de chá e se sentou ao lado de Shaoran – Não vão comer nada? – perguntou, reparando na ausência de comida que havia por ali._

_- Ah... Eu não estou com fome! – Shaoran respondeu, os olhos pregados na sua caneca._

_- Eu também não – Por uma fração de segundo, Sakura, antes de encarar o mestre, deu uma rápida olhada em Shaoran._

_O velho pôde ver que ela ficou ligeiramente vermelha._

_- Bem, isso é realmente raro de acontecer... – comentou e resolveu não se prender a esses assuntos, se eles não estavam dispostos a comer ou a falar, não diria nada a esse respeito, tinha algo muito mais importante em mente – Bem, e como passaram a noite?_

_Sakura e Li se empertigaram e ficaram visivelmente tensos, mas não responderam nada._

_- Pelo visto a noite, além de fria, deve ter sido bastante animada, para vocês estarem assim tão falantes... – comentou, olhando de um para o outro – Mas não vim até aqui para falar sobre isso – completou._

_O dois discípulos o encararam com atenção. _

_- Assim que eu for embora, quero que arrumem as suas coisas e debandem daqui... – Sakura e Li, apesar de surpresos, fizeram que sim com a cabeça – E espero que tenham descansado bastante durante o sono... – o velho comentou, tomando mais de seu chá e reparando nas expressões abatidas e nos machucados deles – Porque começarei a exigir muito de vocês... Hoje quero que façam algo especial – completou, os fazendo arregalar os olhos._

_Exigir mais? Algo especial?_

_Sabia que aquilo não soava nada bem._

_Ignorando a cara de desgosto dos seus discípulos, o velho fechou os olhos e sorveu o ar com força. _

_- Quero que sigam para o norte – falou simplesmente._

_- Por que o norte, mestre? – quis saber Sakura._

_- Por que é nessa direção que poderão encontrar alguns amigos meus... – respondeu misteriosamente._

_- Amigos? – Shaoran tinha uma expressão de desconfiança no rosto._

_- Isso mesmo. Eles concordaram em me ajudar com o treinamento de vocês – comentou com um sorriso misterioso_

_Yun colocou de lado a sua caneca vazia e, sem mais nenhuma explicação, desapareceu no ar, levando consigo tudo o que trouxera no dia anterior, deixando apenas seus aprendizes e o que eles trouxeram de casa, para trás._

**Fim do Flashback**

Coçando o queixo, Yun observava o vento balançar os galhos das árvores e pensava em como as coisas ficariam divertidas a partir daquele momento.

Com um rápido movimento de mão, fez toda a tralha, que estava a seus pés, desaparecer.

**- **Uma pequena estadia com Takuma, fará um bem enorme para aqueles dois – murmurou pra si mesmo, cruzando os braços e se concentrando para acompanhar, com a ajuda da magia, a caminhada dos seus discípulos. Só para ter certeza de que não fariam nenhuma bobagem.

* * *

Li e Sakura, cada um carregando uma mochila nas costas, iam atentos a todo e qualquer movimento suspeito. Não queriam ser pegos de surpresa por uma criatura qualquer.

Sakura soltou um suspiro ao imaginar o que os aguardava mais ao norte...

"Será que o mestre Yun não poderia ter sido um pouco mais claro em suas explicações?" – pensou ajeitando a mochila nas costas – "Tudo seria mais fácil se ele agisse de maneira mais direta e menos misteriosa" – completou, olhando para o céu, meio encoberto pelas copas das árvores.

Ainda não acreditava que o ancião os tivesse deixado daquela maneira!

Sua irritação aumentava ainda mais, quando pensava que tivera esperanças de que o homem os mandasse fazer algo perigoso e desafiador, que os mantivesse ocupados, mas ao invés disso, o velho os mandara para uma caminhada que só Kami-sama sabia aonde ia dar... O que significava que ela tinha que aturar a presença daquele chinês anti-social ao seu lado e ainda tentar se controlar para não fazer nada estúpido!

Simplesmente ótimo!

Disfarçadamente, Sakura deu uma olhada para o garoto que seguia ao seu lado.

Sempre sério e calado, Li Shaoran, era um enigma...

Ficou ali observando o rosto do rapaz, enquanto ele caminhava sem olhar para nenhum lugar que não fosse a sua frente.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão... tão... irritantemente bonito, o infeliz?

Tudo seria muito mais simples se o garoto tivesse a aparência de um ogro.

A imagem de Shrek veio à sua cabeça.

E as coisas melhorariam sobremaneira se ele tivesse o interior de uma divindade...

Shrek se comportando com calma, meiguice e compaixão...

Mas não! Ele tinha a aparência de um deus e o interior de um ogro!

Que falta faz o Shrek...!

Sakura quase riu ao imaginar o que o chinês diria se soubesse o que andava pensando...

"Kinomoto, sua magricela, pare de pensar bobagens em relação ao futuro líder do clã Li!" – era o que, provavelmente, diria.

Sentiu que perdia toda a vontade de rir.

"_Não sei porque agi daquela maneira, Kinomoto, só sei que aquilo não pode voltar a acontecer"_

Fechou os olhos ao lembrar-se das palavras que ele dissera poucas horas antes.

Estúpido!

Por que aquele garoto tinha que ser tão cabeça-dura?

Será que não percebia que, com aquelas palavras, a tinha magoado?

Claro que não!

Sakura sabia que tinha diante de si uma criatura que não entendia muito de sentimentos...

Era um maldito sem coração, isso sim!

Reabrindo os olhos, voltou, discretamente, a olhar para o garoto, dessa vez com seriedade.

"Se é assim que você quer seu chinês imbecil, assim será... Seu desejo é uma ordem para mim!" – pensou com determinação e passou a caminhar ignorando-o completamente.

E assim seguiram... Mergulhados no mais profundo silêncio.

Mais alguns metros e Shaoran, com o "rabo do olho", encarou Sakura, a garota estava absurdamente silenciosa naquela manhã e nem sequer o olhava nos olhos. Se perguntava por quê ela estaria tão calada, fazia quase uma hora que caminhavam sem que ela tivesse, nem uma única vez, tentado puxar conversa com ele. Aquilo não era algo que acontecia com freqüência, já que ela sempre falava pelos cotovelos...

Deveria estar feliz por aquele silêncio todo, afinal, quem gostava de ficar aturando aquela criatura falando besteiras o tempo todo?

Mas, contrariando toda a lógica, o garoto se pegava desejando que ela falasse alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse algo extremamente banal ou idiota.

Não que gostasse de falar com ela... Porque realmente não gostava!

Mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, detestava ainda mais vê-la calada daquele jeito.

Fosse como fosse, estava mais do que na hora de acabar com aquele silêncio desagradável, por isso fez algo que nunca ocorrera desde que a conhecera...

Iniciou uma conversa.

Ou pelo menos algo parecido...

- Se continuar a fazer tanto barulho assim, Kinomoto, logo vai atrair a atenção de todas as criaturas da região... – comentou olhando para frente.

Sakura, a princípio, se assustou ao ouvir a voz do garoto, mas depois o encarou com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Não estou fazendo barulho nenhum... – respondeu desconfiada.

- Claro que está! Tenho certeza que seus passos podem ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância – respondeu fechando os olhos.

- Não é verdade, estou andando normalmente – contestou sem acreditar que estivessem mesmo falando sobre uma coisa daquelas.

- Sei, sei... Os cavalos também não fazem barulho quando trotam... - ele falou em tom de pouco caso, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sakura o encarou.

"Mas o que estava acontecendo ali?"

- Você está de brincadeira? – perguntou de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Claro que não, você faz muito barulho quando anda... Pare com isso! – respondeu, reabrindo os olhos, mas sem encará-la.

- Isso não é verdade! Eu ando como todo mundo! – rebateu e parou no meio do caminho.

- Se todo mundo andasse como você, a Terra já teria saído da sua órbita... – o chinês também parou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sakura começava a se irritar.

- Eu deveria saber que você não seria capaz de entender... Então vou ser mais claro: você pisa tão forte que o chão estremece! Sei que você é pesada, mas tente andar mais suavemente e não como uma égua selvagem! – Li respondeu como se estivesse dizendo que o dia estava lindo.

- Como é que é? - Sakura levantou os punhos cerrados - Agora você vai ver! – estava cheia daquelas provocações sem sentido, além disso, estava louca para "dar uma lição" nele pelo que disse ontem.

A trégua que tinha prometido foi empurrada para os confins de sua mente.

Mas, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro soco, tudo ficou na mais completa escuridão.

- Droga! – ouviu o chinês reclamar.

Mais uma vez o velho mestre havia tirado a visão de ambos.

- Era só o que faltava... – reclamou Sakura.

- E tudo isso foi por sua culpa! – Shaoran esperava soar irritado.

- Sei que vou me arrepender por perguntar, mas... por que acha isso? – Sakura tentava recobrar a calma, mas estava difícil.

- Não é óbvio? O mestre, onde quer que esteja, deve estar incomodado com o barulho que _você_ está fazendo e resolveu arranjar alguma solução que fizesse com que parasse de fazer tanta algazarra! – foi a resposta que teve.

Sakura se virou para o rapaz, como um verdadeiro anjo vingador.

- Olha aqui Li Shaoran, eu não vou nem me dignar a responder isso... – disse por entre dentes - É melhor continuarmos a andar e se você fizesse o favor de parar de me provocar, eu ficaria imensamente agradecida! – falou, batendo com o indicador no peito dele, pontuando cada palavra com um toque - _E se continuar a me irritar, seu estúpido, vai levar um belo chute nesse seu traseiro de prepotente – _terminou em japonês.

- O que disse? – perguntou Shaoran de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- _Por acaso você é surdo ou algo parecido?..._ – perguntou Sakura, que, de tão furiosa, continuou a falar em japonês.

- Mas o que está dizendo, garota? - perguntou irritado.

Um instante de silêncio se seguiu.

- Quer dizer que você não entendeu o que eu disse? - Sakura, agora falando em chinês, encarava a presença de Shaoran, sentindo um prazer imenso invadi-la.

Shaoran permaneceu calado, em hipótese nenhuma responderia àquela pergunta.

Pelo silêncio do rapaz, Sakura descobriu que a língua japonesa não era o forte dele.

- Se você não entendeu, eu é que não tenho obrigação nenhuma de te explicar... – recomeçou a andar se sentindo bem, pela primeira vez, desde a conversa que tiveram a noite passada.

Shaoran ficou alguns segundos parado no lugar.

Admitia que, de certa forma, pedira por aquilo e, realmente, não estava bravo com a japonesa, muito pelo contrário.

A satisfação o dominou e ele começou a seguir o agradável cheiro de Sakura rumo ao norte.

* * *

Abriu a porta da sala e viu que muitos alunos já tinham chegado.

Entrando, deu um bom dia geral e foi direto para a sua banca, a penúltima da fila. Após sentar-se, ignorou a algazarra reinante e lançou um olhar saudoso para o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

Que falta fazia a garota que, por tanto tempo, ocupara aquela banca.

Por que Sakura ainda não tinha mandado nenhuma notícia, se tinha prometido sempre se comunicar de alguma forma?

Nenhuma carta.

Nenhum telegrama.

Nem mesmo um bilhete em que estivesse escrito: "Estou bem".

Absolutamente nada.

Desse jeito ficava difícil suportar a saudade, sem falar que a preocupação tomava proporções gigantescas.

Como Sakura estaria, afinal?

Essa era a pergunta que ficava girando incessantemente na cabeça de Tomoyo.

Sabia que a garota era forte, mas sabia também que era obstinada ao extremo, sem falar que sempre colocava o bem-estar dos outros acima do seu próprio.

"E tudo isso pode trazer problemas... muitos e sérios problemas" – pensou, fechando os olhos, se lembrando de algo que ocorrera há algum tempo.

**Flashback **

_- Vamos logo ou não vai dar tempo! – gritou, correndo em direção ao portão do colégio._

_Sakura tinha dormido na casa de Tomoyo porque ambas tinham ficado até tarde estudando para a prova de matemática que aconteceria naquele dia. Infelizmente, naquela manhã, as duas acabaram perdendo a hora e agora corriam, desesperadas, para chegar até a sala de aula, rezando para que o professor as deixasse entrar, apesar do atraso._

_- Estou indo o mais rápido que posso, Sakura! – respondeu Tomoyo, que corria logo atrás._

_Por muito pouco, conseguiram passar pelo gigantesco portão do colégio, antes que o porteiro o fechasse. _

_Ignorando o olhar de divertimento do homem, as duas garotas continuaram correndo._

_- Não acredito que estamos tão atrasadas, Tomoyo! E para piorar, a prova é logo no primeiro horário! _

_- Não se preocupe, vamos conseguir! _

_Pela expressão assustada de Sakura, dava para perceber que ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso._

_- Por que será que não consigo acordar na hora certa?_

_- A culpa não é só sua, eu é que deveria ter me empenhado em te acordar – Tomoyo respondeu, tentando acalmá-la._

_Ignorou a sua consciência que gritava que estava mentindo._

_A verdade é que Tomoyo, realmente, fora acordar a amiga, que dormia em um dos quartos de hóspedes da sua casa, mas ao invés de despertá-la, ela passara um tempão observando-a dormir, achando uma gracinha a expressão angelical que Sakura ostentava durante o sono, até que a garota adormecida despertou por conta própria._

_- Obrigada por tentar me desculpar, Tomoyo, mas uma pessoa deve poder acordar sozinha e no horário certo, pelo amor de Kami! – rebateu quando, finalmente, alcançaram os corredores, agora vazios, da escola._

_Depois que trocaram os sapatos em tempo recorde, Tomoyo parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego._

_- Vamos logo! –Sakura a pegou pela mão e se precipitou pelas escadas._

_Tomoyo notou que o preparo físico de Sakura era incrível, pois, enquanto ela estava quase a ponto de morrer por falta de ar, a outra nem ao menos estava um pouco ofegante, sendo que ambas tinham corrido a mesma distância._

"_Com certeza isso é resultado do treinamento que Eriol está dando a ela... A Sakura-chan é realmente demais!" – pensou distraída, os olhos brilhando como estrelas._

_Péssimo movimento. _

_Se distrair enquanto subia correndo uma escada não era, definitivamente, a coisa mais inteligente de se fazer._

_Acabou perdendo o compasso da subida, tropeçando num dos degraus._

_Sakura, que segurava uma de suas mãos, ainda tentou impedir sua queda, mas foi em vão. _

_Terminou rolando escada abaixo._

_- Tomoyo-chan! – ouviu-a gritar_

_Felizmente, estava apenas na metade do lance de escadas, o que fez a morena imaginar que o dano não seria tão grande. Contudo, quando finalmente atingiu o chão, sentiu o braço direito doer terrivelmente. _

_Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu._

_- Kami-sama do céu! Você está bem, Tomoyo? – Sakura tentou ajudá-la a se sentar, mas parou quando Tomoyo soltou um gemido._

_Com isso, Sakura apenas a virou, segurando-a nos braços._

_Tomoyo a encarou com um sorriso fraco e viu o exato momento em que os olhos verdes se arregalaram de puro terror._

_E logo soube porque._

_Ao olhar para seu braço, Tomoyo viu algo realmente assustador. O osso do antebraço aparecia saltado para cima._

_Segurou-se para não chorar._

_- Kami! – ouviu Sakura exclamar._

_- Acho que arrumei uma ótima desculpa para não fazer a prova, no final das contas... – Tomoyo ainda conseguiu brincar._

_- É tudo por minha culpa! – Sakura se lamuriou._

_- Não diga bobagens... Como isso poderia ser culpa sua? – respondeu com dificuldade._

_- Se não fosse por mim, você jamais teria se atrasado, muito menos começado a subir correndo as... – parou de falar de repente._

_- Sakura, é melhor você me deixar aqui e ir chamar alguém... – sussurrou, nem notando a súbita pausa da amiga._

_- Tomoyo, você confia em mim? – encarou a prima com seus olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas._

_- Claro... que sim – a morena respondeu._

_Foi então que Sakura fechou os olhos e a sua mão começou a brilhar de forma tão grande, que Tomoyo teve que fechar os dela também, em seguida, sentiu um suave toque no seu osso quebrado e um calor maravilhoso envolveu todo o seu corpo. _

_Segundos depois a dor sumiu, como num passe de mágica._

_O que, realmente, era verdade._

_Reabrindo os olhos, Tomoyo observou seu braço com espanto, o osso tinha sido colocado no lugar e agora estava novinho em folha._

_- Por Kami, que fantástico! – falou admirada. _

_- Como está se sentindo? – Sakura perguntou num tom mais baixo que um sussurro._

_- Ótima! – respondeu Tomoyo, mas, ao encarar o rosto da amiga, se assustou._

_Sakura estava tão pálida quanto um fantasma e tremia um pouco._

_- Que bom – a garota sussurrou, despencando nos braços de Tomoyo. _

_- Sakura! – a morena gritou, se sentando e tentando erguer um pouco a prima – O que está sentindo?_

_- Não é nada... Estou... bem – Sakura mal conseguia falar._

_- Vamos, vou te levar até a enfermaria! – estava muito assustada, a garota em seus braços estava gelada._

_- Não é necessário! – sussurrou Sakura._

_- Claro que é... – respondeu Tomoyo – Venha._

_Com muito esforço, conseguiu se levantar, levando Sakura consigo, encostou-a na parede e encarou o seu rosto sem cor. _

_- Sakura, você pode caminhar? – perguntou. Dando uma rápida olhada ao redor, não viu ninguém por perto._

_Sakura não respondeu, parecia ter dificuldade até de permanecer de olhos abertos, que dirá caminhar para qualquer lugar que fosse. Dava para ver que estava prestes a desmaiar._

_- Sakura-chan, por favor, não durma! – pediu Tomoyo, passando um braço em torno da cintura dela, desencostando-a da parede e começando a caminhar para a enfermaria._

– _O que houve? Que magia foi aquela? Por favor, responda! – pediu desesperada, tentando manter Sakura desperta._

_Como não houve resposta, Tomoyo sentiu seu medo aumentar. Fechou os olhos com força e continuou a andar com dificuldade, já que a amiga quase não tinha forças para ajudá-la._

_Surpreendendo-a, Sakura, lentamente, pôs um braço em torno dos seus ombros e começou a caminhar com passos vacilantes._

_- Eriol me... ensinou semana passada... – sussurrou de olhos fechados – Ele falou para... usá-la só quando... realmente precisasse... porque... porque era muito complicada – estava ofegante, ao encará-la, Tomoyo viu que estava ainda mais pálida._

_- Então porque você a usou? – a voz saiu trêmula, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto._

_Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, para que Sakura não percebesse que chorava._

_- Porque precisava... Porque você precisava – mal pôde ouvir a resposta._

_Já estavam quase chegando, faltavam poucos metros._

_- Sinto muito... Tomoyo-chan... – Sakura murmurou, abrindo os olhos, agora sem brilho, e lançando-os para a prima._

_Tomoyo a encarou sentindo o medo crescer._

_- Não posso mais... continuar – completou e desmaiou, não caindo no chão porque Tomoyo a segurou._

_- Sakura! – gritou – Alguém, por favor, nos ajude! – o coração batia forte, devido ao medo que sentia – Vamos, Sakura, acorde! – chacoalhou a garota em seus braços, mas ela não dava nenhum sinal de que o faria._

_Parecia estar morta._

_Com o coração aos saltos, Tomoyo gritou de novo por socorro._

_- Por favor, alguém nos ajude! – começou a tentar arrastar a amiga para dentro da enfermaria._

_Dali a poucos segundos a enfermeira apareceu._

_- Mas o que houve aqui? – perguntou, se abaixando ao lado de Sakura._

_- Eu não sei, ela desmaiou e... – tentou explicar, mas não sabia o que dizer._

_- Tudo bem. Ajude-me a levá-la para dentro – falou a mulher vestida de branco._

_Levaram-na e a colocaram sobre uma cama. A enfermeira prontamente começou a examiná-la._

_- Como ela está? – perguntou Tomoyo, que, tentando controlar a aflição, andava de um lado para o outro, não deixando de acompanhar o que se passava com a sua amiga._

_- Não sei. É tudo muito estranho... Aparentemente não há nada de errado com ela, mas os sinais vitais estão muito fracos. – respondeu a enfermeira com o estetoscópio sobre o peito de Sakura – Acho melhor chamar uma ambulância – completou com preocupação._

_- Uma ambulância!? – Tomoyo quase gritou._

_- Por favor, acalme-se senho... – Foi interrompida por uma entrada abrupta no recinto – Mas o que significa isso? – perguntou para o homem alto que havia entrado._

_Com um simples olhar, Eriol invocou uma magia que fez com que se calasse e ficasse como que paralisada._

_- Eriol! – Tomoyo exclamou – Graças a Kami!_

_- Fico feliz que minha presença a alegre, Tomoyo – falou com um sorriso, mas em seus olhos percebia-se uma grande preocupação._

_- A Sakura... _

_- Eu já sei, minha querida – interrompeu o mago – Eu falei para ela tomar cuidado! – completou se aproximando da garota sobre a cama._

_Pousando suavemente a mão direita sobre o peito de Sakura, ele transferiu um pouco da sua essência vital para a garota, que imediatamente ganhou um pouco de cor, mas permaneceu inconsciente._

_- O que ela tem? – perguntou Tomoyo, com as mãos fechadas em punho, para que não tremessem._

_- Gastou muita energia – respondeu Eriol – É melhor a levarmos para casa._

_- Não seria melhor irmos para um hospital?_

_- Lá não poderão fazer nada por ela – Eriol a pegou no colo – Não se preocupe, Tomoyo, a Sakura só precisa descansar – revelou com um sorriso._

* * *

_Sakura ficara inconsciente durante alguns dias, durante os quais, Tomoyo quase morrera de preocupação._

_A garota passava mais tempo na casa dos Kinomoto do que na sua própria. A despeito de toda essa assiduidade, não importava o quanto se preparasse para as visitas, sempre saía da residência da amiga com o coração pesado, pois, mesmo sabendo que era uma questão de tempo ela acordar, não podia deixar de se preocupar._

_Não conseguia comer, e dormir estava fora de questão._

_Era um suplício ter que ir para a escola, pois apenas sentia vontade de ficar ao lado da cama da amiga._

_Infelizmente não podia fazer isso._

_No final da tarde do quarto dia, chegou esperançosa, à casa de Sakura, onde foi recebida por um tristonho Touya._

_Imediatamente soube que as notícias ainda eram as mesmas._

_Não estava enganada._

_Ao entrar no quarto de Sakura, a encontrou dormindo tranqüilamente._

_Suspirou._

_Quando, afinal, ela acordaria?_

_- Você deveria descansar um pouco, Touya – sugeriu, ao notar o semblante cansado do rapaz que encarava a irmã com preocupação._

_- Estou bem... – respondeu - O Yukito foi comprar um bolo, por que não fica aqui enquanto eu preparo o chá?_

_- Não, é melhor você ficar. Pode deixar que eu vou – sugeriu Tomoyo. _

_Não queria deixá-lo ainda mais cansado do que já parecia.__ Além do mais, não estava mais suportando ver Sakura naquele estado._

_Rapidamente desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, onde começou a preparar a bebida. _

_Era muito triste ver Touya tão abatido... Devia ser muito difícil para ele ver a sua querida irmã daquela forma._

_Tomoyo sabia bem o que ele estava sentindo... _

_Uma culpa enorme pesava sobre seus ombros, não saía da sua cabeça que fora por sua causa que Sakura havia usado aquela bendita magia. Preferia mil vezes ter quebrado todos os ossos do corpo a ter que vê-la no estado em que estava._

_O engraçado é que a garota na cama não parecia estar sofrendo, na verdade, dormia placidamente como o faria um bebê. _

_Mas, para Tomoyo, aquilo não bastava, queria tê-la de volta, sorridente e amável como sempre..._

_Terminando de preparar o chá, colocou tudo sobre uma bandeja e começou a subir as escadas._

_Estava no corredor quando ouviu:_

_- Sakura! – seu coração deu um salto com aquilo._

_Colocando a bandeja no chão do corredor mesmo, correu até o quarto de Sakura, onde entrou como um furacão._

_A cena que viu teve a capacidade de transformar imediatamente o seu humor._

_Touya abraçava com força, Sakura, que, totalmente desperta, estava sentada na cama. _

_Imediatamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

_- Olha só quem resolveu acordar, Tomoyo – Falou Touya, se afastando da irmã._

_Sakura, com cara de sono, sorria de orelha a orelha._

_Naquele momento foi como se o sol saísse de detrás das nuvens._

_Tomoyo correu e praticamente se jogou nos braços de Sakura, deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas._

_- Calma, Tomoyo-chan! – Ah, como era bom ouvir aquela voz! – Não chore, por favor!_

_Tomoyo se afastou o suficiente para encarar os olhos verdes, ainda sonolentos._

_- Que bom que acordou!_

_- Ah, Tomoyo, você não sabia? As mostrengas costumam dormir muito, essas criaturas são muito preguiçosas! – brincou Touya, mas Tomoyo mal o ouviu, não deixava de encarar o rosto da pessoa que mais amava no mundo inteiro._

_- Touya! – reclamou Sakura, fazendo as outras duas pessoas no aposento rirem._

_Finalmente o sofrimento havia acabado!_

* * *

_Após alguns dias, Sakura já estava forte o bastante para voltar à escola. _

_Tomoyo fez questão de ir com ela no primeiro dia._

_Caminhavam lado a lado, pelas pacatas ruas de Tomoeda._

_- Como se sente, Sakura?_

_- Você já me fez essa pergunta um milhão de vezes, Tomoyo-chan, e pela milionésima vez: estou! Não precisa se preocupar! – respondeu com o sorriso que Tomoyo tanto adorava._

_- Mas é que..._

_- Tomoyo, apesar de ter passado tanto tempo "desligada", estou me sentindo ótima! – cortou. _

_A morena analisou a garota que caminhava ao seu lado e percebeu que ela realmente parecia se sentir como afirmava, mas, ainda sim, estava preocupada._

_Caminharam em silêncio durante parte do percurso, até que Tomoyo, não agüentando mais, parou e segurou o pulso da amiga._

_- Sakura – chamou._

_- Pode falar, Tomoyo-chan._

_- Por favor, me prometa!_

_- Prometer o quê? – Sakura perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas._

_- Que nunca mais fará uma coisa daquelas de novo! – respondeu, largando o pulso dela e a encarando com seriedade._

_Sakura a olhou por um momento até que pareceu entender o que a outra queria com aquele pedido._

_- Se está se referindo a não usar a magia para ajudar as pessoas que são importantes para mim... _

_- Não Sakura! Eu não estou pedindo isso! – cortou – Estou pedindo para que não ponha sua vida em risco, daquela maneira, outra vez! _

_- Tomoyo, você tinha se machucado por minha culpa! – Sakura rebateu com energia._

_- Não importa...! O que realmente importa é que, mesmo sabendo dos riscos, você foi em frente com aquela loucura que poderia ter te matado!_

_- Não foi bem assim... – amenizou Sakura – Eu nem percebi que estava usando tanta magia..._

_Tomoyo sabia que ela mentia, pois Eriol tinha dito que não sabia como ela tinha chegado até aquele ponto. Não só havia gastado todo o seu poder mágico como fizera uso de boa parte de sua energia vital. E uma coisa dessas não se fazia de maneira inconsciente._

_Era um milagre não ter acontecido nada de mais grave. _

_Só de pensar no que ela deve ter sofrido para curar o seu braço..._

_- Apenas me prometa, Sakura! – voltou a pedir._

_- Sinto muito, Tomoyo, mas não posso fazer uma coisa dessas – respondeu, colocando as mãos nos ombros da prima, que imediatamente corou – Não posso permitir que pessoas sofram, quando está ao meu alcance aplacar o sofrimento delas, entende? – falou, encarando-a seriamente e com uma veemência tão grande que fez com que, naquele momento, Tomoyo a amasse ainda mais._

_- Tudo bem – respondeu baixinho._

_- Além do mais, não é como se eu fosse sair por aí distribuindo magia por todos os lados – falou Sakura, tentando confortá-la – Só a usarei quando for realmente necessário. – completou, pegando a mão de Tomoyo e voltando a caminhar._

_Tomoyo não estava muito tranqüila com as palavras da amiga._

"_E se, de novo, alguém se machucasse?"._

"_E se a Sakura utilizasse tanto poder mágico que não suportasse e morres..."._

_Não pôde completar o pensamento._

_Uma vida sem Sakura? _

_Não conseguia imaginar existência mais triste e vazia..._

_Fechou os olhos, tentando espantar tais coisas da sua mente, reabriu-os rapidamente ao perceber que Sakura tinha parado de andar e nesse momento a encarava com uma expressão séria._

_Do nada, ela abriu um sorriso tão grande, que iluminou seus lindos olhos verdes e tudo ao redor._

_E de novo, Tomoyo se sentiu corar. Rezou para que Sakura não percebesse._

_- Eu te prometo uma coisa, Tomoyo-chan – começou, a abraçando apertado – Prometo que vou aprender a usar a magia de modo que possa ajudar as pessoas, sem me machucar no processo!_

_Um sorriso veio aos lábios de Tomoyo ao ouvir aquilo._

_- Agora... – se afastou – É melhor irmos logo antes que nos atrasemos! E você viu o que houve da última em vez que isso aconteceu... – completou Sakura sorridente._

_- Então é melhor irmos rápido... mas sem correr! – falou Tomoyo, sorrindo também._

**Fim do Flashback**

Estava com os pensamentos tão distantes, que nem percebeu que a barulheira da turma tinha acabado, o que significava que o professor já tinha chegado.

Piscando, ela voltou a sua atenção para o presente e olhou para o quadro que já estava cheio de anotações. Afastando a tristeza, pegou o caderno e o abriu, colocando-o sobre a mesa da carteira.

Mesmo tendo certeza que Sakura não se arriscaria levianamente, ficava inquieta, pois não sabia até onde ela iria para aumentar o seu poder mágico.

"Espero que esteja bem, Sakura-chan, e que mande notícias logo!" – pediu como numa prece, dando mais uma olhada na banca vazia ao lado da sua, em seguida se pôs a copiar a matéria.

* * *

Era espantoso como a temperatura subira em tão pouco tempo. No começo do dia fizera um friozinho tão gostoso e agora, no meio da manhã, o lugar estava tão quente quanto um deserto, nem mesmo a grande quantidade de árvores da região, que fazia com que sempre caminhassem à sombra, atenuava o calor.

Suspirando, Sakura correu os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, ia passar as costas da mão sobre a testa para enxugar as gotículas de suor, mas parou a meio movimento, quando percebeu algo muito estranho.

- Você está sentindo isso? – perguntou.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Shaoran, caminhando mais lentamente.

Sem pestanejar, Sakura também diminuiu o passo.

Podiam sentir energias muito estranhas pelas redondezas, não faziam a menor idéia do que se tratava, mas tinham certeza de que não poderia ser nada de bom.

"Ai, ai, ai..." – pensava temerosa, imaginando uma série de coisas horríveis sobre aquilo... Monstros, criaturas assustadoras...

Ia tão atenta aos seus pensamentos e as energias estranhas, que acabou esbarrando em Li, quando ele parou de repente.

- Estamos cercados, Kinomoto! – o rapaz sussurrou.

- Eu já percebi... E parece que apenas esconder a nossa presença mágica não está dando certo – respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Tem alguma idéia? – o garoto retirou a pesada mochila das costas.

- Eu estava esperando que você tivesse, afinal, não é o rei das idéias fantásticas? – respondeu o imitando.

- Acho que não é o melhor momento para esse tipo de comentário, Kinomoto – sentiu a garota se virar e encostar as costas às suas.

De maneira pouco lógica, sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

"Não é hora para isso, Li!" – se repreendeu mentalmente.

- Acha que devemos usar magia? – Sakura tinha notado que as energias haviam se aproximado ainda mais e eram muitas

- Talvez devêssemos esperar mais um pouco antes de qualquer... – foi interrompido por algo que se lançou contra eles, mas foi repelido por um chute da garota.

- Mas o que diabos foi isso? – ouviu-a gritar, mas não teve tempo para responder nada, pois uma série de "coisas" começou a se atirar sobre eles.

Com chutes e socos rápidos, os jovens conseguiam se desviar e destruir o que quer que os estivessem atacando. Apesar de estarem em maior número, aquelas "coisas" não tinham um grande poder.

- Acho que não precisaremos usar magia, Li! – Sakura gritou e nesse exato momento uma verdadeira avalanche se precipitou sobre eles acertando-os em cheio e fazendo-os irem ao chão – Ou talvez eu esteja enganada – se corrigiu, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar da montanha de seres peludos que a encobria.

Shaoran também não estava em melhores condições, talvez devesse invocar o deus do vento para retirar todas aquelas coisas de cima de ambos, mas temia atrair, com a sua magia, outras coisas ainda mais desagradáveis.

O problema era que já estava ficando difícil respirar.

"Não tem outro jeito" – pensou, procurando, no bolso da calça, as esferas mágicas, mas parou quando ouviu:

- Apagar! – e nos instantes seguintes, sentiu uma das cartas que foram de Clow, se ocupar em acabar com os seres que estiveram sufocando-os.

Vendo-se livre, se pôs de pé e encarou a presença mágica de Sakura.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Não deveríamos usar a magia... – falou a garota voltando a esconder a sua presença.

- É melhor deixarmos logo esse lugar – resolveu não contar à ela que estivera a pondo de conjurar a sua magia – Antes que outras coisas, pouco amistosas, nos encontrem graças a mais uma de suas exibições mágicas – completou, pegando a sua mochila.

Sakura, com um pesado suspiro, também pegou a sua mochila e seguiu o chinês que se afastava.

Após caminharem por mais algum tempo, durante o qual, Sakura permaneceu em silêncio e Shaoran, vez ou outra, soltava algum resmungo incompreensível, se depararam com outra presença, esta muito forte.

Pararam de imediato.

- E essa agora... – resmungou Shaoran.

Nesse momento, a visão de ambos retornou.

- Finalmente! – o garoto suspirou aliviado e encarou Sakura, mas ela estava olhando, muito compenetrada, para um ponto mais adiante no caminho.

Shaoran acompanhou o seu olhar e viu algo muito interessante.

Um velho homem, de cabelos e barbas brancas, estava deitado no chão.

Imaginando que o pobre coitado estivesse machucado, Sakura imediatamente correu em sua direção.

- Ei, espera aí, Kinomoto! – Li gritou, correndo atrás dela.

Sakura ignorou o chamado do rapaz e só parou quando chegou até a pessoa caída no chão.

- O senhor está bem? – fez a pergunta de praxe, ao se abaixar perto do velho.

- Hummm... – o homem murmurou.

- Por acaso ficou maluca? O que você tem na cabeça? – Shaoran gritou, quando a alcançou. Estava bravo.

- Senhor? – Sakura chamou, mais uma vez ignorando o garoto.

O velho entreabriu, lentamente, os olhos negros como a noite, encarou Sakura e Shaoran de modo vago e indeciso, como se sua visão estivesse fora de foco, e então falou algo tão baixo que ninguém entendeu.

- O que ele disse? – a japonesa, de cenho franzido, perguntou.

- E eu sei lá! É melhor sairmos daqui... E se esse cara estiver fingindo para tentar nos atacar?

- Será que você não percebeu que esta pobre criatura mal pode falar? Como é que pode atacar a quem quer que seja? – Sakura era toda reprovação – O que disse? – perguntou ao homem deitado, se aproximando mais dele.

- Minha garrafa... – murmurou baixinho, encarando Sakura.

A garota finalmente entendeu e, com os olhos, procurou o objeto, encontrando-o preso por uma corda à cintura do homem, rapidamente a pegou.

- Essa aqui? – perguntou, ouviu Shaoran soltar um suspiro impaciente ao seu lado, mas não se importou.

O velho, com mãos trêmulas, retirou o objeto da mão de Sakura e, lentamente, retirou a tampa, dando um grande gole no líquido guardado ali. Fechou os olhos. Poucos segundos depois arrotou e se pôs de pé com um salto, assustando os jovens.

Apesar da rapidez com que se levantou, não permaneceu ereto, o seu corpo oscilava levemente de um lado para o outro, como se não conseguisse manter o equilíbrio.

Era uma pessoa verdadeiramente baixinha, de pé, mal chegava aos ombros de Sakura.

- Muito obrigado, mocinha – falou com a voz estranhamente arrastada, quase impossível de se compreender.

Shaoran levou as mãos até a cintura, finalmente percebendo o que se passava ali.

- De nada, mas o senhor não está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Sakura, estranhando a dificuldade do homem em manter as costas eretas.

- Não há... – foi interrompido por um soluço – Perdão. Não há nada de errado comigo, mocinha – falou, as bochechas vermelhas – Mas me digam os seus nomes, por favor – pediu e, depois, deixou escapar outro soluço.

- Acho que isso não interessa ao senhor, já que estamos de partida – falou Shaoran agarrando, o pulso de Sakura e tentando arrastá-la dali.

- Li, o que está fazendo? – Sakura sussurrou para o garoto e, em seguida, se libertou, voltando a encarar o estranho senhor – Eu me chamo Kinomoto Sakura e esse mal-humorado aqui se chama Li Shaoran – fez uma reverência e deu uma cotovelada em Shaoran para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Muito a contra gosto, o rapaz fez o tal cumprimento.

- Muito bem, Kinomoto e Li, meu nome é Yamada Benimaru – fez uma reverência que quase o levou ao chão.

- Estamos encantados em conhecê-lo... Depois de tantas apresentações já podemos ir – Li começou a empurrar Sakura para longe do velho.

- Quer parar com isso? O que há com você? – sussurrou irritada.

- O que há comigo? – Shaoran há muito que se irritara – O que há com aquele cara, você deveria estar se perguntando – falou entre dentes – Ou não reparou que ele está completamente bêbado?

Sakura analisou a figura cambaleante do homem que estava mais a diante, bem como o fato de ele estar com o rosto vermelho e não parar de soluçar. Enrubesceu por não ter percebido antes.

- Ora ma-mas isso não... não significa que não podemos ajudá-lo! – gaguejou envergonhada.

- Sei, sei... Por acaso você perdeu o resto de juízo que tinha?

- Como assim? Agora é proibido ajudar as pessoas?

- É claro que não, mas esse homem está completamente embriagado e você ainda fica jogando conversa fora com ele?!

- Mas eu não estou "jogando conversa fora"! Estou apenas me certificando de que ele está bem!

- Kinomoto, esse homem só vai ficar bem depois que dormir por uma semana inteira!

- Com licença, mas poderiam me dizer para onde – soluçou - Estão indo? - estavam tão distraídos com a discussão, que não perceberam a aproximação cambaleante de Yamada.

- Claro!

- Não é da sua conta!

Shaoran e Sakura se encararam, distribuindo raios de raiva com o olhar.

- Pode me dizer qual o problema de dizermos para onde estamos indo? – Sakura perguntou com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Talvez porque essa pessoa seja totalmente desconhecida e estar mais bêbada que um gambá! Esse "problema" é suficiente para você?

Sakura sentiu uma vontade louca de dar um chute na canela daquele garoto mal-educado, mas, ao invés disso, se virou para Yamada com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estamos indo rumo ao norte para encontrar alguns amigos do nosso mestre - revelou.

- Kinomoto! – Shaoran estava indignado.

- Ah, é mesmo? E quem é o mestre de vocês? – o homem perguntou com a sua voz pastosa.

- Não se atreva a dizer!

- Ele se chama Yun - Sakura ainda sorria.

- Mas que droga, Kinomoto! – Shaoran levou as mãos ao rosto, não acreditava que aquela garota estivesse mesmo dando tantas informações a um perfeito estranho.

Mas Sakura não estava nem aí para o que Li tinha em mente, a única coisa que a estava interessando era o brilho de reconhecimento que surgira nos olhos de Yamada.

- Ora, quer dizer que vocês são os novos discípulos de Yun? – o velho perguntou.

- O senhor o conhece? – perguntaram Sakura e Li ao mesmo tempo.

- É claro, mas... – um soluço o interrompeu - Faz muito tempo que não o vejo, como ele está?

- Maravilhosamente – Sakura respondeu.

- Que bom! Vocês comentaram que estavam procurando por alguuuunns – quase perdeu o equilíbrio - Amigos dele, talvez eu possa ajudá-los – comentou trazendo uma expressão de surpresa aos rostos dos dois discípulos.

- É mesmo? – Sakura exclamou – O senhor sabe onde estão?

- Claro que sim, para encontrá-los basta continuar seguindo pelo norte, posso levá-los até lá agora mesmo – falou, tomando mais um gole da sua garrafa.

- Mas que ótimo, vamos logo! – a garota era toda alegria.

- Kinomoto... – Shaoran tinha as suas dúvidas quanto aquele homem.

Sakura respirou pesadamente e resolveu que estava na hora de ter uma conversinha com aquele chinês.

- O senhor poderia esperar só um pouquinho? – pediu a Yamada - Vem aqui – puxou Shaoran pelo braço.

- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou seguir aquele homem, porque ele conhece o mestre Yun e sabe onde podemos encontrar as pessoas que estivemos procurando durante todo esse tempo! - foi logo dizendo quando se afastaram um pouco do bêbado.

- E como você pode ter certeza de que ele realmente conhece o mestre Yun e seus misteriosos amigos? – Shaoran perguntou irônico.

Sakura ficou calada por um momento, encarando o chinês, sem entender o porquê de ele desconfiar tanto das pessoas.

- Eu não sei como explicar, apenas _sinto_ que ele é uma boa pessoa! – foi a resposta que deu a ele.

Shaoran não soube o que dizer, mas, ao ver o brilho de determinação nos olhos da garota, resolveu que, ao menos dessa vez, devia respeitar o que ela estava dizendo.

- Só espero que você esteja certa... – resmungou por fim.

- Eu estou, você vai ver! – Sakura respondeu e voltou para onde o velho estava – Podemos ir, senhor Yamada.

- Que bom, que bom, mas pode me chamar de Benimaru ou simplesmente de Beni – respondeu e começou a andar nos seus passos trôpegos, com Sakura ao seu lado.

Shaoran ia resmungando logo atrás.

- E o senhor pode me chamar de Sakura – pediu a garota.

- Bom, bom... E quando a você, rapaz, como posso... – outro soluço – Chamá-lo? – perguntou.

- Li está ótimo para mim – Shaoran respondeu ranzinza.

- Seu nome não é chinês, por acaso você é japonês, Beni? – Sakura tentava ocultar o desagrado causado pela atitude pouco amistosa do rapaz.

- Sou sim, que observadora você é – respondeu sorrindo.

- Acho que um japonês reconhece o outro... – Shaoran comentou, sarcástico.

Sakura e Beni não ligaram.

- E de que lugar do Japão você é? – perguntou.

- De Osaka – respondeu ele, animadamente, e a partir daí começaram a falar, com muito entusiasmo, sobre a terra natal de ambos.

Shaoran soltou um pesado suspiro e se perguntou que mal havia feito para merecer aquilo.

* * *

A tarde estava quente, ignorando o calor, um rapaz alto, usando roupas escuras, estava encostado a um dos postes de uma rua, onde poucas pessoas circulavam.

Óculos escuros escondiam olhos azuis muito claros, que analisavam, sem muito interesse, o pequeno movimento da rua.

Tentando controlar o tédio, Kyle pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera no dia anterior com Lizzie.

_**Flashback**_

_- Kyle... – chamou no seu tom baixo._

_- Diabos Lizzie, por que sempre aparece desse jeito, me assustando?! - gritou o rapaz, indignado, quando, do nada, a imagem de Elizabeth apareceu diante dele – O que quer, não deveria estar fazendo o que mais gosta, ou seja, espionado certo treinamento? – alfinetou, guardando a espada com a qual estivera treinando._

_- E você não deveria estar ocupado com certo recrutamento? – a garota murmurou para o rapaz sem camisa e coberto de suor._

_- Já consegui uma pessoa muito boa se quer saber, mas isso não é tão fácil quanto parece – respondeu, pegando uma toalha e secando o rosto._

_- Pensei que tivesse poderes 'impressionantes e irresistíveis' – comentou Elizabeth e Kyle pensou ter notado uma pitada de ironia na voz dela, mas não teve certeza, afinal, com ela nunca dava para perceber nada._

_- Meus poderes são irresistíveis mesmo, mas é muito difícil encontrar as peças certas – respondeu o rapaz._

_- E quanto a..._

_- Azumi, eu sei! – cortou, enquanto pegava uma camisa cinza, que estava no encosto de uma cadeira, e a vestia – Você sabe como ela é. Quando resolve se esconder... – resmungou - Mas estou quase conseguindo localiza-la – concluiu com um sorriso._

_- Só espero que quando a encontrar consiga lidar com ela – Lizzie murmurou no seu tom frio, enquanto cruzava os braços._

_- Não se preocupe, já estou bolando um plano que será infalível e a deixará bem suscetível aos meus pedidos... – Kyle olhava para o nada com expressão pensativa._

_- Até imagino no que está pensando – voltou à realidade com o comentário de Lizzie._

_- Claro que sabe... É um método perfeito!_

_- Então... pode me explicar como, depois de tantas tentativas, você tenha conseguido resultados, que, apesar de serem muito interessantes, são tão pouco positivos? – dessa vez Kyle teve certeza que ela usava de ironia._

_- É que das outras vezes fui rápido demais ao ponto e não persuasivo o bastante... – comentou o rapaz - Dessa vez as coisas serão diferentes... - completou com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Vejo que está bem instalado aqui – comentou Elizabeth, deixando o assunto de lado. _

_Olhou ao redor analisando a luxuosidade do salão de treinamento em que o rapaz estivera se exercitando._

_- É do recrutado – respondeu Kyle – Pena que eu já esteja de partida... – jogou para trás, os cabelos úmidos de suor._

_- Você aproveita bem a situação..._

_- Por que deixar passar os confortos que a vida nos oferece? – perguntou ele, enquanto apanhava uma jarra de água, que estava sobre uma mesinha próxima, e enchia um copo de cristal com o líquido gelado._

_- Seja discreto, não é bom que desconfiem de nossos planos._

_- Você sempre diz isso! Ora, eu estou fazendo o que posso! Ninguém, até agora, desconfiou de nada... – falou um pouco irritado, mas sua irritação, do mesmo jeito que surgiu, desapareceu – Você sabe que o meu poder de persuasão é infalível – completou com um sorriso e, em seguida, bebericou a água._

_- Acho que o termo persuasão não se adequa a esse caso... – Lizzie murmurou com uma sobrancelha erguida. _

_- Pode chamar do que quiser, mas o fato é que isso nunca falha – rebateu o rapaz, piscando um olho para ela._

_- Menos, é claro, quando se trata de Azumi, não é?_

_Kyle engasgou._

_- Apenas se apresse, Kyle, as coisas não podem fugir do nosso controle – recomendou Lizzie, enquanto o rapaz se recuperava._

_- Mesmo sabendo que você se preocupa demais, eu pergunto... – Kyle colocou o copo de lado - Por que diz isso? _

_- Yun está cada vez mais empenhado e esse empenho todo tem rendido bons frutos para ele – revelou Elizabeth no seu tom frio._

_- Mas nós não queremos que a garota desenvolva os seus poderes? – rebateu, saindo do cômodo e caminhando para o seu quarto, ao chegar lá, se atirou, de costas, na cama e não se surpreendeu quando a imagem de Elizabeth surgiu no aposento._

_- Sim, mas temos que estar devidamente preparados... – a garota murmurou._

_- E não é exatamente por isso que você fica espionando-os? – provocou o rapaz, sentando-se e encostando as costas no espaldar alto da cama._

_- Mas nem sempre isso é possível... Hoje, por exemplo, o velho usou o teletransporte para levá-los a um lugar que o espelho da escuridão não conseguiu rastrear – revelou._

_- Isso não significa nada, Lizzie querida! Eu já te disse alguma vez que você se preocupa demais? – Kyle sorria amplamente._

_- Há outra coisa que devemos levar em consideração – Elizabeth ignorou o comentário do rapaz._

_- E o que é? – perguntou com um suspiro._

_- Aqueles dois estão ficando muito próximos ultimamente. Não uma proximidade muito grande, mas talvez esse fato se torne um problema mais tarde. Não é bom, para nós, que a garota tenha algum tipo de ajuda de um Li, principalmente desse Li._

_- Não acho que isso venha a ser um grande problema para nós. Na verdade, talvez torne as coisas um pouco mais interessantes... _

_- Está falando sério? – perguntou Lizzie_

_- Claro! Afinal, uma vitória rápida não tem a menor graça e, além disso, nada me daria mais prazer do que eliminar um maldito Li... – se levantou da cama – Aquela família é muito prepotente... – fechou as mãos em punhos e encarou o vazio - Acho que estaríamos fazendo um enorme favor à humanidade eliminando o futuro líder deles._

_O clã Li era tudo o que Kyle mais odiava. Uma corja de feiticeiros que se achava melhor que todos os outros... _

_Um bando de idiotas, isso sim... _

_O melhor lado de Clow Reed... Como estavam enganados..._

_E logo saberiam disso._

_- Não vou contradizê-lo Kyle, mas não se esqueça de que, depois que terminarmos com a garota, não faltará tempo ou oportunidades para acabarmos com o clã inteiro... – Lizzie falou, retomando a atenção do rapaz._

_- Sei que está certa..._

_- Então, também sabe que não devemos tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que elas precisam ser._

– _Você não faz idéia de como me irrita – o rapaz a encarava com uma expressão de divertimento – O fato de você sempre estar com a razão - coçando a nuca, se aproximou da imagem de Elizabeth – Mas acho que é um pouco cedo para tomarmos qualquer atitude em relação àqueles dois, afinal, nem amigos eles são realmente... _

_Elizabeth apenas balançou a cabeça concordando._

_- Agora que estamos conversados, peço-lhe que se vá, porque quero tomar banho... – falou com um sorriso nos lábios – E, apesar de você ser muito bonita, eu não gostaria de compartilhar os momentos íntimos do meu banho com a minha irmãzinha. _

_- Apenas se apresse, Kyle, apenas se apresse... – foram as últimas palavras de Elizabeth antes de encerrar a comunicação através do espelho mágico._

_- Apenas se apresse, Kyle – resmungou o rapaz, imitando a voz fria da irmã. _

_**Fim do flashback**_

"Como se tudo fosse assim tão fácil!" – abriu os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para alguém que caminhava tranqüilamente pela calçada. Ao notar a aura, extremamente forte, da pessoa, percebeu tratar-se daquele a quem estava procurando.

O homem avaliado era alto, quase tanto quanto Kyle, possuía olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros.

- Você é Atsuko Hiei? – Kyle perguntou, quando ele se aproximou.

- Sim – respondeu parando – Por que? – encarava-o com cara de poucos amigos.

Desencostando-se do poste, Kyle, com as mãos nos bolsos, caminhou lentamente até ele.

- Então quer dizer que você é o maior arqueiro japonês... Mundialmente famoso, aliás! – comentou com um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo – Atsuko encarou intensamente o misterioso homem a sua frente - Vejo que me conhece muito bem. Eu, contudo, não sei nada a seu respeito, o que me leva a perguntar: quem é você e o que quer comigo? – questionou com o semblante fechado.

- Ora, quem eu sou não é importante... Agora, o que realmente interessa é o que eu quero com você – Kyle sorria – Aliás, não é nada de mais... Eu só gostaria de pedir que me acompanhasse – retirou a mão direita do bolso e a colocou, espalmada, sobre o peito.

- E para onde, posso saber? – Atsuko começava a desconfiar das intenções daquele homem.

- Saberá no momento oportuno – respondeu Kyle, dando um passo em direção ao arqueiro, a mão esquerda dentro do bolso.

- E se eu me recusar a ir? - perguntou num tom ameaçador.

- Aí... – passou a mão direita pelos cabelos louros – Eu terei que insistir – retirou os óculos escuros, revelando os olhos azuis que brilharam intensamente.

Pressentindo o perigo, o arqueiro deu um passo para trás e ergueu os punhos, com isso, algumas pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam os dois homens.

- Não precisa fazer este show. Não pretendo lutar com você – Kyle avisou sorrindo.

- Não? Por que será que eu não acredito em você? – Atsuko não desfez a pose.

- Pode acreditar. Não será necessário... Você virá comigo pacificamente – respondeu trazendo uma expressão de surpresa ao rosto do outro homem.

- Pois só irei com você se estiver inconsciente, do contrário não irei a lugar nenhum!

- Discordo de você – o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Kyle, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

- O que quer dizer?

Kyle permaneceu calado.

- Fale! – Atsuko pediu por entre dentes.

- Não precisarei falar nada, você descobrirá por si só – reabriu os olhos que, surpreendentemente, mudaram de cor, passando para um azul muito escuro, quase negro. No mesmo instante, Atsuko Hiei desfez a pose de luta.

Os olhos do arqueiro ficaram totalmente opacos, sem nenhum sinal de vida.

- Toda essa conversa já me cansou... Vamos embora! – com os olhos de novo azuis claros, Kyle recolocou os óculos escuros e saiu caminhando tranqüilamente pela rua. O arqueiro caminhando ao seu lado, com uma expressão vazia.

- Boa tarde! – o rapaz louro cumprimentou uma senhora com quem cruzou na calçada.

A idosa carregava um imenso embrulho.

- Boa tarde! – respondeu a velhinha sem saber o porquê daquele rapaz tão bonito a cumprimentar.

- A senhora não gostaria de alguma ajuda? – Kyle tirou os óculos e os guardou no bolso da calça.

A mulher o encarou e viu um par de doces olhos azuis.

- Não é preciso, meu jovem, eu moro logo ali – respondeu, apontando para uma casa do outro lado da rua.

- Mas, esse pacote parece muito pesado para uma pessoa tão frágil e delicada quando a senhora carregar! – insistiu Kyle.

Receando ferir os sentimentos de um rapaz tão gentil e atencioso, a idosa resolveu aceitar.

- Nesse caso eu aceito, meu filho!

- Ótimo. Meu amigo e eu vamos adorar acompanhá-la até a sua residência. Hiei, pegue logo o pacote dessa adorável senhora!

Atsuko, sem pestanejar, deu um passo à frente e tomou o pesado objeto dos braços da mulher.

- Vamos? – Kyle perguntou, oferecendo o braço para a pessoa de mais idade.

- Vamos – respondeu, tomando o braço que lhe era oferecido e enrubescendo levemente.

Atravessaram a rua e caminharam lentamente até a casa da mulher, que ia conversando animadamente com Kyle.

Hiei os seguia calado.

- Está entregue – falou o rapaz louro, quando chegaram.

- Muito obrigada rapazes, não gostariam de entrar para tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Adoraríamos, mas temos outros compromissos – declinou Kyle e, em seguida, depositou um suave beijo na mão da idosa que voltou a corar – Despeça-se da dama! – ordenou, logo depois, ao outro rapaz.

- Adeus senhora – murmurou Hiei.

- Desculpe o meu amigo. Ele é muito tímido – falou Kyle – Até mais! – completou se afastando com o arqueiro em seus calcanhares.

Com um profundo suspiro a doce velhinha entrou em casa comentando consigo mesma que alguns jovens ainda tinham educação.

Enquanto isso, Kyle deixava a rua, assoviando alegremente.

"Agora... Azumi!" – pensou sorrindo.

* * *

- Pois é Beni, encontramos algumas coisas muito esquisitas no caminho – comentava Sakura, para o velho embriagado, enquanto tentava esquecer o desconforto físico que a dominava.

Os três ainda caminhavam e agora a manhã já tinha se acabado e o calor era quase insuportável.

Sakura e Li estavam exaustos, sedentos e famintos, já que caminhavam desde quase o alvorecer e só tinham tomado um pouco de chá pela manhã. O corpo de ambos clamava por água e comida.

- E como eram essas coisas, Sakura? – perguntou o velhinho, muito interessado.

Shaoran bufou com aquela conversa toda.

Como era possível que aquela garota tivesse se mantido calada durante quase toda manhã e agora falasse como uma matraca com aquele velho beberrão?

E ainda por cima, ela o ignorava completamente e agia com se estivesse sozinha com aquele traste!

Ela nem mais reclamava dos seus resmungos! Aquilo o estava deixando muito irritado.

- Não sei ao certo – respondeu pensativa, fazendo Beni adotar uma expressão interrogativa – É que o mestre Yun, de vez em quando, nos tira a visão... E naquele momento não estávamos enxergando nada – explicou.

- Ah sim, entendo! Então porque não descreve essas criaturas para mim? – pediu com a simplicidade e a clareza que o seu estado permitiu.

- Bem... Estavam em grande número, eram pequenos e peludos e tentaram nos sufocar – resumiu Sakura com um sorrisinho de desculpas por não poder dizer muito mais.

Beni parou de caminhar e encarou a garota com seus pequenos olhos negros cheios de surpresa.

- E como conseguiram se livrar deles? – perguntou.

- Não foi tão difícil, eles não tinham muito poder, então com a ajuda de uma das minhas cartas, conseguimos "apagá-los".

- Kami... – Beni estava imensamente surpreso.

- Por que está tão espantado? – Shaoran, de sobrancelhas franzidas, questionou.

O velho o encarou com intensidade.

- As criaturas que atacaram... – foi interrompido por um soluço – que atacaram vocês são muito perigosas... – encarou Sakura - Andam sempre em bandos muito grandes e quando escolhem uma presa – outro soluço - A cercam e quando menos se espera, atacam ferozmente, buscando sufocá-las – completou finalmente.

- Não as achei lá muito perigosas – comentou Shaoran com uma expressão de pouco caso – Na verdade, assim que começaram a nos espreitar, percebemos a presença delas e... – fez uma pequena pausa - Se a Kinomoto as eliminou tão facilmente, aquelas criaturas não podem ser chamadas de poderosas – completou com cinismo.

O humor de Li parecia péssimo, mas Sakura não estava nem aí para ele... Só não queria ser ofendida.

- Quer calar a boca? – resmungou, lançando um olhar mortal para o chinês, que apenas adotou uma expressão de fingida inocência.

O calor estava incomodando para burro, o que piorava ainda mais o temperamento difícil daquele chinês, que acabava por descontar a sua frustração em Beni e em Sakura.

A garota já estava no seu limite, muito em breve não agüentaria e diria umas boas verdades para aquele atrevido.

Que cara mais mal-educado! Como uma pessoa podia viver no mundo daquele jeito?!

O que importava que ele fosse totalmente lindo e ficasse ainda mais, com aquela cara de bravo?

Absolutamente nada.

Aquele garoto era impossível!

A situação estava quase intolerável, portanto, Sakura estava esperando que as coisas melhorassem, afinal, pior não poderiam ficar.

Então quem sabe a sua sorte mudasse e o calor se tornasse insuportável para o garoto, que acabasse por decidir tirar a camisa?

Sem dúvida aquilo melhoraria a paisagem...

E se ele mantivesse a boquinha fechada, tudo estaria perfeito!

Sakura afastou aquelas idéias da sua cabeça. Talvez a temperatura estivesse começando a afetar seu cérebro...

Yamada permaneceu calado, apenas olhou pensativamente para aqueles dois.

Só poderiam ser discípulos de Yun... Apenas isso explicaria o fato de terem se livrado, com tanta facilidade, de criaturas que eram conhecidas por serem imensamente perigosas, pois nunca se sabia quando atacariam.

E ainda não podiam enxergar!

- E então, quando vai parar de ficar nos encarando? – Shaoran perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, Sakura sentiu o desejo de bater naquele garoto crescer. O que havia de errado com ele, afinal? Por que tratava Beni tão mal?

- Não seja mal-educado, Li! – o repreendeu.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura, eu já percebi que o Shaoran tem um gênio difícil – respondeu o velho, retomando a caminhada com seus passos vacilantes.

- Shaoran? Nada de Shaoran! Eu já disse que me chamasse de Li! – o garoto retrucou, seguindo as outras duas pessoas que iam mais a frente.

- _Não ligue para ele, Beni. É um garoto muito infantil._ – Sakura comentou em japonês.

- _Acho que ele não é infantil, Sakura. Apenas tem medo de deixar pessoas, que não conhece muito bem, se aproximarem dele... _– respondeu em tom de conspiração.

Shaoran teve dificuldade em controlar a raiva, ao ouvir a conversa em japonês, principalmente porque não entendera quase nada, mas tinha certeza de que era o assunto daquele diálogo.

E não gostou nada disso.

"Droga!" – pensou, enquanto via Sakura e o tal Beni caminharem alegremente e continuarem a conversar banalidades, só que agora em chinês.

Felizmente, para o jovem, mais alguns minutos de caminhada e se depararam com uma pequena cabana rodeada de árvores.

- Finalmente chegamos – Beni exclamou e bateu palmas, com esse movimento, só não caiu no chão, graças a Sakura que o ajudou a restabelecer o equilíbrio.

– Podem bater à porta – falou o velho.

- Você não vem conosco, Beni? – Sakura perguntou.

- Ah não Sakura, preciso pegar mais – respondeu, mostrando que a garrafa estava vazia.

- Entendo, e por quem devemos procurar?

- Takuma – respondeu já se afastando lentamente, como uma pessoa que caminha no convés de um navio em meio a uma tempestade – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, garotos! – gritou quando já estava longe.

- Que cara esquisito – Shaoran murmurou.

- É melhor irmos logo atrás desse tal de Takuma, estou louca de sede e de fome... – Sakura resolveu ignorar o comentário do garoto.

Com passos rápidos se aproximaram da casinha, mas foram surpreendidos por um rapaz que surgiu, sabe-se lá de onde, e bloqueou a passagem de ambos.

- O que querem aqui? – foi logo perguntando.

Estava vestido com uma espécie de Kimono laranja.

- Estamos procurando por Takuma – respondeu Shaoran, dando um passo à frente.

- E quem são vocês? – perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

Tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, olhos cinzentos, era um palmo mais alto que Sakura e possuía um corpo talhado em músculos, fato que se tornava evidente pelos braços musculosos que estavam desnudos, já que o Kimono que vestia tinha as mangas cortadas na altura dos ombros.

- Não temos a obrigação de res... – foi interrompido por uma discreta cotovelada dada por Sakura.

- Somos discípulos de Yun. Sou Kinomoto Sakura e este é Li Shaoran – respondeu.

No mesmo instante a fisionomia do estranho rapaz se desanuviou e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ora, porque não disseram antes? Venham, venham – convidou, indicando a casa – Meu nome é Takuma... – respondeu e já ia dizer algo mais quando foi interrompido.

- Você é o Takuma? – Sakura e Li quase pararam de andar, devido a surpresa.

- Sim sou, mas não o Takuma que procuram... Sou Takuma Shingo, filho de Takuma Toshio – respondeu bem-humorado quando chegaram à entrada da cabana - Papai esteve a espera de vocês durante toda a manhã... – completou, abrindo a porta.

Ao entrarem, encontraram um ambiente menor e ainda mais humilde que o da cabana do mestre Yun. Nada de móveis e muito menos enfeites decorativos.

Takuma Shingo se dirigiu até uma porta que estava do outro lado da sala.

- Esperem só um segundo que eu irei chamar o meu pai – pediu antes de abrir a porta - ELES CHEGARAM PA-PAAI! – gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça de Sakura e de Li.

- Os traga até aqui! – ouviu-se uma forte voz masculina responder.

O rapaz fez sinal para que se aproximassem e arreganhou a porta.

- Podem me chamar de Shingo, sabem, para evitar maiores confusões, já que o meu pai faz questão de ser chamado de Takuma – falou num tom mais baixo.

Os discípulos de Yun assentiram e, ao olharem através da porta, notaram que o ambiente estava mergulhado no escuro, apenas a luz solitária de uma vela iluminava o local, portanto, foi com um pouco de dificuldade que viram um homem de meia idade sentado em posição de lótus no chão do aposento, que não possuía móveis ou janelas.

- Podem entrar – Falou Shingo, empurrando as costas dos dois discípulos e fechando a porta em seguida.

Andaram lentamente até o homem mais velho.

Takuma Toshio vestia um kimono branco de mangas que chegavam até os cotovelos.

- Podem se sentar – falou encarando diretamente Sakura, que a despeito da escuridão pôde notar que ele possuía olhos cinzentos.

Era, de certa forma, muito parecido com Takuma Shingo. Os mesmos olhos cor de grafite, os cabelos pretos e o porte físico.

Mas existiam diferenças também, enquanto o mais jovem dos Takuma tinha uma expressão jovial, o mais velho tinha o semblante duro e sério.

- Finalmente chegaram... – falou com a sua voz forte e, em seguida, olhou para o filho – Venha cá Shingo.

O rapaz se aproximou do pai e se abaixou ao seu lado.

Takuma aplicou-lhe um sonoro croque no alto da cabeça, que jogou o outro no chão.

- Mas por que isso, papai? – perguntou indignado, levando as mãos até o local em que recebera o golpe.

- Isso é para você aprender a não invadir esta sala gritando feito um louco! Agora vá até a cozinha e arrume alguma coisa para esses dois comerem e beberem.

Mesmo na penumbra, Sakura notou que o olhar com que o homem encarava o filho seria capaz de fazer o mais feroz dos cachorros pôr o rabo entre as pernas e sair correndo.

Quando ficaram os três a sós, Takuma encarou os jovens com um par de olhos cinzentos, indecifráveis.

Não foi preciso mais que um segundo para o homem perceber que estava diante de pessoas de grande poder, mais um olhar e viu, no pescoço de Sakura, a chave mágica presa como o pingente de um colar.

- Não precisam ficar com essa cara de assustados... Não irei mordê-los – falou e a sombra de um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele - Como devem saber, sou Takuma Toshio, mestre em artes marciais... Agora me digam que são vocês – pediu.

- Me chamo Li Shaoran, descendente direto do mago Clow e próximo líder do clã Li – Shaoran resumiu.

Takuma olhou para Sakura, que ficou vermelha como um tomate.

O que poderia dizer?

"Olá, eu sou Sakura, uma japonesa completamente normal".

Não podia dizer algo assim.

- Sou Kinomoto Sakura – falou simplesmente.

- Sei... – Takuma a encarou como se soubesse de toda a sua história, mesmo que não a tivesse contado - Muito bem Li e Kinomoto, devem estar se perguntando o que vieram fazer aqui... – começou – Meu velho amigo Yun pediu para que eu os ensinasse alguma coisa sobre o que eu mais sei... Artes marciais. Em poucas palavras, vou ensinar a vocês como dar um belo soco – falou sorrindo pela primeira vez. Não lhes contaria que o mestre deles os tinha mandado até ali para esfriar um pouco os ânimos.

Neste instante ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Tudo bem, Shingo, já estamos indo – falou enquanto se levantava, revelando que tinha a mesma estatura do filho – Podem vir crianças, hora de comer.

Só de ouvi-lo, Sakura sentiu a boca encher de água.

A refeição foi muito agradável, durante ela, ficaram sabendo mais sobre os Takuma, que eram pessoas muito interessantes, tinham vindo do Japão para essa dimensão para treinarem, há mais ou menos um ano.

- Quando eu terminei o colégio, papai praticamente me arrastou para essas bandas – Shingo sorria, enquanto levava mais um pouco de arroz até a boca – Eu só tinha dezoito anos, imaginem! Agora tenho dezenove e sei bater em um sujeito melhor do que ninguém – completou, com a boca cheia.

- Na verdade, eu só trouxe o garoto, porque ele andava muito "soltinho" em Tóquio, não queria saber de faculdade... Precisava ser mantido em rédeas curtas – encarou o filho.

- Papai! – Shingo exclamou, ficando vermelho.

- E o que você andava aprontando, Shingo? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo largamente.

- Nada de mais Sakura, meu pai é muito exagerado... – respondeu o rapaz, enchendo a boca com arroz.

- A quem está querendo enganar? Tóquio inteira conhecia a sua fama de "baladeiro"! - Takuma revelou, fazendo o filho se engasgar.

Sakura começou a rir, sendo imitada pelo homem mais velho. Shaoran sentiu vontade de rir também, mas conseguiu se controlar.

- E aí baladeiro, por que não leva o Shaoran para dar uma volta? Preciso conversar um pouco com a Sakura – Takuma falou, quando terminaram de comer.

A garota conteve a respiração e Shaoran encarou o homem de mais idade, penetrantemente.

- Claro! – Shingo respondeu e praticamente arrastou Li porta a fora.

- Venha comigo, Sakura – o japonês pediu e seguiu para a sala onde tinham sido apresentados – Pode sentar-se – falou, sentando no chão, em posição de lótus.

Takuma esperou que ela se acomodasse e depois a encarou diretamente nos olhos, como se pudesse enxergar a sua alma.

A garota se sentiu ainda mais inquieta do que antes.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, jovem mestra... – Sakura arregalou os olhos com aquilo – Sei que algo a aflige e quero que saiba que pode se abrir comigo, se assim o desejar – falou num tom suave.

A japonesa soube, na hora, que ele se referia aos sonhos que vinha tendo ultimamente.

O homem podia ver com clareza que aquela garota estava carregando um fardo muito pesado e não tinha dividido isso com ninguém, talvez estivesse na hora de pôr um ponto final naquilo.

Yun tinha comentado com ele o que se passava com a jovem feiticeira, o velho chinês dissera que não queria pressionar a garota a contar nada, mas Takuma não agüentava ver tanto medo e apreensão nos olhos daquela pessoa tão jovem.

Sakura se viu encarando os olhos escuros daquele homem e percebeu que podia falar com ele sobre aquele assunto que a assustava tanto.

* * *

- O que seu pai deve estar querendo com a Kinomoto? - Shaoran perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pelos fundos da casa.

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Meu querido pai nunca me conta coisas desse tipo - respondeu o rapaz - Mas não devemos nos preocupar com isso... Enquanto esperamos o que acha de uma divesãozinha?

Shaoran encarou o rapaz com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Diversãozinha? - o que é que esse cara está querendo?

- Pois é, que tal uma lutinha básica para passar o tempo, já que o chefão nos quer longe dos seus domínios? - respondeu sorrindo.

- Por mim...

- Ótimo! Vem comigo - começou a correr muito rápido, só parando quando chegaram a uma parte da floresta onde havia menos árvores.

- Está pronto? - Shingo perguntou se posicionando.

Shaoran encarou o adversário. O japonês era mais baixo que ele, mas bem mais musculoso, isso significava que ele possuía uma pequena vantagem no quesito força...

Decidiu que, nesse caso, usaria a sua agilidade, para virar a força do seu oponente contra ele mesmo.

- Pode vir – chamou se posicionando para a luta.

* * *

Sakura suspirou, depois que terminou de contar tudo a respeito dos sonhos misteriosos que vinha tendo desde que chegara à China.

"Essa garota tem mais poder e sensibilidade do que eu achei a princípio" - pensou Takuma, encarando-a com ar sério.

- Por acaso você é capaz de prever o futuro, Sakura? - perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Às vezes eu sonho com o futuro, mas não é algo que acontece com freqüência ou que eu possa controlar - respondeu a garota.

- Você acha que esse sonho é uma premonição?

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um instante, pesando as palavras com cuidado. Queria agir com cautela, mas tinha medo de verbalizar o que pressentia.

- Eu não tenho certeza... mas ele se repete tanto... e se torna cada vez mais claro... - suspirou olhando para o chão - Acho que é algum tipo de premonição sim - respondeu por fim.

- Humm... - Takuma aquiesceu - Talvez tenha chegado a hora de você analisar esse sonho de forma mais profunda - sugeriu atraindo a atenção da garota.

- E como eu faria isso? - perguntou de sobrancelhas franzidas - Quando tudo acontece, eu não tenho controle sobre nada... As coisas vão se desenrolando tão rápido... e quando percebo já acabou! - revelou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Talvez precise de alguma ajuda... - ouviu o homem sugerir e uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça.

- Acha que devo usar a carta sonho? – perguntou, mirando-o com seus olhos verdes.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia usar uma de suas cartas - retrucou Takuma e, diante da expressão de dúvida de Sakura, completou - As suas cartas possuem uma grande ligação sentimental com você, não é?

- Sim, mas o que...

- A carta sonho pode tentar ocultar algum detalhe para proteger você, Sakura – cortou - É necessário que use um método neutro numa situação dessas - falou, ocultando parte da verdade, não poderia contar à ela que, em se tratando de premonições, a carta mágica não seria capaz de revelar muita coisa...

Não tanto quanto os próprios poderes da sua dona.

O silêncio se instalou no recinto.

- E então... o que sugere? - Sakura perguntou por fim.

- Ainda não sei, mas pensarei no assunto. Logo terei uma resposta para você - a magia não era o seu forte, por isso precisava conversar com Yun para poder ajudá-la.

Sakura balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Sentia que estava muito perto de descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre aqueles benditos sonhos.

- Agora, será que poderia ir atrás daqueles dois, antes que Shingo apronte alguma com o seu amigo Shaoran? – brindou Sakura com um sorriso.

- Mas é claro! – respondeu e se levantou.

- Diga aos rapazes que podem ficar descansados, a nossa brincadeira só começará amanhã, então aproveitem o resto da tarde... – falou de olhos fechados.

Sakura quase soltou um suspiro de alívio. Finalmente descanso!

A garota caminhou silenciosamente até a saída.

- Mas não se afastem da casa e diga para Shingo não exagerar! – Takuma falou, chamando a sua atenção.

Sakura aquiesceu e abriu a porta.

- Aquele meu filho é impossível! - ainda o ouviu resmungar, enquanto deixava a sala.

Quando se viu sozinho, Takuma mergulhou na mais profunda meditação.

* * *

Shaoran se defendia com dificuldade dos ataques de Shingo, que se movia numa velocidade impressionante. O chinês descobrira, tardiamente, que além de força, o outro também tinha uma agilidade incrível.

Li se esquivava do jeito que podia, e isso não estava sendo o bastante. Quase não dava para prever os movimentos do japonês, o que fazia com que tivesse que usar a sua intuição para se livrar dos golpes... Shaoran era esperto o bastante para saber que, em algum momento, o outro conseguiria encaixar algum golpe. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Shingo conseguiu acertá-lo em cheio nas costelas e em seguida no rosto, fazendo com que caísse sentado no chão.

O chinês encarou seu adversário com surpresa.

Não tivera oportunidade de tentar atacar nem uma vez sequer e era absolutamente incrível o fato de não ter como prever as investidas dele.

- Acho que ganhei, não é mesmo? - Shingo sorria, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo - Ora, não faça essa cara! - o japonês estendeu o braço para o outro, que o encarava como se tivesse visto um fantasma - O meu pai vem me treinando há tanto tempo que eu nem consigo me lembrar, portanto é natural que eu lute como um selvagem desesperado – completou, o braço ainda esticado para Shaoran.

O chinês desviou a sua atenção, do rosto sorridente de Shingo, para a mão que ele estava oferecendo. Sem mais delongas e com muita desconfiança agarrou aquela mão, mas não a usou como apoio para se levantar.

Deu um puxão que fez com que Shingo caísse de cara no chão, bem ao seu lado.

- Mas o que significa isso!?

- Isso é para você aprender a não subestimar o adversário e para saber que nem sempre a luta acaba quando você quer! - respondeu se erguendo.

- Ora seu chinês de uma figa! Você se acha o dono da verdade, não é? - se levantou também.

- Quem está dizendo é você... - colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Pois, saiba que... - fechou a cara e encarou duramente Shaoran, que não desviou o olhar - Gostei muito disso! - completou, fazendo o chinês quase cair no chão.

Shingo começou a rir desesperadamente, diante do olhar atônito de Li.

- Ai, ai... O que acha de nos sentarmos um pouco? – falou com a mão direita sobre a barriga, tentando se controlar.

"Completamente maluco!" – Shaoran pensou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Acho que podemos voltar para casa – Shingo parou de rir ao olhar para a cara séria de Li.

- Ótima idéia – o chinês respondeu e os dois rapazes tomaram o caminho de volta.

Não tinham dado nem cinco passos quando Sakura apareceu no campo de visão de ambos.

- O que faz aqui, Kinomoto? – Shaoran foi logo perguntando, quando ela se aproximou.

- Como assim "o que estou fazendo aqui?" Não é obvio que eu estava procurando por vocês? – respondeu, fazendo cara feia para ele.

- O meu pai já terminou o que queria com você?

Sakura desviou olhar de Shaoran e encarou o outro rapaz.

- Ah, sim Shingo! E sabe do que mais? – A garota, agora, era toda animação – Ele disse que tínhamos a tarde livre, não é demais?

- Mas que legal! Já sei de um monte de coisas que a gente podia fazer! – os olhos do rapaz brilhavam alucinadamente.

- Er... Sabe... Shingo, o Takuma também disse para não nos afastarmos da casa...

- Tudo bem, não nos afastaremos – o japonês interrompeu, os olhos dançando.

- E também disse para você não exagerar – Sakura completou.

Shingo sentiu o ânimo diminuir.

- Droga, o chefão sempre pensa em tudo! – falou meio bravo.

- E então, o que faremos? – Shaoran perguntou.

- O que acham de...

- Eu adoraria tomar um banho e descansar – Sakura interrompeu.

Shaoran não disse nada, mas achou a idéia ótima.

- Nesse caso... Vamos para casa – Shingo parecia aborrecido.

Há muito tempo que ninguém da sua idade aparecia por ali e quando finalmente alguém dava as caras... Queriam descansar! Mas o rapaz sabia que aqueles dois estavam exaustos, por isso os levou de volta sem reclamar.

* * *

Após mais um cansativo dia na escola, Tomoyo caminhava, a passo lento, em direção ao portão do colégio.

- Daidouji! – ouviu e se virou para onde tinha escutado o chamado.

Viu Tomoe Kyo, com o uniforme da equipe de futebol, correndo em sua direção.

Disfarçando a contrariedade, Tomoyo esperou que ele a alcançasse.

- Desculpe te interceptar assim, mas será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? – perguntou encarando-a com os brilhantes olhos cinzentos.

- Claro –respondeu Tomoyo – Pode dizer o que deseja.

"Desejo que pare de me encarar dessa maneira tão fria!" – pensou o rapaz – Eu gostaria de saber se a Sakura mandou alguma notícia – perguntou – É que tenho mandado muitos e-mails, mas ela ainda não respondeu nenhum – completou.

Tomoyo olhou para o rapaz parado a sua frente e pensou no que responderia para ele.

- É que a Sakura foi estudar num colégio muito rígido que não permite o acesso freqüente a internet – mentiu – Mas não se preocupe, pelo que eu soube, ela está ótima – tornou a mentir.

A expressão de Kyo se abriu num sorriso.

- Puxa, muito obrigado mesmo, Daidouji! – exclamou – Se não fosse pedir muito, será que você poderia me contar as notícias dela, quando elas chegarem? – pediu humildemente.

Tomoyo viu que ele estava com cara de cachorro pidão. Não tinha como se negar a dar isso a ele.

- Mas é claro! – respondeu.

- Muito obrigado! – Kyo deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Mas por que você não vai até a casa de Sakura para saber se ela ligou ou mandou alguma carta? – sugeriu.

- Acho melhor não – Respondeu o garoto, fazendo com que uma expressão de surpresa viesse ao rosto de Tomoyo.

- E por que?

- Sabe, eu gosto muito do Sr. Kinomoto, mas o problema é que Touya me odeia, ele sempre ameaçava arrancar o couro do meu traseiro! – respondeu, coçando a nuca.

Tomoyo riu da expressão do rapaz.

- Não precisa se preocupar, o Touya jamais machucaria você de verdade, a menos, é claro, que você machucasse a irmã dele – comentou se lembrando do enorme ciúme que Touya tinha em relação à Sakura – E ele não seria o único – completou com um olhar penetrante.

Kyo encarou Tomoyo e percebeu, com estranheza, que ela tinha uma expressão mortífera no rosto.

"Que coisa esquisita!"

- Mesmo sabendo disso, eu prefiro evitar o perigo... – comentou, ignorando esse pensamento – Sabe, eu aprecio muito o couro do meu traseiro... Somos muito ligados.

- Então tudo bem – falou Tomoyo, rindo do comentário do rapaz e deixando de lado o desagrado provocado pela idéia dele ter namorado Sakura – Assim que eu souber de alguma coisa eu te conto.

- Muito obrigado Daidouji, não agüento ficar sem saber daquela dorminhoca maluca – agradeceu, fazendo Tomoyo sorrir - agora é melhor eu ir tomar banho... A Sakura sempre dizia que eu ficava parecendo um cavalo suado depois do treino – completou.

Tomoyo fechou a cara.

- Então até mais, Tomoe – deu-lhe as costas e, sem esperar resposta, se pôs a caminhar.

- Até – respondeu Kyo, sem entender o motivo que levou a garota a mudar de humor tão rápido.

Apesar de seu comportamento, ao se afastar do rapaz, Tomoyo se deu conta de que, não existiam motivos para destratá-lo, pois ele não era, nem de longe, uma pessoa desagradável, o que a fez perceber que não tinha nenhuma razão para não gostar dele, afinal, que culpa tinha ele de se apaixonar por Sakura?

O fato é que o invejava, afinal, por algum tempo, ele tivera o que por toda a vida ela desejara. Sakura.

Ao chegar ao ponto de ônibus, Tomoyo soltou um longo suspiro.

"Ele e eu temos algo em comum... Ambos nos apaixonamos por uma pessoa que não pode nos oferecer nada além da amizade" – pensou tristemente.

* * *

No vestiário masculino, um rapaz terminava de se vestir.

Quase todo mundo já tinha ido embora, apenas uns poucos integrantes do time de futebol da escola ainda estavam ali.

Abrindo a porta do seu armário, Kyo tirou de lá a sua mochila, colocando-a sobre os ombros. Já ia fechar a porta, quando algo chamou a sua atenção.

Presa à pequena porta, estava uma fotografia que exibia um casal abraçado.

Sakura e ele.

Pegando a foto, o rapaz sentou-se no comprido banco que dividia o corredor dos armários e começou a pensar na garota que ainda amava.

Sakura era uma pessoa sem igual, no pouco tempo que namorara com ela, percebera isso...

**Flashback**

_Um jovem casal desfrutava do intervalo, sentado sob a sombra de uma das árvores do jardim da escola._

_- Detesto matemática! – resmungou Sakura, sentada no chão._

_- Você tem que estudar mais, Sakura! – Kyo comentou, sentado ao lado dela._

_- Ah, mas a minha nota não foi baixa! Eu até fiquei na média! – rebateu a garota, encarando o rapaz e encostando as costas no tronco da imensa cerejeira._

_- Você sempre fica na média, esse é o problema..._

_- Hunf, não posso fazer nada! – retrucou, cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça para o lado oposto a Kyo._

_- Claro que pode! O que acontece é que sempre que começa a estudar matemática, acaba pegando no sono... – o garoto sorria._

_- Olha, se você veio até aqui para me criticar... Eu prefiro passar o intervalo sozinha – respondeu irritada._

_Vendo que a garota estava prestes a ir embora, Kyo decidiu que era melhor mudar de assunto._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não precisa ficar brava – amenizou passando um dos braços pelos ombros dela, impedindo-a de se levantar. _

_- Assim é melhor - Sakura se acalmou e, ajeitando a saia do uniforme, cruzou as pernas ficando em posição de lótus._

_- Na verdade, eu acho que o melhor seria nos dedicarmos a algo muito mais agradável... – falou Kyo com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto se posicionava sentado de frente para a garota._

_- Ah, é mesmo? E qual seria tal atividade tão "agradável"? – indagou Sakura de forma insinuante._

_Para responder a pergunta, Kyo se inclinou bem devagar e depositou um leve beijo no canto dos lábios dela, que fechou os olhos e esperou por mais, mas o rapaz apenas se afastou um pouco, retirou do bolso traseiro da calça uma revista em quadrinhos do homem-aranha, deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas cruzadas de Sakura e se pôs a ler._

_- Mas o que você está fazendo? – perguntou a garota._

_- Sabe, eu acabei de comprar essa revista do homem-aranha pela internet... Volume de colecionador – comentou lendo._

_A garota o encarou com perplexos olhos verdes._

_- E pretende ler agora? _

_- Claro! Esse aqui é um dos melhores números!_

_- Está querendo me dizer que essa revistinha é a coisa mais interessante para você nesse momento? _

_- Hum-hum – respondeu distraidamente, pois a sua atenção estava toda voltada para os quadrinhos._

_O silêncio imperou por algum tempo, durante o qual o rapaz permaneceu imerso no que lia._

_- Kyo? – ouviu a voz de Sakura._

_- Hum? – murmurou sem tirar os olhos da revista._

_- Acho que posso fazer você mudar de idéia._

_- Mudar de idéia? – o rapaz perguntou, voltando a sua atenção para a namorada, embora continuasse a olhar para a revista._

_- É. Sobre a revista ser a coisa mais interessante para você._

_- Ah, e como pretende fazer isso? – perguntou olhando para cima, encarando os lindos olhos verdes, que brilhavam marotos. _

_"Como é bonita!" - pensou._

_O rapaz quase riu ao encarar o rosto da garota, que, da ótica que estava vendo, parecia estar de cabeça para baixo. _

_- Farei uma coisa que vai fazer você esquecer de absolutamente tudo – Sakura revelou com um sorriso diabólico._

_- Estou esperando... – Kyo respondeu, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida._

_Mal terminou de falar, viu-a se inclinar, baixando a cabeça em sua direção, só terminando o movimento quando colocou os olhos bem próximos aos seus. Encarou-os intensamente._

_- Foi você quem pediu... – ela advertiu num sussurro, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha dele._

_De olhos arregalados, Kyo viu Sakura se inclinar mais para frente, aproveitando toda a elasticidade do corpo, e depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios, em seguida, ela se afastou alguns centímetros, a respiração fazendo cócegas no seu rosto. Inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, o beijou de novo, não tão suavemente desta vez, fazendo-o se arrepiar todo e, de repente, sentir que a qualquer momento explodiria. _

_A revista em quadrinhos caiu, completamente esquecida, no chão._

_Enquanto o beijava, Sakura fazia pequenos movimentos circulares com as mãos, brincando com a parte de trás das orelhas dele._

"_Será que ela está tentando me enlouquecer?!" – pensou paralisado._

_- E então? – Ela perguntou baixinho, quando o beijo acabou. Os magníficos olhos verdes na altura dos dele._

_Um ofegante Kyo abriu a boca para responder, mas apenas conseguiu produzir um som parecido com um gemido._

_Ao notar o estado do rapaz, Sakura riu e se afastou, ficando com as costas eretas._

_Kyo levantou a cabeça das pernas cruzadas dela e sentou-se no chão._

_- Você... é simplesmente maravilhosa! – falou baixinho, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, se aproximando para beijá-la._

_Nesse momento, o sinal, que anunciava o término do intervalo, tocou._

_- É melhor irmos – falou Sakura com um sorriso, quando os lábios de Kyo já tocavam de leve, os seus._

_- Espera só mais um minuto... – pediu o rapaz, mas Sakura virou o rosto para o lado e se levantou._

_- Nada disso, vamos para a sala – respondeu, começando a se afastar – Lembra-se que eu preciso estudar mais? – completou sarcástica._

_- Retiro o que eu disse! – Kyo falou, fazendo Sakura parar e se voltar para ele com uma expressão interrogativa - Você não é maravilhosa, é uma garota muito má e cruel! – completou sorrindo, enquanto apanhava a revistinha do chão e a metia, sem muito interesse, no bolso da calça._

_Sakura riu, enquanto o rapaz se aproximava._

_- Quem mandou me trocar por uma revistinha boba... – comentou recomeçando a andar._

_- Se é assim nunca mais faço isso! – Kyo pegou uma das mãos de Sakura e a manteve presa entre a sua e ambos caminharam lado a lado – Mas não foi tão ruim assim... – comentou encarando-a._

_Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. _

_- Que beijo! Agora eu sei o que o aranha sentiu quando a Mary Jane fez aquilo com ele no filme! – Sakura sorriu com o comentário._

_- Mas acho que tive mais sorte que ele_

_- Por que? – encarou-o._

_- Porque eu estava deitado e não pendurado de cabeça para baixo, assim eu teria caído – revelou, fazendo-a dar uma gargalhada - Sem falar que a minha gata é muito mais bonita e maravilhosa que a Mary J – completou quando chegaram em frente a porta da sala de Sakura._

_- Só por isso você merece – Sakura colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito dele._

_- Mereço o quê? – perguntou Kyo._

_- Ganhar isso... – respondeu a garota, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios – Tchauzinho! – se despediu e entrou na sala._

_- Tchau – Kyo respondeu tão baixo que só ele pôde ouvir._

_O rapaz ficou parado na frente da sala, observando, com cara de bobo alegre, Sakura caminhar e se sentar no lugar dela. Teria ficado eternamente lá, admirando a beleza da namorada, se o professor dela não tivesse chegado. Vendo a carranca de desaprovação do homem, Kyo voltou a si e se dirigiu até a sua própria sala._

**Fim do flashback**

- Realmente Sakura é uma garota fora de série – murmurou, prendendo a fotografia de novo na porta do armário.

Sabia que não podia alimentar esperanças quanto a Sakura, ela mesma havia dito que o que sentia por ele era pura e simplesmente amizade.

Mas esse fato não o fazia deixar de amá-la.

Só rezava para que esse sentimento um dia o abandonasse e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar de amar aquela garota fantástica.

O que não fazia sentido nenhum.

"Que loucura!" – pensou distraidamente, enquanto deixava o vestiário.

* * *

Sakura estava sentindo-se maravilhosamente relaxada, jogada no chão da sala da casinha dos Takuma, de banho tomado e de barriga cheia... Era tudo o que queria.

Shingo era uma pessoa muito amável.

Quando chegaram, ele mostrara o banheiro, o quarto onde ela e Li dormiriam, que, para delírio dos adolescentes, possuía duas camas. Depois que os dois tinham tomado banho, o rapaz ainda preparou um lanchinho para todos.

Simplesmente divino.

Agora mesmo, ele estava lá na cozinha preparando um chazinho, enquanto Sakura e Shaoran estavam ali sem fazer nada, apenas esperando o tempo passar.

Felizmente, Li parecia estar disposto a manter o clima agradável e para isso mantinha-se calado. Nada de provocações.

Perfeito.

- Shingo, você conhece Yamada Benimaru? – Sakura perguntou, quando o rapaz retornou, trazendo uma bandeja com o chá.

Shaoran, que estava sentado com as costas encostadas na parede, fechou logo a cara.

- Claro, o Beni é uma figura e tanto! – Shingo colocou a bandeja no chão e entregou uma das xícaras para Li – Mas como você o conhece, Sakura? – perguntou.

- Ora, foi ele quem nos trouxe até aqui! – respondeu feliz por saber que não tinha se enganado quanto ao velhinho.

- Ele é um andarilho sabem... Vive por aí... – Shingo se aproximou de Sakura e entregou à ela a sua xícara de chá.

- E bebe como se não existisse amanhã – Shaoran completou.

Sakura o olhou feio.

- É verdade, mas ele é muito legal... De vez em quando aparece por aqui para treinar com o meu pai.

- Ele treina como o Takuma? – se surpreendeu Sakura.

- Pois é, ele tem uma técnica muito especial... – confidenciou o rapaz e tomou um gole do chá.

- Não dá para acreditar numa coisa dessas... – Shaoran achava que Shingo devia estar enganado – Aquele homem mal podia ficar de pé!

- Mas isso não significa nada – Sakura falou – Eu senti que ele tinha uma presença muito forte, ou você também não sentiu? – perguntou a Li.

- Bem, sim, mas...

- Sobre o quê estão falando? – Takuma perguntou, saindo da sala em que passara a tarde toda.

- Ora, finalmente acabou de meditar! – Shingo exclamou - Sakura e Shaoran estavam discutindo sobre a força de Beni – respondeu.

- Não me digam que já o conheceram? – sentou-se perto deles e serviu-se da bebida.

- Sim, encontramos com ele no meio do caminho e ele nos acompanhou até aqui – Sakura respondeu e assoprou o seu chá, para esfriá-lo um pouco.

– E por que ele não veio nos fazer uma visita? – Shingo perguntou.

- Estava mais preocupado em encher a garrafa que tinha esvaziado – Shaoran encarou diretamente Sakura.

A garota sentiu que corava de raiva.

- Que pena... Mas quem sabe ele não apareça em breve? Ele poderia me ajudar a ensinar algo a vocês – Takuma comentou.

Shaoran não sabia como um velho bêbado daqueles podia ensiná-los alguma coisa a não ser beber até cair, mas ficou calado.

- Bem, é melhor deixarmos de conversa fiada, vamos preparar o jantar, porque já está ficando tarde e nessa casa se dorme cedo – Takuma falou se levantando.

- E se acorda mais cedo ainda – completou Shingo, imitando o pai.

Os quatro foram para a cozinha e começaram a preparar o jantar, dali a algumas horas todos se recolheram para dormir.

* * *

O quarto estava imerso na escuridão. Shaoran, totalmente desperto, encarava a parede a sua frente. Apesar de estar cansado, não conseguia conciliar o sono.

Virando-se, deu de cara com os olhos verdes de Sakura.

O quarto de ambos era muito pequeno, o que fazia com que as camas ficassem muito próximas, por isso, apesar do escuro, ele podia ver claramente o rosto da garota.

Ficaram calados apenas se encarando.

- Algum problema, Li? – ela perguntou baixinho, estava resolvida a tentar melhorar o relacionamento de ambos, afinal, não adiantava nada ficar brigando a toa... E também, não podia ficar destratando o garoto só porque ele não queria ter nenhum tipo de envolvimento com ela.

Além de tudo, não costumava guardar rancor.

- Não, apenas não consigo dormir... Muitas coisas aconteceram em pouco tempo – respondeu o rapaz, não havia raiva ou desafio em sua voz.

Sakura se surpreendeu, era a primeira vez no dia que não se irritava com o que saía da boca daquele chinês.

- Eu também não... Estou muito ansiosa – a garota falou se encolhendo sob os lençóis. Fazia muito frio naquela noite.

- Por causa do treinamento de amanhã?

- Pois é – respondeu – Fico me perguntando quais são os métodos de Takuma... Se ele é amigo do mestre Yun, então não podem ser nada agradáveis – completou fazendo bico.

Shaoran achou graça na expressão dela.

- Também acho, mas duvido que alguém possa ser tão tirano quanto o mestre Yun, e, mesmo que Takuma seja um lunático parecido com o nosso mestre, tenho certeza que vamos aprender coisas bastante interessantes – disse se lembrando da pequena luta que tivera com Shingo – Ele parece ser um homem muito forte.

- Realmente... – Sakura sussurrou e Shaoran se pegou querendo perguntar sobre o que ela e o japonês tinham conversado quando estiveram a sós.

Tivera uma vontade imensa de perguntar, quando ela se encontrara com Shingo e ele naquela tarde, mas sabia que a garota não responderia.

Quem sabe agora pudesse...

- Kinomoto... – começou.

- O que foi?

- Ah, bem... – encarou os olhos verdes que o miravam interrogativos - Acho melhor dormimos, senão não conseguiremos acordar na hora certa amanhã – falou por fim.

Não tinha coragem de perguntar... E, afinal, aquilo não era da sua conta.

- Tem razão. Boa noite, Li – Sakura falou e se virou, dando-lhe as costas.

- Boa noite – fechou os olhos - E é melhor que se agasalhe bem, porque está fazendo um frio daqueles... Seria péssimo pegar um resfriado – completou distraído e quase caiu da cama por causa de tal imprudência.

O que importava se aquela garota se resfriasse?

Em sua cama, Sakura, de olhos fechados, sorriu.

- Sei disso, obrigada – respondeu se encolhendo ainda mais sob os lençóis.

Se Li Shaoran continuasse a se comportar como agora, não haveria grandes problemas entre eles...

--

Continua...

* * *

Nossa, esse capítulo ficou enorme!  
Gente, prometo que vou fazer o possível para não deixar o próximo ficar tão grande...

Mas o que eu posso dizer sobre esse capítulo...

Eu queria mostrar um pouco da personalidade da Sakura, então explorei o fato dela fazer qualquer coisa por quem gosta, na cena dela e da Tomoyo...

E como eu estava com vontade de escrever uma cena de beijo, e não podia ser da Sakura e do Shao, saiu uma cena romântica entre ela e o Kyo (alguem se lembra dele? Lá do primeiro capítulo?)... Acabou que eu mostrei o lado sexy e provocador da Sakura!

Ótimo!

**Novos personagens apareceram!**

Legal!

Takuma, Beni e Shingo, cada um, do seu jeito, vai ajudar o nosso casalzinho preferido (aguardem e confiem...)

Coitado do Li, o pobrezinho passou o capítulo quase todo tentando chamar a atenção da Sakura, parecia até uma criancinha birrenta... Bem feito pra ele!

Mas a Sakurinha não conseguiu ficar com raiva e ignorá-lo por muito tempo... Pra falar a verdade, quem consegue?

**Sobre os vilões**

Deu pra saber um pouquinho mais sobre Kyle e Elizabeth.

ELES SÃO IRMÃOS! – Levanta a mão quem desconfiava disso!

Vocês viram os poderes de Kyle?

O cara não é brincadeira!

E que história é essa da Lizzie não gostar da aproximação da Sakura e do Li? (Fala sério, vocês não fazem a mínima idéia do que vai acontecer por causa disso...)

Kyle deu uma pistinha sobre a origem deles... Aquele papo todo sobre a família Li...

- Não posso dizer mais nada sobre esse assunto! – sou mesmo ruim, não é?

Façam as suas apostas!

--

Gostaria de agradecer a todas que me mandaram reviews:

**sakura sweet girl, Lara, vivx, Sakura Lindah, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Andro-no-hana.**

Valeu meninas!

O capítulo oito vem por aí e algumas mudanças vão rolar!

Kissus

**O-Ren;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo minna!

Hum-hum... I know, I know, é muita cara de pau da minha parte aparecer assim depois de tanto tempo, mas eu tenho bons motivos para não ter atualizado antes!(que eu sei, ninguém está nem aí para ouvir!). A questão é que nem tempo pra ler as minhas adoradas fics de CSS eu tenho! T_T

Estou totalmente por fora do site!

Uma tragédia!

Eu tive que me esforçar muito para conseguir terminar este capítulo, deixando o pobrezinho minimamente decente para que pudesse ser lido!

A questão é que toda essa demora em conseguir tempo para escrever, acabou por me distanciar do enredo da história, o que me custou ainda mais tempo para terminar, porque eu tava totalmente fora de sintonia com a minha primogênita MIRAI E, (esse problema era tão grande que eu até comecei a escrever uma nova fic! Mas eu decidi não postá-la, porque do jeito que as coisas estavam era capaz de eu arquivar de vez MIRAI E! T_T) por isso me perdoem se o capítulo não agradar!

Pelo menos ele ficou grandinho, maior que o sétimo na verdade, por isso eu tive que editá-lo, cortei umas cenas que vão entrar no próximo capítulo, que, se tudo der certo, eu não vou demorar tanto para postar.

Então, sem mais delongas, vamos partir para o capítulo!

Finalmente! ^_^

**Disclaimer: Card Carptor Sakura não me pertence**, porque se pertencesse eu não teria feito um final daquele... **¬¬'**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

A luz da lua, que penetrava pelas frestas da janela trancada, não era capaz de dissipar completamente a escuridão do recinto. Silenciosamente imerso nas sombras, um homem, sentado no chão, aguardava pacientemente. Duas xícaras de chá dispostas numa bandeja a sua frente. Não que tivesse algum interesse na bebida que fumegava, mas sabia que a sua visita apreciaria beber algo quente para amenizar o frio cortante que fazia aquela noite.

De olhos fechados e respiração cadenciada, Takuma cogitava sobre o porquê do misterioso e repentino reaparecimento de seu velho amigo.  
"_Irei me ausentar durante algum tempo, por isso preciso que... "fique de olho" nos meus discípulos"_ – havia sido o pedido de Yun, que se comunicara por meio da meditação.  
Perguntava-se qual teria sido o motivo para um mestre renomado como ele ter feito um pedido tão estranho quanto inesperado... Mas não questionara nada, afinal devia muito a Yun... Muito mais do que poderia pagar, mas isso não significava que não estivesse curioso. Muito pelo contrário, o bicho da curiosidade estava fazendo uma verdadeira _rave_ em seu cérebro.  
Sentindo uma movimentação na sala, seus olhos cinzentos se abriram para encontrar a feição tranqüila do chinês.  
- Pensei que não viria mais – Takuma falou para o homem que havia se materializado a sua frente.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, não se surpreendia mais com as entradas repentinas de seu velho amigo, mas tempos atrás havia tomado os mais diversos sustos, que quase o levaram a um precoce ataque cardíaco.  
- Duvido que mesmo que por um pequeno momento você tenha pensado isso... – Yun respondeu dando uma olhada nas fumegantes xícaras de chá – Como vão as coisas, Takuma? – perguntou com um sorriso.  
- Bem, na medida do possível. E você, como anda a sua vidinha tão pacata? – o japonês não pressionaria para que o homem de mais idade abordasse o assunto que o levara até ali, já fazia muito tempo que descobrira que não adiantava nada tentar fazer com que Yun se apressasse, aquele homem tinha seu próprio tempo.  
- Do mesmo jeito de sempre – sentou-se em frente a Takuma - Você já sabe a razão da minha visita, não é? – pegou uma das xícaras e levou-a até os lábios.  
- "Até que foi rápido..." – o japonês pensou, achava que o homem mais velho iria fazer mais uns minutos de suspense - Imagino que queira me dar algumas instruções de como tratar certos jovens... – Takuma sugeriu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Yun riu.

- Nunca imaginei que uma pessoa como você precisasse de instruções sobre como tratar jovens aprendizes...

- Pois é, mas agora é diferente, eu nunca me vi em frente a uma situação tão singular– sabia que a palavra era fraca, mas foi a única que lhe ocorreu. Jamais vira tanto poder em pessoas tão jovens, como acontecia nos dois adolescentes, que nesse momento dormiam num dos quartos da sua casa.  
- Talvez tenha razão. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não é necessário que faça nada de mirabolante – o chinês coçou o queixo - Quero apenas que os mantenha ocupados – suspirou - Aqueles dois tendem a fazer besteiras se ficam muito tempo sem orientação! Chega até a ser engraçado, mas já se foi o tempo de brigas...

Takuma não estava entendendo nada, mas sabia que aquele mestre sempre tinha bons motivos para agir de maneira estranha.

- Talvez deva levá-los para um longo banho no lago, o que acha? – Yun encarou Takuma, com um sorriso maroto – Talvez isso baixe um pouco os ânimos deles, hun?  
O outro homem apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.  
"Esse aí não mudava mesmo!"  
- De antemão gostaria de agradecer por sua ajuda. – o chinês pôs a xícara no chão.  
- Sabe que não precisa – suspirou - Se não fosse por _sua ajuda_, o meu...  
- Só fiz o que qualquer pessoa na minha posição teria feito... – Yun interrompeu cruzando os braços  
– Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas, de qualquer maneira... argh... é melhor mudarmos de assunto.  
Yun anuiu, achando graça na confusão do amigo.  
- Tenho mais uma coisa para perguntar a você – Takuma tomou um gole de chá – O que devo fazer a respeito dos sonhos da Sakura? Sabe que quando o assunto é magia, não sou de grande utilidade – o fato é que não possuía magia, mas isso não significava nada para Yun, o velho chinês sabia do grande poder que o amigo possuía.  
- É exatamente por causa da mestra das cartas que tenho que me ausentar... – falou Yun num murmúrio – Preciso buscar algo muito importante e que em breve será de grande utilidade para a jovem Sakura – completou ainda mais baixo, como se temesse ser ouvido por mais alguém que não fosse Takuma.  
- Sei... Mas o que devo fazer com ela? Não posso deixá-la do jeito que está. A garota está muito assustada... – Takuma encarou, de forma penetrante, o homem de mais idade.

Yun nem piscou.  
- A Sakura não percebeu, mas tem poder mágico o bastante para descobrir, por si só, o que esses sonhos querem dizer... – coçou distraidamente o queixo - De certa forma, talvez seja melhor que ela não saiba muito sobre o que o inconsciente mágico dela queira dizer, pelo menos por enquanto... Não acho que ela esteja de todo preparada.  
- Mas ela está esperando que eu a ajude... – Takuma falou, depois de um suspiro.

- Não se preocupe, a Sakura só precisa de tempo... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai descobrir e então tudo será revelado.

Takuma não sabia sobre o que o outro estava falando e nem queria entender nada daquilo, só o que desejava era poder ajudar a Sakura o mais rápido possível.

- Mas ela me pediu ajuda agora! – a veemência vibrou na sua voz forte.

Yun ergueu uma sobrancelha, deveria ter imaginado que esta teria sido a reação de Takuma. Mas nada poderia ser feito, a não ser...  
- Quanto a isso você só pode fazer uma coisa... – o velho mestre tomou um gole de chá, e, em seguida, mirou a bebida, analisando idéia que lhe passara pela cabeça. Talvez isso acabasse mesmo ajudando a Sakura...

Eh, eh, eh...  
Com uma paciência magnânima, Takuma aguardou que o homem resolvesse concluir a frase, só esperava que ele não viesse com alguma idéia muito descabida e maquiavélica... Mas sabia que, pela personalidade dele e pela cara de divertimento que ele exibia naquele momento, por aí viria alguma coisa que beiraria a insanidade.

Surpreendeu-se.

Mesmo conhecendo Yun, não estava, nem de longe, preparado para uma sugestão tão estranha... Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto quando ele revelou a solução que estivera pensando...

"Realmente esse velho não mudou nada" – pensou erguendo uma sobrancelha, foi então que percebeu. Aquela era uma ótima saída... Talvez até a única para o momento.

- Argh, porque estamos de pé tão cedo? – Shingo perguntou coçando os olhos – Ainda tenho pelo menos uma hora de sono! – naquela casa cada minuto passado no leito valia ouro.

Encarou o pai e notou que ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a sua hora de descanso que não seria recuperada, suspirando, sentou-se à mesa e procurou o que enfiar no estômago.

Porque "comer" vinha logo depois de "dormir" na sua lista de prioridades.

- Não seja preguiçoso, sabe que quanto mais cedo levantarmos, mas tempo útil teremos – Takuma se serviu de chá.

Shingo bufou, seu pai às vezes dizia coisas tão estranhas... Tinha certeza que em mais alguns anos ele deixaria totalmente de dormir em virtude dos treinamentos!

Existiam mesmo pessoas esquisitas nesse mundo!

- E então papai, vai me contar o que o senhor vai fazer com aqueles dois ou vai transformar tudo numa grande surpresa? – perguntou, enquanto engolia um pedaço de pão.

Agora que já estava de pé mesmo, não via a hora de o dia começar... Se divertiria tanto!  
- A mesma coisa que eu tenho feito com você... – Takuma respondeu simplesmente.  
- Isso significa que vai deixar a vida deles um pouco mais difícil, não é? – perguntou, vendo o pai anuir em resposta – Posso me despedir deles? – exibiu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- O que está querendo dizer, garoto? – Takuma resmungou.  
- Nada de mais - respondeu de boca cheia.

Seu pai parecia não entender o efeito de seu treinamento no corpo das pessoas, então não adiantava nada reclamar.  
- Foi o que pensei... – tomou um pouco do seu chá – Quero que me faça um favor...  
Shingo engoliu o mais rápido que pôde, para rapidamente enfiar outro pão na boca.  
- Encontre Beni e peça a ele algumas ervas que...  
- Paaa-paaai, o senhor está planejando encher a cara? – Shingo, de boca cheia, ostentava uma expressão de fingida surpresa.  
- Ora não diga bobagens! Vou precisar dessas ervas para fazer um chá para a Sakura! – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

O rapaz engoliu tudo de uma só vez o que fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.  
- E que ervas são essas? – perguntou com voz esganiçada – A Sakura está com dor de barriga? Mas ela parecia estar ótima ontem... – coçou o queixo intrigado.  
Takuma ignorou os questionamentos inúteis e retirou de dentro do bolso da calça do quimono um envelope branco que entregou ao filho.  
- Dê isso a Beni e tudo estará resolvido – falou, vendo o rapaz erguer o papel em direção à luz, procurando ver o que estava escrito em seu interior – E não se atreva a abrir, ouviu? – resmungou bravo.  
Shingo tratou de pousar o tal envelope em cima da mesa.  
- Mas é claro que eu não vou ler! Não sou assim tão curioso! Quantos anos o senhor acha que eu tenho?

- Sei bem a sua idade fisiológica, mas a mental... ainda precisa ser avaliada... – Takuma comentou coçando a nuca.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Shingo.

– Ei, um pouco de respeito ia bem! – pegou o envelope misterioso e o enfiou na parte de dentro do quimono - E quando o senhor quer que eu vá? – perguntou, calculando se ainda poderia voltar para a cama.  
- Agora mesmo – foi a resposta simples de Takuma.

Os ombros de Shingo caíram.  
- Que droga! Não dava pra ser mais tarde? Gostaria tanto de assistir o primeiro dia de treinamento daqueles dois! – cruzou os braços numa expressão emburrada, só de pensar no quanto teria que andar até encontrar o Beni, que muito provavelmente deveria estar jogado em algum lugar estanho, dormindo feito uma pedra... Arf!  
- Que pena... – o homem mais velho tomou um gole chá, fingindo-se de distraído.  
Shingo bufou e resfolegou.

Aquilo não era justo, finalmente alguém ia compartilhar o seu sofrimento e ele não poderia ver! Claro que cedo ou tarde poderia apreciar um evento tão incomum e maravilhoso, mas preferia que fosse o mais rápido possível! Além do mais, o primeiro dia era sempre o mais divertido... pelo menos para quem estava vendo!

Droga, droga, droga!

Arfffffffff!

Suspirou.  
- E por falar em treinamento... Onde estão a Sakura e o Li? – o rapaz perguntou, descruzando os braços, finalmente aceitando o seu destino, como um condenado aceita a sua pena.  
- Já devem estar chegando... Pena que você não os verá tão cedo hoje... – Takuma pousou a sua xícara na mesa.  
- E por quê? – Shingo perguntou de sobrancelhas erguidas. No final das contas não achava que demoraria muito até encontrar Beni.  
- Porque, quando voltar, vai estar muito ocupado cortando lenha, quero que abasteça o depósito – o queixo do rapaz caiu.

Hããããããã?  
- Mas por que isso, papai?  
- Porque você já deveria ter se levantado daí e ido fazer o que eu mandei, ao invés de ficar se comportando como um cavalo estressado! – Takuma respondeu simplesmente. – E se não quiser ter mais algumas tarefas anexadas a sua lista, sugiro que se apresse!  
Ante as palavras do pai, Shingo deu um salto e correu em direção a porta.

Que bela maneira de começar o dia...  
- Até logo, papai! – gritou já fora da cozinha.  
Takuma balançou negativamente a cabeça.  
"Esse meu filho..." – pensou se levantando e caminhando até a janela, de onde pôde ver o rapaz correndo apressado, se embrenhando entre as árvores.  
Olhando para o céu, calculou que faltava muito pouco para o sol nascer, o que significava que logo teria a companhia dos discípulos do seu amigo. Suspirando colocou mais pão na mesa e começou a preparar outro bule de chá.

Deu mais uma esticada no lençol da sua cama, terminando de arrumá-la, em seguida, sentou-se na beirada do colchão e secou as gotas de suor que lhe cobriam a testa. Mesmo sendo tão cedo já estava bastante quente.  
Um suspiro ecoou pelo quarto.  
"Outra vez aquela mesma porcaria..." – Sakura pensou desanimada.  
Novamente aquele maldito sonho viera atormentá-la.

Tentando bloquear as imagens quase sem sentido daquilo que atrapalhava seu sono, cobriu o rosto com as mãos.  
- Droga! – sussurrou quando as cenas surgiram vívidas e sem sentido em sua mente.  
Durante a primeira noite que passara naquela estranha dimensão, não tinha tido nenhum problema durante a noite. Tivera esperança de que isso significasse que os sonhos tivessem se acabado.  
Puro engano.  
Sentiu vontade sair chutando o que aparecesse pela frente, mas sabia que isso de nada adiantaria... Mesmo assim seria imensamente relaxante poder descarregar sua frustração em algo quebrável...  
Outro suspiro se fez ouvir.  
Se lembraria de no momento oportuno perguntar a Takuma o que deveria fazer para descobrir o significado daquelas "torturas noturnas", assim poderia...  
Levantou-se depressa ao ouvir passos que se aproximavam.

Tratou de mascarar qualquer emoção negativa e pegou a sua mochila. Bem a tempo, pois Li retornava ao quarto.  
- Mas que calor! É mesmo impressionante como a temperatura daqui é instável... – e era verdade, o calor era tão grande que nem se dera o trabalho de se enxugar depois do banho – E então vai ficar parada aí? – perguntou à japonesa que nesse momento encarava o chão.  
A garota arregalou os olhos e praticamente voou até a porta.  
- Claro que sim! – se abanou com as mãos – Er... Puxa está muito quente, não acha? – engoliu em seco e atravessou a porta.

- Sim... é bom usar roupas leves – falou para o quarto vazio.

Nunca fora muito perceptivo, mas aquela garota se comportava de maneira anormalmente estranha durante as manhãs, não sabia porque, mas estava quase certo que ela evitara encará-lo...

Sozinho no aposento, Shaoran estreitou os olhos se perguntando qual seria a razão da japonesa estar tão esquisita...

Talvez estivesse doente...  
"Eu disse para aquela tonta se cobrir direito!" – pensou irritado, para depois balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Não importava qual era a causa do comportamento daquela descuidada, desde que não interferisse em seu caminho – como adorava repetir aquela frase!

Não gostava de admitir, mas, por mais que detestasse o fato, agora sentia que era um pouco diferente. Tinha certeza que... que preferia que _ela_ estivesse, pelo menos, minimamente disposta, para que _ele_ pudesse treinar direito.

Não sabia porque aquilo se dava, mas... Argh... era uma fato constatado!

Mas não significava que tinha que se importar com qualquer coisinha estranha que se revelasse no comportamento dela!

Isso mesmo! Não tinha que se ligar em coisas como aquela!

Pensando assim, resolveu deixar o assunto de lado. Caminhou até o armário que dividia com a japonesa, onde guardou a mochila que trazia numa das mãos. Com um rápido olhar avistou uma pequena pilha de cobertores dobrados, que estava na prateleira mais alta do móvel, sem piscar retirou o mais grosso e pesado e colocou debaixo do braço, fechou a porta com o pé e caminhou até a cama ao lado da sua. Rapidamente, colocou o cobertor debaixo do travesseiro de Sakura, em seguida, deixou o aposento o mais rápido que pôde, se perguntando o que teriam para o café.

A despeito de estarem rodeados de árvores, mais parecia que estavam atravessando o deserto do Saara, tal o calor que estava fazendo. Li e Sakura estavam ensopados de suor, já Takuma parecia estar bastante acostumado com aquela temperatura tão alta, pois apenas uma fina camada de suor lhe cobria a testa.

- Venham por aqui – Takuma se esgueirou por entre um amontoado de galhos.

Não estavam longe... Conhecia tão bem o caminho que podia percorrê-lo até de olhos fechados, apesar de fazer muito tempo que não se aventurava por essa parte da floresta.

- Ainda falta muito, Takuma? – Shaoran ergueu um galho e o manteve suspenso até que Sakura passasse.

Tentando disfarçar a surpresa, a garota atravessou pelo pequeno espaço entre o corpo do chinês e a árvore. Quem iria esperar um gesto de gentileza vindo daquela barra de gelo?

Enquanto ela passava, Shaoran aproveitou para encará-la, pelo que deveria ser a milionésima vez aquela manhã. Como sempre, ela trazia as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhantes. É, parecia que não estava doente no final das contas... Aquela cena no quarto fora só mais um episódio de "estranheza matinal feminina".

_Garotas... Hunf!_

- Só falta mais um pouco, não se preocupem... – não havia dito uma palavra sobre o que fariam naquele primeiro dia, já antecipava a surpresa que eles teriam...

Eh, eh, eh!

- É mesmo uma pena que o Shingo não possa estar aqui conosco – Sakura comentou.

À mesa do café, Takuma tinha dito que o filho precisara sair para resolver alguns assuntos. Sakura só não sabia que tipo de coisas precisavam ser resolvidas num lugar como aquele, e Takuma não se mostrara nem um pouco disposto a lhe revelar nada.

- Nem se preocupe Sakura, vai chegar a hora em que nos fartaremos da presença dele, tanto que vamos desejar que aquele lá desapareça! – quase riu do próprio comentário – Além disso, não acho que demoraremos muito até reencontrá-lo, com certeza o veremos no jantar, talvez até antes – Takuma deixou o canto dos lábios se erguer.

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendia porque Sakura sentia a falta de Shingo. Claro que era sempre bom ter mais alguma ajuda nos treinamentos, mas não era para tanto! Afinal o que importava se aquele japonês tagarela iria voltar ou se seria tragado para as profundezas da terra?

Sem comentar que aquela sim era uma garota muito volúvel! No quarto estivera totalmente estranha e agora lá estava ela toda serelepe perguntando sobre aquele amontoado de músculos!

Hunf.

- Por que está tão interessada? – bem lá no fundo sabia que não deveria começar aquele assunto, mas não conseguia se controlar! - Não acha que é melhor não ter tantas testemunhas do seu fiasco, ou será que você quer tentar o impossível e impressioná-lo? – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Tsc, tsc... Isso é bem típico das mulheres... Pobre garota sem esperanças!

Sakura estacou, agora sim ele estava parecendo o Li que ela conhecia.

De imediato, Takuma percebeu a mudança do clima, foi como se uma nuvem negra tivesse pairado sobre eles.

- Como é que é? – Sakura ergueu o braço e apontou o indicador em riste para a cara de Shaoran – A próxima vez que nos vermos será no tribunal – deu um passo para frente – **Vou te acusar de difamação, seu metido!**

Shaoran cruzou os braços e estufou o peito.

- Pode vir!

Então era a isso que Yun estava se referindo quando mencionara as brigas... Nunca iria imaginar que fosse daquele jeito... Tudo estava na mais perfeita calma depois de uma refeição matinal totalmente tranqüila e normal e, de repente, parecia que estavam num campo de batalha!

Decidiu intervir antes que houvesse algum derramamento de sangue. Naquele momento Sakura tinha o olhar assassino e Shaoran ostentava uma cara cheia de más intenções...

- Mas me digam como se sentem sendo treinados por uma pessoa tão singular quanto Yun? – perguntou desviando daquele assunto, que viera como uma bomba disfarçada e que estava prestes a explodir, deixando para trás só morte e mutilação.

Adolescentes! Nunca se sabia o que se poderia esperar deles, afinal, naquela fase tudo era regido por um fator dominante: hormônios. A maior prova disso era seu filho, que se tornara um ótimo exemplo de adolescente com sanidade inconstante... Aquele sim parecia que iria viver numa eterna adolescência!

- Digamos que é bastante... diferente – Shaoran foi sucinto, afinal o que mais poderia dizer? Principalmente quando estava muito ocupado criticando a instabilidade emocional da japonesa para sequer pensar em formular uma resposta melhor.

- E potencialmente perigoso para a sua sanidade física e mental, se não tomar os devidos cuidados, é claro – Sakura detalhou, ainda fulminando Shaoran com o olhar. Mais um comentário como o que ele fizera e daria um _hadouken_ nele!

- Hummm... – pelo visto a crise tinha sido superada sem grandes perdas - Pois eu diria que tanto a sua saúde física quanto a mental, de uma forma ou de outra, serão comprometidas, você tomando todo o cuidado do mundo ou não. Yun é uma pessoa difícil de lidar e meio maluca de muitas maneiras – Takuma comentou enquanto analisava o quanto faltava para chegarem.

Estavam quase lá.

Sakura riu ao se dar conta de que o japonês conhecia mesmo a fundo o seu mestre problemático. Era alentador não ser a única a ter certeza sobre os princípios pouco confiáveis de Yun. Se Takuma, que era amigo dele, não parecia ter dúvidas...

- Finalmente! – Takuma estacou em frente a um monte de mato – Chegamos.

Sakura e Li encararam o arbusto imenso sem terem certeza do que pensar.

- Hã... Legal – Sakura conseguiu pôr para fora – E agora o quê? Vamos lutar contra isso? – apontou para a parede de mato.

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha, depois de tudo não se surpreenderia se tivessem mesmo que fazer algo como aquilo...

- Não sejam bobos, esses arbustos são iguais aos que vocês já conhecem, então acho que não seria um grande desafio derrotá-los – revelou desaparecendo entre a vegetação que bloqueava o caminho.

Após um segundo de hesitação Sakura o seguiu e Li foi logo atrás.

- Aí está o que eu quero que vençam... – cruzou os braços sobre o peito e gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a um lago enorme.

- Kami-sama! – Sakura exclamou diante da imensidão de água que se estendia até tão longe que suas vistas mal conseguiam alcançar a outra margem.

Estavam em frente a um verdadeiro oceano de água negra.

- E então, o que acharam? – Takuma tentava não demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mas era difícil. Será que na primeira vez em que foi trazido até ali fizera aquela cara de deslumbrado igual a da Sakura? Ou será que bancara o desconfiado como Shaoran? Sem dúvida que Yun deveria ter se divertido muito as suas custas naquele dia...

- É-é lindo – Sakura praticamente suspirou.

Shaoran soltou um resmungou baixo, não sabia exatamente porque, mas não conseguia apreciar a vista, de alguma forma sentia que aquele negrume líquido traria complicações.

Sem mais nem menos, Takuma se precipitou e deu um mergulho, reaparecendo alguns metros longe da margem.

- O que estão esperando? – a voz grave do japonês se fez ouvir – Podem entrar. Eu desafio vocês a conseguirem manter a cabeça à superfície da água – o canto de seus lábios se ergueu num meio sorriso.

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas, mas se aproximou das águas escuras.

Sim, com certeza problemas estavam por vir...

Seguindo o rapaz, Sakura saltou para o lago. Seria ótimo nadar um pouco para diminuir o calor! Assim que entrou em contato com a água fria, se surpreendeu com duas coisas muito significativas. A profundidade era enorme, a parte mais próxima da margem media pelo menos dois metros! A segunda coisa que a surpreendeu, talvez fosse a mais importante, a água era absurdamente pesada. Foi puxada para o fundo numa questão de segundos.

Enquanto estava deitada de cara na areia segurando o último fôlego e buscando algum modo de voltar para a superfície e para o oxigênio, descobriu outro fato muito importante, podia respirar de baixo da água escura!

Certo, não era bem respirar, na verdade era uma sensação bastante estranha e levemente desagradável... Mas pelo menos impedia que se afogasse.

Forçando a cabeça para o outro lado viu que Shaoran não estava numa situação melhor do que a sua.

Piscou assustada, quando Takuma apareceu como um torpedo entre ela e o chinês.

'Vamos lá garotos... ' – a voz grave dele se fez ouvir – 'Se levantem... ' – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Podia escutar o japonês, sem que ele mexesse os lábios!

Ok, ok, que dia estava sendo aquele?

Resolveu que seria melhor não ficar espantada com uma coisa como esta, afinal tinha outras coisas mais importantes em que pensar, como, por exemplo, o que faria para atender ao pedido feito pelo seu treinador temporário, uma vez que nem conseguia se mexer...

"Que dia legal" – fechou os olhos e fez força para se levantar - "Oh, meu kami..."

"_**ARQUEIRO DESAPARECIDO"**_

Touya franziu o cenho diante da manchete de jornal, que trazia a foto do campeão mundial de arco e flecha, Atsuko Hiei. Aquela era uma notícia muito estranha, as autoridades não tinham nenhuma pista sobre as circunstâncias do desaparecimento do arqueiro japonês ou do seu paradeiro, só o que sabiam é que ele dera uma pausa no treinamento e desaparecera misteriosamente, desde então amigos e familiares dele não tinham mais nenhuma notícia sua...

- Hummm – de alguma forma pressentia que aquela matéria queria lhe dizer algo, só não conseguia descobrir o quê.

- Algum problema, Touya? – Yukito o encarava questionador.

- Não nada, só essa notícia. Você já leu? – virou o jornal para que o outro pudesse ver do que se tratava.

- Já sim. Muito estanho, não acha?

- Sim, é tudo muito estranho... – sentia como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa – Gostaria que a Sakura mandasse logo notícias...

- Eu também, mas o que isso tem a ver com o desaparecimento do arqueiro?

Touya largou o jornal em cima da mesa.

- Não sei... – escondeu o rosto nas mãos – Mas estou preocupado!

Yukito se levantou e enlaçou o pescoço dele por trás.

- Você precisa se acalmar, no final tudo vai se resolver – não contaria que o guardião da lua também estava muito preocupado.

- Acontece que eu já estou cheio dessa história! – fechou as mãos em punhos, para depois relaxá-las – Sei que tenho que ser paciente, mas não entendo qual é a razão da minha irmã ter sido mandada para tão longe... – gostaria que Eriol não se comportasse como um filho da mãe misterioso. Sentia uma vontade louca de procurá-lo e fazê-lo abrir a boca, não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que ele não revelara boa parte daquela idéia maluca.

Voltou os olhos para Yukito e viu a preocupação estampada no rosto dele, suspirou longamente e contorceu os lábios no que esperava ser tomado por um sorriso.

– Sabe que a paciência nunca foi uma das minhas maiores virtudes - Estava se esforçando muito par não se meter num avião e ir direto para a China, tinha certeza que conseguiria achar esse mestre chinês de uma figa, daí seria fácil arrastar a sua irmã para casa.

- Isso mesmo, mas não temos tempo para analisar suas qualidades e seus defeitos, está na hora de sairmos! – Yukito se ergueu e viu Touya se levantar, ainda com aquela cara de poucos amigos.

Detestava vê-lo daquela forma e não poder fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-lo... Principalmente quando tinha quase certeza de que ele tinha razão em estar daquele jeito.

- Você está certo – Touya deu uma última olhada no jornal pousado na mesa, os olhos estreitados.

"_Droga, Sakura!"_ – não saberia quanto tempo mais conseguiria ser paciente... Quando chegasse em casa a noite, daria uma procurada no seu passaporte, só por precaução, é claro, caso desistisse de esperar...

Desde que, com a ajuda do divino e sobrenatural, conseguiram ficar de pé debaixo daquelas águas pesadas, já haviam feito todo tipo de sacrifícios pra lá de dolorosos. Começaram com um aquecimento que por si só consumiria mais da metade da energia de qualquer pessoa, depois passaram para as abomináveis flexões... Os dois discípulos já tinham executado todos os movimentos que o corpo humano era capaz de realizar e alguns que muito provavelmente nenhum ser vivente seria capaz de fazer... Resumindo, o dia estava sendo difícil para Sakura e Li.

Sentindo a barriga queimar, Sakura bloqueou todo o desconforto e fez mais força para continuar a fazer as benditas flexões. Cerrando os dentes com força, tratou de esquecer a fome que sentia, mas essa tarefa era mais difícil do que o ato de baixar e erguer metade do corpo do chão, não havia barreira mental no mundo que a fizesse esquecer o estômago vazio!

"Alguém, por favor, me salve!" – gritou, em pensamento.

'Muito bem. Eu não esperava menos de vocês dois!' – Sakura ainda não tinha sacado qual era o mistério de poder se comunicar em baixo daquele aguaceiro, era quase como falar através dos pensamentos, só que não exatamente... Era mais como formular palavras que não eram pronunciadas pela boca... Muito estranho, mas pelo menos seus pensamentos estavam seguros. Encarou o seu mestre interino que parecia menos carrancudo naquele momento.

Takuma era todo satisfação, nem uma hora tinha se passado quando eles conseguiram permanecer de pé e depois de todo o tempo que passaram fazendo exercício sob todo aquele peso, lá estavam eles de pé e prontos para mais uma tarefa!

– 'Não vou pedir para que vocês me dêem uma demonstração das habilidades que tem, porque isso é desnecessário, quero apenas que tentem fazer uma coisinha, e quero que prestem bastante atenção porque eu só vou mostrar uma vez!'

Foi aí que o queixo de Shaoran caiu no chão e os olhos de Sakura saltaram das órbitas. Takuma executou uma série de movimentos que por si só era impressionante, mas o fato de ser realizada com aquela precisão e velocidade debaixo daquele peso todo... era simplesmente inacreditável.

Takuma já havia treinado muitas vezes naquele lago, por isso conseguia se movimentar com grande agilidade, afinal quase não sentia mais o peso que parecia estar incomodando os discípulos de Yun.

'Agora é a vez de vocês' – cruzou o braço às costas depois que terminou. Os dois jovens fizeram cara de "hã?"

'E não se façam de desentendidos! Vão logo!'

"Ai meu kami!" – Sakura pensou, engolindo em seco. Iniciou o que esperava ser tomado pelos movimentos. Estava desesperançada, Takuma tinha realizado uma seqüência de golpes que teria deixado envergonhado até o mais exímio lutador, parecia uma verdadeira obra de arte saída de algum filme de Bruce Lee. Não sabia se era capaz de realizar tal proeza, esperava que pelo menos conseguisse se lembrar dos movimentos certos...

Shaoran quase riu alto, sempre apreciara os treinamentos quando era apresentado a golpes novos, claro que seria difícil, mas nem por isso menos interessante, e no final se sentiria totalmente satisfeito. Tinha certeza disso.

Por esse motivo começou a se mover.

Elizabeth encarava atentamente o espelho da escuridão, estava intrigada, depois de simplesmente desaparecer levando o Li e a escolhida de Clow no bolso, Yun retornou no meio da madrugada e depois desapareceu misteriosamente de novo, sem deixar nenhum rastro... Aquilo tudo estava se tornado muito estranho.

O que aquele velho estava tramando? E onde o Kyle havia se metido? Fazia algum tempo que ele não fazia contato... Na última vez ele comentara que estava muito perto de encontrar o melhor alvo.

O fato era que Elizabeth já estava começando a impacientar-se, o que era muito raro de ocorrer e, com toda certeza, nada de bom acontecia quando a paciência lhe escapava... Daria mais algum tempo para o seu irmão, mas não muito...

Só esperava que não se decepcionasse.

Detestava desapontamentos...

Se concentrou ainda mais no espelho, em mais uma tentativa de encontrar os dois discípulos de Yun, seu rosto não demonstrou nenhuma emoção quando nada apareceu no reflexo mágico.

Maldito velho, até quando achava que poderia esconder aqueles dois?

Sabia que em algum momento ele teria que trazê-los de volta... E quando isso acontecesse estaria a espreita...

"Até que enfim algum progresso" – Sakura quase sorriu quando finalmente executou os movimentos de forma aceitável... Começara a pensar que aquela era uma daquelas tarefas que, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia cumprir, como quando tentava ignorar as gozações de Touya, mas sempre acabava perdendo a linha e gritando ou chutando o irmão, às vezes fazia os dois. O caso é que achara que cairia em desgraça por não obter nenhum avanço, contudo, observando as circunstâncias, era um milagre terem conseguido se pôr de pé, então realizar qualquer movimento sob o peso daquelas águas desagradavelmente pesadas, era motivo para muita alegria.

Pelo visto suas suspeitas de que as atividades do treino de Takuma seriam bastante intrigantes se concretizaram... Tanto ela quanto Shaoran estavam, há um tempão, submersos naquele lago, praticando os novos movimentos de luta que Takuma tinha ensinado, sentindo como se a gravidade do mundo tivesse aumentado umas dez mil vezes mais... E como se isso, por si só, já não fosse suficientemente desagradável, o mestre interino, imerso num angustiante silêncio, não desgrudava os olhos escuros das pobres criaturas que estavam dando tudo de si para não desapontá-lo.

Talvez "intrigante" não fosse a palavra mais acertada para definir aquele treinamento, talvez a expressão "desgastante como o inferno" fosse mais adequada.

De dentes trincados, Sakura iniciou outro ciclo de movimentos, que, até mesmo agora que ela os conhecia um pouco melhor, ainda pareciam impressionantes, mesmo não sendo feitos numa velocidade satisfatória... todo aquele peso não permitia altas velocidades.

"_Legal!" – _pensou triunfante.

Takuma observava Sakura e Li num misto de espanto e orgulho. Espanto por ver como eles evoluíam rápido, lembrava-se que demorara dias para conseguir se colocar de pé sob o peso daquelas águas misteriosas. Sentia um orgulho imenso por Yun ter confiado que pudesse ensinar, de maneira adequada, aqueles garotos, tão extraordinariamente poderosos.

Quase sorriu vendo os discípulos de seu amigo se moverem no mesmo ritmo como se estivessem treinando alguma espécie de "arte marcial sincronizada".

'Muito bem, muito bem... Excelente trabalho calouros!' – viu os dois pararem e o encarem, era óbvio que estavam cansados, mas ainda tinha algumas surpresinhas para eles... Se Yun queria cooperação... – 'Mas temo que essa tenha sido a parte fácil...' – sentiu um prazer quase malévolo diante das expressões de sofrimento dos dois. Tinha que parar de se espelhar tanto no velho chinês... – 'O próximo desafio de vocês será chegar até a superfície'.

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha, com ceticismo. Aquilo não parecia ser tão difícil...

- "Quando conseguirem isto podem procurar comida para o almoço de vocês." – e, se agachando, tomou impulso e disparou como um foguete, em poucos segundos estava em terra firme.

Não queria presenciar a destruição do brilho de alegria que cintilava nos olhos de Sakura e Shaoran, afinal não era tão sádico quanto Yun... Pelo menos não ainda. Se eles achavam, mesmo que remotamente, que emergir seria algo simples, logo saberiam que nem sempre as coisas eram tão fáceis quanto se apresentavam.

Imaginado se Shingo já tinha voltado, tomou o caminho de casa.

Uma onda de expectativa e contentamento invadiu Sakura, só de pensar que estava a poucos segundos de uma atmosfera leve e normal, sentia vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria, mas admitia que isso seria infantil demais e cansativo ao extremo. Deu uma última olhadela no cenário do fundo do lago, numa simulação capenga de despedida, seus olhos acabaram por se encontrar com os de Shaoran, com um balançar de cabeça, ambos imitaram o movimento que Takuma tinha realizado a pouco, mas, ao contrário do que esperavam, não se lançaram à superfície, na verdade, acabaram deitados de costas no fundo do lago, puxados por aquela espécie, anormalmente forte, de gravidade.

Sentindo-se um grande idiota, Shaoran, lançou um olhar de entendimento à Sakura que estava ao seu lado e, enquanto em sua cabeça surgiam um monte de impropérios que a educação não permitia que vituperasse, viu a garota estirada no chão, soltar um longo suspiro que criou uma imensa bolha de ar.

'De alguma forma eu deveria ter desconfiado que mais complicações estariam por vir' – Sakura resmungou sentando-se, os ombros caídos.

'Droga' – foi a única palavra que escapou do bloqueio mental de Shaoran – 'Como vamos lidar com isso?'

'Sinceramente? – o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida – 'Não faço a mínima idéia!'

Ótimo.

_Algum tempo depois..._

'Mas que droga, desse jeito não chegaremos a lugar nenhum!' - Sakura sentia os braços e pernas tremerem, enquanto permitia que o peso das águas a mantivesse presa no fundo do lago.

Nem se lembrava mais há quanto tempo estava tentando deixar o lago ou quantas tentativas diferentes já fizera. Se ao menos pudesse usar a magia sem temer que alguma criatura horrível aparecesse com vontade de lhe morder o pescoço...

"Hunf... Que garota para gostar de dizer o óbvio!" – Shaoran pensou, antes de tentar se lançar mais uma vez em direção a superfície – "Porcaria" – enquanto era puxado para o fundo novamente, pensou nas razões para não estarem conseguindo sair dali, a resposta mais óbvia era que não tinham tanta força física, no entanto Takuma parecia tão confiante de que conseguiriam... Mas com certeza o japonês sabia que a força necessária para sair daquela situação era grande demais e tanto Sakura quanto ele estavam muito longe de consegui-la, afinal isso não era algo que fosse conquistado de uma hora para outra. Então a pergunta era: o que Takuma estava esperando que fizessem, já que estava mais do que claro que nenhuma explosão de desenvolvimento físico iria acontecer? A única solução que passava por sua cabeça era a magia, mas essa era uma solução impossível... Não podiam utilizá-la sem se meterem em mais confusão...

- 'Ei Li!' – quase saltou para trás. Estivera tão concentrado que nem tinha percebido Sakura se postar a sua frente – Acho que não temos alternativa a não ser usar a magia para sair daqui, de outra forma é melhor nos prepararmos para passar uma boa temporada aqui em baixo.

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas, tinha chegado a mesma conclusão, mas não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a iniciar uma batalha...

Diante do silêncio do chinês, Sakura resolveu continuar.

'Eu não sei você, mas eu estou longe de ter a força necessária para conseguir nadar até a superfície'!

'Hum-hum, já tinha percebido... ' – respondeu pensativo – 'Eu também não tenho!' – acrescentou rápido, afinal não queria que ela pensasse que a estava ofendendo, como mencionara antes não queria iniciar uma batalha.

Já tinha percebido que não havia sentido nenhum em ficarem brigando a torto e a direita, aquilo só tornaria o treinamento mais estressante, por isso não faria comentários como o que fizera pela manhã, por mais que se sentisse tentado. É claro que deslizes eram inerentes ao ser humano, então fugiam do seu controle...

'E agora, o que faremos? – Sakura coçou o queixo pesando as possibilidades, mas não conseguia pensar em nada decente – 'Se ao menos pudéssemos usar a magia e manter a nossa presença oculta... '

Ao ouvir a japonesa uma luz acendeu na cabeça de Shaoran, memórias de um treinamento muito antigo, de quando ainda era um garotinho, povoaram o seu cérebro.

Como não pensara nisso antes?

Foi então que se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe...

Lutou para que seu rosto não se tingisse de vermelho.

Aí vinha mais confusão...

'Er... hum, talvez eu tenha uma idéia de como...' – pigarreou – 'poderíamos sair daqui sem chamar a atenção sobre a nossa presença' – balbuciou incerto.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Então fala logo!

Era tão fácil para ela pedir aquilo...

'Não, é melhor não – colou os olhos no chão.

'Como assim "é melhor não"? Fala logo, qualquer coisa é melhor do que nada!' – Sakura se aproximou.

Muito lentamente Shaoran voltou a encará-la.

'Bem, é que essa técnica é... Ela é meio que...'- engoliu em seco – 'Pouco convencional... ' – Talvez perdesse a batalha contra o sangue que queria tomar conta do seu rosto.

'Ora, não temos tempo para questionar a convencionalidade das suas idéias, Li! Vai fala logo!' – por que ele estava hesitando tanto?

'Hum-hum... Bem... é... – Ah que tudo fosse para o inferno! Não tinha outro jeito, essa era a única solução no momento! - Há muito tempo eu fui apresentado a uma técnica especial de ocultação de poder mágico, ela permite que a pessoa que for envolvida por ela possa usar a magia sem revelar a sua presença mágica, mas eu nunca dei muita importância, já que não servia para ocultar a minha presença, mas a presença de outra pessoa...'

- Mas isso é perfeito! Você a usa em mim e nós damos o fora daqui – Sakura sentiu que podia até dar piruetas de tanta alegria. Só não entedia porque Li estava se comportando daquele jeito - Qual é o grande problema? – que cara mais estranho!

- Eu nunca treinei muito essa técnica, então para usá-la – pigarreou e, para sua desgraça, sentiu o rosto quente – Temos que ficar... – pigarreou de novo – Bem... temos que ficar... Meio que juntos para eu conseguir... – sentiu que se esperassem mais um pouco conseguiriam sair dali sem precisar de técnica nenhuma, pois, a qualquer momento, a quentura de seu rosto iria transformar a água que os cercava, em vapor.

Sakura sentiu o coração dar um salto. Ficar junto de Li Shaoran? Estava certa de que seria mais fácil tentar fungar o pescoço de um leão feroz, mas com certeza podia lidar com isso. Ao menos esperava que sim.

Afinal o que poderia acontecer de mais? Eram pessoas totalmente no controle de suas ações!

"Quer dizer, o Li parece ser bastante controlado, mas e se eu fizer alguma tolice?" – pensou se concentrando o máximo para não dar uma de idiota.

Talvez se parasse para pensar um pouco, Sakura se desse conta de que Shaoran não era assim tão controlado, de outra forma por que estaria nervoso daquele jeito?

- Quando você diz "juntos" de quão "juntos" se trata? – engoliu em seco.

Shaoran quase caiu.

- Ora, na-nada de mais, co-com certeza nada de escandaloso – sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

"Oh droga, porque a vida tinha que reservar momentos tão embaraçosos como esse?" – coçou a nuca como se isso fosse acalmá-lo.

Sakura apoiou as mãos na cintura, contou até três e decidiu que estava sendo ridícula.

- Então é melhor começarmos logo... Quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui melhor – afinal o que havia de mais em realizar uma manobra para se utilizar a magia?

- Certo então – Shaoran passou a mão pela testa – Veja bem, eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou poder esconder a sua presença, então assim que estivermos fora do lago, recolha toda a sua magia, entendeu? – Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça.

Shaoran reteve o fôlego e se aproximou da japonesa, postando-se às costas dela.

Que os deuses o ajudassem!

- Er... Com licença – pediu a enlaçando pela cintura, fazendo-a encostar-se em seu peito. Que os deuses o ajudassem, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Encostou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e fez o possível para se concentrar e não fazer nenhuma asneira.

Mas apesar de todo o constrangimento, sentia-se perfeitamente aconchegado, até que aquela não tinha sido uma idéia tão má no final das contas...

Alguns segundos de respiração presa e de descompasso cardíaco e Sakura sentiu-se ser tocada por algo morno, foi então que escutou o que poderia ter sido um sussurro.

- Agora! – não perdeu tempo e conjurou a carta flutuar que, rapidamente, os elevou até a superfície.

Assim que se viu livre das águas, Sakura voltou a esconder a sua presença. Shaoran e ela pousaram suavemente na margem do lago.

Ficaram estáticos durante algum tempo, de olhos fechados, apenas respirando. Até que lentamente, muito lentamente, Shaoran tirou os braços da cintura de Sakura e deu um passo para trás.

Com certeza aquela idéia não tinha sido nem um pouco má!

A garota virou-se para ele, o encarando em silêncio, o cabelo grudado no rosto, destacando o verde dos olhos, Li não se atreveu a procurar o que mais se grudava a sua companheira de treino. Isso seria demais para seu já comprometido autocontrole.

- Conseguimos – falou por fim.

- É. Á sua técnica foi ótima.

- Er... obrigado – adoraria desviar os olhos do dela, mas não conseguia.

Tentava entender o que acontecia ali, por que sentia como se pudesse passar toda uma eternidade encarando quem deveria ser a sua eterna rival?

- Bem, Takuma falou algo sobre procurarmos o que almoçar, então acho que não somos bem-vindos em casa por enquanto – Sakura comentou, tentando voltar à normalidade.

Era revoltante que mesmo depois de tudo o que aquele maldito chinês lhe dissera, ainda tivesse a falta de orgulho de ficar perdida nos olhos castanhos!

Onde fora parar seu amor próprio?

- É mesmo. Que tal nos dividirmos para procurar o que comer? – Shaoran sugeriu, feliz por ter conseguido se comportar de maneira adequada e não ter feito nada de questionável, mas sabendo que precisava de alguma distância para poder se recompor completamente.

- Tá legal – Sakura não gostou muito da idéia, mas admitiu que era a mais prática. Quem sabe assim pudesse fazer as pazes com seu orgulho?

Então cada um foi por um lado.

- Calma, calma amiguinho... seja forte... Só mais um pouquinho...

Sakura se arrastava em cima do galho e, rezando para que ele não se partisse, esticou seu braço o máximo que pôde, até alcançar o seu objetivo. O delicioso e suculento fruto vermelho. Ao ter a maravilhosa iguaria bem segura em suas mãos, tratou de prendê-la entre os dentes o mais rápido que conseguiu, em seu afã acabou balançando o galho mais do que o pobrezinho do seu equilíbrio podia agüentar. O resultado foi que ele se extinguiu completamente e ela despencou no ar caindo com o traseiro no chão.

- Ai, ai, ai – com apenas um olho aberto viu a causa de toda aquela confusão jogado num monte e areia – Oh droga! – se levantou limpando a poeira do traseiro.

- Não acho que você tenha valido todos os problemas que trouxe... – resmungou encarando a fruta arruinada – Hunf! – começou a recolher as frutas que já tinha colhido e que estavam descansando sobre um montinho de grama. Colocou uma delas presa entre os dentes e, carregando o restante no colo como se formassem um bebê, foi em busca de Shaoran.

Deu alguns passos e resolveu virar a esquerda numa árvore imensa, coberta de musgo e com o aspecto mais assustador que já vira, foi então que estacou com os olhos arregalados, deixou a fruta que tinha na boca cair em cima das outras para que um assovio escapasse de seus lábios.

- Mas que sorte! – abriu um sorrisinho, diante das costas de Shingo que, naquele momento estava ocupado demais cortando lenha sem camisa, para se ligar que ela estava bem atrás dele.

Nunca imaginara que acabaria por ganhar de presente aquela impressionante exibição de músculos…  
E põe impressionante nisso!  
Sakura já ia se aproximar para cumprimentar o amigo quando sentiu algo cair em sua cabeça.  
- Mas o quê...? – equilibrando as frutas num braço só, levou uma das mãos até o local atingido e olhou para o chão procurando o que tinha lhe acertado, só encontrou uma frutinha amarela. Quando olhou para cima em busca de mais explicações, deu de cara com Li Shaoran com uma carranca fechada, ele segurava um peixe numa das mãos e tinha no outro braço mais um punhado daquelas coisinhas amarelas.

- Li? – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não estava entendendo nada ali e esperava que o chinês lhe explicasse.

- Desculpe-me, ela caiu, não pude fazer nada – saltou da árvore e aterrissou bem em frente à Sakura – Se não estivesse tão distraída teria conseguido se desviar – completou carrancudo

- Hã? – definitivamente, o que estava acontecendo ali? Que cara feia era aquela que Li estava fazendo?

Dando outra olhada na pequenina fruta amarela, Sakura teve quase certeza de que o impacto entre ela e a sua cabeça fora forte demais em relação ao pequeno tamanho dela... Mas vai saber, nesse mundo louco...

"Vai ver que ela é mais pesada do que o tamanho dá a entender" – não queria pensar que Shaoran tinha atirado aquilo de propósito, afinal que motivos ele tinha para praticar um ato tão beligerante?

- Oi, oi, oi, então o papai já liberou vocês... – Shingo se virou, finalmente percebendo a chegada dos outros dois.

Sakura deu uma olhadela no chinês em seguida deu de ombros.

- Pois é, pelo menos deu um tempo pra gente almoçar... - abriu um sorriso – E você, por onde esteve? Takuma não quis dizer uma palavra sobre para onde você tinha ido.

Shingo coçou a cabeça.

- Sabe como é... Meu pai e suas tarefas sem fim... O resultado disso é que eu estou agora cortando essa lenha chata – decidiu não contar o principal pedido que seu pai fizera.

- Imagi... Shingo! – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

-Hum? – o japonês ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – apontou para o peito dele.

Shaoran sentiu vontade de morder alguém.

"Como as garotas de hoje em dia são fúteis!" – pensou com rangendo os dentes, foi então que percebeu que ela não estava apontando para os músculos de Shingo, mas sim para uma cicatriz fina e esbranquiçada que se estendia desde o seu ombro direito, atravessava o dorso em diagonal e se perdia no lado esquerdo da cintura dele.

- Oh isso? Longa história.

- Temos tempo – Shaoran resmungou, apesar de detestar permitir que aquele japonês metido fosse o centro das atenções, estava _levemente_ interessado em descobrir a causa daquele ferimento.

- Isso mesmo! Se você não se importar... – Shaoran sentiu vontade de chutar a canela de Sakura. Por que ela tinha que demonstrar tanto interesse no que aquela criatura cheia de músculos tinha para dizer?

Um ronco se fez ouvir e Shaoran não sabia dizer se aquele som veio de Sakura ou de Shingo.

- Mas que tal falarmos disso depois de comermos... que peixão, hein Shaoran? – o japonês o cutucou com o cotovelo.

- É mesmo Li, onde você pegou?

Shaoran estava feliz por finalmente ter seu feito reconhecido.

- Num córrego aqui perto...

- Sim, sim... Mas vamos logo que eu estou faminto! Vocês estão um pouco atrasados, eu já almocei, mas já faz tanto tempo... além do mais comida é sempre bem vinda – Shingo interrompeu, empurrando o chinês para o lado – Shaoran vai limpar o peixe e você, Sakura-chan, por que não vem me ajudar a fazer uma fogueira para assar a conquista do garoto pescador, que sem dúvida vai ter que lavar bem as mão para não ficar fedendo... – lançou um olhar divertido para Li.

Com os olhos em chamas, Shaoran viu o japonês praticamente rebocar Sakura em direção a lenha que já tinha cortado e empilhado.

- Mas que droga! – praguejou encarando o peixe como se ele fosse o motivo da sua raiva.

- Na primeira semana que passamos aqui eu topei com uma dessas criaturas que vivem por essas bandas. O resultado não me favoreceu muito – tocou o início da cicatriz – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, só que as minhas forças estavam me abandonando lentamente, meu pai me contou que por muito pouco eu não morri, mesmo que o ferimento não tivesse atingido nenhum órgão vital, eu já tinha perdido muito sangue, quando finalmente consegui chegar me arrastando em casa – piscou para uma Sakura de olhos arregalados.

Tinham acabado de se empanturrar de peixe e frutas e agora estavam sentados ao redor da fogueira que se extinguia. Shingo havia se recusado a tocar no assunto de como conseguira a enorme cicatriz, enquanto não terminassem de comer.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, afinal quem queria falar sobre sangue e experiência de quase-morte durante uma refeição? Infelizmente, o fato de estar tentando salvar o almoço de imagens sangrentas não ajudara muito, porque Sakura quase perdera o apetite de tanta curiosidade. Quase.

- E por que não morreu? – Shaoran lhe deu uma cotovelada, desviando a atenção que Shingo tinha voltada para Sakura e trazendo-a para si.

- Ah sim! – coçou a cabeça - Um velho amigo do meu pai surgiu de repente e usou uma magia pra lá de poderosa e praticamente me trouxe de volta à vida – resumiu, se mexendo de modo a se aproximar de Sakura.

- Um velho amigo? – Sakura ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Isso mesmo. E vocês o conhecem muito bem – beliscou de leve o nariz da japonesa.

- Fala logo! – Shaoran estava começando a se irritar.

- Foi o mestre de vocês. Yun – respondeu, se deitando de costas com a nuca apoiada nas mãos.

- Incrível! – Sakura encarava a cicatriz.

Era inacreditável que alguém pudesse sobreviver àquilo! Principalmente sem nenhum auxílio médico!

- Não consigo nem imaginar o poder mágico necessário para conseguir curar isso... – murmurou, percorrendo a extensão da marca, com a ponta do dedo.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos.

Agiu por impulso:

- É. Mas o Shingo é resistente como um burro ou um gorila! Não é, Shingo? – deu-lhe um forte soco no peito.

- Ai, sim, sim – o japonês sentou-se.

- Quem sabe não está na hora de irmos atrás de Takuma? – Shaoran levantou-se. Estava mais do que satisfeito em sair dali

- Ótima idéia, Li – suspirando, Sakura imitou o chinês.

- Ótima idéia nada! – Shingo puxou-a pela mão, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente – Meu pai nunca precisou ser procurado. Quando for a hora de recomeçar o treinamento, ele aparecerá por aqui – Passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Sakura – Então por que não descansamos um pouco? Acabamos de comer, afinal de contas!

Shaoran sentiu um leve tremor de raiva lhe percorrer a espinha.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", Shaoran. Se deita aí e fica quietinho.

- É mesmo, Li. Eu estou morta de cansaço! – Sakura livrou-se de Shingo e estirou-se no chão.

Shaoran respirou fundo.

- Eu não sei não, Kinomoto... – mas sentou-se ao lado dela mesmo assim.

- Argh, vocês são tão estranhos e antiquados! – Shingo deitou-se de lado, para poder encarar os outros dois.

- E por quê? – Sakura perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Ah, sei lá! Toda essa história de "Kinomoto" e "Li" é tão... sei lá... impessoal! Há quanto tampo vocês se conhecem?

- Há alguns meses... – Shaoran não estava entendendo, estava acostumado a chamar as pessoas que não eram da sua família pelo sobrenome.

- Meses! – wow, que gente estranha – E ainda se tratam desse jeito?

- Mas qual é o problema? – Shaoran não sabia qual era o ponto ali.

- Ei, Sakura-chan – a cutucou na barriga - Lá no Japão você trata seus amigos desse jeito tão formal?

- Bem... não.

- Então por que agora isso?

- Bem... é que... Não sei, mas o Li é tão sério e reservado que... Ah sei lá, ele começou a me chamar de Kinomoto então eu achei que ele gostaria de ser chamado...

- Ah então é isso? – Shingo bateu na testa – Shaoran, você tem algum problema em relação a Sakura te chamar pelo nome?

Li não precisou pensar muito no assunto.

- Hã... Não.

- E você Sakura-chan, vê algum problema em o Shaoran te chamar pelo nome?

- Claro que não!

- Ótimo então. Tudo resolvido, vamos parar com essa palhaçada ultrapassada! – Sentou-se – Sakura-chan esse cara carrancudo aí é o Shaoran – apontou para o chinês – Shaoran, essa garota linda aqui é a Sakura.

Shaoran e Sakura se encararam mudos.

- Eu pensei que vocês já se conhecessem - Takuma escolheu aquele momento para chegar.

- Ah papai, não é nada disso, estávamos apenas quebrando velhos paradigmas.

- Ah tá. E então já terminaram?

- Claro – Sakura e Li responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Então vamos, temos todo o restante da tarde até vocês aperfeiçoarem aqueles movimentos dentro do lago.

Sakura suspirou e Shaoran deixou os ombros caírem.

- O lago? Que legal, fazia um tempão que eu não aparecia por lá! – Shingo bateu palmas.

- E não vai voltar lá por enquanto – Takuma encarou o filho – Pelo menos não hoje.

- E por quê? – Shingo fez-se de desentendido.

- Por acaso já terminou de cortar a lenha?

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh droga! – chutou areia.

- Foi o que pensei – Takuma balançou negativamente a cabeça – E é melhor parar de praguejar e de se comportar como criança. Isso não é nem um pouco bonito para a sua imagem... – se virou e desapareceu entre as árvores.

- Vamos nessa... – Sakura conteve a respiração – Shaoran?

Estava meio nervosa com a possível reação do garoto ao fato dela o chamar pelo nome. Mas o chinês apenas seguiu os passos de Takuma.

- Arf – Sakura suspirou - Tchauzinho Shingo – sorriu.

- Tchau e boa sorte Sakura-chan.

- Obrigada!

- Vamos logo, Kinomoto! – ouviu a voz de Shaoran, já muito longe.

Seu sorriso diminuiu.

- Não liga para ele não – Shingo disse após um suspiro – É um antiquado de carteirinha, mas não vamos desistir, não é?

- Hum-hum, mas é melhor eu me apressar – e correu em direção a voz do chinês.

O que Sakura nem desconfiava era que Shaoran havia gostado e muito de ouvi-la pronunciando o seu nome, é claro que a razão disso era algo que ele não entendia... Mas apesar disso, não conseguia usar o nome dela e ponto!

Droga, ela devia achar que ele era algum maníaco idiota... Se comportando como um velho maluco...

A porta se abriu com um rangido, para dar passagem a duas criaturas no limite de suas forças.

- Kami, ele não é tão diabólico quanto o mestre Yun, mas é tão durão quanto – Sakura resmungou, despencando no chão.

Depois de passarem horas debaixo de toda aquela água, Takuma simplesmente dissera que já era suficiente por hoje e simplesmente dera o fora.

A parte boa é que tiveram que usar a mesma tática de antes para deixar o lago... Só de pensar naquilo, Sakura sentia vontade de procurar por Takuma e tascar-lhe um beijão! Depois de tudo até que a idéia do lago tinha sido boa. Ah não! Boa não, ótima... Uma ótima idéia no final das contas!

- É difícil de acreditar que uma coisa dessas seja possível... – Shaoran estacou em frente à porta – Mas é verdade.

- Ora, ora, deixem de ser molengas! – Shingo, segurando um punhado de lenha num dos ombros, apareceu do nada, empurrou Shaoran para o lado e estendeu a mão livre para Sakura – Ainda temos que preparar o jantar.

- Jantar? – Sakura aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida.

Não era possível que àquela altura do dia ainda teriam que fazer outra coisa que não fosse descansar.

- Claro, aqui temos que trabalhar também, e é melhor começarmos logo, daqui a pouco o chefão vai chegar e não vai gostar nada se nos vir largados por aí... – escoltou de perto os novos amigos em direção a cozinha – Além do que, o jantar não vai se preparar sozinho.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai – Sakura gemeu de ombros caídos, se perguntava quando aquele dia infernal iria acabar...

- E então, Sakura-chan, de que parte do Japão você é? – Shingo perguntou de boca cheia.

Shaoran fez força para manter a compostura e não soltar um resmungo. Como aquele cara era mesmo intrometido!

- De uma cidadezinha nos arredores de Tóquio, Tomoeda – respondeu a garota.

- Eu conheço essa cidade, uma vez fui convidado para dar aulas num templo de lá – Takuma falou atraindo a atenção da garota.

- É mesmo? O senhor se lembra do nome?

- Acho que se chamava... – coçou o queixo tentando lembrar-se – Templo... Tsukimine – respondeu, finalmente se lembrando – Você o conhece?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Fica perto da minha casa – respondeu animada – Meus amigos e eu fomos a muitos festivais que aconteceram lá.

Shaoran perdeu a batalha que travava consigo mesmo e encarou a garota com interesse crescente.

- Está vendo papai, eu não sou o único que gosta de festas! – Shingo sorria.

- Sim, mas tenho certeza que os festivais que ocorrem num templo não são nem um pouco parecidos com aquelas festas barulhentas que você tanto gosta! – Takuma retrucou.

- Está bem, está bem... – o rapaz cedeu e se voltou para a japonesa – E então, imagino que o seu pai não seja assim tão durão quanto o meu...

Sakura encarou Takuma por alguns instantes e se pegou comparando aquele homem musculoso ao seu pai tão tranqüilo.

- Bem, meu pai não, mas o meu irmão... Acho que ele fez algum curso para poder me vigiar como um verdadeiro profissional... – suspirou ao se lembrar de Touya – E, além disso, ele vive me amolando e não me deixa em paz.

- É mesmo? – Shingo perguntou curioso – E como ele é? É ciumento? Superprotetor? Deve espantar todos os seus pretendentes, não é?

Shaoran encarou ainda mais atentamente Sakura, aguardando pela resposta dela com interesse crescente.

- Você está brincando? Meu irmão se transforma num monstro se algum rapaz aparece lá em casa – a garota se lembrou do irmão ameaçando arrancar o couro do traseiro de Kyo – Ele reclama, esbraveja e, sem nenhum pudor, ameaça tirar pedaços dos corpos deles!

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a resposta da japonesa.

Quer dizer que "rapazes" já foram até a casa dela?

Não gostou nada disso.

- Ainda bem que eu sou corajoso! – Shingo falou de peito estufado, provocando o riso de Sakura.

Shaoran o encarou de cara feia.

- Quer deixar de ser tão atrevido, garoto! – Takuma repreendeu o filho.

De uma forma pouco lógica, o chinês se sentiu vingado.

Imagine se insinuar daquele jeito...

- E você... hãããã... Shaoran? – Sakura ainda não se acostumara com aquela forma de tratamento, mas não voltaria a chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, mesmo que ele pedisse – Como é a sua família?

Shaoran esperava que seu rosto não denunciasse como estava se sentindo, a cada vez que Sakura pronunciava o seu nome era como se estivesse conjurando alguma magia desconhecida que era música para seus ouvidos.

Era só o que faltava! Já não bastava ter um cheiro maravilhoso, agora isso?

- Em uma palavra? – encarou os olhos verdes – Grande – não gostava muito de falar sobre a sua família tão tradicional.

- Hummm – foi tudo o que Sakura conseguiu murmurar.

- A conversa está muito boa, mas já está tarde – Takuma falou – Hora de dormir – viu os três jovens se levantarem de muito bom grado.

- Sakura, você poderia ficar por mais um instante? – pediu antes que a garota deixasse a sala.

Shaoran encarou a japonesa e depois Takuma.

De novo?

Começava a desconfiar que algo estava muito errado, e não sossegaria até descobrir o que era...

- Não adianta pensar em nada, está apenas perdendo tempo que poderia ser gasto dormindo! – Shingo comentou como se soubesse exatamente no que Shaoran estava pensando - Vamos logo! – o empurrou para fora.

Aproximou o nariz da bebida fumegante. Virou a cabeça com o rosto franzido.

Aquele chá tinha o cheiro mais desagradável que já sentira em toda a sua vida, sem falar que tinha um aspecto gosmento e uma cor verde muito esquisita, era difícil pensar que teria que engolir aquela coisa.

- Sei que isso aí não tem uma aparência muito boa, mas faça um esforço e tome tudo, Sakura – Takuma observava a cara de desgosto da garota.

Fazendo que sim, Sakura inspirou fundo e prendeu a respiração.

Que Kami-sama a ajudasse.

Começou a beber tudo de uma só vez.

O líquido viscoso escorregando por sua garganta fez com que o seu estômago ameaçasse se revirar, mas com muita força de vontade ela conseguiu acalmá-lo e tomou até a última gota.

- Argh... – exclamou por fim.

Pousou a xícara na mesa e encarou Takuma.

- E agora? – perguntou com a voz meio engasgada.

Sentia que aquela porcaria líquida estava com uma vontade louca de voltar para a presença de Takuma.

O homem cruzou os braços.

- Agora vá dormir.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Só isso? – perguntou ignorando a onda de enjôo que ameaçava vira-la do avesso. Parecia que a gosma verde e o jantar que acabara de comer, estavam lutando para ver quem sairia primeiro do seu corpo.

- Sim. As respostas que procura, estarão nos seus sonhos... Só precisa se concentrar o máximo e prestar bastante atenção a tudo o que acontecer assim que fechar os olhos – Takuma se levantou.

Estava seguindo as instruções de Yun, o velho dissera que se Sakura se dedicasse de verdade descobriria um pouco mais sobre esses sonhos.

– Agora vá dormir – o japonês repetiu, deixando a sala.

"Espero que tudo dê certo..." – pensou se lembrando do conselho que Yun o havia dado...

****Flashback****

_Com uma paciência magnânima, Takuma aguardou que o homem resolvesse concluir a frase, só esperava que ele não viesse com alguma idéia muito descabida e maquiavélica... Mas sabia que, pela personalidade dele e pela cara de divertimento que ele exibia naquele momento, por aí viria alguma coisa que beiraria a insanidade._

_Surpreendeu-se._

_Mesmo conhecendo Yun, não estava, nem de longe, preparado para uma sugestão tão estranha... Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto quando ele revelou a solução que estivera pensando..._

_- Ludibrie-a _

***Fim do flashback***

Ele tinha lhe dito para enganá-la, fazê-la crer que aquele chá iria lhe trazer alguma resposta, mas ele só a faria dormir muito, mas muito pesadamente...

- Hunf, quero ver o que vai acontecer amanhã... – entrou na sua sala de treinamento, para mais uma sessão de meditação.

Sakura encarou a porta fechada, reunindo coragem para abri-la. Sabia que não havia razão para isso, mas estava nervosa. Perguntava-se se Shaoran já estaria dormindo.

"Mas é claro que sim, afinal o que estaria fazendo acordado à uma hora dessas?" – a despeito de seu pensamento, segurou a respiração e abriu a porta com muito cuidado, procurando não fazer nenhum barulho desnecessário.

Caminhando nas pontas dos pés entrou no quarto escuro, quase deu um pulo de susto ao encontrar um vulto imóvel sentado em uma das camas.

Shaoran a encarou profundamente na penumbra, seus olhos ocultos pelas sombras, de alguma maneira, Sakura desejava saber se por acaso pudesse vê-los eles estariam indagativos...

"Quanta besteira...!" – pensou se repreendendo por desejar algo tão inútil.

Percebeu que ele abriu a boca, prestes a falar algo, mas pareceu desistir, se deitou e desapareceu debaixo dos lençóis.

Deixando de lado todo o seu desapontamento irracional, suas esperanças tolas e um certo chinês carrancudo, Sakura se deitou na própria cama e, muito nervosa, fechou os olhos.

Não tinha tempo ou disposição para expectativas vãs, havia problemas muito mais preocupantes para ocupar a sua mente. Então só o que lhe restava era esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Brrrr... Que frio! Puxou o cobertor até o queixo. Estranho... o cobertor parecia mais quentinho agora do que estivera a noite anterior...

Não teve tempo de pensar no assunto, segundos depois de ter se coberto, seus olhos se arregalaram, sentiu como se cada parte de seu corpo fosse feita de chumbo, não conseguia se mexer nem um milímetro sequer, em seguida seus olhos se fecharam, pesados.

Shaoran virou-se sob os lençóis e, ainda sonolento, conteve um bocejo. Já estava na hora de se levantar. Passeou os olhos pelo quarto e não se surpreendeu ao se deparar com a figura profundamente adormecida de Sakura.

Aquilo nunca mudaria... Se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido sobre a japonesa, era que esta dormia como uma pedra e custava a se acordar...

Suspirando, jogou as pernas para fora da cama. Sentiu um arrepio quando seus pés quentes tocaram o chão frio.

- Kinomoto – chamou com a voz rouca de sono, enquanto coçava os olhos.

Já estava acostumado a fazer o favor de acordá-la em quase todas as manhãs, nada de bom aconteceria se não a acordasse, afinal que juízo Takuma faria de ambos se a japonesa se atrasasse?

- Vamos, Kinomoto, acorda! – chamou de novo encarando a garota que não tinha nem sequer se mexido.

Foi então que o seu cenho se franziu. Ao olhar mais atentamente a japonesa, percebeu que algo estava errado, ela se agarrava às cobertas e estava completamente molhada de suor.

Contendo a respiração, Shaoran se aproximou da cama de Sakura e, dando uma olhada no semblante carregado da garota, colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa dela para sentir a temperatura.

"Será que se resfriou, no final das contas?" – se perguntou, lembrando-se do frio que fizera durante a noite – "Que garota mais fraca, ela usara o cobertor mais pesado e ainda assim caíra doente!" – tentava se convencer de que não estava preocupado.

Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, a pele em contato com a sua mão, não se mostrou quente, muito pelo contrário... Estava fria como gelo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Mas o quê?" – estava cada vez mais difícil esconder a preocupação, principalmente quando ela se agarrou ainda mais forte às cobertas.

O que faria?

Retirou a mão da testa fria de Sakura e, coçando a nuca, decidiu que o melhor a fazer era chamar Takuma, com certeza ele saberia como agir.

Preparava-se para se afastar, quando um barulho muito suspeito se fez ouvir no aposento... Um barulho muito suspeito e preocupante. Ao olhar para baixo, descobriu que a sua companheira de treino fora a autora do som que, por mais que não quisesse admitir, se parecia muito com um gemido baixo.

Agora sim, estava oficialmente preocupado. Indeciso, levou a mão até o ombro de Sakura, sacudindo-a de leve.

- Kinomoto – chamou num murmúrio – Qual é o problema? – levou a mão, que antes estivera no ombro da garota, até o rosto gelado dela, e, para sua total surpresa, viu que ela diminuiu a pressão das mãos sobre os lençóis.

Por alguma razão que fugia à sua compreensão, Shaoran correu os dedos pela face de Sakura, explorando cada centímetro da pele fria e macia.

Sentiu que ela se acalmava.

- Kinomoto? – chamou mais uma vez.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu para dar passagem a Takuma.

- Não precisa se preocupar Shaoran, não há nada de errado aqui, apenas deixe-a dormir.

- Mas... – como não havia nada de errado?

- Vamos logo, temos um longo dia de treinamento pela frente... – interrompeu virando-se para sair,

- Não seria melhor...

- Não se preocupe, Shingo ficará em casa hoje para eliminar algumas goteiras do telhado da sala, então não se preocupe e venha logo! – saiu do quarto.

Shaoran soltou um sonoro suspiro e, com mais um olhar preocupado em direção à japonesa, saiu do quarto.

Shaoran se arrastava pelo corredor, não estava gostando nada do que estava acontecendo. Sakura parecia estar em coma profundo e não fariam absolutamente nada para ajudá-la! E que história mais descabida era aquela de deixá-la aos cuidados de Shingo?

Em que mundo estavam afinal?

Estava se controlando muito para não voltar para o quarto e não sair de lá até que alguma providência verdadeiramente eficaz fosse tomada!

- Vamos fazer uma pequena parada aqui antes - Takuma anunciou indicando o salão de treinamento.

Ótimo, tudo o que não precisava naquele momento era meditação!

Shaoran reuniu todo seu autocontrole e entrou.

- Yun me contou que você é muito hábil com espadas...

Arf!

- Pode-se dizer que sim – Shaoran observou o homem caminhar até a parede do fundo da sua misteriosa sala de treinamento.

- Gosta de espadas?

Se perguntava aonde toda aquela conversa iria parar.

- Muito – não estava com a mínima paciência de manter um diálogo trivial – O senhor não acha melhor nós fazermos algo em relaç...

- Pois então eu posso lhe contar um segredo – interrompeu estacando em frente à parede – Eu também gosto muito de espadas –abriu uma porta que estivera oculta na parede, para dar acesso a um pequeno armário.

Shaoran se aproximou e viu uma reluzente katana.

_Puxa._

Takuma empunhou a espada e virou-se para o chinês.

- Quer brincar um pouco?

Aquela sensação maldita de novo... Quanto mais teria que vivenciar aquela cena? Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes aquele sonho se repetira... Era esse o poder do chá que tomara? Se soubesse que esse seria o efeito nunca teria tomado nem uma gota que fosse!

Uma densa penumbra envolvia tudo.

Não conseguia ver nada

Oh, não...

Um silêncio mortal.

O ar começava a lhe faltar... Sentia, sentia...

Muitas emoções dominavam seu corpo naquele momento.  
Expectativa e medo.  
Essas eram as mais fortes.

De repente sua mente ficou totalmente em branco... Só uma coisa dominava seus sentidos...

Sentiu uma dor tão grande e insuportável...  
Que fez com que todos os pensamentos coerentes fugissem de sua cabeça...

Sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe...

Que fez com que seu corpo...  
Fraquejasse.

A expectativa desapareceu...

Sentiu um temor imenso... um temor quase incontrolável...

E o medo...  
Esse aumentou.

Sabia que não podia desistir, mas...

Medo de não conseguir...  
Medo de...  
Falhar.

Mas...

Seu peito foi tomado por um frio cortante...  
Dor enregelante...  
Depois...

Mas...

Sentia o grito preso na garganta...

O frio foi drasticamente substituído por um calor fumegante...  
Mais dor  
Dor fulminante...

Já não estava suportando mais!

- Você é bom – Takuma não esperava por menos. O garoto tinha mesmo muito talento.

As lâminas das espadas se chocavam com uma força descomunal e tanto Takuma quanto Li ainda continuavam golpeando com mais vontade.

- Mas ainda falta muito até você se igualar a mim – Takuma, num movimento tão rápido que mal se pôde ver, deu um empurrão tão forte na espada do seu oponente que a fez voar longe. Com um meio sorriso, encostou a lâmina da sua katana no pescoço do chinês – Se estivéssemos em batalha, agora você estaria morto.

Shaoran engoliu em seco.

Takuma caminhou lentamente até a espada caída de Li e apegou.

- Hummmm, tem em fio excelente – cortou o ar com ela – Mas é muito pesada também – golpeou mais uma vez o vazio – Bem, Shaoran, você já deve saber que o tamanho e o peso de uma espada influem no desempenho do espadachim, não é? – devolveu-a para o dono.

- Eu gosto da minha katana, porque ela é bem leve, apesar de longa, então eu posso obter bastante velocidade sem ter que fazer um esforço muito grande – ergueu a própria espada – Já a sua é grande e pesada, então se faz necessário treinar mais a sua força para que você ganhe mais velocidade, porque seus golpes são muito bons, mas lentos...

Shaoran fez que sim com a cabeça, nunca tinha ouvido uma crítica como aquela, mas sabia que Takuma tinha razão. Os mestres de Hong-Kong tinham muito medo da sua família para criticar o futuro do líder do clã.

_Hunf_

- Que tal treinarmos um pouco debaixo d'água?

"Que ótimo! Isso é tudo o que eu estou precisando!" – pensou com sarcasmo – Certo. Mas poderíamos passar no meu quarto para...

- Nada disso! – Takuma cruzou os braços – Já disse que está tudo bem, Shingo está em casa. Será que podemos deixar a pobre garota em paz?

Shaoran ainda não engolira aquela situação, mas, infelizmente para ele, fora ensinado a obedecer aos mestres. Sem dúvida nunca sentira tanta dificuldade em seguir uma regra tão simples.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na garota que deixara para trás. E o fato de Shingo estar cuidando dela não diminuía em nada a sua preocupação. Muito pelo contrário!

- Certo – respondeu por fim e seguiu o homem mais velho em direção ao lago.

_Droga, droga, droga!_

Kami-sama, não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria manter a compostura e não perder o juízo!

Aquelas cenas já se repetiram tantas e tantas vezes, as cenas e todas as sensações que vinham com elas.

_Oh droga!_

Nada parecia claro o suficiente para que pudesse entender toda aquela história, tudo estava sempre imerso aquela escuridão! Mas mesmo nessas condições, Sakura tinha certeza de que a pessoa que se ferrava ali era mesmo ela.

_A que surpresa!_

Mas por alguma razão, não conseguia descobrir quem era a outra pessoa... Por mais que se esforçasse e se concentrasse não conseguia!

Pelo menos tinha algo que a confortava, mesmo parecendo uma grande loucura, percebera que aquele medo, aquela dor toda... Tudo aquilo tinha um propósito, era algo que realmente precisava ser feito, só não sabia que propósito era aquele!

Seria ótimo se a cena mostrasse algo diferente, para que pudesse saber um pouco mais... Mas não acontecia nada! Apenas escuridão, suspense, medo, luzes, dor e mais escuridão!

_Hunf_

Foi então que tudo mudou, parecia outro sonho. A única coisa que permaneceu a mesma foi a escuridão, só que dessa vez não havia vulto nenhum...

- Puxa a comida estava mesmo uma delícia! – Shingo bateu na barriga cheia.

- Veja se tem modos à mesa! – Takuma suspirou – Shaoran, por que não vai ver se a Sakura já acordou? Aproveite e leve algo para ela comer, afinal ela não fez nenhuma refeição hoje.

Finalmente! Desde que começara a jantar vinha se contendo para não correr para o quarto para dar uma olhada na japonesa.

- Hã, e por que eu? – fez-se de difícil.

- Ora, mas não foi você mesmo que passou o dia todo preocupado com ela? – Takuma ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Shaoran sentiu que corava.

- Nã-não foi bem assim...

- Ah, então eu vou lá e levo algo para ela comer! – Shingo se levantou.

- Não vai não! – Shaoran também se levantou.

- E por que não? – o encarou de cenho franzido.

Boa pergunta. _E por que não?_

- Bem... po-porque... – e agora? - Porque já é muito tarde e você ficou o dia todo cuidando dela... – virou o rosto tentando esconder o desagrado, ainda não engolira aquilo – Acho justo que você vá dormir agora.

Era mesmo um gênio!

- Mas...

- Já chega, Shingo! Shaoran tem razão! – Takuma encerrou o assunto.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Li se apressou em encher uma tigela de sopa, era melhor que ela comesse algo leve, e saiu em disparada para o quarto.

Só esperava que ela tivesse acordado, do contrário não sabia o que faria para controlar a preocupação...

_Sakura foi dominada pelo medo, mas um medo, de certa forma, diferente, como se algo frio tomasse conta de seus ossos, impedindo-os de se moverem._

_- Então você quer saber o que queremos? – de alguma parte, um sussurro feminino se fez ouvir - Como é tola..._

_Um riso baixo ecoou na escuridão. Um riso baixo e desprovido de humor. _

_- É algo tão óbvio que até uma criança de cinco anos saberia... – outra voz, dessa vez masculina, comentou, cheia de escárnio._

_- De qualquer maneira, isso você terá que descobrir sozinha... – a fria voz feminina revelou – Só precisa saber que, o que queremos, não podemos tomar à força, você terá que nos entregar... E não se preocupe, quando a hora chegar, você nos entregará de __**muito**__ bom grado..._

_Sentiu que uma mão fria lhe apertava o pescoço com tanta força que todo ar fugiu de seus pulmões._

_Mas não conseguia ver ninguém!_

_- Só queremos o que é nosso... – a duas vozes disseram em uníssono._

_- Só o que tem que fazer é nos entregar, para que possa evitar muito sofrimento – Sentiu lábios macios pousarem sobre os seus e então foi como se seu corpo não pertencesse mais a si mesma._

_- Nããããããããããããããããããão! – e tudo ficou vermelho_

- Nããããããããããããããããããão! – sentou-se de supetão com a mão nos lábios!

- Kinomoto, o que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – voltou os olhos assustados para Shaoran.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, não dava mais, passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos.

Não agüentava mais.

- O que houve? – Shaoran largou a bandeja sobre a sua cama e se aproximou.

Sakura reabriu os olhos para encarar o chinês numa expressão assustada, sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Shaoran sentou-se na beira da cama dela, o coração acelerado de medo.

- Você está se sentindo mal? – perguntou num sussurro, no momento que uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura

Na escuridão do quarto, Shaoran não sabia como agir, passara o dia inteiro aflito porque Sakura não acordava de jeito nenhum e agora isso?

_Maldição!_

Foi então que uma resolução o dominou, tão forte quanto inesperada...

Não fazia idéia do porquê, mas naquele momento soube que sempre estaria presente por aquela japonesa a sua frente.

Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e puxou-a para junto de seu peito, abraçando-a com força.

Diante do gesto confortador, Sakura desistiu de resistir, começou a chorar, um choro desesperado e incontido.

- Shhhhhhh... shhhhhhh, não precisa ter medo – passeou a mão pelas costas dela – Você sempre pode contar comigo! – alcançou-lhe o rosto e a fez encará-lo – Entendeu?

Sakura sentia como se estivesse num beco sem saída, não tinha mais para onde correr! Mas de alguma forma, naquele momento, nos braços daquele garoto que quase nunca demonstrava emoções, mas que agora se mostrava todo solícito, uma luz de esperança se acendeu a sua frente.

Podia parecer loucura, mas sentia que podia confiar totalmente em Li Shaoran!

Existiam muitas coisas que Shaoran detestava na vida, mas naquele minuto, dentro daquele quarto e perdido na imensidão verde de olhos cheios de lágrimas, descobrira que preferia ser atravessado pela katana de Takuma do que ver aquela garota, que conhecia a apenas poucas semanas, chorando daquele jeito outra vez. Talvez tivesse batido com a cabeça em algum lugar, mas não importava que ela tivesse passado para trás toda a sua família, ou que, por causa dela, tivesse virado motivo de chacota, porque agora...

- Eu sempre vou te proteger, eu prometo! – e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, sabia que não era o momento certo e que estaria se comportando como um animal, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para respirar fundo e se deliciar com o perfume maravilhoso que se desprendia dali. Puxou-a para mais perto, num abraço ainda mais apertado – Você pode confiar em mim.

- Sabe Shaoran... – se afastou um pouco, só o suficiente para poder encará-lo novamente, de jeito nenhum se desvencilharia daquele abraço.

Nunca pensara que uma coisa assim pudesse acontecer algum dia... Shaoran se comportando de um jeito tão doce... Tudo o que viu nos olhos dele foi um desejo imenso de ajudar.

Suspirou.

Só esperava que ele não a achasse muito estranha.

Então era esse o problema...

Sakura, ainda envolvida pelos braços de Shaoran, contara tudo para ele, os sonhos esquisitos que vinha tendo, o chá que Takuma lhe dera e o último sonho que teve naquela noite.

- Vai, Shaoran, pode dizer que eu sou uma idiota... – fungou, mas estava mais calma. De alguma maneira se sentia mais aliviada por ter compartilhado seus temores com ele.

- Não – Li passeou os dedos pelo rosto dela, retirando uma mecha de cabelos castanhos claros do caminho, prendendo-a atrás da orelha da japonesa – Você não é uma idiota – gostaria de dizer que ela era muito corajosa por se manter firme mesmo diante de visões como aquela, mas sabia que não tinha a coragem necessária para falar algo como aquilo.

Sem dúvida que aqueles sonhos eram bastante preocupantes, principalmente porque ela lhe revelara que já tivera visões do futuro através de sonhos outras vezes.

- Não vou dizer para você não se preocupar, Kinomoto – suspirou – Mas não precisa ter tanto medo, porque...- encarou os olhos verdes que estavam tão perto. Aproximou o rosto um pouco mais de Sakura, até encostar o nariz na linha do queixo dela, percorreu todo o traçado até chegar na ponta da orelha – Eu vou te ajudar no que precisar – sussurrou e, mais uma vez aspirou o perfume da japonesa.

Estava começando a ficar completamente viciado em "cheiramento de Kinomoto Sakura", aquilo sim era MUITO preocupante.

Podia continuar assim para sempre, perdido naquele maravilhoso aroma, que lhe lembrava... lhe lembrava...

Grrrrrrrrrrr!

- Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo! – a contragosto, se endireitou e libertou-a do abraço – Eu trouxe isso para você – alcançou a bandeja com a sopa, que estivera esquecia em cima da outra cama – Deve estar com fome...

- Obrigada, obrigada! – Sakura aceitou a comida que lhe era oferecida – Não sei se estou mais faminta ou exausta! – começou a comer com voracidade.

- Exausta? Você dormiu o dia inteiro! – Shaoran tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas numa expressão de surpresa.

- Dormi? Que dormi que nada, foi como se eu estivesse acordada observando aquele sonho um montão de vezes – respondeu rapidamente – Nunca mais eu tomo aquela droga de chá de novo!

- Sei... – Shaoran falou distraído, observando ela engolir a sopa que trouxera – Ei, vai com calma aí ou vai acabar se engasgando – talvez devesse ter trazido algo mais sólido para ela comer, aquela pobre garota não estava exagerando quando disse que estava faminta.

- Ah, agora sim! – deixou de lado a tigela vazia – Obrigada pela comida!

Shaoran sentiu o alívio dominá-lo ao ver que ela estava melhor.

- Quer comer mais alguma coisa? – estava se segurando para não tornar a abraçá-la.

- Não, não, estou satisfeita – suspirou – Agora vou tomar um banho e vou dormir! Duvido que eu tenha mais algum sonho desagradável esta noite! – se levantou da cama e foi até o armário – E se eu tiver, vou estar preparada! – pegou um pijama qualquer e se virou para o chinês - Afinal, aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo!

- Isso mesmo! – Shaoran concordou vendo-a pegar a tigela vazia.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, Shaoran! – deu um sorriso daqueles que o faria cair se não estivesse sentado, e deixou o quarto toda feliz.

Hummmmm...

Sem dúvida nenhuma aquilo era MUUUUUUUITO preocupante.

Continua...

Whoa!

E então gente, me deixem saber o que acharam desse capítulo, eu preciso que me digam se eu voltei mesmo a me sincronizar com a história!

Valeu aí galerinha, desculpa a demora e até breve! ^_^

T-C-H-A-U-Z-I-N-H-O!

_Yuki-chan_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**..**

**.**

_Aquela era mesmo uma sensação agradável... Sempre adorara os jardins da sua casa, aquele em especial lhe trazia uma grande tranqüilidade à alma. Conhecia cada centímetro deles e durante os intervalos do treinamento sempre escolhia um lugar diferente para descansar em paz, sem a presença de alguém para lhe incomodar._

_Desta vez optara pela sombra de uma frondosa árvore, onde se deitara e deixava o vento fresco acariciar-lhe o corpo._

Aquela era mesmo uma sensação agradável... Sempre adorara os jardins da sua casa, aquele em especial trazia uma grande

_Será existia lugar melhor para desanuviar a mente? Duvidava._

_Com um profundo suspiro, se esticou ainda mais no chão, procurando alongar os músculos cansados, parou abruptamente, quando seu olfato foi preenchido por um cheiro com o qual não estava acostumado. Abriu os olhos, procurando pelo foco daquele aroma tão agradável, não se lembrava de que algum dos jardins da sua residência possuísse uma flor que exalasse um perfume tão delicioso... Concentrou-se em descobrir de onde vinha uma essência tão deliciosa, mas de onde estava não pôde descobrir nada. Levantou-se e deu alguns passos vacilantes na direção em que o cheiro era mais forte, foi então que se viu no meio de um amplo campo repleto de árvores, que possuíam flores de um lindo tom rosa claro... O agradável aroma dominava por completo os seus sentidos. Estava completamente extasiado com aquela estupenda pintura rosa, nunca estivera diante de um cenário tão bonito, encheu os pulmões com aquela fragrância maravilhosa, realmente adorava esse cheiro... _

- Shaoran.

_Seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de uma pessoa debaixo de uma das árvores não muito longe de onde estava. Não parecia ser nenhum de seus primos._

- Shaoran!

"_Quem será?" – pensou se aproximando._

- Shaoran!

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um vulto bem em frente ao seu rosto.

- Ei – escorregou na cama até que suas costas encostassem-se à cabeceira. Ok, o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Desculpe por te assustar – Sakura teve que fazer força para conter o sorriso, diante da expressão de "totalmente perdido" que o garoto tinha agora.

Shaoran olhou ao redor tentando se situar em meio aquela penumbra. Mas qual era a daquele breu?

Breu?

Whoa, o quarto ainda estava escuro?

Então por que já estavam acordados?

Olhou ao redor e só encontrou sombras e o vulto, que esperava, fosse de Sakura.

- Bom dia – a garota saudou, toda animação.

Se acostumando com o escuro, Shaoran viu que ela estava de joelhos ao lado da sua cama e o olhava com uma expressão inexplicavelmente alegre para uma hora tão inadequada quanto aquela.

- Bom dia – respondeu incerto, imaginava qual seria o motivo de tanta felicidade. Foi então que seu cérebro começou a funcionar e ele percebeu que aquele não devia ser seu principal questionamento – Ei, espera aí, como assim "bom dia"? Ainda é de madrugada! – franziu as sobrancelhas – Por que me acordou?

Sakura se levantou e o chinês notou que ela já estava totalmente pronta para o dia. Aquela criatura realmente tinha se acordado cedo... Ou melhor, absurda e inconvenientemente cedo.

- É que eu pensei que... – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e encarou o chão - Talvez você pudesse me ajudar a preparar o café da manhã – voltou os olhos verdes para Shaoran - O que acha?

O chinês não fazia idéia, mas Sakura tivera que reunir muita coragem para estar ali diante dele naquele momento... Claro que depois de toda aquela cena de poucas horas antes, se apoiava na ínfima idéia de que podia se permitir uma liberdade daquelas. Mal conseguira pregar o olho, ante a perspectiva de poder contar totalmente com Li Shaoran.

Que mentira! Assim que se deitara dormira feito uma pedra e seus sonhos foram povoados de chineses bonitões que diziam ser seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada!

Eh, eh

Que imaturo...

De qualquer maneira, poderia estar enganada a respeito do novo vínculo de amizade, se fosse assim, esperava que a resposta dele não deixasse uma cicatriz muito feia em seu orgulho.

- Hum? – aparentemente ele não tinha se decidido se aceitava o seu convite ou se lhe mandava catar coquinhos nos terrenos de Judas.

- Sabe, é que hoje eu acordei com uma vontade enorme de comer algo diferente no café e achei que seria divertido tentar preparar algo... Não quer me ajudar? – tentava justificar-se e fazer as coisas parecerem um pouco melhores.

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha, era muito difícil se negar quando ela parecia tão feliz por algo tão simples... Hummm... E ainda por cima não podia raciocinar tão bem a uma hora daquelas da madrugada...

- Tudo bem – suspirou, já estava acordado mesmo... – Vai indo na frente que eu vou me trocar – chutou o cobertor.

- Ai, obrigada! – saiu saltitante.

Shaoran saiu do quarto tentando entender porque deixara a cama tão quente e agradável para bancar o chefe de cozinha com Sakura Kinomoto. Quando pensava nisso só uma coisa vinha à sua mente...

Insanidade.

Pelo menos podia se agarrar a desculpa de que seria bom comer algo diferente de pão e arroz de manhã...

Hunf.

Que desculpa mais esfarrapada... Mas não estava com muita disposição para análises profundas, então aquela teria que servir.

Quando finalmente entrou na cozinha encontrou Sakura empoleirada em cima de um banco, com praticamente metade do corpo enfiado dentro do armário.

- Mas o que está fazendo aí? – perguntou, levando as mãos à cintura, no mesmo momento ouviu um barulho do que provavelmente seria a cabeça da japonesa batendo no interior do armário.

- Hã? O quê? – se virou tão bruscamente que fez com que o banco balançasse perigosamente.

"Pelo o amor dos deuses!"

Shaoran não precisava de uma bola de cristal para adivinhar o que estava prestes a acontecer, por isso se apressou.

- Ei, francamente! – segurou-a pela cintura, impedindo que a pobre criatura se estatelasse no chão – Dá para, por favor, tomar mais cuidado?

Um dia desses ela acabaria se matando.

- Hehe... Foi mal... – segurando um pacote branco, Sakura desceu do banquinho com todo o cuidado do mundo. Imagine correr o risco de cair com o traseiro no chão na frente de Li Shaoran!

Nunca mais poderia andar de cabeça erguida...

Shaoran colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, quando viu que ela estava com os dois pés bem firmes no chão. Não mencionaria que as palmas estavam formigando.

- E qual vai ser o cardápio da nossa tão querida refeição matutina? – encarou o saco branco que ela tinha nas mãos – Espero que valha a pena eu ter pulado da cama tão cedo...

- Ah, não se preocupe! – foi até a mesa, onde deixou o pacote – Vamos fazer panquecas – virou-se para ele com as palmas das mãos unidas e os olhos cintilantes - A minha especialidade!

...

- E então, como foi a noite? –Shaoran perguntou enquanto, sentado à mesa, observava Sakura fritar a mistura de farinha.

Ela não mentira sobre saber fazer panquecas, era incrível a habilidade de virar aqueles círculos dentro da panela com tanta precisão!

- Hum... – remexeu na frigideira, esperava que o conteúdo dos sonhos que tivera a noite passada não tingisse de vermelho seu rosto – Nada de sonho do mal.

Shaoran quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

- Isso é bom... eu acho – encarou-a sem saber o que dizer – E... bem, o que quer que eu faça? Não posso dizer que sou um gênio da culinária, mas você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha, de outra maneira não teria razão para ter me chamado – se levantou.

Sakura nunca poderia dizer a ele que o que quisera mesmo era ter a sua compainha enquanto cozinhava... Ao invés disso o encarou com um sorriso digno do gato risonho.

- Quer dizer então que eu finalmente descobri a fraqueza do extraordinário Li Shaoran? A culinária?

- Se eu fosse você, Kinomoto Sakura – se colocou ao lado dela em frente ao fogão – Não abusaria da sorte – com o indicador em riste, lhe tocou na ponta do nariz.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha...

- Tá, tá, não precisa se aborrecer... – levou a mão livre à cintura – Você bem que poderia fazer o chá.

- Considere feito! – satisfeito por enfim ter o que fazer, Shaoran pegou a chaleira.

- Sakura-chan, essas panquecas estão maravilhosas – Shingo cumprimentou de boca cheia – Acho que são as mais deliciosas que eu já comi!

Shaoran fez uma careta de depreciação.

"Que bocó!" – pensou levando outra garfada à boca – "Algumas pessoas adoram passar por bajuladores..."

- Obrigada, mas acho que você está exagerando, Shingo – Sakura respondeu, mas estava feliz por ter seu feito reconhecido.

- Sem dúvida é bom variar um pouco da nossa dieta de arroz – Shingo colocou mais cinco panquecas em seu prato – Não é, papai? – completou num tom acusador.

Takuma o encarou sério, já tinha terminado de comer e agora estava bebericando o restante de seu chá.

- Mas o que está tentando dizer? Os ingredientes estão aí, se quiser "variar um pouco a nossa dieta de arroz" é só cozinhar algo diferente...

Shingo sentiu que corava.

- Tá, tá, não precisa esculachar... – conseguiu enfiar uma panqueca inteira na boca.

- Calma aí, Shingo, ou você pode se engasgar... – Sakura o encarava preocupada.

Shingo fez um esforço consciente e conseguiu pôr todo o conteúdo de sua boca garganta a baixo.

Depois de tudo engolido, tomou um gole de chá, em seguida suspirou.

- Ah, Sakura-chan sua preocupação me deixa encantado.

Shaoran sentiu vontade de vomitar diante do sorriso de idiota que Shingo dirigia à japonesa. E ela ainda tinha a coragem de retribuir!

Aquilo era o fim.

Segurando a vontade de resmungar, voltou-se para o seu prato quase vazio, estava farto de tanta bobagem... Se aqueles dois queriam ficar naquele joginho de bocoiós, então que fossem felizes.

- ...Shaoran? – levantou a cabeça ante a menção de seu nome.

Ótimo, agora a japonesa falara com ele algo que o chinês nem sonhava o que poderia ser. Isso é o que dava ficar viajando em críticas aos outros.

- Desculpe, mas eu não ouvi – respondeu por fim. O que mais poderia fazer?

– Gostou das minhas panquecas, Shaoran? – Sakura repetiu a pergunta – Valeu ou não a pena ter acordado cedinho? – sorriu.

- Ham... é – Shaoran gostaria de saber quando deixaria de ser afetado por aquele sorriso...

- Quer dizer que vocês dois ficaram de segredinhos pela casa de madrugada...

Diante do tom insinuante de Takuma, Shaoran sentiu o constrangimento acertá-lo. Tinha certeza de que estava vermelho, ao voltar os olhos para Sakura viu que ela estava coradíssima.

O_O

- Ora, não há com o que se preocupar, papai... Eles apenas cozinharam, afinal o que mais poderiam fazer? – Shingo empurrou o prato vazio para o lado.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

"Se quisesse eu poderia muito bem ter... arrghhhhhh! Mas que inferno!"– Shaoran olhou para Sakura, mas a japonesa, apesar de ainda estar ruborizada, parecia estar com os pensamento muito longe dali.

Mesmo não tendo nenhum motivo plausível, Shaoran sentiu uma vontade enorme de chutar a cadeira de Shingo.

- Talvez você tenha razão, meu filho – Takuma apoiou as mãos na mesa e levantou-se – A comida estava ótima. Agora vamos começar logo o dia.

_Finalmente!_

Sakura piscou e voltou a si. Depois do comentário provocante de Takuma, sua imaginação correra solta.

Quando se tornara tão sem vergonha?

Afastando as imagens do que gostaria de ter feito com Shaoran de madrugada, naquela casa quieta e escura, levantou-se.

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Karatê? – não acreditava que iriam treinar Karatê

- E o que tem de mais nisso? – Sakura não gostara nada do tom do chinês.

- A Sakura-chan está certa, cara – Shingo deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas – O karatê é uma arte mágica, sabe?

- Oh, certo – colocou as mãos no bolso. Depois de tudo teria que treinar algo que já dominava desde os seis anos de idade.

_Que emocionante!_

- Isso mesmo, o que vamos ver hoje é uma ramificação muito interessante do karatê – Takuma cruzou os braços.

- Sim, sim... E foi o meu pai mesmo quem desenvolveu! – Shingo estufou o peito – Se chama Takumatê.

Se estivessem dentro de um mangá ou um anime, com certeza uma gota surgiria na cabeça de Shaoran, Sakura e Takuma.

- Eu já falei para você parar com essa história de nomes! – Takuma deu um soco no braço de Shingo.

- Ai, tá, tá, foi mal!

- Puxa, isso é incrível! – Sakura sempre adorara o karatê e nunca iria imaginar que existiria alguma parte do dele que não conhecesse – Mas, sem querer ofender, eu nunca ouvi falar em alguma parte do karatê que tenha sido criada recentemente... – coçou a nuca.

- Ora, mas é claro que não! – levantou o indicador - Digamos que é uma modalidade particular, restrita ao Shingo e a mim. E em breve a vocês.

_Agora as coisas estavam começando a mudar de figura..._

- E quando vai nos ensinar? – agora Shaoran estava mais do que apressado.

- Imediatamente – apertou a faixa do quimono – E para começar, o Shingo nos dará uma demonstração prática.

- Wow, demais! – levantou os punhos fechados - Quem será a minha cobaia? – passou os olhos de Sakura para Li.

- Eu! – os discípulos de Yun disseram ao mesmo tempo e se encararam carrancudos – Não, não, eu vou! – de novo em uníssono.

- Quem vai sou eu! – Shaoran cruzou os braços. De jeito nenhum ia permitir que ela lutasse com um brutamontes daqueles e que ainda por cima ia usar uma técnica de luta que ninguém conhecia.

- Nada disso, quem vai sou eu – Sakura bateu com o indicador no peito.

- Não seja boba, é melhor que eu vá!

- Como assim é melhor que você vá? Por quê?

- Porque eu tenho mais experiência com lutas do que você, por isso – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Hã, pode me contar quem foi que disse uma coisa dessas? – se inclinou na direção dele.

- Eu disse!

- Você só pode estar louco! – bateu o pé no chão – Eu vou lutar com o Shingo e ponto final.

- Ah, não vai não!

- E agora? – Shingo perguntou ao pai, enquanto observava Shaoran e Sakura continuarem discutindo.

- Sei lá – Takuma levou as mãos à cintura.

O lugar estava totalmente vazio, nem uma viva alma estava presente no templo para receber o visitante inesperado. Kyle podia apostar que a total falta de habitação estava, e muito, relacionada a sua chegada. Mesmo sabendo que o lugar era de difícil acesso, era de se esperar que pelo menos alguns monges estivessem perambulando por aí, com aquelas caras de paisagem e tal...

Um sorrisinho cruzou seus lábios.

"Ela escolheu muito bem..." - nunca imaginaria que houvesse algum sinal de civilização num lugar tão afastado e remoto como este. Para chegar até ali tivera que se embrenhar pelos lugares mais esquisitos e quase intransponíveis que já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, sem comentar o clima altamente desagradável.

Hunf.

Depois de tudo isso, descobrira que, diferentemente da maioria das pessoas, não conseguia apreciar as peculiaridades do Tibet.

Provavelmente o senso comum condenaria seu comportamento, mas existia algo naquela atmosfera fria e de ar rarefeito que ia de encontro ao seu gosto por lugares agradáveis.

E o pior é que nem pudera usar o teletransporte, pois isso significaria se arriscar a perder o tão precioso rastro que encontrara depois de tantas tentativas frustradas...

Mas apesar de todo o desconforto, mal podia conter a excitação!

Colocou as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos do casaco e, com uma sobrancelha erguida, passeou os olhos pelo lugar, que estava às moscas.

"Aquela espertinha, de algum modo, sabe que estou chegando e deve ter dado um sumiço naqueles velhos carecas... Mandou-os para longe, temendo que eu fizesse algo minimamente divertido" - com um pequeno sorriso, Kyle seguiu a tão almejada presença, não demoraria muito para estar diante da pessoa que vinha procurando com tanto afinco.

Só de imaginar...

A satisfação ameaçava tomar o controle do seu corpo. Finalmente, seu alvo parara de fugir e resolvera confrontá-lo... Já estava mais do que na hora, afinal ela não era conhecida por sua covardia, bem pelo contrário.

Caminhando como um felino, chegou até o salão de treinamento do templo. Estacou no alpendre da porta, seu sorriso aumentando.

Lá estava ela, no fundo do aposento, de costas para ele, envolta em uma suave fragrância de rosas.

Seu coração definitivamente tremeu diante daquilo...

Só agora se deu conta do quanto sentira a sua falta.

Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e o corpo esguio estava coberto pela tradicional veste de sacerdotisa. A mão direita empunhava a poderosa katana, cuja lâmina, neste momento, inocentemente apontava para o chão.

Ela devia mesmo estar nervosa, para já estar com a espada em punho daquela maneira, aquela espadachim em especial só sacava a katana em ocasiões bem específicas, para não dizer extremas. Se não estivesse tão confiante pensaria que estava em maus lençóis...

Mas tinha tudo sob absoluto controle.

Se aproximando lentamente, retirou as luvas e as guardou num dos bolsos do casaco, parou a alguns passos dela. Aspirou o delicioso perfume.

Num átimo de segundo a katana se ergueu e a mulher se virou rapidamente, num golpe de extrema agilidade.

Com um passo para trás, Kyle desviou da lâmina mortal. Contudo estava consciente de que não fora retalhado porque ela não quisera...

Suas esperanças aumentaram.

- Continua extremamente perigosa, não é? – seu sorriso se alargou – Azumi.

- Por que não desiste, Kyle? – segurava a katana com ambas as mãos – Não vê que não vou tomar parte nessa missão absurda e totalmente despropositada de vocês? – a voz baixa continha um leve traço de mal contida irritação.

O sorriso do rapaz diminuiu.

- E o que a faz pensar que vim até aqui para lhe pedir isso? – Esperava que sua mentira não estivesse tão evidente, que seu plano não estivesse exposto em seu rosto, Azumi sempre o lia bem demais.

Era fascinante e, ao mesmo tempo, imensamente frustrante que nunca tenha conseguido fazer com que seus poderes surtissem algum efeito sobre a espadachim japonesa. Passara muito tempo tentando articular alguma forma de superar essa "pequena" dificuldade e não chegara a nenhuma conclusão totalmente confiável, então optara por usar suas habilidades mágicas de uma maneira menos convencional... Lutando com outras armas, ou melhor... Apenas agir de outra forma... Outra forma mais... Íntima.

Quem sabe assim tivesse mais sorte?

- Acaso acha que sou alguma tola? – Azumi franziu as sobrancelhas.

Kyle encarou os olhos castanhos da mulher a sua frente, a despeito da arma perigosa pronta para atacá-lo, ele ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto dela.

- Por que você é tão desconfiada? – se aproximou mais um pouco – Seria impossível que eu viesse até aqui apenas para vê-la? – sua voz era um murmúrio.

De certa forma não mentia, estava mesmo louco para admirá-la de novo, apenas não viera até ali só com aquele propósito em mente.

- Pare com isso! – se afastando, desferiu outro golpe, dessa vez, apesar dele ter se desviado, conseguiu lhe fazer um corte no braço.

Kyle ficou muito satisfeito ao ver o poder da japonesa, sabia que, se ela quisesse, seu braço teria sido arrancado de seu corpo, sem o mínimo esforço.

"Lizzie vai ficar contente" – pensou, embora soubesse o quão era estranho as palavras "contente" e "Lizzie" numa mesma frase.

- Não me toque – Azumi advertiu por entre dentes.

- Do que tem medo afinal? – perguntou, enquanto a manga do seu casaco era tingida de vermelho – E se eu dissesse que abandonei a Elizabeth? – perguntou vendo os olhos castanhos se estreitarem – Você viria comigo?

Azumi o encarou com descrença, sabia que a possibilidade de Kyle deixar a sua tão adorada irmã era totalmente nula.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não seja ridículo! – moveu a lâmina de forma que quase tocasse o rosto dele – Ao contrário do que deve pensar, não sou nenhuma idiota.

Kyle riu e deu um passo para trás, desde o princípio deveria saber que não conseguiria enganá-la assim tão facilmente, mas não custava nada tentar agir de maneira mais _amigável_, contudo seu plano ainda não estava perdido... era apenas uma questão de tempo até conseguir o que queria...

- Tudo bem então! – pôs as mãos às costas – Estou pedindo formalmente que se junte a nós... por livre e espontânea vontade.

Azumi sentiu ser tomada pela surpresa. Kyle... o arrogante Kyle estava _pedindo_ para que se juntasse a eles? Das inúmeras outras vezes que ele cruzara seu caminho, lutara e tentara obrigá-la a "unir-se a causa" e agora lá estava o poderoso feiticeiro, com a voz colorida de súplica, tentando fazê-la aderir a algo que não fazia nenhum sentido. Apertou a katana que segurava.

- Sinto muito Kyle, mas continuo irredutível. Ainda acho que a vontade do mago Clow deve ser respeitada – revelou esperando que a qualquer momento ele desferisse o primeiro golpe – Mas alegre-se, por eu não querer me envolver, porque se isso acontecesse, eu definitivamente não lutaria do seu lado – ergueu uma sobrancelha - Entende o que eu estou dizendo? – não revelaria que era o que sentia por ele que a impedia de se meter na situação que aqueles irmãos estavam criando, pois seus princípios e sua lógica os colocariam em lados opostos de uma maneira perigosamente letal.

O rapaz engoliu o desagrado causado pelas palavras da japonesa. Não importava o quanto fosse... _apegado_ à Azumi, sempre se irritava quando ela colocava em dúvida o valor de sua pequena família dizendo coisas como as que acabara de pronunciar, e, acima de tudo, que história mais descabida era aquela de se colocar contra ele se ela resolvesse tomar um partido? Aquilo era o cúmulo.

- Está certo – sua voz soou tranquila disfarçando o que realmente sentia, finalmente todos aqueles anos convivendo com Lizzie surtiram algum efeito, estava conseguindo esconder as suas verdadeiras emoções, não tão bem quanto ela é claro, mas foi o suficiente – Então é aqui que me despeço – os olhos azuis brilharam de uma sinceridade forçada – deixarei você em paz e seguirei o destino que eu traçarei para mim, contudo nos veremos novamente, numa situação diferente, pode ter certeza – piscou-lhe.

Azumi ergueu as sobrancelhas, nunca esperara por isso.

- Mas antes de ir, eu poderia pedir outra coisa? – ergueu o canto dos lábios.

A espadachim o encarou com desconfiança, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Kyle se aproximou e com as costas da mão afastou a katana para o lado.

- Permita que eu me despeça apropriadamente – pediu baixinho.

Com o braço direito, a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a para perto.

- Sabe dos meus sentimentos por você... – e então numa voz ainda mais baixa: - Por favor – a sinceridade em sua voz agora era verdadeira.

Mesmo sabendo que se arriscava desnecessariamente, Azumi baixou a katana. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mesmo Kyle agindo como um vilão por seguir ideais que iam de encontro a lógica, não podia mudar o fato de que o amava desde sempre.

Kyle abriu um sorriso, a despeito de tudo, estivera ansioso pela chegada desse momento, sentia uma saudade imensa daquela que estava em seus braços naquele instante. Simplesmente não entendia por que Azumi era tão cabeça dura, não fosse pela sua total falta de compreensão eles nunca teriam se separado. Pensando em como seria bom tê-la de volta, fez com que seus lábios tocassem os dela, doces e suaves.

Imaginado se seu plano daria certo ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta de como era maravilhoso tocá-la da forma que fazia agora, intensificou o beijo e decidiu que faria de tudo para que ela o seguisse, nem que isso o matasse.

Começou a agir.

Seu poder de manipulação de mentes nunca funcionara com Azumi, não importava o quanto poder mágico ele investisse, mas talvez agora que estavam tão perto um do outro... os lábios unidos... Quem sabe essa proximidade possibilitasse o rompimento da poderosa barreira que ela havia criado...

Kyle não imaginava que tivesse que gastar tanta magia para conseguir o seu intento, mas quase sorriu ao ver que estava quase lá.

Entreabriu os olhos que estavam escuros e insondáveis, Azumi arregalou os dela.

Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Tentou se afastar, mas seu esforço foi vão, estava presa pelos poderes dele, mesmo assim lutava para manter as suas vontades, não queria sucumbir, mas sentia que aos poucos uma densa névoa dominava seus pensamentos fazendo com que fosse perdendo a consciência.

Kyle se afastou um pouco e seus olhos azuis escuros encararam os castanhos dela.

Azumi sabia que não podia fazer mais nada, deixou cair a espada.

- Por quê? – ainda conseguiu sussurrar, pouco antes de seus olhos perderem o brilho.

Kyle inclinou-se e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – Por quê? – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, pouco antes de se afastar e abaixar-se para pegar a katana do chão, os olhos voltando para o azul claro.

- Porque não posso ficar longe de você por muito tempo – respondeu admirando o excelente fio da arma – E porque essa não é_ uma causa_ _absurda e totalmente despropositada _– colocou a espada cuidadosamente na bainha que Azumi trazia atravessada na parte de trás dos quadris, segurando as duas pontas da bainha puxou a espadachim para mais perto, fazendo-a encostar-se totalmente nele – Mas antes de retornar para a minha missão... – pousou a mão no braço machucado, curando o ferimento que ainda sangrava - Há algo que eu quero muito fazer... Em homenagem aos velhos tempos.

Encarou-a profundamente e, num movimento rápido, abriu-lhe a parte de cima da roupa e a observou com admiração.

Nunca em sua vida encontrara uma mulher igual a sua Azumi...

- Continua linda como sempre – com a mão suja do seu próprio sangue, traçou um caminho escarlate desde o umbigo até o maxilar da japonesa, aproximou-se e beijou-a lenta e cuidadosamente.

Aproveitaria ao máximo aquele momento, já passara muito tempo se abstendo da mulher que enfeitiçara os seus sentidos. Estava mais do que na hora de ser recompensado!

– Não, não – corrigiu-se passeando mais uma vez os olhos por ela – Está ainda mais maravilhosa! – tornou a beijá-la, desta vez com fúria.

Deitou-se no chão levando-a consigo, sem que Azumi demonstrasse nenhuma objeção.

"Lizzie não vai ficar brava se eu me demorar um pouco mais aqui" – pensou arrancando o restante das vestes da espadachim.

E mesmo havendo 99,9% de chance da sua irmã se enfurecer, não perderia nem mais um segundo... Aproveitaria ao máximo a sua Azumi. Agora podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que a sua missão ficaria muito mais divertida... E infinitamente prazerosa.

- Jan-ken-pô! – exclamaram.

- Ah, droga! – Shaoran olhou para a sua mão em punho e, em seguida, para a mão aberta de Sakura!

- Yes! – Sakura deu um pulinho – Me dei bem! – apontou o dedo indicador para o chinês – Eu sempre soube que essa sua agressividade ia te fazer mal algum dia, Shaoran!

- Bem colocado, Sakura-chan – Shingo cruzou os braços e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça – Bem colocado.

- Agressividade? Que agressividade? Sobre o que vocês dois estão falando? – Li os encarou como se estivesse diante de dois insanos.

- É isso mesmo Shaoran, meu chapa, existe algo mais agressivo do que encarar uma criatura linda como a Sakura-chan e exibir uma pedra? E ainda por cima quando ela lhe estende um delicado papel? – Shingo mirou o pai – O que o senhor acha, papai?

- Nem vem, não quero que me envolva nessa discussão infantil! – suspirou – O importante é que já superamos aquele impasse... Shingo, Sakura... – colocou as mãos às costas – Eu quero uma luta séria, ouviram – se dirigia especificamente ao filho.

Shingo soltou um suspiro tão alto que fez com que todos o encarassem.

- Mas o que foi? – Sakura se aproximou dele.

- Ah Sakura-chan, eu detesto a idéia de ter que lutar contra você.

Takuma revirou os olhos, aquele garoto e suas manias! Contendo a vontade de resmungar sobre a complicação dos jovens de hoje em dia, se afastou dos três.

- Qual é? – Shaoran bateu com a mão na testa.

- "Qual é?" nada Shaoran, eu não gosto de ter uma atitude agressiva contra garotas! – passou a mão pelo rosto de Sakura – Ainda mais uma tão adorável quanto a Sakura-chan.

- Arf, quer deixar de papo furado? – se pôs entre ele e a japonesa – Se se sente tão desconfortável, pode lutar contra mim!

- Nem pensar! – Sakura o empurrou para o lado – Se afasta, Shaoran. Vamos logo, Shingo! E pode deixar de lado qualquer restrição, quero que me mostre tudo o que sabe! – levantou a guarda.

- Mas é cla...

- Chega de conversa, eu já ouvi bobagem demais por um dia! – Takuma vituperou – Shaoran venha para cá.

Li, muito a contragosto, se arrastou até o japonês.

- Agora, vocês dois, comecem logo a lutar, antes que eu mesmo lhes apresente este tipo de karatê – fez uma pausa - E da maneira mais dolorosa possível!

Sakura se postou em frente ao seu adversário.

- Por favor – abriu um sorriso - Cuide bem de mim, Shingo – seu sorriso desapareceu lentamente, quando encarou o japonês, ou melhor a cara fechada do japonês.

Shingo parecia outra pessoa, com as feições sérias e um brilho nos olhos, que Sakura nunca tinha visto ali antes.

Não teve tempo de pensar mais profundamente sobre o assunto, pois Shingo veio para cima com um movimento tão rápido, que seus olhos mal puderam captar o seu ataque.

Logo de entrada, recebeu um soco no canto dos lábios e um chute na lateral do corpo, que a arremessou com tudo ao chão. Se ouve dor, Sakura não deu bola, se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, já que Shingo já vinha em mais uma investida.

É... parecia que teria alguns problemas com aquela luta...

Shaoran assistia a tudo de dentes trincados, detestava aquela sensação de passividade, tinha que se manter imóvel diante de algo que mexia com seus nervos... Estava passando por maus bocados para controlar a ira que o tomava em relação a um japonês em especial.

"Aquele maldito do Shingo escondeu o jogo na primeira vez em que lutamos e agora deságua tudo em cima da Kinomoto, sem dó nem piedade! Mas que inferno!"

Só de pensar que não estaria passando por isso se tivesse ganhado um estúpido jokenpô...

Inferno duplo.

De dentes rilhados e punhos cerrados viu o maldito Shingo encaixar uma série de golpes de colocar inveja no coração de um karateca que tenha ganhado uma medalha de ouro nas olimpíadas.

Ele aplicou vários golpes no rosto da japonesa, depois na a barriga e pernas, finalizando com outro golpe no rosto.

Shaoran bateu com o pé no chão enquanto via Sakura ser arremessada ao chão.

"Idiota, onde está a sua defesa!"

Do alto da sua passividade, viu Sakura se levantar cambaleante e respirar fundo.

"Fica deitada sua demente!" – pensou trincando ainda mais os dentes.

Mas, ao invés disso, Sakura começou a correr e, para a satisfação de Li, conseguiu encaixar um poderoso chute no abdômen de Shingo e, logo em seguida, deu um giro de 360° graus no ar e aplicou mais dois chutes no mesmo lugar.

"Boa, garota!"

Vendo que o japonês ficou desnorteado, Sakura não perdeu tempo e avançou mais uma vez, o resultado foi que Shingo recebeu um soco na barriga e um chute no rosto que o fizeram parar longe.

"Toma, porco imundo!" – Shaoran pensou.

Sakura respirava pesadamente, enquanto observava o seu oponente se levantar com dificuldade.

- Você tem talento, Sakura-chan – Shingo finalmente se pôs de pé – Mas isso ainda não é suficiente para você vencer essa luta.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Sabia que já estava só o bagaço, mas ainda podia dar um caldo... Até agora não vira nada de diferente nesse tal karatê, a única coisa que a surpreendera foi a velocidade de Shingo, mas duvidava que isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a modalidade do Karatê, aquilo era algo específico do Shingo.

- Então vem cá e me mostra, porque eu acho que ainda posso te dar uma lição.

Shingo riu e se preparou.

Agora era a hora da verdade.

Sakura estranhou o posicionamento do seu adversário, que não levantara a guarda, os braços estavam separados um do outro, o direito esticado para frente, fazendo linha na altura do ombro, já o esquerdo estava numa diagonal para baixo. Shingo tinha as pernas abertas e levemente flexionadas e, mesmo numa pose totalmente incomum, parecia bastante confiante.

Não se deixando intimidar, Sakura partiu para cima e iniciou outra rodada de socos e chutes. Dessa vez não levou tanta desvantagem quanto no início da luta, de certo modo já se acostumara com a velocidade fora do normal de Shingo, e, modéstia a parte, também não era nenhuma tartaruguinha, podia dizer que era rápida também.

Shaoran continuava preso a sua passividade, parecia que finalmente a japonesa tinha se adaptado às condições da luta e estava conseguindo se defender do ataques de Shingo, mas alguma coisa ainda não parecia estar certa ali, e aquilo o impedia de se tranquilizar. Observando Sakura, viu que ela estava concentrada, apesar de totalmente exausta. Não dava pra saber até quando ela aguentaria ou o que ela tinha planejado para tentar ganhar aquela disputa.

Hunf.

Ao voltar seus olhos para Shingo, sentiu que era ali que morava o perigo. Sua expressão se anuviou.

O japonês tinha um ar muito suspeito naquela cara feia, um misto de tranquilidade e algo mais, que Shaoran não pôde identificar, mas sabia que traria consequências muito desagradáveis.

Não deu outra...

Sakura já ia conseguir aplicar um belíssimo soco de direita na carranca do japonês, quando ele se desviou no último momento e manteve o braço dela preso pelo seu esquerdo, num átimo de segundo os dois se encararam, Sakura com o cenho franzido e Shingo com um meio sorriso; Shaoran prendeu a respiração.

Foi então que o surpreendente aconteceu.

O japonês encostou a palma da mão direita na barriga de Sakura e uma luz branca meio azulada surgiu, no mesmo instante Sakura voou para longe, sob o olhar perplexo de Shaoran Li.

Sakura sentia como se sua barriga estivesse em chamas, mas ao levar as mãos até o local percebeu que sua roupa estava intacta, logo não poderia ter se queimado.

"Droga, droga, droga!" – de olhos fechados, se encolheu como uma bola, abraçando o abdômen.

- E então, onde está a lição que você tinha pra me dar? – Shingo tinha um tom de deboche.

"Mas que filho a mãe!" – Sakura pensou. Cerrando os punhos, levantou a cabeça e encarou Shingo com um olhar tão determinado que o fez retroceder um passo.

- Mas o que é que essa idiota está pensando em fazer? – Shaoran sussurrou, vendo Sakura fazer das tripas coração e se colocar de pé.

Li franziu o cenho quando a japonesa não se posicionou de forma a se defender, apenas ficou lá parada como um dois de paus na frente do búfalo japonês.

"Agora resolveu dar uma de kamikaze!" – passou a mão pelos cabelos.

A muito custo conteve o ímpeto de ir até Sakura, jogá-la sobre os ombros e sair correndo tão rápido quanto pudesse, para mantê-la a salvo da sua própria insensatez, a manteria presa até que seu juízo voltasse. Suspirando exasperado, viu Shingo se precipitar para ela mais uma vez, tentando encaixar um soco de direita.

"Se ele a acertar é game over..." – pensou segurando a respiração.

Mas desta feita, Sakura reagiu de modo determinado e eficaz, o que mudou a situação inteiramente a seu favor.

Para a surpresa de todos que assistiam a luta, ela deixou o corpo cair até apoiar a mão direita no chão, tomou um impulso e jogou as pernas para cima de modo que o braço com que Shingo tinha tentado acertá-la ficasse preso entre elas, esticando bem as pernas, Sakura manteve o outro braço do japonês preso ao chão.

Espantado, Shaoran percebeu que, no momento em que ela se lançou naquele movimento, tratou de manter a mão direita de Shingo fechada em punho e imobilizada sob o queixo dela.

"Totalmente impressionante!" – quase sorriu vendo o japonês tentar, sem sucesso, se libertar da imobilização em que Sakura o envolveu.

Sakura sentia o corpo todo gritar de dor, mas de jeito nenhum afrouxaria, poderia segurar até o último segundo da sua vida. Shingo se debatia como um louco, tentando se desvencilhar, mas Sakura, de olhos fechado e dentes trincados estava irredutível, dura como uma pedra.

- Tudo bem, já chega – Sakura deu um longo suspiro e libertou Shingo, que, rapidamente, se colocou de pé.

- Mas papai, por que acabar assim? Eu estava...

- Cala a boca Shingo, você não conseguiria sair daquilo nem em um milhão de anos!

O rapaz cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu não acredito que fui derrotado por uma imobilização!

- É meu filho... Vivendo e aprendendo...

Shaoran não estava nem aí para a conversa entre pai e filho, tinha algo muito mais importante com o que se preocupar.

- Ei aí Kinomoto, você está legal? – se agachou ao lado de uma exausta Sakura.

A japonesa respirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Digamos que eu vou sobreviver... – finalmente abriu os olhos verdes e os voltou para o chinês.

- Isso é mais do que o suficiente – estendeu-lhe uma mão, os olhos atentos a qualquer expressão de dor que ela deixasse escapar.

- De fato – com mais um longo suspiro pegou a mão que lhe era oferecida.

Shaoran se levantou levando-a consigo. Ficou estacado em frente a ela, encarando-a atentamente, queria saber se ela estava bem mesmo ou se desmoronaria com o primeiro sopro de vento.

Se isso acontecesse estava mais do que pronto para ampará-la.

- O que foi? – Sakura não sabia se estava gostando de toda aquela análise. Afinal estava muito consciente do estado lastimável em que se encontrava.

E se sua aparência estivesse refletindo um décimo de como se sentia, então...

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto observava todos os hematomas que cobriam a face da japonesa.

- Você está horrível – disse por fim.

- Bem... não é como se eu tivesse passado a última hora num spa, mas obrigada – deu uma risadinha e se voltou para onde Takuma e Shingo estavam reunidos.

Shaoran ficou satisfeito ao descobrir que ela conseguia andar com passos firmes, sem nenhum sinal de fraqueza. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e a seguiu, não perderia tempo com melodramas, mas ainda não engolira aquela história toda... Shingo não perdia por esperar.

- Essa modalidade de karatê usa magia? – Sakura foi logo perguntando quando Takuma se voltou para ela.

- Aquilo não foi magia não, Sakura-chan – Shingo levantou o braço a fim de passá-lo por sobre os ombros dela, mas não conseguiu o que queria, pois, com um safanão, Shaoran se colocou entre ele e a garota.

Depois de tudo aquilo o troglodita ainda queria aquele tipo de contato com a japonesa?

Hum-hum

De jeito nenhum.

- Ei, isso doeu cara!

- Foi mal – Shaoran nem se dignou a olhar para ele – Como assim não é magia? – se dirigia a Takuma.

- Aquilo nem de longe foi magia... Aquilo foi a força física maximizada e concentrada na palma da mão – o japonês mais velho explicou.

Ah tá...

...Não entendera nada!

- Como assim?

- Depois de muito treinamento, eu descobri que se você se concentrar bastante é possível acumular poder numa parte específica do corpo e liberá-lo todo de uma vez num golpe só – Takuma explicou, mas sabia que os dois alunos de Yun entenderiam melhor quando mostrasse mais detalhadamente – Vejam só – se aproximou de uma árvore de tronco bem grosso e desferiu um poderoso soco, que a fez estremecer – Agora... – se aproximou de outra árvore, uma ainda maior, e, com a palma aberta e emitindo uma luz branca meio azulada, desferiu um golpe que abriu um buraco no tronco.

Shaoran ergueu as sobrancelhas e passou os olhos do buraco na árvore para Sakura.

"Pelos deuses!" – não acreditava que Sakura tivesse mesmo levado um golpe daqueles...

- E é isso que vocês vão aprender hoje – Takuma cruzou os braços.

- O senhor quer dizer agora? – Shaoran estava dividido entre a vontade de aprender uma técnica nova e a preocupação com a sua companheira de treino – Não seria melhor...

- Não há melhor hora do que agora, Shaoran – deu um sorriso – Vamos para o salão de treinamento.

Sakura se apressou para o lugar em questão, a despeito da sua condição física, estava ansiosa.

"Parece magia, mas não é magia... Ótimo!"

Vendo Sakura se afastar, Shingo não perdeu tempo e se postou ao lado dela, tagarelando bobagens, que Shaoran achou melhor ignorar.

- Takuma – chamou baixinho, quando o japonês se virava para acompanhar os dois jovens que iam mais a frente – Será que...

- Tenho certeza que a Sakura vai aguentar bem as nossas atividades, não há razão alguma para se preocupar, Shaoran – se afastou lentamente, deixando para trás um corado e insatisfeito Li.

- Hunf, eu não consigo acreditar nisso! – posicionou a cadeira, que trouxe da cozinha, na frente da cama em que Sakura estava sentada, equilibrou no colo a bandeja com seu pequeno kit médico: uma tigela com água, um bolinho de algodão e um vidrinho cheio de um líquido escuro que Takuma havia lhe dado.

- Não consegue acreditar em quê? – Sakura endireitou as costas, se pudesse teria erguido uma sobrancelha, mas isso com certeza doeria demais.

Depois de sua formidável luta contra Shingo, haviam passado o resto do dia estudando as técnicas revolucionárias de Takuma. No final das contas tudo era muito simples, não levara mais do que poucas horas para os discípulos de Yun aprenderem. Sakura podia dizer que já dominava o assunto.

- Que aquele maldito tenha te batido... – Li rangeu os dentes.

- Nós estávamos lutando, Shaoran, é natural que o Shingo tenha me batido... Lembre-se que eu também bati nele – comentou observando-o umedecer um pedaço de algodão.

- Sim, tudo bem – ele concedeu, aproximando o algodão de um corte no supercílio da japonesa – Mas ele tinha que te bater no rosto...? – tomava todo o cuidado do mundo para não fazer muita força no manuseio do algodão.

- Não leve isso tão a sério... Eu também o acertei no rosto – Sakura estava espantada com a delicadeza do toque de Li. Era como se uma borboleta estivesse pousando em seu rosto.

- Ele tem uma cara muito feia, então pode bater mesmo – Shaoran respondeu distraidamente.

Sakura esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho uma cara bonita?

Li quase deixou a tigela que repousava em seu colo cair no chão. Como pudera deixar uma brecha daquelas?

- Hã? Nã... hum-hum... O quê?... Não foi o que... Quer dizer... – que droga! – Eu quis dizer que a cara dele é muito feia mesmo, tão feia que DEVE ser batida... – ufa.

- Hummmm – fez bico – Quer dizer que eu tenho uma cara feia? – estava adorando espezinhá-lo.

- Não... hã... – tomou fôlego – Quer parar com toda essa conversa? Me deixa terminar isso em paz! Mas que droga!

Sakura deu uma risadinha e decidiu que era melhor encerrar o assunto, bastava de provocá-lo.

- Pronto – largou o algodão num canto da bandeja – Mas algum lugar que mereça a minha atenção?

Sakura piscou.

- O quê? Nã-Não! – agora foi a vez dela gaguejar, encarou o chão.

Shaoran levou a mão até o queixo e analisou-a com os olhos semicerrados.

- Ki-no-mo-to... - franziu as sobrancelhas - Me mostra logo onde é – falava como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança.

- Mas não é nada – voltou os olhos para ele – Eu mesma já cuidei...

- Me mostra logo! – quase gritou.

Mas que garota teimosa!

Sakura suspirou.

Droga!

Por que os chineses tinham que ser tão teimosos e controladores?

Sentiu as bochechas queimando, mas era uma Kinomoto acima de tudo e a família Kinomoto não era conhecida por ser formada por fracotes, por isso, de respiração presa, levantou a camiseta e exibiu uma formidável coleção de hematomas das mais variadas cores, que iam do inocente vermelho suave até o obscuro e perigoso preto.

Naquele momento Li teve certeza de que a terra estalou.

As marcas coloridas já seriam suficiente para fazer com que se irritasse, mas o que realmente o tirou do seu normal, foi o que parecia ser uma queimadura de mais ou menos um palmo de tamanho, que começava um pouco abaixo do umbigo e terminava na parte superior do abdômen.

Shaoran sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça.

- Aquele... – levantou-se abruptamente segurando a bandeja que estivera em seu colo e virou-se para a porta.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Ei, para onde você vai? – o segurou pelo braço.

- Desafiar aquele idiota – rangeu os dentes – Vou quebrar tudo o que ele chama de corpo – Suspirou fundo, estava vendo tudo através de uma cortina vermelha.

Como alguém podia fazer uma coisa daquelas?

- Não, não! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – segurou-o com mais força.

- O quê? Mas... – voltou-se para ela.

- E sem "mas" – inclinou-se na direção dele – Estávamos treinando, Shaoran. Não houve más intenções.

Shaoran a encarou.

De fato o que ela dissera fazia sentido, mas isso não arrefecia em nada a sua raiva. Queria caçar Shingo e quebrar osso por osso daquela carcaça imunda.

Deu um longo suspiro.

Por hora cederia, mas nunca ia esquecer aquilo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria a sua vingança.

- Tudo bem... Por enquanto – se afastou um pouco e virou-se, colocou a bandeja em cima da outra cama.

"Você escapou por hoje seu imbecil... Mas um dia você vai me pagar..." - Umedeceu mais um pedaço de algodão com o remédio que Takuma havia lhe dado e voltou-se para Sakura.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, quando a encontrou relaxadamente sentada na cama.

- Hã? – Sakura o encarava sem entender nada.

- Pode ficar de pé – voltou a postar-se em sua cadeira - Como é que eu vou tratar disso se você se sentar?

- Mas é que...

- Quietinha! – cortou.

Esperou que ela se posicionasse a sua frente.

- Muito bem – de algum modo, Shaoran esqueceu a sua raiva e a vontade de sair para caçar Shingo... Na verdade começou a se preocupar com algo um pouco mais desconcertante.

Encarou a boa extensão de pele que a japonesa lhe exibia e se perguntou como lidaria com o fato de entrar em contato de primeiro grau com aquilo.

"Como foi que eu me meti nessa enrascada?" - afastou da mente o fato de que foi ele mesmo quem insistira para que a japonesa levantasse a blusa – "Mas eu não fui criado para ser um borra botas" – decidido começou o árduo trabalho de passar o algodão nas escoriações dela – Por que não me disse que estava em tão mal estado? – "Mantenha o foco, mantenha o foco..." – repetia para si mesmo.

- Na hora eu nem percebi – Sakura encarava a parede – E não está assim tão feio...

"Meu Kami do céu!" – Sakura pensou, mas que situação feia!

- Hummm... – Shaoran duvidava que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, mas não disse nada –... Isso não é nada bom.

- O que foi?

- Eu não sei se o remédio de Takuma vai servir pra isso aqui... – apontou para o maior ferimento – Ele disse que isso funcionaria contra feridas e cortes, mas isso aí está mais parecendo uma queimadura – rangeu os dentes mais uma vez – Quando aquele boçal fez isso em você?

Sakura exibiu um sorriso enorme.

Era ótimo conversar sobre temas como aquele! Assim poderia se distrair e esquecer a situação embaraçosa em que estava metida.

- Isso, me caro Shaoran, é o estrago feito pelo karatê do Takuma-sensei... – os olhos dela estavam brilhantes – Quem diria que existia uma coisa dessas por aí... Até parece magia!

Shaoran encarou o brilho dos olhos dela e decidiu que a japonesa, definitivamente, tinha um parafuso a menos.

Balançou negativamente a cabeça e se levantou.

- Já acabou? – parecia esperançosa.

- Nem ouse se mexer! – vasculhava a própria mochila – "Mas onde é que está? Tenho certeza que não tirei daqui..." – Achei! – exclamou após alguns segundos de busca frenética.

Em três passos estava em frente a ela, exibindo uma pequena bisnaga.

- Bem que a minha mãe falou que isso poderia ser útil... – sentou-se – Essa pomada é mais adequada para queimaduras e coisas parecidas, acho que ela vai ajudar mais.

Espremeu a bisnaga até formar um montinho de pomada branca em sua palma.

- Ei, espere com o que você vai pas... – calou-se quando sentiu o os dedos dele em sua pele machucada.

Engoliu em seco.

"Kamiiiiiii... iii... iii!"

Sakura não sabia como uma coisa daquela magnitude poderia acontecer... Imagine, do nada, ganhara uma massagem na barriga! Mas, naquele exato momento, o mais importante era: Como conseguiria sobreviver àquilo?

A pomada teve o efeito de um bálsamo frio... Mas a japonesa sabia muito bem que aquela não era a razão para estar gostando tanto da leve massagem que estava recebendo.

Que delííííícia!

Shaoran tinha as mãos mais leves e carinhosas que já tivera a oportunidade de sentir em sua pele.

"Obrigada Shingo!"

Podia até parecer loucura, mas sentia vontade de correr até onde quer que Shingo estivesse, se ajoelhar diante dele e agradecer-lhe do jeito que a situação merecia: efusivamente.

- Hummm – fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o seu tratamento médico, no mesmo instante os dedos de Li pararam.

- O que foi? Está doendo? – ele a encarava, preocupado.

- Hã? O quê? – reabriu os olhos.

- Você gemeu.

Mentira! Tinha feito aquilo alto?

"Nããããããããããããããããão!" – se isso apenas não piorasse a situação, teria gritado a plenos pulmões – "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"

- Não sei sobre o que você está falando – numa posição constrangedora daquelas, era melhor usar a tática da desconversa – Ainda falta muito? – esperava que sim.

Sakura nunca teria certeza, mas suspeitou que o rosto do chinês tinha ficado um pouco vermelho...

- Não – para o seu desalento, Shaoran se levantou – É melhor irmos dormir – Colocou a bandeja em cima da cadeira e a levou para uma parede mais afastada - Você precisa descansar.

Desanimada, Sakura o viu se deitar na própria cama e, todo enrolado no cobertor, se virar para a parede.

- Shaoran?

- Hum? – voltou o rosto para ela.

- Obrigada – sorriu – Por ter cuidado dos meus machucados.

- Hã... – voltou-se para a parede – De nada... agora vai descansar!

- Certo – deitou-se na cama e encarou o teto.

A despeito de tudo o que passara durante aquele dia, estava feliz.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Cansado de virar de um lado para o outro, desistiu, sentou-se na cama e colocou os pés no chão.

Arf...

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e coçou a cabeça.

Droga.

Curvando as costas, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e bocejou, foi então que seus olhos pousaram na figura adormecida de Sakura.

Ela dormia calmamente, não parecia estar sendo perturbada por nenhum sonho desagradável.

"Que bom!" – sem nenhum motivo plausível, levantou-se e se aproximou da cama da garota.

Sentou-se no chão e suspirou.

Encarou-a com atenção e franziu o cenho. Os ferimentos estavam num extraordinário estado de cicatrização.

Definitivamente aquilo não era normal.

Não tinha nenhum sinal de inchaço... Lembrava-se de que ela tinha algumas escoriações menores, mas elas simplesmente desapareceram!

Pela expressão da garota, ela não parecia estar sentindo dor nenhuma.

Prendeu a respiração.

Que os deuses o ajudassem, para que nada de constrangedor acontecesse por causa de seu ato insensato.

Muito lentamente, estendeu uma das mãos, parou na metade do caminho quando Sakura suspirou no sono. Shaoran esperou sem respirar, quando o silêncio retornou e a garota permaneceu quieta, levou a mão até o rosto dela e, delicadamente, afastou a franja para o lado.

"Tão tranqüila..." – levantou uma das pernas, flexionando-a, apoiou um braço no joelho e repousou o queixo sobre o braço.

- Humm... – como estivesse enfeitiçada, sua a mão livre, mais uma vez, foi parar no rosto de Sakura.

Seus dedos e sua palma passearam da testa para a bochecha e dali para o queixo, com o indicador percorreu a haste do nariz, em seguida foi a vez da orelha.

Se perguntava como uma pessoa tão frágil podia ter uma determinação perigosamente letal como a japonesa tinha.

Ela não desistia de jeito nenhum... aliás só parava quando ganhava ou quando a situação estava insustentável. Aquela luta contra Shingo provava isso...

Durante o embate vira nos olhos dela uma vontade tão grande de vencer que a levaria a continuar lutando mesmo se estivesse com todos os ossos do corpo quebrados.

E aquilo era realmente perigoso.

_Idiota_

Arrastou os dedos até a parte inferior da orelha e, com o indicador e o polegar, segurou o lóbulo.

Aquilo era realmente bom... Ao tocar em Sakura, sentia a mão aquecida... era uma sensação tão deliciosa quanto incompreensível.

Fechou os olhos e foi como se a sua mão ganhasse vida própria, foi da orelha até a mandíbula, percorreu a linha do queixo, desceu ao longo do pescoço até chegar à clavícula.

Nesse momento, a razão pareceu acertá-lo como uma flecha, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Mas o que estava fazendo?

Levantou-se depressa, tão desajeitado que quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas, e se apressou para fora do quarto, o mais rápido que pôde.

Correu até a sala e desabou no chão.

No que estivera pensando?

Quando se tornara um molestador?

Por que quando tocava Sakura se sentia tão bem? Tão bem a ponto de perder a noção do que fazia?

Mais cedo, quando estivera passando a pomada no ferimento da barriga da japonesa, foi como se tivesse perdido completamente a consciência!

Demorara muito mais do que o necessário para aplicar o remédio... simplesmente se esquecera da pomada e apenas passou a se deliciar com o contato entre seus dedos e a pele quente daquela que deveria apenas ser a sua companheira de treinamento!

Viajara tanto que quando ela perguntara se já tinha acabado, Shaoran quis que a terra se abrisse e o tragasse...

Estivera se aproveitando da situação!

Não tinha sido aquela a educação que a sua mãe tinha lhe dado.

Então por que não conseguia se controlar?

- Que porcaria – sussurrou para o vazio.

Que estranho... Há pouco estivera sentindo algo tão agradável envolvê-la, algo morno que lhe enchia de tranquilidade, mas, de repente não sentia mais nada, apenas o vazio.

Devagar, Sakura abriu os olhos, apenas para dar de cara com o quarto imerso na penumbra.

Humm... que sensação esquisita.

Esticou-se e passou a mão pelo rosto detendo-se para coçar os olhos. Foi então que se deu conta. Não estava sentindo dor nenhuma.

Tateou o rosto e nada, por baixo das cobertas, tocou o abdômen e sentiu apenas um pequeno desconforto

"Puxa" – nunca tinha sarado tão rápido – "Legal"

Voltou os olhos para a cama vizinha a sua e, para a sua surpresa, encontrou-a vazia.

- Cadê o Shaoran? – perguntou com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

Afastando as cobertas, levantou-se com cuidado. Sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha e começou a tremer.

- Brrrrr... Que frio! – pegou os dois cobertores que havia descartado e os jogou por sobre os ombros – Agora sim, menos mal.

Pé ante pé, saiu do quarto e foi em busca do seu chinês favorito.

Ao chegar no corredor olhou para os dois lados e não viu nada, a porta do banheiro estava aberta, o que significava que ele não estava lá e se estivesse, Sakura nem morta iria até lá, afinal em que situação poderia encontrar uma pessoa que estivesse usando um banheiro com a porta aberta?

Corou só de imaginar.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, seguiu para a cozinha.

"Talvez ele tenha ido tomar um chá quente para espantar o frio"

Estava vazia.

Sakura não desistiu e continuou a sua procura.

Finalmente o encontrou na sala. Sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, ele encarava o vazio.

"Mas o que é que esta criatura está fazendo num frio desses?" – perguntou-se se aproximando.

Shaoran já se acalmara, mas ainda não conseguira entender seu estranho comportamento. Não era conhecido por agir de maneira irracional. Na verdade era bem o contrário, sempre...

Quase pulou de susto quando sentiu algo ser jogado sobre os seus ombros.

- O que é isso? – virou-se e encontrou Sakura.

- Um cobertor – ela lhe respondeu – Quer pegar um resfriado? – sentou-se ao lado dele no chão – Tá fazendo o quê aqui?

Shaoran ainda não se recobrara o suficiente para encarar a japonesa, por isso, ajeitou o cobertor e aproveitou para se afastar um pouco, já que, quando sentara, ela se posicionara de um jeito que quase encostara em seu corpo.

- E-eu não estava conseguindo dormir então decidi vir pra cá – respondeu virando o rosto no sentido contrário a ela.

- Hummm... Você tem uns gostos... – balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – se arriscou a olhá-la.

- Ué, como acordei e não te vi no quarto decidi procurar por você – foi a resposta simples.

- Sei. E depois os meus gostos é que são questionados... – pigarreou – E como vão os seus ferimentos?

- Quanto a isso eu estou mais do que surpresa! – se aproximou dele, que imediatamente recuou – Olha só, não sinto nadinha dos machucados do meu rosto!

Como se a proximidade não fosse o bastante, diante do olhar quase assustado do chinês, Sakura se pôs de joelhos e levantou a camiseta que vestia.

- Veja – indicou a barriga – Quase todas as escoriações já se foram.

"De novo não!" – o chinês pensou nervoso. Será que teria que passar por tudo aquilo novamente?

Engolindo em seco, Shaoran analisou o local que a japonesa exibira. De fato o progresso fora espantoso, praticamente só restara uma mancha vermelha, onde antes estivera o ferimento que parecia uma queimadura.

- Muito bom – virou o rosto.

"Céus!"

- Ainda bem que não ficou nenhuma marca – para alívio de Shaoran, Sakura colocou a camiseta no lugar e se aconchegou no cobertor.

Shaoran fez que sim com a cabeça, as mulheres eram mesmo vaidosas...

– Não sei como o meu irmão e a Tomoyo reagiriam se eu voltasse para casa com alguma cicatriz... Acho que eles teriam um colapso – deu uma risadinha.

Shaoran franziu de leve as sobrancelhas.

"Então ela não estava pensando na estética e sim em não preocupar os outros..." – aquilo era espantoso, mas condizia com o que já tinha visto da personalidade dela.

- É, você já disse antes que o seu irmão era protetor...

- Protetor? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha – Acho que se o meu irmão pudesse, ele me colocaria dentro de uma bolha! – suspirou exasperada.

As feições de Shaoran se suavizaram. Achava que ela ficava muito bonita com aquela expressão...

- E Tomoyo, quem é? – percebeu, com estranheza, que estava cada vez mais curioso em relação a ela.

- A Tomoyo é a minha prima e a minha melhor amiga – a japonesa respondeu depois de um momento – Eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo sem a Tomoyo, ela me apoiou bastante durante a captura das cartas – suspirou – Eu faria qualquer coisa pela Tomoyo – flashes de um beijo passaram por sua cabeça.

Shaoran viu-a corar, mas não disse nada, embora quisesse muito perguntar o motivo da vermelhidão.

"Que reação é essa?" – pensou intrigado.

- Você falou que a sua prima te apoiou, mas e os guardiões? – nos livros da biblioteca da sua família estava escrito que os guardiões sempre estavam perto das cartas.

- Bem, de certa forma, eles sempre estiveram presente – Sakura cruzou as pernas em posição de lótus – Yue, o reservado e sério guardião da lua, usou uma identidade falsa e tornou-se amigo do meu irmão, então ele esteve sempre por perto – sem querer deu uma risadinha.

Outra reação estranha, mas dessa vez não havia nada de mais em perguntar o motivo.

- Qual é a graça? – Shaoran nem titubeou em questionar, enquanto ajeitava o cobertor nos ombros. Foi então que percebeu que ele exalava um cheiro delicioso.

"Humm o cheiro da Kinomoto..." – posicionou-o mais perto do nariz para poder apreciar melhor a fragrância.

- É que eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito engraçada. Quando ainda era uma menina e estava capturando as cartas, eu tive uma paixonite pela identidade falsa do Yue, o Yukito – Shaoran não gostou de ouvir aquilo – Eu cheguei até a me confessar! – riu.

- E-e o que – pigarreou – O que ele respondeu? – de algum modo conseguiu fazer a pergunta.

Um momento de silêncio se fez e Shaoran se perguntou se queria realmente ouvir o que ela lhe diria, ela estava tão séria que ele quase se arrependeu por ter tocado no assunto.

- O Yukito me disse que o sentimento que eu tinha por ele era igual ao que eu tinha pelo meu pai e pelo meu irmão – Sakura finalmente respondeu – Naquela hora eu não achei que fosse assim, mas menti e disse que era isso mesmo, para não deixá-lo triste – ela encarava Shaoran de uma maneira tão intensa que ele não conseguia desviar o olhar – Mas depois eu percebi que ele tinha razão – abriu um sorrisinho - O Yukito agora e o namorado do meu irmão e é como um irmão pra mim também.

Shaoran fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não entendia como um cara podia deixar de ficar com a Kinomoto para ficar com outro cara, mas existia gosto para tudo... Deu uma fungada no cobertor.

- Já o Kero, quer dizer, o Kerberus é o oposto do Yue, ele é extrovertido, brincalhão e principalmente, guloso. Se alimenta como se o que ele estivesse comendo fosse a sua última refeição, e se a comida for algo doce então... – agora ostentava um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Ah, e ele adora jogar vídeo game!

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas, não parecia que a japonesa estivesse falando sobre Kerberus, o guardião alado de pêlo e olhos dourados...

- Como uma fera pode jogar vídeo game? – perguntou por fim

Sakura o encarou sem entender, mas depois se deu conta.

- Eu me esqueci de dizer que o Kero, que é como eu e a Tomoyo o chamamos, usa a identidade falsa de um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo.

Kero?

Bichinho de pelúcia amarelo?

Aquela era a descrição do imponente guardião do sol?

Será que as coisas mudaram tanto desde a época em que os livros dos Li foram escritos?

- Seeeei...

- Ah, mas eu já falei muito de mim! Me conta, como é a sua família? – se inclinou para o lado dele e deu-lhe uma suave cotovelada no antebraço.

Sakura tinha conhecimento de que o chinês poderia se recusar a lhe dar detalhes da sua vida particular... Talvez fosse muito cedo para fazer uma pergunta daquelas, levando em consideração a personalidade fechada do chinês.

Mas...

- A minha família é muito grande e, digamos, influente – Sakura arregalou os olhos quando o rapaz começou a falar, não imaginava que ele fosse realmente responder.

Então era verdade o que diziam por aí. 'Não custava nada tentar... '

– O que faz com que muitos dos meus parentes sejam pessoas difíceis de lidar...

Sakura imaginou se ele próprio se incluía nesse grupo, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

- Hummm, e você convive muito com seus familiares? Sempre quis uma família grande...

Shaoran soltou um suspiro que poderia ser de irritação.

- Você não diria isso se tivesse uma família como a minha! – grunhiu - Meus primos sempre estão enfiados na minha casa, o que por si só já seria irritante, mas quando os meus tios resolvem aparecer... A situação fica quase insustentável!

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Mas por que a presença deles te desagrada tanto? – não entendia como parentes poderiam ser tão odiados por alguém.

- Bem, meus primos são altamente competitivos, para dizer o mínimo.

"Nossa, Shaoran chamando alguém de competitivo! Então a situação deveria ser séria mesmo!"

- E meus tios têm sempre alguma "sugestão" para dar... E se existe algo que me irrita, é ter alguém desnecessário se envolvendo na minha vida!

_Uia!_

- Puxa... Então os Li são pessoas assim... - Sakura o encarava com interesse crescente - Mas e os seus pais?

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

- Bem, meu pai morreu quando eu era um bebê – esfregou o rosto no cobertor – Por isso a minha mãe assumiu a liderança dos negócios da família, então está sempre muito ocupada.

Sakura compadeceu-se e imediato.

- Sinto muito pelo seu pai... – Sinceramente, a japonesa não sabia onde estaria sem o pai.

Percebendo uma pontada de tristeza na voz de Sakura, Shaoran teve vontade de se estapear, não queria deixá-la triste.

- Ah, já faz muito tempo, e, mesmo sendo uma pessoa ocupada, a minha mãe sempre está presente quando eu preciso...

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, finalmente entendera qual era a situação ali. Mesmo tendo uma família grande, Shaoran estava, na maior parte do tempo, sozinho... Aquilo era muito triste e explicava muitas coisas, como o comportamento anti-social dele.

Suspirou

- Você não quer tentar dormir um pouco? – se levantou, já bastava de perguntas, não queria estragar o novo relacionamento deles com sua curiosidade – Acho que temos mais umas duas horas antes de termos que nos levantar – Estendeu-lhe a mão.

Shaoran estava mais do que satisfeito em encerrar aquela conversa, não queria revelar nada mais constrangedor sobre a sua família.

Tomou a mão que lhe foi estendida e levantou-se.

Não calculou, porém, que ao levantar-se ficaria tão próximo da japonesa, sentiu o coração bater descompassado.

Engolindo em seco, encarou-a.

Sakura conteve a respiração, estava tão perto de Shaoran que sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Tremeu.

"Kami!"

Shaoran interpretou de forma errada seu estremecimento.

Num movimento rápido, retirou o cobertor que ela lhe cedera, imediatamente sentindo falta do cheiro que se desprendia dele.

- Está com frio? – jogou a coberta por sobre o os ombros dela, segurando para que ela não caísse, as mãos tocando os ombros de Sakura.

Shaoran sentiu um calor muito estranho tomar as suas mãos e se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

Encarou-a, mas a expressão dela estava indecifrável. De repente ela piscou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Hum-hum – Sakura pigarreou e segurou a coberta, no processo, acabou por roçar-lhe as mãos.

Tanto ela quanto ele se sobressaltaram com o toque.

Shaoran deu um passo para trás e Sakura tratou de virar-se.

- Hummm... Obrigada – conseguiu dizer e começou a se afastar.

Shaoran soltou a respiração que não percebera estar contendo.

Começava a pensar que estava metido numa enrascada.

Seguiu-a.

- Bom dia – saudaram ao entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Takuma respondeu já servido à mesa – Temo dizer que não haverá panquecas hoje, mas arroz e pão – o canto dos lábios dele se ergueu.

Sakura não se importou muito, era verdade que adorava panquecas, mas já se acostumara com o menu. E pelo jeito que Shaoran enchera a tigela dele, devia pensar da mesma maneira.

- Shingo não se juntará ao nosso treinamento hoje – Takuma comentou quando os dois adolescentes começaram a comer.

- Oh puxa, eu me esqueci completamente dele! – Sakura exclamou.

Shaoran foi inundado pela satisfação.

- E onde ele está? – o chinês perguntou, não que estivesse realmente preocupado.

Takuma encarou-o atentamente.

- Ele foi até Beni para lhe fazer uma visita – não revelaria que estava seguindo um pedido de Yun, aquele velho e seus mistérios... – E como está se sentindo, Sakura?

A garota sorriu.

- Estou ótima! Nem parece que eu levei uma surra ontem.

- Eu imaginei que seria assim – se voltou para Li – Aquele remédio me foi dado pelo mestre de vocês, então deve ter algo de especial nele.

"Então foi por isso que ela sarou tão rápido..." – Shaoran pensou enquanto tomava um pouco de chá.

- Mas devo dizer, Shaoran cuidou muito bem de você... – Li quase cuspiu chá em cima da mesa.

Takuma olhou divertido de um corado Shaoran para uma sorridente Sakura.

- Bem, eu já estou satisfeito – se levantou – Hoje o seu treinamento será livre, quero que dêem um passeio pela floresta e pratiquem o que aprenderam ontem, voltem na hora do almoço, sim – saiu da cozinha.

Sakura e Li se encararam.

- Legal – a garota abriu um grande sorriso.

Shaoran encarou o próprio prato e continuou a comer.

- E agora? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto ela e Li encaravam a floresta bem à frente.

- Bem, ele pediu para darmos um passeio e praticarmos, então... – começou a andar em direção a floresta.

- Ei, Shaoran – o chinês virou-se – Que tal se nos divertíssemos um pouco? – tinha uma expressão brincalhona.

- Hun? – o que será que ela tinha em mente?

- O que acha de nós apostarmos uma corrida?

- Uma corrida? – até que a idéia não era tão má – E até onde?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou um pouco.

- Humm... Que tal até onde encontramos o Beni? – de repente uma idéia passou por sua cabeça – E para deixar as coisas mais interessantes nós poderíamos usar um pouco de magia para atrapalhar um ao outro e deixar as coisas mais interessantes...

Shaoran sentia o interesse crescer. Que mal havia em um pouco de diversão regada à magia? Estariam se movendo rápido então não poderiam atrair problemas...

- Feito!

- Ótimo... Valendo! – Sakura gritou e saiu em disparada.

- Ei, isso é trapaça! – se apressou em tentar alcançá-la.

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem!

Shaoran não titubeou, com um leve movimento das mãos, fez uma pedra surgir à frente de Sakura, que tropeçou e caiu.

- Ei! – rolou pelo chão.

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem! – ultrapassou-a.

Sakura levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e recomeçou a correr, enquanto invocava uma magia bem simples. Sorriu quando Shaoran foi envolto num pequeno redemoinho.

- Tchauzinho – passou por ele, rápida como uma flecha.

Shaoran usou a magia para impulsioná-lo para cima e se livrar de todo aquele vento.

- Tem ficado cada vez mais espertinha, hein? – gritou para ela – Mas ainda não é o suficiente.

Começou a correr tão rápido que surpreendeu até a si mesmo, em questão de segundos estava ao lado da japonesa.

E assim foram, correndo e usando pequenas magias para atrapalhar o outro, até a técnica que Takuma desenvolveu entrou na brincadeira.

Sakura ria à toa, fazia algum tempo que não se divertia tanto. Lançou um pequeno raio que obrigou Shaoran a pular para se desviar, por conseguinte, perder a passada. Mas o garoto não se perturbou, usando a técnica de Takuma, destruiu uma pedra que tinha mais ou menos a sua altura e usando magia, atirou os pequenos pedaços em Sakura, que ao sentir ser atingida nas costas teve que usar uma magia para desviar as pedrinhas para longe. Foi o suficiente para Shaoran ultrapassá-la.

- Adeus – o chinês falou enquanto passava por ela.

- Ah é? – Sakura controlou um dos cipós de uma árvore que estava bem a frente do caminho que Shaoran estava passando, fazendo-o se enroscar no chinês.

- Mas que droga! – Shaoran foi obrigado a parar para conseguir se libertar, quando finalmente se viu livre, Sakura já tinha passado por ele – Hunf – subitamente teve uma idéia.

Começou a correr e se precipitou para a árvore mais próxima, usando o tronco como trampolim saltou para a próxima, fez isso até alcançar Sakura.

Aterrissou bem ao lado dela.

Corriam lado a lado quando uma criatura, muito parecida com a que primeiro enfrentaram naquela dimensão, apareceu logo a frente.

Não pararam de correr.

- O que você acha, Shaoran?

- Acho que damos conta.

- Eu também acho isso.

Apressaram o passo. Sakura deu um grande salto que a fez chegar a cabeça do mostro apoiou as duas mãos no alto da cabeça da criatura virando cambalhota, usou a técnica de Takuma e abriu um buraco do tamanho de uma bola de boliche.

Shaoran não ficou para trás se precipitou e, enquanto da cabeça do monstro esguichava um líquido preto, ele também, usando a nova técnica, atingiu o poderia ser o abdômen da criatura de tal forma que abriu um buraco tão grande que pôde atravessá-la e com uma cambalhota retomou a corrida.

Nem Li nem Sakura se voltaram para ver a criatura tombar sem vida. Logo mais a frente estava o local que combinaram ser "a linha de chegada".

Passaram a correr ainda mais rápido, chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Ha, ganhei! – Sakura, de braços erguidos, dava pequenos pulinhos.

- Como assim? Eu ganhei!

Sakura parou de pular e o encarou.

- Nada disso, eu cheguei uns dois milésimos mais cedo!

Shoaran cruzou os braços.

- Pois então prove, porque eu acho que _eu_ cheguei dois milésimos mais cedo!

Aquilo era tudo o que precisavam: uma discussão.

Dez minutos de conversa acalorada e eles decidiram que estavam num empate técnico.

- Bem, decidido isso... O que faremos agora? – Sakura suspirou.

- Ainda é muito cedo para voltarmos – Shaoran comentou.

- O que você acha de darmos uma volta por aí, sem dúvida acharemos o que fazer...

- Por mim... – deu de ombros.

Começaram a andar a ermo. Encontraram algumas criaturas que derrotaram com facilidade e conversaram sobre vários assuntos, como quando Yun voltaria a dar as caras e o futuro do seu treinamento.

- Ei, Shaoran, olha só – Sakura estacou, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

- O que foi? – seguiu o olhar dela e encontrou uma enorme poça de lama com um tronco de árvore que servia de ponte, atravessando-a. No mesmo momento soube o que passava pela cabeça da japonesa – Quais são as regras?

- Nada de magia, só artes marciais, o que acha? – se dirigiu até a ponte.

- Não gostaria que fosse de outro jeito – seguiu-a.

...

Fazia quase meia hora que estavam lutando e nem um dos dois estava perto de perder o equilíbrio.

- Você andou treinando? – Shaoran perguntou a certa altura.

Sakura riu e desviou de um chute dele, afastando-o o suficiente para conseguir chutá-lo para longe.

- Pois é... – Sakura sentia que agora começariam a lutar pra valer e isso fazia o seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias alimentado pela excitação que a dominava.

E como que para provar que a garota estava certa, Shaoran, tomado de determinação, se correu para a garota, quando ele chegou perto, Sakura se precipitou para frente, tomando impulso usou os ombros do chinês para dar uma cambalhota, assim que aterrissou às costas dele tentou derrubá-lo dando uma rasteira que obrigou Shaoran a dar um pequeno pulo para se livrar.

- Uoa... – estendeu os braços para restabelecer o equilíbrio.

- Espero que a lama não esteja gelada... – Sakura comentou feliz.

- Isso é algo que eu nunca saberei... – Shaoran virou-se numa rapidez inesperada, agarrou-a pelo braço e a atirou para a outra extremidade da ponte.

Sakura conseguiu fincar os dois pés no tronco, mas seu corpo ficou num ângulo precário. Se aproveitando do fato da garota estar se inclinando para frente evitando cair, Shaoran correu e deu-lhe um humilhante chutinho no traseiro que a fez bambear perigosamente, mas para a surpresa do garoto ela permaneceu sobre o tronco. Shaoran já ia aplicar outro chute quando o impensável aconteceu.

- A... A – Sakura tentava impedir o desastre – A... ATCHIMMM! – despencou, e na posição em que estivera, com o corpo curvado, caiu literalmente de "cara na lama".

Shaoran observava a cena completamente pasmo.

Ela tinha mesmo espirrado?

Sakura se sentou na lama escura e passou a mão no rosto tentando tirar o excesso de porcaria dali. Não acreditava que tivesse se metido no meio daquela sujeira por causa de uma droga de espirro! Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Li, que tinha uma das mãos cobrindo a boca.

Shaoran encarou a garota toda coberta do líquido de composição duvidosa. Os olhos verdes, a única parte do rosto que estava a vista, o encaravam com evidente e despropositada indignação.

O garoto tentava a todo custo se controlar, mas perdeu o controle quando a garota cuspiu um jatinho de lama.

Não acreditava que faria isso, contudo...

Explodiu num riso descontrolado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos à medida que sentia o queixo cair. Simplesmente não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Nunca vira o sujeito sequer esboçar um sorriso e agora...

Agora via... Isso!

"Kami-sama do céu" – achou que pudesse ter batido a cabeça ou que talvez a lama tivesse um poder alucinógeno... Qualquer uma das alternativas a estaria fazendo ver coisas...

Mas para a sua surpresa e preocupação a alucinação continuava a rir incontrolavelmente.

Vendo a cara de espantada da garota, Shaoran se deu conta da situação.

O que se passava por ali?

Engoliu a vontade, muito incomum, de rir e assumiu uma expressão de seriedade.

- O que foi? – deu duas tossidelas - Por que está me olhando assim?

- Er... Hum... Er... – pigarreou – Nada – Tentou se levantar, mas escorregou e caiu sentada de novo.

Shaoran sentiu o riso fazer cócegas em sua garganta novamente, mas dessa vez conseguiu se conter. Balançando a cabeça, se pôs de joelhos e estendeu o braço para a companheira.

Afastando as emoções despertadas pelo riso do garoto, Sakura encarou a mão limpinha que lhe era estendida e resolveu pregar-lhe uma peça. Abriu um sorriso e sem se preocupar com a mão suja de lama, pegou a do rapaz, mas ao invés de dar um impulso para se levantar, deu um puxão com tanta força, que a fez cair de costas na lama e o chinês de cara nela.

- Ora sua... – Shaoran se apoiou nos braços, erguendo metade do corpo.

Vendo a expressão de raiva no rosto sujo de lama, Sakura fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior.

Foi então que sentiu uma grande quantidade do líquido frio ser atirada em seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos viu Shaoran a encarando com a expressão mais presunçosa do mundo, as mãos, em concha, cheias de lama.

- Ah, então é assim? – se sentou e espirrou lama nele.

Estava declarada, oficialmente, a guerra.

Rindo como dois bêbados eles se lançaram naquela "batalha suja".

Shaoran não sabia o que se passava com ele, nunca agira daquela maneira antes, nem mesmo quando criança! Simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir e sujar aquela garota, que, aliás, até bem pouco tempo ele considerava extremamente irritante, mas que aprendera a respeitar, ou seja lá o que foi que a prendera em relação a ela.

Escorregando, atirando lama e rindo eles se entregaram a brincadeira inusitada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu desisto! – desabou no monte de lama, estava exausta. Não conseguia dizer por quanto tempo aquela guerra de lama se estendera, mas ela deixara resultados significativos.

Ufa, parecia que tinha participado de uma maratona.

– Muito bem, finalmente poderei saborear a minha vitória - Shaoran subiu de volta na ponte – Agora que você admitiu a sua derrota e eu fui declarado vencedor só temos que lidar com um problema.

- Problema, que problema? – a garota se levantou e o seguiu.

Shaoran voltou os olhos castanhos para ela.

- O que vamos dizer ao Takuma? – passou a mão pelos cabelos e franziu o cenho ao perceber que eles também estavam completamente sujos.

Sakura mirou o próprio corpo, estava totalmente coberta de lama.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai... – choramingou.

- Agora não adianta se lamentar, só nos resta voltar para casa – mais uma vez naquele dia estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a subir.

- Só espero que ele tenha senso de humor... – pegou a mão do chinês.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Takuma gritou diante das figuras completamente imundas que estavam paradas na frente de sua casa – Mandei vocês treinarem na floresta, e vocês me aparecem assim? Por acaso passaram o tempo chafurdando na lama?

Sakura e Li encararam o chão.

- Francamente! Pergunto-me o que o rigoroso Yun dirá quando eu contar a mais recente aventura de vocês... – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Por favor, Takuma...

- "Por favor" o quê Sakura? – ele interrompeu – Quer que eu omita isso de meu tão estimado amigo?

- Bem... é que... o senhor sabe...

- Silêncio! – pediu interrompendo a gagueira da japonesa – Vão se limpar, decidirei se contarei ou não ao mestre de vocês mais tarde – é claro que contaria, mas duvidava que o velho chinês se enfurecesse, na verdade achava que ele iria achar hilário...

Os dois discípulos arrastaram os pés até a porta da residência.

- Mas para onde acham que estão indo? Nem pensem que vão entrar do jeito que estão... – interceptou-lhes a passagem - Vão acabar emporcalhando tudo! Tomem banho no lago! – completou esticando o braço na direção oposta da casa.

Sem coragem de protestar, Sakura e Shaoran deram meia volta e se dirigiram para o local para o qual tinham sido mandados.

Puxa, como uma brincadeira inocente poderia acabar tão mal?

- Não sei você, mas a idéia de ter que tomar banho nessas águas pesadas não me atrai nem um pouco – Shaoran comentou, mirando as águas escuras.

- Ora, não seja um bebê chorão! – num só movimento tirou a camiseta que vestia, ficando apenas com o top que sempre usava por baixo. Sua irritação aumentou ao ver que ele também estava sujo.

Como será que a lama conseguiu atravessar a camiseta que vestia?

"Mas que droga!" – praguejou analisando a barriga toda suja. Passou a mão pelas costas e descobriu que também estavam sujas – "Lama seca, ótimo!" – não queria nem pensar em como o seu cabelo estaria...

- Eu não sou um bebê chorão – Shaoran tirou a camisa e voltou-se para ela – Só não... – sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Definitivamente não estava preparado para a visão que o saudou. Sakura naquele top minúsculo dela, toda suja de lama... foi a visão mais erótica que tivera em toda a sua vida.

- A...E...uh – como, em nome dos deuses, poderia formular uma frase compreensível?

- O que foi, homem? – Sakura boiou. O garoto estava todo estranho, como se tivessem desligado a chave do cérebro.

O QUE FOI? O QUE FOI?

!

Como alguém se exibia por aí em tão pouca roupa? E pior, sem dar nem um aviso de que faria algo assim!

Ca-ram-ba!

- N-nada – Shaoran reuniu a escassa atividade cerebral que tinha e se obrigou a correr. Atirou-se com tudo no lago e aproveitou para deixar-se afundar, dando um longo mergulho. Pena que a água não estava tão fria quanto ele esperava e _precisava_.

Sakura franziu o cenho e entrou também, mas manteve-se à superfície.

E lá estava ele se comportando estranho de novo... Nunca conhecera alguém tão instável quanto aquele chinês...

Os minutos se passaram e nada de Shaoran voltar, Sakura já estava indo procurá-lo quando ele retornou espirrando água para todo lado.

- Mas agorinha você não estava reclamando de ter que tomar banho aqui? Como é que você corre e se joga daquele jeito? – perguntou assim que as águas se acalmaram.

Shaoran inspirou longamente.

- Quanto mais cedo começar mais cedo termina... – virou-se de costas e fingiu esfregar a própria camiseta.

- Sei – não entendera, mas estava muito satisfeita com a visão dos músculos das costas dele, para insistir naquela conversa – Ei, não é legal que a gente não seja mais puxado para o fundo desse lago? Eheh, somos mais fortes que ele!

- Também acho isso satisfatório – não tinha condições de encará-la. Colocou a camisa sobre o ombro – Acho que já é o suficiente – começou a nadar para a margem.

- Ei, espera aí! – o segurou pelo braço – Você ainda está todo sujo.

Shaoran pensava em como reuniria coragem para se voltar para ela, quanto todo seu mundo desabou. Perdeu todo o fôlego quando a japonesa começou esfregar-lhe as costas.

"Pelos deuses!" – aquilo era mais do que poderia agüentar!

As mãos macias de Sakura percorriam toda a extensão das suas costas alternando em movimentos verticais, horizontais e circulares. Shaoran fechou os olhos e sentiu que relaxava perante aquele tipo de massagem, mas então as mãos da japonesa subiram por seus ombros e o abandonaram por uma fração de segundo, não teve tempo nem de sentir falta do toque quando as mãos começaram a lhe percorrer o peito. A essa altura sua pulsação subiu vertiginosamente.

Não tinha um psicológico forte o bastante para abrir os olhos.

Sakura também lutava para manter a pulsação sob controle, nunca imaginaria que teria coragem de fazer uma coisa daquelas, mas estava mais do que satisfeita por ter aquele tipo de contato com Shaoran, e mais satisfeita ainda por não ser repelida pelo chinês e nem sabia como reagiria caso ele a rejeitasse, porque simplesmente não conseguia parar! Suas mãos correram pelo peito dele, subiram para o ombro e pegaram a camiseta que repousava ali.

Shaoran teve que engolir em seco para impedir que seu coração saísse pela boca quando a garota prendeu a sua camiseta entre o material da calça e o seu quadril. A sensação dos dedos dela na pele de seu quadril o deixou a ponto de explodir.

Sakura, ainda surpresa com própria ousadia, juntou as mãos em concha e as afundou no lago, levantou-as cheias de água, despejou o líquido na cabeça de Shaoran e, seguindo o rastro molhado deixado por ele, percorreu o rosto do chinês, o pescoço, deteve-se para explorar os ombros largos e em seguida o peito definido.

Shaoran conteve a respiração ao sentir as mãos descerem até o seu abdômen, onde pararam por um segundo, para logo em seguida começarem a executar movimentos circulares.

"Pelo o amor de todos os deuses!" – suplicou – "Alguém faça-a parar!"

Como que atendendo o pedido do chinês, Sakura retirou as mãos do corpo de Shaoran e afastou-se um pouco.

- Acho que agora você está aceitável – comentou, sem graça. Ainda tentava entender o que fizera.

"Nããããão" – Shaoran gritou em pensamento – "Não quero que se afaste!" – Não sabia como, mas seus olhos se abriram lentamente e encaram a garota.

Suas mãos ganharam vida própria e se apoderaram da cintura de Sakura, mantendo-a no lugar.

- Você também não terminou de limpar toda a lama do seu corpo – a voz saiu tão estranha que ele quase não reconheceu que fosse sua.

A mão esquerda permaneceu na cintura da japonesa, enquanto a direita percorreu a barriga, a lateral da cintura, passeou pela parte inferior das costas, em seguida a mão esquerda se juntou à direita nessa exploração alucinante e percorreu toda a extensão do braço ao mesmo tempo em a direita seguia a trilha da espinha, ambas atingiram o pescoço e seguraram o rosto de Sakura entre as palmas.

Verde e castanho se perderam um na imensidão do outro.

Sakura sentia como se o coração estivesse fazendo o estômago de bateria, usando os pulmões como baquetas, mas não se importava, fechou os olhos.

Shaoran deixou a mãos caírem e se apoderarem, mais um vez da cintura da japonesa, puxando-a para mais perto de si, os corpos quase se tocando. Sentiu um calor incontrolável correr pelas veias, mas também sentiu ser tomado pela incerteza e insegurança.

Parecendo ter percebido a sua hesitação, a japonesa reabriu os olhos e, numa lentidão angustiante tocou em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, partindo da fronte, passando pela haste do nariz até chegar aos lábios, que contornou ainda mais lentamente.

Shaoran não conseguia desviar os olhos dos da japonesa. Nem se mexeu quando os dedos dela deixaram seus lábios, não piscou quando as mãos dela percorreram o seu pescoço e pousaram em seus ombros. Mas seus olhos começaram a se fechar quando sentiu que ela se apoiava em seus ombros para ficarem no mesmo nível, quando as mãos da garota se entrelaçaram em sua nuca, os olhos de Li já estavam bem fechados e o coração dele já estava na garganta. Sentiu o corpo de Sakura tocar de leve no seu e a respiração dela acariciar-lhe a face.

Engoliu em seco e instintivamente deixou os lábios entreabertos.

- Lá, lá, lando, o Shingo está chegando! – foi cantarolado de algum lugar.

Sakura tomou um susto tão grande que perdeu a concentração e por um momento o lago levou a melhor e a puxou para baixo. Sentindo-a ser arrastada, Shaoran conseguiu segurá-la por uma das mãos que escorregavam por seu braço.

Sakura permaneceu submersa e com o braço esticado, sendo segura por Shaoran.

- Ué, cadê a Sakura-chan? – Shingo apareceu, trazendo nos braços algumas toalhas dobradas.

Shaoran lançou para ele um olhar fulminante e trouxe Sakura de volta à superfície.

- Aí está você, Sakura-chan! – saudou todo feliz – Como vocês estavam demorando muito meu pai pediu para eu vir buscar vocês... temos visitas.

- Que maravilha... – Shaoran comentou por entre dentes.

Sakura sentia o rosto queimar.

- Vamos... – muito a contragosto, Shaoran libertou a mão da japonesa e nadou até a margem

- Toma, Shaoran, meu chapa – Shingo ofereceu uma toalha que Li praticamente tomou a mão dele - Ei, calma aí, cara! O que...

Shaoran passou a toalha pelo peito e depois rosto, estranhando a pausa prolongada na fala do japonês voltou-se para ele.

Shingo olhava na direção do lago com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Seguindo o olhar do japonês, Shaoran viu Sakura sair da água toda sexy naquele top.

Como em câmera lenta, ela caminhou até os dois rapazes.

- Aqui, Sakura-chan – Shingo ofereceu uma toalha aberta.

Os olhos de Shaoran se estreitaram.

"Se esse imbecil acha que vai enxugar a Kinomoto, ele só pode estar louco!" – pensou e deu um bote na tolha que o japonês mantinha aberta e a jogou nos ombros de Sakura.

- Vamos logo, Kinomoto! O Takuma mandou nos chamar porque chegou gente – vestiu a camisa e quase chutou Shingo quando o japonês ficou observando, na maior cara dura, Sakura se enxugar, não resistiu e pisou no pé dele.

- Ai! – virou-se para o chinês, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Uia, é melhor nos apressarmos – a japonesa, alheia ao que se passava, vestiu a camiseta e se pôs a caminho, secando os cabelos enquanto andava.

Shaoran e Shingo iam logo atrás, se encarando nada amistosamente.

Assim que chegaram em frente a casa de Takuma, Sakura e Shaoran tiveram uma enorme surpresa. Conversando animadamente, enquanto os aguardavam, estavam Takuma, Beni e o mestre Yun.

- Com estão, discípulos meus? – Yun saudou quando percebeu a chegada dos três jovens.

- Mestre Yun? – Sakura e Li exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vejo que continuam com os mesmos costumes... – sorriu.

- Mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Sakura pousou a toalha nos ombros.

- Sua pergunta fere meu orgulho, jovem Sakura – suspirou – Vim até aqui para buscar vocês e sou recebido dessa maneira tão fria?

Sakura sentiu que corava.

- Não é isso... É que... – gaguejou.

- Então vamos embora daqui? – Shaoran decidiu salvá-la.

Yun riu.

- Isso mesmo, Shaoran – Yun se voltou para Takuma – Acho que eu já incomodei demais o pobre Takuma...

- Ora, foi um prazer ter esses dois por aqui... – Takuma cruzou os braços

- Isso mesmo... Um prazer... – Shingo passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura.

- Então vamos embora logo... – Shaoran passou por entre Shingo e Sakura.

- Calma, jovem Shaoran – Yun mirou Beni – Ainda existe uma atividade a ser realizada nessa dimensão – esboçou um sorrisinho.

Sakura e Li ficaram sem entender.

Beni deu um passo cambaleante para frente.

- E então – soluçou – qual dos dois vai lutar comigo? – outro soluço – Se quiser, Yun, posso lutar contra os dois.

Os discípulos de Yun arquearam as sobrancelhas, surpresos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, minna!**

**Eh,eh,eh... Depois de tanto tempo eu tenho a cara de pau de aparecer por aqui... Mas minha mãe sempre disse que eu sou sem vergonha... ^_^**

**Oiem, vow logo avisando que este é um capítulo de transição... Não vão esperando grandes emoções naum... Mas, mesmo assim, espero que gostem...**

**OBS. Lembrem-se que que escreveu o texto que vão ler foi uma pessoa a quem faltam alguns parafusos, por isso sejam gentis... XD  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**OoO**

- E então... – soluçou – Qual dos dois vai lutar comigo? – outro soluço – Se quiser Yun, posso lutar contra os dois.

Os discípulos de Yun arquearam as sobrancelhas.

- E se eu usar apenas um dos meus braços ainda termino bem a tempo do chá! – tomou um gole da sua garrafa – Mas eu ainda prefiro uma bebida... Mais forte.

- Calma, Beni... – Yun colocou a mão no ombro do amigo – Vocês dois, decidam logo quem vai ter a honra – fez um gesto de desdém com a mão e puxou Takuma e Beni para mais perto de si, formando um pequeno círculo.

Shaoran inspirou profundamente.

"Mas quanta audácia!" – sentia a raiva correr quente em suas veias.

- Eu lutarei contra aquele velho! – falou mascarando a irritação – E você fica quietinha! – se dirigia a Sakura, que ameaçara dizer alguma coisa.

- Como assim? – a garota questionou. Não queria parecer uma pessoa que gostava de ter toda a atenção para si, mas algo lhe dizia que Shaoran não estava dando a devida atenção às habilidades de Beni.

– Não me venha com essa história de "como assim?", você já enfrentou o Shingo, agora é a minha vez de lutar! – nada do que ela dissesse faria com que ele não lutasse.

- Mas...

- Vamos lá, Sakura-chan, você não quer ficar com toda a diversão, não é? – Shingo decidiu interferir – É bom deixar um pouco pra o Shaoran. O cara tá precisando.

"Finalmente alguma utilidade para esse japonês..." – Shaoran pensou, fazendo um sinal afirmativo para Yun, que o encarava.

- Então chegou a hora do jovem Shaoran mostrar a sua evolução nas artes marciais – Yun fez um gesto para que o chinês se aproximasse.

Sakura suspirou derrotada, não havia o que fazer.

- Então o Shaoran vai ter o grande prazer de se tornar íntimo do estilo do Beni – Takuma tinha um meio sorriso no rosto – Estou curioso para ver no que isso vai dar.

- Boa sorte, cara – Shingo tomou o lugar do chinês ao lado de Sakura, ficando tão próximo que os ombros dos dois estavam quase se tocando – Você está toda molhada, Sakura-chan, não está com frio?

- Hããã, não, estou bem – tinha os olhos presos na figura de Shaoran, que se afastava.

- Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui pra te esquentar... – Shingo ofereceu com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ah, seu japonês infeliz!" – Shaoran trincou os dentes ao ouvir as palavras ousadas do filho de Takuma...

Mas como adoraria partir a cara daquele atrevido no meio...

Contudo, há muito tempo havia aprendido que às vezes era necessário se contentar com o que tinha em mãos, então, por enquanto, se conformaria em cuidar daquele bêbado... Daria uma boa lição nele, talvez assim ele parasse com aquele vício tão desprezível.

- O que quer me olhando assim? – Yun foi logo dizendo quando Shaoran parou em frente a ele – O seu assunto é com aquele ali – apontou para o cambaleante Beni.

Shaoran arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas o senhor não vai me dar nem um aviso, conselho, sabe? – estava esperando que o mestre pedisse para que fosse com calma e não provocasse ferimentos sérios no alcoólatra velhote.

Yun passou o braço pelos ombros de seu discípulo.

- Vou lhe dar esse voto de confiança... – sussurrou de modo confidente – Tenho certeza que essa luta renderá frutos maravilhosos – deu uns tapinhas no braço do chinês, empurrando-o na direção de Beni.

Shaoran deu uma última olhadela por sobre o ombro tentando encarar Yun, Mas o velho mestre já tinha lhe dado as costas e se afastara.

Então era isso... Estava livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Mais alguns passos e se viu diante do bêbado capenga.

Olhando aquela figura patética começava a se sentir desconfortável com toda a situação, nunca gostara de se aproveitar dos fracos e indefesos, mas de jeito nenhum deixaria Sakura lutar contra aquele cara, os bêbados sempre tiveram a fama de serem libertinos... E se aquele velho se aproveitasse da situação para bolinar a japonesa... Argh, a coisa ia ficar feia!

- O negócio é o seguinte, garoto – soluçou Beni – Você já deve ter percebido que existe uma diferença muito grande entre nós dois.

- Sei - Shaoran olhou para ele como se estivesse diante de um monte de lixo – Uma diferença enorme, eu diria.

- Então vamos facilitar as coisas – enfiou a mão no bolso esquerdo, o que o fez se inclinar totalmente para a esquerda, após poucos segundos soltou um grunhido e passou a vasculhar o bolso direito, o que quase o fez tombar para a direita. Insatisfeito, desistiu de procurar nos bolsos e começou a tatear a parte da frente da camisa que vestia – Ah! – parecendo se lembrar e algo, remexeu no bolso de trás da calça. Foi então que seu semblante se iluminou e ele ergueu a mão.

Entre o polegar e o indicador ele trazia um palito de fósforo.

– Que tal isso, hein? Para ajudá-lo vou usar apenas a mão direita, o que acha?

- Como é que é? – Shaoran não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, a esquerda – Lívido de raiva, Shaoran o viu acender o fósforo, esfregando-o no fundo da garrafa que trazia presa à cintura – E para você não ficar chorando eu termino com a luta antes dessa chama se apagar.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Shaoran.

- Ora, seu... – foi pra cima dele com toda a velocidade que tinha, tencionando acertá-lo com um soco de direita bem no meio do nariz.

Mas o velho se inclinou para o lado no último segundo e esquivou-se de seu golpe raivoso.

- Isso é tudo, garoto? – Beni tinha um sorriso nos lábios – Que tal isso? Se você conseguir me acertar uma única vez, eu declaro você o vencedor, hun?

- Seu infeliz! – Shaoran, movido pela raiva, distribuiu toda a sorte de golpes, mas Beni se esquivava de todos, de um jeito que o chinês nunca tinha visto. Ele conseguia inclinar o corpo como de estivesse perdendo o equilíbrio, mas na verdade estava se desviando perfeitamente, impedindo que Shaoran pudesse atingi-lo.

* * *

Posicionada entre Shingo e Yun, Sakura via seus temores se concretizarem. Apesar de Shaoran atacar com força e rapidez não conseguia sequer tocar em Beni, que se desviava de forma quase impossível. A japonesa sentiu seu sangue esfriar nas veias. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"_Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai"_

Yun, que a observava com atenção, não conseguiu evitar que um meio sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe jovem Sakura – falou atraindo a atenção da garota – Toda experiência traz crescimento – voltou a observar Shaoran desferir golpes que eram esquivados com facilidade por Beni – Mesmo quando é adquirida através de derrotas.

Sakura encarou Yun com surpresa, em seguida teve a sua atenção voltada para os combatentes.

Shaoran já estava completamente ofegante e Beni permanecia cambaleante em frente a ele.

- Acho que já está na hora de terminar essa brincadeira – Soluçou - Não é, garoto?

Shaoran nunca sentira tanta raiva em toda a sua vida. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia acertá-lo!

"_Só um golpe... Só um golpe e eu o derroto" - _Shaoran, pensava com determinação._  
_

- Você já teve a sua chance – o chinês o viu flexionar um pouco os joelhos e se inclinar em sua direção – Agora é a minha vez – o velho disse pouco antes de praticamente desaparecer.

Shaoran mal teve tempo de piscar, quando Beni aplicou um golpe com os dedos indicador e médio na parte frontal do seu ombro direito, em seguida o chinês teve a horrível sensação de que não sentia mais o braço, numa fração de segundo, Beni fez o mesmo com o seu outro ombro. Se curvando um pouco, Beni deu mais dois golpes, um em cada joelho do chinês que caiu ajoelhado no chão. Havia perdido o controle da parte inferior das pernas também.

De olhos arregalados, Shaoran encarou o japonês e percebeu que a expressão dele não tinha nada de embriagada.

Com mais um movimento rápido, Beni aplicou outro golpe com apenas os dois dedos, dessa vez na base da nuca do chinês, que se curvou levemente para frente.

Shaoran sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro de arma de fogo, a cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, mas ele permaneceu firme onde estava.

- Hummm, está agüentando muito bem, garoto, a maioria já estaria nocauteada a essa altura, mas eu não posso continuar brincando, meu tempo está acabando – Beni comentou displicentemente olhando o fósforo cuja chama, quase extinta, se aproximava das pontas dos seus dedos.

Através da névoa que tomara conta de sua visão, Shaoran observou-o desaparecer mais uma vez e reaparecer milésimos depois alguns metros à frente.

- Agora vem a melhor parte – Beni parecia sorrir.

* * *

Sakura sentia a testa molhada de suor, tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos.

Sentia o desagradável sabor da impotência amargar em sua boca.

De cenho franzido, viu Beni, com a mão livre, pegar a garrafa que tinha na cintura e levá-la aos lábios, em seguida ele passou o fósforo para a mão esquerda e o trouxe para perto do rosto. Para total espanto de Sakura ele cuspiu em direção ao fiapo de fogo que, como mágica, aumentou de tamanho, tomando a forma de uma cabeça de dragão que se precipitou na direção de Shaoran.

Aquilo foi demais para Sakura, que, com toda a velocidade, se pôs entre um indefeso Shaoran e o dragão de fogo.

* * *

Em meio a toda dor e desespero que estava sentindo, Shaoran viu Sakura se postar a sua frente vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

- Água! – ouviu-a gritar, para em seguida ambos serem envoltos por um círculo de água que se transformava rapidamente em vapor.

Tudo o que Shaoran mais queria era poder se mexer e ajudar Sakura, mas os lugares que Beni lhe acertara ardiam absurdamente e a cabeça doía-lhe cada vez mais, sua vista começava a escurecer... Sentia-se cair para o lado.

Quando seu corpo colidiu com o solo e seus olhos se fecharam ouviu um grito de dor. Não teve tempo para questionar de quem teria partido o grito... Foi tragado para a escuridão.

* * *

Sentia como se estivessem martelando incessantemente a sua cabeça, levou alguns segundos para perceber que, na verdade, o corpo todo estava doendo. Entreabriu os olhos e foi como se centenas de agulhas os espetassem.

Com um grunhido voltou a fechar os olhos só que dessa vez com mais força.

- Calma, calma – uma voz suave penetrou em seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que Shaoran sentiu algo frio ser colocado sobre seus olhos, o que surtiu um efeito imediato, aplacando um pouco a sua dor de cabeça.

O alívio foi recebido com um suspiro de satisfação, mas o rapaz não teve tempo para apreciá-lo de forma consciente, pois foi sugado mais uma vez para a obscuridade do sono.

* * *

Sakura observava Shaoran com uma preocupação crescente. Sentou-se na cadeira que pusera ao lado da cama do chinês, tentando engolir, sem muito sucesso, o nó de apreensão que se formara em sua garganta.

Já fazia mais de duas horas que ele estava praticamente inconsciente, sem que tivesse apresentado qualquer melhora! Nunca, nem sequer no mais louco devaneio, Sakura imaginara que veria Shoaran tão vulnerável.

Não dava para acreditar que Beni possuísse um poder daqueles...

**Flashback**

_Por mais que tentasse, a sua magia não estava superando as chamas e a água estava se transformando rapidamente em vapor._

"_Droga!" – com a mão aberta fez um movimento para frente e conseguiu formar uma cortina de água mais poderosa, as chamas enfraqueceram visivelmente, mas em poucos segundos sentiu a água esquentar e evaporar. Um instante depois sentiu as chamas tocarem-lhe a mão direita._

_- Ahhh – fechou os olhos e recolheu levemente a mão, mas então se lembrou de que Shaoran estava inconsciente às suas costas._

_Não podia deixar o fogo passar ou Shaoran estaria em apuros..._

_Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor e trincando os dentes, Sakura, mais uma vez, fez o movimento para frente com a mão direita. Como o fogo já estava enfraquecido, com o aumento da água, dessa vez ele se apagou._

_Assim que se viu livre das chamas. Sakura caiu de joelhos, segurando o antebraço esquerdo. Pela cortina de lágrimas que não caíram, viu que a mão e o pulso estavam completamente negros._

_Engolindo em seco, fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair sentada._

_A mão ardia como se ainda estivesse sendo dilacerada pelas chamas. Curvou as costas e trincou os dentes._

_Então se lembrou da razão de ter se metido na luta._

_Rapidamente, se virou para a figura inerte de Shaoran. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar que o pescoço, os ombros e os joelhos do chinês estavam impressionantemente inchados e ostentavam uma cor quase negra._

_Mais uma vez seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não teve dúvidas sobre o que precisava fazer._

_Estendeu a mão esquerda, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocar em Shaoran, seu pulso foi envolto por uma mão, impedindo que chegasse mais perto._

_- Esse tipo de ferimento não pode ser curado por magia, jovem Sakura – Yun ainda segurava a sua mão._

_- O quê? – uma lágrima escapou da sua barreira e escorreu por sua face._

_- Nós o ajudaremos de outra maneira – finalmente libertou-lhe a mão – O jovem Shaoran precisa ser forte e agüentar... Sem a ajuda da magia._

_Outra lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Sakura._

**Fim do flashback**

Sakura piscou, voltando ao presente.

Yun tinha falado que apesar de estar parecendo muito ruim, o estado de Shaoran melhoraria em breve, mas até lá...

A porta do quarto foi escancarada com um estrondo e a japonesa quase caiu da cadeira. Virando-se para a direção do barulho, viu que a porta havia sido aberta para dar passagem ao mestre Yun e para Takuma, que entraram como raios.

- É hora da ação, jovem Sakura – Yun e Takuma se postaram ao lado da japonesa.

- Com licença – Takuma falou puxando o cobertor de Shaoran.

Diante dos olhos arregalados da japonesa, Takuma rasgou e retirou a camisa de Shaoran, em seguida deu um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para que Yun se aproximasse. Só então Sakura percebeu que Yun trazia um pequeno balde, que pousou sobre a cama.

De dentro do balde, Yun retirou cinco faixas que estavam embebidas em algum líquido de cheiro forte. O mestre chinês colocou as faixas sobre o abdômen de Shaoran, que estremeceu.

- Calma, jovem Shaoran, isso só vai ajudá-lo – enrolou uma das faixas no pescoço de Shaoran, em seguida fez o mesmo com os ombros e os joelhos – Pronto, por enquanto está tudo resolvido – pegou o balde – Takuma... – como se fosse a sua deixa, Takuma voltou a cobrir o Shaoran.

- Agora é a sua vez, jovem Sakura – Yun se aproximou da japonesa.

Sakura piscou.

- Hã, o quê? – ainda estava confusa com o que acontecera nos últimos minutos.

Yun tomou o braço de Sakura na altura do cotovelo e o ergueu.

- Já está mais do que na hora de cuidar disso, não acha?

Sakura encarou os olhos negros do mestre e depois a grande queimadura quase tão escura que cobria a sua mão indo até o seu pulso, depois se virou para a figura adormecida de Shaoran.

- O Takuma vai ficar tomando conta do jovem Shaoran – Yun revelou, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da garota – Agora venha.

Sakura se viu sem escolha, com um último olhar para Shaoran e um cumprimento para Takuma, seguiu o mestre para fora do quarto.

* * *

- Não quero nem imaginar como foi que você conseguiu aguentar a dor de uma queimadura dessas por todo esse tempo, jovem Sakura – Yun observava atentamente o ferimento da garota.

Com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa da cozinha de Takuma, Sakura mordia o lábio inferior com apreensão. A verdade é que a dor daquela queimadura já estava começando a enlouquecê-la, mas não tivera tempo para se preocupar com aquilo, tivera prioridades maiores com que lidar até o momento, afinal o estado de Shaoran inspirava mais cuidados do que a sua mão.

- Humm, isso não é nada – esperava que o mestre Yun não risse da sua bravata.

Yun a encarou por um instante parecendo mesmo que ia gargalhar, mas a gargalhada não veio. Ao invés de rir, o velho chinês curvou o braço de Sakura em direção a uma pequena bacia que estava sobre a mesa. Pegou uma garrafa de vidro que estava cheia de um líquido transparente, que Sakura a princípio achou que fosse água, mas quando o mestre retirou a tampa, um cheiro salgado se apossou dominou toda a cozinha.

- Talvez isso doa um pouco, jovem Sakura – avisou e começou a despejar todo o conteúdo da garrafa na mão da japonesa, antes que ela tivesse tempo de sequer piscar.

Assim que a primeira gota tocou em sua pele, Sakura percebeu que "talvez isso doa um pouco" foi o maior eufemismo do ano. Se estivesse de olhos fechados poderia imaginar que a sua mão e o seu pulso tinham se transformado numa tocha.

- Mas que... – fechou a boca para impedir que palavrões escapassem e fez força para não se levantar da cadeira e correr para enfiar o braço na primeira poça de água que encontrasse. Sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas de dor, mas não teve tempo de vertê-las. Uma sensação de dormência começou a envolver a mão.

- Uma beleza, não é? – Yun comentou voltando a levantar o braço de Sakura - Não precisa se preocupar, assim que o jovem Shaoran melhorar voltaremos para casa e quando lá chegarmos não haverá nenhuma cicatriz marcando a sua pele – revelou começando a passar uma pomada no machucado.

- Isso é bom – Sakura respondeu, acompanhando o trabalho do mestre. A dor se resumia agora a um tolerável latejar.

- Sakura, você já se perguntou por que foi queimada por Beni? – Yun questionou sem encará-la, continuava a passar a pomada.

A garota estranhou a pergunta.

- O fogo superou o poder da carta da água...

Yun franziu levemente o cenho.

- Hum, por mais que Beni seja forte... – fez uma pequena pausa – Você acha realmente que o fogo que ele criou de maneira tão simples, era mais forte do que a carta da água? – a encarava com uma seriedade que Sakura há muito não o vira ter - Já pensou em como você interrompeu a luta?

Sakura ficou vermelha na hora.

- Quanto a isso e-eu... – engoliu em seco – M-me desculpe... Sei que não deveria... – não sabia como se explicar.

Yun terminou de passar a pomada e pegou uma faixa.

- Não estou falando sobre isso, jovem Sakura. Pelo o que eu conheço de você, a sua reação não me surpreendeu de maneira nenhuma. Você tomou a decisão correta – começou a enrolar a faixa na mão da japonesa – Estou falando da maneira como você invocou a carta da água.

Sakura suspirou de alívio, pensava que levaria uma bronca por se meter onde não devia...

- Bem, eu corri e invoquei a... – foi então que sofreu um estalo de esclarecimento.

Quando vira aquela chama com cabeça de dragão, correra como uma louca, se pusera na frente do ataque e chamara os poderes da carta da água, mas não tinha invocado o báculo mágico e nem estava com as cartas naquele momento!

- Como...? Eu...?

Yun achou graça na confusão da garota.

- Isso mesmo. Você usou os poderes da carta sem estar de posse dela e do báculo, por causa disso os poderes mágicos não foram utilizados por completo – Yun prendeu a faixa no lugar e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa – Quando percebeu que a água estava virando vapor, você fez um movimento para frente com a mão direita imaginando que assim poderia aumentar o poder. Uma atitude instintiva que estava correta, o poder aumentou, mas não foi o suficiente e o fogo levou a melhor.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio no qual Sakura pensava nas informações dadas pelo mestre e ele avaliava as expressões dela.

- Como eu consegui isso? – Não tinha dado atenção ao que fizera antes, pois com o estado de Shaoran e todo o resto, não tivera tempo. Mas agora...

Yun suspirou. Estava na hora de explicar mais algumas coisinhas sobre magia para a escolhida de Clow.

- O que você fez, jovem Sakura, é algo totalmente possível. Usar a magia espontaneamente. – encarou-a com seriedade - Mas como você mesma viu, sem a presença do báculo, que serve para canalizar o seu poder mágico, a magia da carta, que também não estava presente, não saiu completa, apesar de você utilizar mais poder do que o normal para invocar a magia – fez uma pequena pausa, escolhendo as palavras - O fato de você poder utilizar seus poderes mágicos dessa forma é muito útil, pois poderão existir situações em que você não esteja com as cartas ou até mesmo esteja impossibilitada de libertar o seu báculo – não revelaria que estava muito mais do que satisfeito por descobrir que o nível dela tinha atingido patamares tão altos, na situação em que estavam ele só podia receber esse avanço inesperado com alívio – Com um pouco mais de treinamento tenho certeza de que você vai aperfeiçoar essa técnica, que é perfeita para ocasiões em que se quer usar a magia com um pouco mais de descrição... Sem palavras mágicas, por exemplo – revelou.

Sakura estava de queixo caído e totalmente sem palavras.

- Bem... Eu... Hã...

Yun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que acha de deixarmos esse assunto de lado por enquanto?

- Por mim tudo bem - Sakura não poderia estar mais feliz em concordar.

- Certo, agora preste bastante atenção que eu vou lhe dar instruções sobre como cuidar do nosso querido Shaoran – agora vinha a parte divertida – Você está lembrada de que, logo após a luta, Shingo levou Beni para a casa dele, não está? – sorria amplamente - O Takuma e eu vamos até lá buscar o filhote dele, nenhum de nós confia naquele garoto sozinho com o velho, nunca dá pra saber quem é mais irresponsável – balançou negativamente a cabeça – O resultado disso é que só voltaremos amanhã no começo da tarde – concluiu.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Eu vou cuidar sozinha do Shaoran?

Um lento sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Yun.

- Calma, jovem Sakura, não haverá complicações sobre isso, afinal logo ele acordará – Seu sorriso aumentou – Ouça...

* * *

Pé ante pé, Sakura entrou no quarto em que Shaoran dormia, segurando com força o pequeno balde com água fria, a japonesa se aproximou da cama. Pousando o balde no chão, sentou-se na cadeira que havia ocupado mais cedo.

Só esperava que tudo desse certo.

Com todo o cuidado retirou a toalha que tapava os olhos de Shaoran, assim que a sua mão tocou na pele do chinês, Sakura percebeu que ele estava mais quente do que o normal. Engolindo em seco, se apressou em mergulhar a toalha na água do balde que trouxera e, após espremê-la um pouco usando a sua mão esquerda, a colocou de novo sobre os olhos de Shaoran. Yun tinha dito para sempre manter cobertos os olhos do chinês com a toalha molhada, para diminuir-lhe a dor de cabeça.

Quanto àquilo não haveria dificuldades...

"_Se ele tiver febre, o que vai acontecer com quase certeza, você tem que fazer compressas de água fria pelo corpo dele" _– Yun tinha lhe contado, com um sorriso que Sakura achava ter sido de zombaria.

Tentando assumir a consciência de enfermeira que precisaria usar naquela situação, Sakura puxou o cobertor de Shaoran até a altura dos joelhos dele, pegou a toalha seca que trouxera pendurada no ombro e a submergiu dentro do balde, repetiu o processo de espremer como fizera antes, só que dessa vez ao invés de pousá-la sobre os olhos de Shaoran, teria que passá-la pelo corpo dele.

"_Procure se concentrar na testa e no peito dele"_ – Yun alertara.

Nada de muito complicado...

Começou pela testa do rapaz, desceu pelas bochechas e, após um momento de indecisão, começou a passar a toalha pelo peito e pelo abdômen do chinês. Aquela ação a lembrava tanto do que fizera poucas horas antes...

**Flashback**

_... lutava para manter a pulsação sob controle, nunca imaginaria que teria coragem de fazer uma coisa daquelas, mas estava mais do que satisfeita por ter aquele tipo de contato com Shaoran, e mais satisfeita ainda por não ser repelida pelo chinês e nem sabia como reagiria caso ele a rejeitasse, porque simplesmente não conseguia parar! Suas mãos correram pelo peito dele, subiram para o ombro e..._

**Fim do flashback**

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Sakura obrigou-se a se concentrar, estava tratando da saúde de uma pessoa, por isso não podia ficar pensando bobagens num momento importante daqueles.

Repetiu o processo de passar a toalha pelo corpo do chinês uma, duas, três... Incontáveis vezes, quando percebeu que a temperatura dele tinha baixado. Deixando escapar um suspiro que era um misto de alívio e cansaço, jogou a toalha dentro da água que restara dentro do balde.

- Hummm – ouviu e se voltou para Shaoran, viu que ele se mexia na cama.

Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou um pequeno saco de papel que Yun tinha lhe dado.

"_Quando ele acordar, misture isso num copo de água e faça-o beber"_

Com mais um olhar para Shaoran, Sakura correu para fora do quarto.

Voltando em poucos segundos com uma jarra de água e um copo, encheu o copo, colocou a jarra sobre a cadeira em que estivera sentada, pegou o saquinho e despejou o pó na água.

- Agora é que são elas... – mirou a figura semi-consciente de Shaoran.

Curvou-se sobre ele e, com todo o cuidado, passou o braço por baixo do pescoço do chinês, que soltou um resmungo.

- Nem adianta reclamar... Não tem outro jeito – Sakura sussurrou para ele. Apoiou a cabeça dele na curva do seu cotovelo esquerdo e com a mão enfaixada, encostou o copo nos lábios do chinês.

- O que... – ele murmurou rouco.

- Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor – Sakura sussurrou de volta, surpresa por ele já conseguir falar.

- Humm – ele resmungou, mas tomou tudo em poucos goles, suspirando no final.

Sakura sorriu aliviada por, no final das contas, não ter tido tantos problemas para fazê-lo beber.

- Shaoran? – perguntou, ainda segurando-o nos braços.

- Hum?

- Como está se sentindo?

- Ótimo – respondeu com azedume, o que deixou Sakura satisfeita, pois se ele tinha força para demonstrar irritação estava em franca recuperação – É você, Kinomoto? – Sua voz era incerta.

- Sim.

- Pode tirar esse pano do meu rosto? – falava baixinho e Sakura imaginou que ele dormiria em breve.

- Se eu fizer isso, sua dor de cabeça vai piorar.

- Humm.

Sakura pousou a cabeça dele sobre o travesseiro libertando o braço, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e passou a acariciá-lo na cabeça.

- O que você... – suspirou – Está fazendo? – Shaoran perguntou num fio de voz.

- Nada – Sakura passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, colocando-os para trás – Não estou fazendo nada – sentiu que o chinês relaxava e, em seguida, percebeu que ele havia adormecido.

Sem tirar a mão dos cabelos do chinês, encostou a testa na beirada da cama e fechou os olhos. Estava aliviada porque tudo tinha ocorrido bem, a febre cedeu e Shaoran estava se recuperando até mais rápido do que esperava.

Nem queria pensar no que faria ali sozinha se ele piorasse...

* * *

Sentindo uma pontada no pescoço, Sakura acordou. Estava curvada, com a cabeça recostada na cama de Shaoran.

Droga. Havia dormido numa posição pouco confortável. Levantou do chão, alongou as costas doloridas, e sentou-se na cadeira, massageando o pescoço, por fim bocejou ruidosamente.

Foi quando se deu conta.

"Maldição" – Praguejou em pensamento.

Como fora capaz de dormir quando devia tomar conta de Shaoran?

Se chutando mentalmente, pousou a mão na testa do chinês adormecido, para seu completo alívio descobriu que a temperatura dele estava normal.

"Ainda bem!" – levantou-se da cadeira e se espreguiçou languidamente.

Que horas deveriam ser?

Era em momentos como aquele que adoraria ter um relógio...

Foi até a janela e a entreabriu. Pela cor do céu dava pra ver que faltava muito pouco para clarear.

Voltou-se para o lado da cama de Shaoran e mirou as faixas que o mestre pusera nele.

"_Por volta do amanhecer, você já pode tirar essas faixas, jovem Sakura. Mas não se esqueça de, depois que retirá-las, passar um pano molhado sobre as áreas afetas"_ – Yun lhe dissera.

Com bastante cuidado, retirou as faixas uma a uma colocando-as no chão.

- Puxa! – exclamou baixinho, mirando as surpreendentes marcas arroxeadas que cada faixa daquela cobrira.

- Pelo menos não há mais nenhum inchaço... – pegou o balde que fora seu companheiro durante a noite passada e pegou a toalha que estava boiando dentro dele.

- Assim que começou a passar o pano sobre o primeiro hematoma, Shaoran gemeu e se retraiu um pouco.

- Shhh, shhh. É para o seu bem... - Pousou a mão enfaixada na testa dele.

O chinês pareceu se acalmar.

Deixando escapar um suspiro triste, Sakura recomeçou a tarefa, sentia que Shaoran, apesar de inconsciente, estava totalmente retesado, por isso foi meticulosa. Com movimentos fortes e precisos, passou a toalha por cima das manhas escuras, e em poucos minutos terminou.

Jogou a toalha dentro do balde e voltou-se para o chinês. Notou que ele ainda estava completamente tenso.

- Pronto, pronto, já acabou – passou a mão por entre os cabelos dele – Daqui a muito pouco tudo isso vai passar – Sob as pontas de seus dedos, sentiu que ele relaxava e voltava a dormir tranquilo.

Com um sorriso se recostou na cadeira.

Suspirou.

Puxa vida como estava cansada!

Reuniu o que restava das suas forças e se levantou. Arrastou os pés até o armário do quarto e tirou de lá um lençol limpo, voltando para o lado da cama retirou o que Shaoran usara durante a noite e o substituiu pelo que pegara.

- Melhor assim, não é? – sorriu para a figura adormecida do chinês.

Segurando o lençol sujo, Sakura pegou a sua mochila e saiu do quarto. Estava louca para tomar um banho...

É claro que tinha de ser rápida, afinal devia fazer algo para Shaoran comer, tinha o pressentimento de que ele acordaria muito em breve, mas precisava de um banho para aliviar a tensão e revigorar o seu esqueleto exausto, mesmo que fosse um "banho de gato".

Apressando o passo entrou no banheiro.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar a escuridão. A cabeça latejava e sentia como se algo lhe apertasse os ombros e os joelhos.

Mas o que diabos lhe acontecera?

Lembrava-se vagamente de que havia lutado contra Beni. Franziu as sobrancelhas forçando o cérebro a trabalhar, mas não teve muito sucesso. Só se lembrou de que, durante a luta, perdera a sensibilidade dos braços e das pernas.

Com grande esforço mexeu cada dedo da mão direita, percebendo que conseguira, fez o mesmo com a mão esquerda e os pés. Quase suspirou de alívio ao perceber que voltara a sentir seus membros. Não estava cem por cento no controle, mas recuperara pelo menos uns setenta por cento...

Com o máximo de concentração que reuniu, ergueu a mão direita, que se moveu lentamente. Não sabia quanto tempo levara, mas as pontas dos dedos tocaram a toalha que lhe cobria os olhos. Pegou-a e, mantendo os olhos fechados, a retirou deixando-a de lado.

Engolindo em seco entreabriu os olhos, mas a leve claridade do quarto não prejudicou a sua dor de cabeça. Aliviado abriu os olhos por completo.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu para dar passagem a Sakura.

- Oh, acordou! – trazia uma tigela cheia com algo que cheirava tão bem que fez com que a boca de Shaoran se enchesse de água – Bom dia, Shaoran.

- Bom dia – Fez força para se colocar sentado na cama.

- Ei, vai com calma aí – Sakura colocou a tigela em cima da cadeira que estava ao lado da cama e o ajudou a se sentar. Colocou o travesseiro encostado na cabeceira da cama, para que ele pusesse encostar as costas num lugar mais confortável.

Pegou a tigela e sentou-se na cadeira.

- Humm, você tirou a toalha... – pegou a colher que estava dentro da tigela e começou a mexer no conteúdo que a enchia – Como está a cabeça?

Shaoran cruzou as mãos no colo.

- Está muito bem.

Sakura quase riu da cara de vontade que ele tinha agora olhando para o líquido morno que estava mexendo.

- Quer? - apontou para a tigela que repousava em seu colo.

Tentando não parecer um esfomeado, Shaoran balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Sakura sorriu e encheu a colher com a sopa que fizera e levou-a até os lábios de Shaoran.

- Eu posso comer sozinho, não sou um bebê – Ele reclamou.

Sakura fez cara feia.

- Você já pode mexer as mãos livremente? Do jeito que sempre mexeu?

Shaoran desviou o olhar.

- Bem...

- Foi o que pensei – Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça – Deixa de besteiras e abre a boca.

Shaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas, como duvidava de que conseguiria comer sem bancar o idiota, abriu a boca.

- Muito bem – Sakura sorriu e enfiou uma colherada na boca do chinês – Você não precisa se preocupar, o mestre Yun disse que logo, logo você estará novinho em folha.

Shaoran duvidava um pouco disso, mas não disse nada. Continuou a comer em silêncio, e, como suspeitava, a refeição estava uma delícia!

Sakura estava muito satisfeita com o apetite do rapaz. Em pouquíssimo tempo, a tigela estava quase vazia!

Shaoran estava com uma fome canina e a sopa que Sakura trouxera estava tão boa que... Foi então que percebeu que ela estava lhe dando as colheradas com a mão esquerda. A tigela estava pousada no colo dela.

"Desde quando a Kinomoto era canhota?"

Entre uma colherada e outra viu que a japonesa estava com o braço direito parcialmente escondido pela cadeira, mas mesmo assim pôde ver de relance uma bandagem.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein? – Sakura encarava a tigela vazia em seu colo – Quer mais?

- O que houve com a sua mão? - assim que fez a pergunta flashes passaram por sua cabeça. Chamas gigantescas vindo em sua direção, uma pessoa aparecendo a sua frente e então ambos foram envoltos por uma cortina de água que logo se transformou em vapor. A última lembrança que tinha antes de apagar foi a de um grito de dor...

Sakura engoliu em seco. Colocou a colher dentro da tigela e colocou as duas no chão. Mordendo o lábio inferior, pousou a mão machucada sobre o colo.

- Acho que eu deveria ter usado a carta Escudo ao invés da Água, não é mesmo? – sorriu – Mas quem ia adivinhar que aquelas chamas eram tão poderosas?

"Como é que é?" - Shaoran trincou os dentes.

Reunindo o pouco de força que ainda tinha, alcançou a mão machucada da japonesa, tomando-a gentilmente entre a sua, e a trouxe para mais perto, para que pudesse observá-la mais atentamente.

"Como isso foi acontecer?" – pensou irritado.

- Dói? – perguntou baixinho.

- Não – Sakura respondeu depressa.

Shaoran encarou-a de olhos semicerrados.

- Não? – sabia que ela não estava lhe dizendo a verdade.

Sakura fez um bico de indiferença.

- Bem, não tanto quanto antes – resolveu ser mais sincera – O Mestre Yun aplicou um unguento de alívio imediato – revelou em tom de brincadeira, mas Shaoran não achou graça.

"Não tanto quanto antes"

Aquela frase ficou martelando em sua cabeça.

Voltou a observar a mão machucada, viu que as bandagens iam até um pouco depois do pulso da japonesa.

Engoliu em seco.

- Vai ficar marcado? – perguntou contendo a respiração.

Ouvindo a pergunta do chinês, Sakura sentiu seu coração se enternecer. Sorriu.

- Segundo o mestre Yun as chamas do Beni não deixam marcas e quando retornarmos para... – fez uma pausa incerta – para a nossa... dimensão... – se sentia estranha falando daquele jeito - Não haverá cicatriz nenhuma.

Shaoran voltou a respirar.

Já era horrível ela ter se ferido por sua causa, imagine se ela tivesse a pele marcada para sempre por causa da sua imprudência?

- Bom – voltou a encarar a japonesa com atenção – Por que fez aquilo?

Sakura sabia que ele ia fazer aquela pergunta e ainda não sabia o que responder.

Afinal, por que se metera naquela luta?

Decidiu que o melhor era tentar dizer a verdade, por mais vergonhoso que fosse.

- Não pude me controlar... – fez uma pausa tentando reordenar os pensamentos – Você não podia se mexer, então...

- Você não devia ter se envolvido! – Shaoran interrompeu, os olhos fixos na mão enfaixada. Não conseguia parar de pensar que ela estava machucada por sua culpa.

- Eu não podia deixar você receber aquele golpe! – falou baixinho por entre dentes, deixando de lado o constrangimento – Você não tinha como se defender e eu não podia permitir... – fechou os olhos e suspirou – Não podia – voltou a encará-lo direto nos olhos.

Shaoran pousou a mão dela em seu peito, manteve-a no lugar segurando-a pela parte boa do seu antebraço, para não causar dor. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se escorregar até que estava de novo deitado na cama, mais tarde poderia desculpar a si mesmo por essas ações pouco racionais culpando seu atual estado deplorável, no final das contas estava sendo vencido pelo cansaço mesmo, sem falar na dor que consumia seu corpo...

- Idiota – murmurou e, com mais um esforço, entreabriu os olhos, encarando as piscinas verdes que estavam meio ocultas pela leve penumbra – Obrigado – sussurrou pouco antes de cair no sono.

Sakura sentiu ser tomada por uma alegria esmagadora. Com a mão livre afastou o cabelo que caía na testa do chinês adormecido.

- De nada – sussurrou.

* * *

- Já está mais do que na hora de levantar – resmungou.

Pela claridade do quarto, Shaoran sabia que tinha dormido bastante.

Acordara sozinho no quarto que dividia com Sakura e permaneceu deitado por tempo suficiente para ficar de saco cheio.

Com um gemido de esforço se pôs sentado na cama.

"Mas onde será que está aquela garota?" – empurrou o lençol para o lado – "Onde está todo mundo, afinal?" – desde a luta não vira ninguém mais, além da japonesa.

Aquilo era o cúmulo!

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso no momento.

Reuniu toda a sua força e conseguiu fazer com que as pernas deslizassem pela cama até que seus pés tocassem o chão. Nunca antes tivera que fazer tanto esforço para se levantar de uma cama.

Com um suspiro, apoiou as mãos na cama e fez força para cima, ficando de pé. Quase caiu de volta na cama, quando seus joelhos bambearam fazendo com que perdesse um pouco do equilíbrio. Permaneceu um segundo parado testando a própria estabilidade, ficou satisfeito ao ver que estava firme.

- Preciso de uma camisa... – murmurou ao encarar o próprio peito nu.

- O que você está fazendo! – Sakura gritou entrando no quarto de repente.

Shaoran tomou um susto e seus joelhos voltaram a bambear.

- Whoa – em um segundo, Sakura estava ao seu lado segurando o seu braço, fazendo com que recuperasse o equilíbrio.

- Droga, Kinomoto. Você tinha mesmo que entrar desse jeito?

- Ora, me desculpe... – Sakura tentava conter a ironia, mas nunca tinha sido boa nisso – Acontece que me surpreendi vendo o senhor de pé! Quando eu saí parecia que você estava em coma!

Sakura estava dividida entre a preocupação e a irritação.

"Droga, por que ele não coopera?"

Shaoran percebeu o conflito da japonesa e se sentiu um traste.

- Me desculpe – cedeu – Eu já estava cansado de ficar deitado – ele falou com uma expressão tão meiga que Sakura sentiu vontade de apertá-lo de encontro ao peito.

Mas ao invés disso suspirou.

- Tudo bem – colocou a mão machucada no ombro do chinês e a boa na cintura dele, fazendo com que ele se sentasse na cama – Você tem que vestir uma camisa primeiro, não é bom que ande por aí descoberto, afinal você teve febre sabia? – foi até a mochila dele e vasculhou-a até encontrar uma camisa de botões e um casaco de zíper.

- Você vai deixar que eu te ajude? – Shaoran fez que sim com a cabeça. Não queria passar por mal agradecido se negando e também não queria dar uma de ridículo tentando se vestir.

Só não sabia como suportaria ter Sakura lhe vestindo, mas descobriria em breve.

- Humm, muito bem – com cuidado, ela colocou a mão esquerda dele dentro da manga, fez o mesmo com a mão direita e num só movimento puxou a camisa pelas suas costas até os ombros.

"Até aqui tudo bem" – pensou aliviado, para logo em seguida engolir em seco. Sakura se pôs de joelhos e começou a abotoar a sua camisa.

"E co-começando pelos botões de baixo!" – o suor começava a brotar em sua têmpora. Sentia a mão de Sakura tocar a sua pele sobre a camisa. O toque era suave, mas o suficiente para...

"Argh!"

- Prontinho! – exclamou Sakura, deixando dois botões desabotoados e um Shaoran a ponto de enlouquecer.

Quando ela se virou para pegar o casaco, Shaoran aproveitou para umedecer os lábios.

- A-cho – a voz desafinou no final – Hum-hum – pigarreou – Acho que não preciso do casaco não. Está um pouco quente, não acha?

Sakura o encarou por um instante.

- De fato está um pouco quente - inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado – Mas você está meio vermelho... – Colocou a mão na testa dele – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Aquilo foi a gota. Com uma rapidez que não esperava recuperar tão cedo, Shaoran se levantou.

Mas infelizmente para ele, suas pernas ainda estavam muito fracas para uma coisa daquelas e não suportaram seu peso. Shaoran balançou perigosamente, quase sem equilíbrio, para não terminar estatelado no chão, teve que se segurar com as duas mãos na cintura de Sakura.

Conteve a respiração.

- Puxa, não imaginava que você já pudesse fazer isso! – Sakura estava espantadíssima.

- Bem... Eu sempre me recupero rápido – Shaoran conseguiu dizer mirando-a direto nos olhos.

- Estou vendo... – Sakura apoiou as mãos no peito dele e deu um passo para trás, fazendo-o sentir um desapontamento enorme e ao mesmo tempo absurdo. Mas para a sua surpresa ela se posicionou ao seu lado e deslizou a mão esquerda ao longo do seu corpo até meio que abraçá-lo pela cintura.

- O que você está...?

Sakura tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Ora, vou ajudá-lo a caminhar! E você poderia facilitar um pouco as coisas para mim se passasse seu braço pelos meus ombros...

Shaoran deixou que o canto da boca se erguesse num pequeno sorriso e simulou um suspiro cansado.

- Tudo bem – fez do jeito que ela pediu, mas não apoiou todo o peso do braço sobre os ombros dela – Afinal já não agüento mais discutir com você...

O sorriso de Sakura se alargou.

- Ótimo – começaram a caminhar bem devagar.

- Vamos para a cozinha. Eu fiz o nosso almoço – Sakura revelou

Shaoran mais uma vez ergueu o canto dos lábios. Podia dizer que estava feliz... Sentia que a cada minuto que passava ganhava mais força e, por mais que relutasse em admitir, estava muito mais do que satisfeito com todo o cuidado que estava recebendo de certa japonesa...

* * *

Peixe frito, purê de batatas, arroz, uma tigela repleta de frutas e uma jarra de suco.

Shaoran encarava com surpresa a imensidão de comida que Sakura pusera sobre a mesa.

– Eu achei que quando você acordasse talvez quisesse comer alguma coisa mais sólida, por isso preparei algo mais substancial... – ela falou com um sorriso.

- Obrigado – foi tudo o que Shaoran conseguiu dizer.

- Precisa de ajuda para comer?

Shaoran não cansava de se perguntar como que uma pessoa a quem conhecera há tão pouco tempo podia ser tão atenciosa.

- Não. Eu acho que já posso comer sozinho.

- Certo, então toma – Sakura colocou uma tigela cheia em frente a Shaoran – E trate de comer tudo.

A japonesa abriu um sorriso não bonito e espontâneo, que Shaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar. Sem perda de tempo, grudou os olhos na tigela e começou a comer.

Assim que viu o chinês comer com apetite, Sakura se serviu.

- Bem... Eu sei que você não gosta que eu pergunte, mas... – Sakura encheu um copo com suco e o colocou em frente a Shaoran – Como está se sentindo?

Shaoran parou a meio caminho de levar o garfo à boca. Encarou a japonesa com atenção. Ela o encarava de volta com aqueles olhos verdes cheios de expectativa mesclada com preocupação. Sentiu que era desarmado.

Pousou o garfo dentro da tigela e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

- Só tenho um pouco de dificuldade de controlar os meus braços e as minhas pernas. Quase não sinto nenhuma dor – revelou, fazendo Sakura sorrir – Agora é a minha vez.

- Hum? – a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como está a sua mão? – Shaoran se inclinou para frente, em direção a japonesa.

Sakura posicionou a mão enfaixada em frente ao chinês e o encarou séria.

- Quase não incomoda mais – Shaoran fez que sim com a cabeça e, incerto, tomou a mão dela entre as suas, lentamente a trouxe até os seus lábios, beijando-a suavemente.

Sakura sentiu o coração ir bater descompassado dentro do estômago.

- Ainda bem – Shaoran falou encarando-a, sem soltar-lhe a mão.

Não sabia como fora capaz de um ato daqueles, mas agora já era muito tarde para pensar nisso, já se via preso nos lindos olhos de Kinomoto Sakura.

- Olha pessoal, chegamos bem na hora! – Shingo entrou gritando na cozinha.

Sakura colocou as mãos no colo e Shaoran se ajeitou na cadeira, encheu a boca de comida o mais rápido que pôde.

- Ora veja Beni, se o jovem Shaoran já não está praticamente novo em folha! – Yun comentou entrando.

- Boa garoto – Beni entrou cambaleando e se sentou ao lado de Shaoran.

- A Sakura fez um ótimo trabalho, hein, Yun? – Takuma procurava por mais tigelas nos armários.

- Mas quanto a isso eu não tenho dúvidas – Yun respondeu sentando-se ao lado da japonesa.

- A Sakura é muito talentosa – Shingo colocava mais copos em cima da mesa.

- Algum gato comeu a língua de vocês? – Takuma perguntou, sentando-se à mesa avaliando os dois adolescentes que estavam mais vermelhos que pimentões.

- Hã... humm...

- B-Bem...

Sakura e Shaoran só conseguiram gaguejar.

- Eles são assim mesmo, Takuma – Yun interveio com um sorriso de entendimento – Vamos comer!

* * *

O sol estava se pondo quando todos se reuniram no quintal da casa em que viviam Takuma e Shingo.

- Muito obrigado por cuidar desses dois, Takuma – Yun apertou a mão do amigo – Acho que estamos mais do que prontos para voltarmos para casa, não é, discípulos? – passou os olhos de Shaoran para Sakura, cada um com uma mochila nas costas.

- Ah Sakura-chan... – Shingo se aproximou – Logo agora que a gente estava se tornando mais íntimo... – a envolveu num abraço forte e correu as mãos pelas costas dela.

- Ei Shingo – Shaoran bateu com a mão no ombro do japonês.

- Hum? – Shingo se virou e recebeu um excelente soco na cara que o fez cair no chão – Mas que droga, cara! – se levantou – Pra quê isso?

Shaoran ia cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas sentiu uma pontada nos ombros, com isso decidiu colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

- De onde eu venho isso é um cumprimento – mentiu descaradamente.

- Puxaaa – Shingo parecia impressionado.

Takuma balançou a cabeça negativamente. O seu filho era mesmo um idiota...

Shaoran, sentiu o doce sabor da vingança inundar o seu paladar, só lamentava não estar em condições de batê-lo com mais força. Caminhando ainda vacilantemente, mas sem precisar do suporte de Sakura, se pôs em frente a Beni.

Os dois se encararam por uns instantes até que Shaoran estendeu a mão, num cumprimento silencioso.

Sorrindo, Beni apertou a mão do chinês.

- Me desculpe – Shaoran disse quase num sussurro.

Sakura sorriu e Yun adotou uma expressão de aprovação.

- Puxa, o Beni ganha um aperto de mão e eu um soco? – alisava o queixo – Eu acho isso muito injusto – Shingo choramingava.

- Shingo, você é mesmo muito burro! – Takuma conteve a vontade de dar um croque no filho.

- Hãããã? Por quê?

Com uma gota na cabeça, Sakura deu um abraço em Takuma e outro em Beni.

- Vou sentir saudades, pessoal – sentia a garganta apertada.

- Vamos logo, jovens, ou vamos chegar tarde – Yun estendeu as mãos para Sakura e Li. Com um aceno de despedida em direção a Takuma, Shaoran tomou uma das mãos de Yun. Suspirando, Sakura também fez o mesmo. E num piscar de olhos os três desapareceram, deixando Takuma, Beni e Shingo para trás.

* * *

Assim que apareceram em frente à casa de Yun. Sentiram a coisa mais estranha que já tiveram conhecimento.

Shaoran sentia-se novinho em folha. Como se nunca tivesse se machucado e Sakura sentia-se apenas incomodada por estar usando ataduras.

- Mas o quê? - Exclamaram em uníssono.

- Acho que me esqueci de contar a vocês certas coisas muito interessantes sobre aquela dimensão – Yun sorria com ar de quem pregara uma peça - Lá o cinturão de tempo é diferente, vocês têm a noção de que passaram vários dias lá, mas no espaço temporal daqui, passaram apenas pouco mais de um dia fora. Mas o detalhe mais importante que devem saber é que... – pegou a mão enfaixada de Sakura – Para os que têm magia, uma coisa imensamente útil acontece... – Começou a retirar a bandagem para revelar que a mão e o pulso de Sakura estavam completamente sãos – Praticamente todo ferimento feito na outra dimensão desaparece quando voltamos para essa – concluiu.

- Uau – Sakura exclamou.

- Isso é incrível! – Shaoran estava mais do que surpreso. Mas também estava aliviado até dizer chega. Imaginara que levaria semanas até que se recuperasse totalmente dos danos ocasionados pela luta contra Beni.

- Muito bem, tudo explicado! – Yun começou a andar em direção a casa – Agora vamos entrar que Shin está nos esperando.

Certas coisas não mudavam nunca mesmo...

Yun observava com prazer os seus dois discípulos comerem com a rapidez de lobos.

- Francamente vocês dois! Desse jeito, o Shin vai imaginar que vocês não comem há meses... – Se, com o comentário, ele esperava que Sakura e Li parassem de comer ou que pelo menos comessem mais devagar, ficaria decepcionado. Eles comeram em ritmo frenético até não restar nada em seus pratos.

- Ah, Shin, eu senti tanta falta da sua comida! – Sakura exclamou satisfeita para o monge, que sorriu.

- Isso mesmo, Shin. Muito obrigado pela refeição! – Shaoran concordou.

Shin lançou um olhar surpreso para Yun que balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. O monge estava surpreso pelo comportamento comunicativo de Shaoran, que sempre fora tão reservado e agora estava reiterando uma afirmação de Sakura! Aquela era uma mudança muito significativa para passar despercebida...

- Bem, jovens, como se comportaram muito bem ultimamente... – chamou a atenção par si – Amanhã vocês terão o dia de folga. Enviarei os dois para o vilarejo, para que encaminhem cartas para as suas respectivas famílias – revelou.

- Uaaay, que legal! – Sakura quase pulou da cadeira.

Shaoran também estava cheio de satisfação e vontade de transmitir para a mãe os progressos que conseguira.

- Isso mesmo, e como vocês vão para lá, aproveitarei para pedir que comprem algumas coisinhas para mim – Yun revelou.

"Sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás disso..." – Sakura pensou.

- O que estão esperando? Vão logo escrever essas cartas! – gritou – E depois vão direto para a cama! Quero que vocês saiam amanhã bem cedo, senão vão chegar muito tarde ao vilarejo – ante estas palavras, Sakura e Shaoran saíram quase correndo da cozinha.

* * *

- Kinomoto, você acha que é mesmo necessário enviar tantas cartas? – Shaoran perguntou quando, mais tarde, entraram no quarto que dividiam.

- Claro que sim, eu prometi para muita gente que enviaria notícias, sabe? – Sakura respondeu passeando os olhos pelo aposento – Puxa, eu tinha me esquecido de como esse quarto era inconveniente e pequeno – comentou mirando a única e solitária cama do lugar.

- Pois levando em conta a quantidade de mentiras que você colocou naquelas cartas, não acha que seria mais simples se escrevesse apenas uma e deixasse para sua família a tarefa de mentir para os seus amigos? – Shaoran rebateu – E é mesmo lastimável que o nosso quarto seja tão miserável – nem o quarto do mais simples ajudante de estrebaria da sua família era tão pobre.

- Olha só quem está falando... – Sakura levou as mãos à cintura – Se eu não estou enganada, você pareceu bastante animado me ajudando a rechear aquelas cartas com mentiras...

Shaoran sentou-se na cama e retirou os sapatos.

- Pois aí é que está. Você deveria se sentir culpada por me arrastar para o seu emaranhado de mentiras... – apontava para ela um dedo acusador.

-"Emaranhado de mentiras"? – Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele na cama – O que você é? Alguma velha fanática por livros de romance de quinta categoria? – riu.

Shaoran deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Antes fosse esse o caso – curvou-se e apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas – Se eu fosse uma velha que apreciasse ler livros de autoria duvidosa, talvez o mestre Yun tivesse me oferecido um quarto decente...

Sakura o encarava de testa franzida.

- É meu caro Shaoran, tudo isso nos leva a pergunta de um milhão de dólares – fez uma pausa dramática - Quem fica com a cama hoje?

Shaoran encarava o chão.

- P-pode ficar com ela - sussurrou

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Como é?

- Eu disse que você pode ficar com a cama! – repetiu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Sakura abriu um sorriso.

- Muito legal da sua parte – o cutucou com o cotovelo – Mas não posso aceitar.

Shaoran virou-se para ela sem entender.

- O quê... Por quê?

- Vamos decidir esse problema do jeito certo.

- Jeito certo?

- Isso mesmo.

Shaoran semicerrou os olhos.

- Que jeito certo?

- Na sorte – falou com o sorriso aumentando no rosto.

- Na sorte?

- Isso mesmo!

"Em 90% das vezes que tiramos a sorte eu perco, então..." – Shaoran pensou

- Tudo bem. O que vai ser?

- Que tal jokenpô?

- Por mim...

- Então está certo, quem ganhar fica com a cama – Sakura esclareceu – Um, dois e... Três! – mostrou o punho fechado e viu que Shaoran tinha estendido a mão, formando uma folha de papel.

"Droga!" – Shaoran pensou - "Justo quando quero perder..."

- Pois é, o que é certo é certo – Sakura se levantou.

Sem pensar direito, Shaoran a deteve segurando-a pelo braço.

- Kinomoto, fique com a cama – a encarava com seriedade.

- Não posso. Tiramos na sorte. Você ganhou, você fica com a cama.

"Mas que cabeça dura!"

- Mas está muito frio!

Sakura abriu um sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que posso agüentar...

- Mas...

-Você ganhou o direito de dormir nesta cama, Shaoran.

O chinês engoliu em seco, quando se viu sem alternativa, a não ser...

- Q-que tal – pigarreou – Se nós dois ficássemos juntos nela... Dormíssemos juntos nela? Eu quero dizer... Passássemos a noite sobre ela... Eu quero dizer... Argh – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro - Ela é pequena, mas acho que cabe nós dois... Eu não me mexo muito durante o sono... Não precisa se preocupar.

Sakura sentia que o seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.

- Tudo bem.

Shaoran conteve a respiração.

- Você aceita?

- Claro. Não vou ofendê-lo com uma recusa.

- Oh... Obrigado! – suspirou. Mas que constrangimento!

- Eu vou ao banheiro me trocar, já volto – dizendo isso, Sakura pegou a sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

- Mas no que eu fui me meter...? - Shaoran falou para o quarto vazio.

Quando voltou, Sakura encontrou Shaoran já deitado e todo enrolado nas cobertas. Notou que ele deixara um espaço razoável a seu lado e um cobertor dobrado para que usasse.

- Shaoran?

- Humm?

- Já dormiu?

- Sim, estou te respondendo porque falo no sono.

- Puxa, que mal humor... – se deitou no espaço que ele deixara e se cobriu com o cobertor – Ui, que frio.

- Isso é o que dá tomar banho numa hora avançada dessas – Sakura viu que ele estava de olhos fechados.

- Ora, nada como um bom banho para aliviar a tensão.

- E o que te deixou tensa? – Abriu os olhos e a encarou.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- B-bem, todos os últimos acontecimentos foram bastante estressantes, não acha?

Shaoran piscou.

- De fato – voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Viu? - Sakura enrolou-se toda nas cobertas.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? – percebeu que ela estava se aproximando perigosamente.

- Está muito frio... – ela se justificou – E você está tããão quentinho.

- Sim, e você está gelada.

- Hããã? –choramingou.

- Ah droga! – jogou uma parte do próprio cobertor sobre ela e a puxou para mais perto de si.

- Ah, Shaoran, você é tão bonzinho...

- Ei, cala a boca e vai dormir, antes que eu te enxote daqui.

- Uia, certo, certo! – fechou os olhos.

Shaoran sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Ei, Kinomoto, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- À vontade...

- Por que, mesmo o restante do seu corpo estando gelado, os seus pés estão quentes?

Sakura abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Ele estava tão perto naquela escuridão...

- E eu sei lá, vai dormir! – fechou os olhos e rezou para que ele fosse mesmo.

Ouviu-o dar uma risadinha, mas o chinês não disse mais nada.

* * *

Através do espelho da escuridão, os frios olhos azuis de Elizabeth observavam aquela cena com um brilho mordaz.

- Kyle – chamou.

A imagem do espelho mudou e o rosto do seu irmão apareceu.

- Espero que seja urgente, Lizzie, a Azumi está me esperando – Elizabeth apenas piscou, ignorando as preocupações do irmão.

- De quanto tempo você ainda precisa?

- Veja bem, já consegui um número razoável dos "bons" e outra quantidade considerável das "distrações", por quê?

"Sempre a mesma desculpa..." – Lizzie pensou.

- As coisas por aqui estão tomado caminhos complicados, por isso volte o mais rápido que puder – Elizabeth falava cada sílaba lentamente, para que o irmão não perdesse nenhuma informação.

Kyle estalou a língua.

- Talvez demore um pouco mais, eu não posso sair por aí com esse monte de gente, as pessoas iam notar um grupo de mais de vinte pessoas andando por aí juntas. Ainda mais que nenhum integrante da minha turma está me acompanhando de forma convencional, você sabe... – ele tinha um sorriso.

Elizabeth o encarou por um instante.

- Quanto a isso não podemos fazer nada – concedeu por fim – Por enquanto... Terei que agir sozinha.

O sorriso de Kyle se alargou e Elizabeth encerrou a comunicação. Caminhando lentamente, ela foi até uma mesa onde um pequeno frasco contendo um líquido preto, repousava. Elizabeth o apanhou e, após um pequeno momento de hesitação, tomou seu conteúdo em dois pequenos goles.

Por mais que adorasse fazer poções...

Seus olhos de um azul quase branco escureceram levemente, assumindo um tom turquesa.

O canto de seus lábios se ergueu numa sombra de sorriso.

- Como eu detesto essa poção! – murmurou com uma voz estranhamente alegre, seu sorriso se alargando.

* * *

TBC

* * *

E aí gostaram? Se sim, me deixem saber. Se naum, me deixem saber também! _

Estão ansiosos para o próximo cap?

Prometo que naum vow demorar um ano para postar o próximo... XD

Estou empolgada!

Antes de ir me, gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, foram elas que me motivaram a voltar a escrever (tava tão desanimada... T_T) valeu minna!

Ja ne

Yuki O-Ren


	11. Chapter 11

Surpresa!

Eh Eh Eh, aposto que vocês não esperavam me ler tão cedo, não é?

Pois é, capítulo quentinho de MIRAI E!

Divirtam-se!

**CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

_Estava sentada na sua antiga sala de aula. Era muito cedo e ninguém havia chegado ainda. Aproveitou para terminar o dever de casa que estava inacabado. Aff, matemática... Quando essa matéria deixaria de ser um problema?_

_- Escolhida? - Seu lápis mal tinha encostado no caderno quando alguém gritou do corredor._

_Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Sakura levantou-se e foi até a porta da sala._

_Que estranho... O corredor estava completamente vazio. Sakura sentiu os pelos dos braços se eriçarem, que fez com que seu corpo inteiro estremecesse. _

_- Escolhida... – Ignorando a sensação desagradável, saiu da sala tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquela voz. _

_Não tinha dado nem três passos quando se viu no jardim da escola._

_Franziu as sobrancelhas diante da paisagem que lhe rodeava. Apesar do sol brilhar forte, flocos de neve caiam lentamente do céu, deixando o chão completamente branco._

_- Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado... – De onde viera aquela voz, afinal?_

_Deu alguns passos vacilantes, abraçando-se por causa do frio._

_- Oh, que doce, está me procurando? – assustou-se com a voz que surgira mais uma vez. _

_Olhou de um lado para o outro, mas não viu ninguém. _

_Que coisa!_

_De repente ao longe, no meio de toda a neve, apareceu uma enorme árvore de cerejeira em flor. Sob a sua copa, Sakura viu duas pessoas que pareciam conversar. Semicerrou os olhos, procurando distinguir quem eram. Mesmo a distância, pôde ver que se tratava de um homem e uma mulher, mas de onde estava não foi capaz de descobrir as suas identidades._

_Parou de andar, sua atenção totalmente voltada para o casal, mas agora tinha dificuldade até para acompanhar a cena, pois os flocos de neve, que antes caiam suavemente, se transformaram numa tremenda nevasca. O frio parecia penetrar-lhe a pele fazendo com que começasse a bater os dentes, mesmo assim, conseguiu ver o momento em que o homem se inclinou lentamente e beijou a mulher._

_Um estalo se fez ouvir._

_Nesse momento uma nuvem gigantesca apareceu de repente e o céu escureceu, enquanto o casal parecia congelado naquele beijo. Diante dos seus olhos, as pétalas das flores da cerejeira começaram a cair sob o casal que ainda se beijava, e o tronco começou a se partir ao meio em uma enorme rachadura._

_Sakura caiu de joelhos, vencida pelo frio insuportável, podia ver a própria respiração em forma de vapor gelado, ao longe, naquele exato momento a cerejeira tombava ao chão, completamente seca._

_- Se não tomar cuidado, eu ficarei com tudo... – a voz surgiu de novo – Com tudo._

* * *

Sakura piscou atordoada. Estava cercada pela penumbra do quarto.

- Um sonho? – falou baixinho.

Sentiu um toque no seu ombro. Então se lembrou que estava dividindo a cama com Shaoran.

- O que foi Kinomoto? – o chinês perguntou preocupado.

Sakura suspirou e, como estava de costas, virou-se para encará-lo.

- Não foi nada. Apenas um sonho... – respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Aquele? – sua preocupação aumentou.

"_Se não tomar cuidado, eu ficarei com tudo" – _A voz ressoava tão vívida em sua cabeça, que era como se a pessoa sussurrasse em seu ouvido. Uma voz fantasma. Irreconhecível...

- Não. Foi outro... – passou a mão pelo rosto – Foi tão... – não sabia como descrever – Sei lá... Estranho.

Suspirou.

- Talvez não signifique nada – Sakura amenizou num sussurro.

Shaoran não acreditava muito naquilo.

- Pode ser... – um sonho que não significasse nada não a deixaria daquele jeito, mas não diria nada – Puxa, você está gelada! Vem cá – passou um braço pela cintura de Sakura, trazendo-a para perto de si – Vamos deixar isso para lá - A encarava de perto e por isso pôde ver a preocupação em seus olhos.

"_De jeito nenhum foi um sonho qualquer" _– o chinês pensou.

- Por enquanto é melhor dormirmos – apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela – não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui – a apertou em seus braços.

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sakura, que se aconchegou melhor nos braços de Shaoran. O nariz quase encostando no peito dele.

Sentindo-se muito mais confortável, não demorou muito para adormecer.

Notando que Sakura havia dormido, Shaoran encostou o rosto nos cabelos dela e inspirou profundamente.

"Puxa, que delícia..." – fechou os olhos e, envolto no suave perfume que se desprendia da japonesa, caiu no sono.

O último pensamento lúcido dele, foi que havia sido uma ótima idéia aquela de partilharem a cama...

* * *

- Dia de folga... Essa foi muito boa! – numa explosão de violência, Shaoran chutou uma pedra, que voou para longe.

- Aquele velho é mesmo um sem vergonha! – Sakura resmungava enquanto caminhavam pela floresta – Eu já disse isso alguma vez?

- Incontáveis vezes, na verdade. Mas já deveríamos saber que ele acabaria nos explorando... – Shaoran segurava, inconformado, a lista de compras de duas folhas, que Yun entregara para eles no café da manhã.

- Teremos que correr como loucos para terminar de comprar tudo isso e voltar ainda nesse século!

Sakura parecia incapaz de acreditar na escassez de caráter de algumas pessoas e por isso ia resmungando maldizeres sobre o mestre Yun enquanto ia pisando duro, tão duro que Shaoran tinha a impressão de que o chão estremecia a cada passo dela.

A raiva da japonesa chagava a ser engraçada, mas trazia uma expressão interessante ao seu semblante... As bochechas estavam coradas e os olhos tinham um brilho perigoso. Por mais que Shaoran achasse que a garota ficava muito bonita com raiva achou melhor ficar fora do seu caminho, afinal, um movimento errado seu e toda aquela ira poderia ser vertida em direção a sua pobre pessoa, por isso passou a caminhar um passo atrás dela.

No final estava satisfeito naquela posição, porque de onde estava podia apreciar o doce balançar de certos quadris...

"É... estava provado... eu virei mesmo um pervertido!" – fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, acabando por esbarrar com o peito na mochila que Sakura trazia às costas. Preparou-se para uma explosão, já até podia ver os olhos verdes lançando faísca em sua direção... Mas não desistiria sem lutar! A culpa não foi sua e sim da japonesa que havia parado de repente...

Segundo se passaram e a referida explosão não veio. A japonesa continuava parada no meio do caminho.

- Ei, o que foi? – Shaoran perguntou dando um passo para trás. Só por precaução.

Sakura virou-se para ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Havia tido uma idéia. E uma das boas!

- Shaoran, se lembra que o mestre Yun falou que poderíamos ir até uma hospedaria no vilarejo para comer e tomar banho, e não precisaríamos pagar nada, bastava nós revelarmos que éramos discípulos dele?

Shaoran piscou sem entender.

- E daí?

O sorriso de Sakura se alargou.

- Pois nós vamos tirar o nosso dia de folga...

* * *

A hospedaria era na verdade uma pequena casinha de madeira, Sakura duvidava que tivesse mais do que quatro quartos.

- Puxa, é bem pequena não é?

- Pois é – virou-se para ela – Mas me explica como é que vamos ter o nosso dia de folga? – ela se recusara a lhe contar durante o caminho.

Sakura sorriu.

- Me siga e descubra – entrou na pousada - Com licença! – cumprimentou uma senhora já bem idosa que estava trás do balcão.

O _hall, _se é que podia chamar aquela salinha por esse nome, era composto por um balcão e algumas mesas, onde os hóspedes poderiam fazer a suas refeições. Sakura não deixou de notar que, com exceção dos três, o lugar estava vazio.

- Bom dia – a senhora respondeu na sua voz trêmula.

- Bom dia. Somos os discípulos de Yun – Sakura pousou as mãos sobre o balcão – Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura e este é o Li Shaoran.

O rosto da velha senhora se iluminou na hora.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – Shaoran exclamou assim que o gentil casal de velhinhos, que eram os donos da pousada, se retirou fechando a porta de correr do quarto.

- E o que foi que eu fiz de mais? – Sakura tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você nos hospedou aqui! Foi isso o que você fez! – Sussurrou por entre dentes.

- Ah, Isso? – Sakura deixou cair a mochila no chão – Não foi grande coisa... Além do mais, você viu como o casal Ma ficou feliz em nos ter aqui. E afinal quanto pode custar a hospedagem num lugar simples desses? – passeou os olhos pelo quarto.

O aposento em si até que era grande, mas vários futons estavam enrolados a um canto, o que significava que se mais hóspedes chegassem dormiriam ali.

Então a privacidade era zero. Mas como só ficariam ali por uma noite não haveria problema.

- Essa não é a questão! – Shaoran rebateu observando-a se aproximar dos futons.

- Ah relaxa aí, Shaoran – atirou um futon para ele – O mestre disse que nos daria um dia de folga, não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Pois então aproveita! – Estirou o próprio futon no chão.

- Hunf – Shaoran a imitou, engolindo as reclamações que desejava fazer. O mestre tinha dito que teriam um dia de folga, mas não mencionara nada sobre ficarem hospedados por dois dias.

- Uaayy, que legal! – Sakura estava elétrica – Vamos colocar as nossas cartas no correio e depois teremos o dia todo para nós! – bateu palmas – E amanhã faremos as compras do mestre e voltamos! Qual a grande dificuldade disso?

Shaoran esqueceu um pouco as preocupações ao ver a alegria da japonesa.

Deixou escapar um suspiro derrotado.

- Tudo bem – concedeu – Mas é você quem vai explicar para ele quando a gente voltar.

Sakura ficou estática.

- T-tudo bem – voltou a sorrir – Vai valer apena.

* * *

- Até que esse vilarejo é bem bonitinho... – Sakura comentou enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas – Da primeira vez que estive aqui não prestei atenção. Também eu estava com tanta pressa pra chegar à casa do mestre...

- Você tem razão é bonito. Da outra vez que estive aqui, mal reparei que isso _era_ _de fato_ um vilarejo... – Shaoran sempre apreciara lugares pequenos – Se bem que eu me lembro de algumas vacas pelo caminho – apontou para duas vaquinhas que estavam mastigando do outro lado da rua.

Sakura deu uma risadinha.

- Bem, a senhora Ma disse que tinha uma caixa de correios que ficava em frente a uma venda no final dessa... Ah, está ali – apontou para uma pequena loja de artesanato, na calçada em frente a ela estava uma caixa marrom com uma plaquinha onde se lia: POSTAGENS – Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei!

Levando-se em conta o tamanho do vilarejo não tinha sido uma missão realmente difícil.

- Você não acha estranho, Kinomoto? – Shaoran questionou pensativo enquanto caminhavam até a caixa de correios.

- O quê?

- Eu nunca fui muito fanático por tecnologia, mas... Essas pessoas – fez um gesto englobando todo o vilarejo – Vivem praticamente isoladas do mundo, a não ser por isso – apontou para a pequena caixa de correspondência.

Sakura já estava vasculhando na mochila as cartas que escrevera.

- Pois é, eu não acho que conseguiria viver desse jeito. Imagino quanto tempo vai demorar para as nossas cartas chegarem ao seu destino...

- Se chegarem. – Shaoran enviou a sua única carta – E estou quase certo de que se alguém escrever para nós, não há chance de que a carta nos encontre.

- Provavelmente você está certo... Mas vamos manter o otimismo... - Sakura pegou dois bolinhos de cartas. Estavam separadas por importância.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos para o montante de cartas que ela segurava. Perguntava-se se ela estava escrevendo para todos os habitantes do Japão...

Sakura sorriu para a expressão espantada do chinês.

- Vamos lá... Primeiro estas... – despejou um bolinho inteiro dentro da caixa. Eram cartas para amigos da escola, tinham mais ou menos cinco linhas cada. Mesmo com a ajuda de Shaoran, não queria mentir demais para depois ter que continuar mentindo quando voltasse para casa, por isso só falava basicamente do seu estado de saúde, clima do lugar e das maldades de certo professor diabólico... – Agora... – organizou o outro bolinho. Essas eram as cartas que escrevera sem ajuda – Essa é para o papai... Essa é para o Touya... – dentro do envelope do pai havia outra carta endereçada a Eriol na Inglaterra.

"_Não sei para quê mandar uma carta para o pai e outra para o irmão. Eu teria mandado apenas uma para os dois"_ – Shaoran pensou.

- Essa é para a Tomoyo...

"_A prima dela"_

- Essa é para a Sonomi...

"_A mãe da prima dela"_

- Essa é para o Yukito...

"_A identidade falsa de Yue"_

- Essa é para o Kero...

"_Não acredito que ela chama mesmo o poderoso guardião Kerberus por esse nome ridículo..."_

- Essa é para o Ryo... E a-c-a-b-o-u.

"_Humm... Ryo?"_

- Quem é esse?

- Esse? – virou-se para o chinês.

- Ryo. Quem é ele? – se irritou ao ver que ela tinha ficado vermelha.

- O Ryo é um amigo... – começou a caminhar.

_Amigo?_

- Amigo? – fez a pergunta em voz alta, andando ao lado dela.

- É, bem... – sentia o rosto esquentar cada vez mais – O Ryo é... meio que... o meu... hum-hum... ex... – a voz ia diminuindo a cada palavra.

- Seu ex... – _que droga, por que ela não terminava aquela frase logo!_

- Meu ex-namorado – respondeu por fim, sentido que, com certeza, estava saindo vapor por suas orelhas.

"_EX-NAMORADO!"_

Shaoran quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Anos de treinamento estavam fazendo pouco efeito para que pudesse se controlar naquele momento.

- Ah... – disse por fim.

Sakura o encarou com o rabo dos olhos e percebeu que a expressão dele parecia esculpida em pedra – Mas a gente já terminou há algum tempo já... Bem antes de eu vir pra cá.

- Sei... – _"Então pra quê escrever uma carta pra ele? Ex-namorados eram para ser esquecidos, droga!" _

- Mas a gente continua amigo e eu prometi que escreveria para ele – Sakura explicou como se pudesse ler os pensamento dele.

"_E o que você escreveu para ele, hein, Kinomoto? Porque para a carta dele você não pediu a minha ajuda para escrever...!" –_ Tinha vontade de gritar.

Mas ao invés de fazer algo tão ilógico e vergonhoso, pegou a mão dela e praticamente a arrastou pelas ruas.

- Vamos almoçar! – falou por entre dentes.

- Mas já? – Sakura estava pra lá de surpresa com a atitude intempestiva dele – Deve ser umas onze horas ainda...

- Pois eu já estou com fome – segurava firme a mão dela. Estava contendo, a muito custo, a vontade de voltar até a caixa de correios, quebrá-la em mil pedacinhos, pegar a carta que Sakura escreveu para aquele tal de Ryo e esmiuçar os seus detalhes...

- Uia, tá bom, tá bom... - Sakura o encarava com surpresa.

"_Será possível que Shaoran esteja com... Ciúmes? Ciúmes de mim e do Ryo?"_ – Pensou – _"Nãããããão, totalmente impossível"_ – abanou aquela idéia para longe.

* * *

**- **E então? – Sakura tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

Não voltaram para a pousada em busca de uma refeição. Haviam encontrado, na parte mais comercial do vilarejo, um barzinho que servia comida caseira, mas tiveram que esperar meia hora para que servissem o almoço. Aquela sim tinha sido uma meia hora silenciosa.

- E então o quê? – Shaoran levou a última garfada à boca.

- Conseguiu pôr um fim ao seu incômodo?

- Humm – limpou a boca com o guardanapo – Sim... Por enquanto – respondeu com duplo sentido. Ficaria atento sobre esse tal de Ryo... Sondaria para ver se ele ainda era uma ameaça. Pela cara da japonesa não parecia que ele era mais do que um amigo... Mas era sempre bom ser vigilante... Imagine, uma garota como aquela à mercê de um qualquer! Era seu dever protegê-la e zelar por sua honra!

"_Só de pensar nas liberdades que aquele imbecil deve ter tomado..."_ - Apertou o guardanapo que ainda segurava

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a tamborilar os dedos ao lado do seu prato vazio.

- Que bom... E aí, o que faremos agora?

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E eu sei lá! – recostou-se na cadeira – Você arranjou essa folga, acho que você tem todo o direito de escolher – respondeu irônico e fez um sinal para que o dono do bar trouxesse a conta.

- Ceeeeeerto – _"Então ele ainda está de mal humor..."_

* * *

- Já decidiu o que faremos? – estavam os dois parados na calçada.

Sakura lançou-lhe um sorriso daqueles que sempre o faziam esquecer-se de respirar.

- Já, mas não me culpe se você não gostar... – piscou-lhe.

Shaoran suspirou deslumbrado.

- Fala logo o que é... – esperava soar impaciente.

- Compras!

- Compras?

- Compras! – pegou a mão dele e o rebocou para a primeira lojinha.

* * *

Era incrível como as garotas podiam ficar horas entretidas enquanto se dedicavam à atividades como comprar! E olha que o comércio do pequeno vilarejo se resumia a umas poucas lojas minúsculas e alguns vendedores espremidos nas calçadas... Não queria nem imaginar o que seria de si mesmo se estivessem num grande centro comercial...

De braços cruzados, Shaoran observava Sakura correr em direção a uma banca que vendia miniaturas esculpidas em madeira.

- Aff! Quando isso terá fim? – resmungou entediado.

- Vai Shaoran! Você tem que procurar melhor se quiser encontrar alguma coisa legal! – a japonesa gritou do outro lado da rua.

Para evitar que ela continuasse a chateá-lo, Shaoran fingiu observar os artigos que estavam dispostos numa banqueta no chão. Foi então que algo realmente lhe chamou a atenção.

Uma jóia que parecia piscar diante de seus olhos castanhos. Era um colar que tinha como pingente uma flor de pétalas cor de rosa.

Agachou-se para que pudesse avaliá-lo mais de perto.

- É muito bonito, rapaz – murmurou o vendedor que estava agachado junto as suas mercadorias – Perfeito para presentear a sua namorada – lançou um olhar para Sakura que estava fuçando numa tenda próxima.

Shaoran corou no mesmo instante.

- E-ela não é a-a minha na-morada...

- Hum-hum – o homem pegou o colar e o estendeu para Shaoran – Mas ele é lindo do mesmo jeito. É feito de legítimo ouro branco. E também pode ser usado como presente para... uma amiga – exibia um meio sorriso.

Shaoran o pegou e encarou a flor rosada do pingente.

- Essa flor... – _"Puxa, mas isso ficaria perfeito no pescoço delicado da..."_

- Sakura – o vendedor falou de repente.

- Hã, o quê? – _"Aquele homem era algum tipo de adivinho?"_

- O nome da flor – o homem revelou – Sakura. Flor de cerejeira.

Shaoran então lembrou-se.

**Flashback**

"_...Levantou-se e deu alguns passos vacilantes na direção em que o cheiro era mais forte, foi então que se viu no meio de um amplo campo repleto de árvores, que possuíam flores de um lindo tom rosa claro... O agradável aroma dominava por completo os seus sentidos. Estava completamente extasiado com aquela estupenda pintura rosa, nunca estivera diante de um cenário tão bonito, encheu os pulmões com aquela fragrância maravilhosa, realmente adorava esse cheiro..."_

**Fim do flashback**

Tivera aquele sonho, não faz muito tempo...

"_Sakura... Flor de cerejeira... Flores cor de rosa que tinham o mesmo cheiro da Kinomoto..."_ – passou o polegar pelo pequeno pingente.

- E aí rapaz, você vai levar ou não? – o vendedor parecia impaciente.

- Sim, eu vou levar – balbuciou, nem tirava os olhos do colar.

* * *

- Você comprou alguma coisa? – Sakura perguntou enquanto voltavam para a pousada.

Shaoran quase tropeçou.

- Não realmente... Não comprei nada para mim – respondeu categórico.

- Puxa, mas você parecia tão concentrado com aquele vendedor de jóias...

- Pois é... – colocou a mão no bolso e apertou a sacolinha de couro onde o colar que comprara estava guardado – Vai ver que eu não tenho o seu talento – apontou para a sacola que ela trazia – O que comprou afinal?

- Ah... Só lembrancinhas – ergueu a pequena sacola – Mas o mais importante não é o que eu comprei e sim o que eu descobri durante as compras! – ergueu o indicador. Os olhos pareciam estrelas no rosto corado pela excitação.

Seja lá o que for que ela tenha descoberto, Shaoran tinha certeza de que a tinha deixado muito feliz...

- E o que foi?

- Dá pra acreditar que hoje vai haver um festival do outro lado do vilarejo? – teve que se conter para não dar pulinhos de felicidade – Nós vamos, não é? – o mirou com os olhos cheios de alegria e expectativa.

Shaoran não tinha como se negar...

- Se você quer tanto ir... – respondeu com a cabeça virada para a rua, não conseguia encará-la.

- Ah, você é demais, Shaoran! – jogou os braços pelo pescoço do chinês, num abraço displicente, e entrou dançando na hospedaria. – Me disseram que teria até fogos de artifício! – exclamou lá de dentro.

"Puxa!" – o garoto pensou completamente paralisado pelo deslumbramento.

* * *

A parte do vilarejo, em que o festival estava acontecendo, era praticamente dentro da floresta. Lampiões de querosene iluminavam suavemente as barracas que competiam com arbustos e árvores...

Um número razoável de pessoas circulava para lá e para cá conversando e rindo. Provavelmente toda a população do vilarejo deveria estar reunida ali naquela noite...

Shaoran e Sakura, desde que chegaram, passaram por uma barraca onde comeram salgados, outra onde jogaram tiro ao alvo, outra onde comeram doces, uma em que estavam servindo yakissoba, outra onde jogaram na roleta... E agora caminhavam sem rumo entre as pessoas que circulavam pelo festival.

- Uuyyay, que delícia! – Sakura exclamou comendo o último pedaço de algodão doce.

- Puxa, hoje você não parou de comer...

- Mas é que estão vendendo coisas tão gostosas – jogou o palito do algodão num balde de lixo próximo – E que mal há em experimentar todos esses pratos deliciosos?

- Nada de mais pode acontecer por comer demais... a não ser uma formidável dor de barriga! – Shaoran tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Mas vale a pena se arriscar por certas coisas, você não acha?

Shaoran parou de andar e encarou-a.

Ela sorria e os olhos brilhavam mais do que os lampiões que iluminavam o festival.

- Você tem razão... – estendeu a mão – Vamos?

Sakura o encarou sem entender.

- Para onde?

- Procurar um lugar legal para vermos os fogos de artifício – sorriu – Você não estava ansiosa para vê-los?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e colocou a mão entre a dele, se deixando guiar.

Não importava para onde a levaria, o que importava é que estava ao lado dele... O calor da mão de Shaoran e o jeito como ele segurava firmemente a sua... Seu coração estava tão cheio de alegria que imaginava que o coitado poderia explodir a qualquer momento!

Shaoran a olhou de soslaio.

- Você gosta mesmo de festivais... Já foi a muitos?

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro nostálgico.

- Sim, eu simplesmente adoro – abriu um sorriso – Na maioria das vezes eu uso o yukata... É muito divertido!

- Yukata? – Shaoran tinha o rosto erguido para o céu, uma expressão pensativa tomava conta do seu semblante.

Sabendo que ele não conhecia quase nada da cultura japonesa, Sakura pensou que ele tinha se perdido no seu comentário, por isso se apressou em explicar.

- Yukata é uma vestimenta tradicional jap...

- Ei. Eu sei muito bem o que é yukata! – o chinês interrompeu.

O que ela pensava? Que era algum tipo de idiota?

- Mas é que você fez uma cara estranha...

- Tá, tá... – Na verdade ficara imaginando como ela deveria ficar de yukata... Linda, com certeza!

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, eles caminharam sem destino específico por mais alguns metros, até que Shaoran a levou para perto de uma árvore mais afastada dos lampiões e das outras pessoas. Fez com que Sakura se sentasse no chão e sentou-se ao lado dela.

De onde estavam tinham uma ótima vista do festival. Não teriam problemas para ver os fogos de artifício.

- Puxa! Estou exausta!

- Também não era para menos...

- De fato! Depois daquela maratona de compras e a peregrinação pelo festival... – suspirou – Não sei como as solas dos nossos pés não descolaram...

Shaoran balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Kinomoto... você disse que já foi a muitos festivais e tudo... Você foi a algum com... aquele tal de... – pigarreou para mascarar a raiva que o nome lhe trazia – Ryo?

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. De onde aquele assunto surgira?

- Bem, nós não namoramos por tempo suficiente para irmos a um festival juntos... – revelou.

Shaoran quase sorriu de satisfação.

- E... Esse... Esse Ryo... – encheu os pulmões de ar tomando coragem - Ele te deu algum presente, enquanto vocês estavam... Bem... Juntos? – Tinha certeza que o rosto estava vermelho.

Mais uma vez as sobrancelhas de Sakura se ergueram. Mas aonde aquele chinês queria chegar, afinal?

- Hummm – coçou o queixo, pensativa – Acho que chocolates não contam como presente... – encarou-o – Não, para falar a verdade o Ryo nunca chegou a me dar um presente de verdade.

Shaoran manteve-se calado, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Sentia uma onda de contentamento atravessá-lo, mas não pôde aproveitar muito... Sentia que o nervosismo começava a subir gelado por sua espinha...

- Sabe, Kinomoto, – olhou-a de soslaio – eu... – pigarreou - comprei algo hoje mais cedo.

Sakura piscou.

- Sério? Mas você não disse que...

- Pois é, mas eu não comprei nada para mim... – interrompeu e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, se tinha que fazer isso era melhor não adiar mais – Comprei isso aqui – segurava uma bolsinha de couro marrom, que era mantida fechada por uma tira de couro preta.

Sakura olhou de Shaoran para a pequena bolsa, sem entender nada. Então seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele estendeu-a em sua direção.

Incerta, pegou o pequeno pacote e o encarou com o coração dando piruetas.

- É pra mim?

Shaoran sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais quente do que já estava.

- S-sim.

- Posso abrir?

Impossibilitado de articular qualquer palavra, Shaoran fez que sim.

Os olhos de Sakura tornaram a se arregalar, quando tirou da sacolinha um colar com pingente em forma de flor. Ergueu-o em direção a luz e viu que a flor era uma flor de cerejeira.

- Kami! É lindo, Shaoran! – virou-se para ele com enormes olhos verdes transbordando de felicidade.

Vendo a expressão encabulada e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa de Shaoran, Sakura sentiu o coração começar derreter-se dentro do peito.

- Eu estou... sem palavras... – não diria que também estava maravilhada – Obrigada.

Não havia palavra no mundo que pudesse descrever o que estava sentindo.

Num movimento decidido, retirou a chave mágica que trazia no pescoço e guardou-a no bolso da calça. Voltou-se para o colar que Shaoran lhe dera, era mesmo lindo. Com o coração aos saltos estendeu a jóia para o chinês.

O garoto conteve a respiração. É, ações traziam mesmo consequências...

Com a incerteza fazendo-lhe nós no estômago, Shaoran pegou o colar da mão de Sakura. Agradecia fervorosamente a leve escuridão que os envolvia e impedia que a japonesa percebesse que as suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente, mas o suficiente para aumentar o seu constrangimento. Com um pouco de dificuldade, abriu o minúsculo fecho e se inclinou em direção a ela.

Dessa vez o coração de Sakura falhou várias batidas.

"_Kami, eu vou acabar morrendo aqui!"_

De olhos fechados Shaoran colocou o colar ao redor do pescoço de Sakura, o nariz tocando-lhe de leve a orelha. O perfume dela ela tão delicioso e inebriante que era como se estivesse num campo de cerejeiras.

Voltou a sentar-se e a encarou. Com o medo a permear-lhe as ações, estendeu o braço e circundou o pingente rosado, que repousava pouco abaixo da linha da clavícula da japonesa. Parecia que aquela jóia tinha sido feita especialmente para ela...

Aquela altura, Sakura tinha certeza de que o coração tinha virado uma poça de água quente dentro do peito.

Esperava que a qualquer momento fosse acometida por um colapso nervoso... E, com certeza, já estava além de suas forças resistir àquilo.

Reunindo os 3 ml de força que ainda restava em seu corpo, colocou-se de joelhos e virou-se para o chinês. Estava na hora de agradecer apropriadamente pelo presente...

Que Kami a ajudasse!

Envolveu o rosto de Shaoran entre as suas mãos, os dedos se perdendo nos cabelos dele. Sentiu um arrepio quando as suas palmas, geladas pelo nervosismo, tocaram a nuca quente do chinês. Se aproximou um pouco mais e pôde perceber que ele continha a respiração. Aquela constatação trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios. Lentamente inclinou-se na direção dele.

Olhos verdes colados nos olhos castanhos...

Foi então que Sakura se lembrou.

**Flashback**

_- Não quero que tome liberdades a meu respeito, ouviu garota? – falou quase num sussurro._

_- O que você disse? – Sakura pensou não ter ouvido direito_

_- Isso mesmo que ouviu! Nunca mais se aproxime de mim daquele jeito! – Li era todo frieza._

_Sakura levou um susto com a reação do garoto, mas logo recobrou-se._

_- Engraçado que você diga isso, Li, porque naquele momento você não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar de mim! – falou cheia de raiva._

_- Não sei porque agi daquela maneira, Kinomoto, só sei que aquilo não pode voltar a acontecer._

**Fim do flashback**

Aquela memória fez Sakura mudar de idéia no último segundo. Não queria estragar a relação que tinham... Não iria se arriscar, não enquanto não tivesse certeza do que o chinês queria e sentia.

Parou um segundo mirando os olhos castanhos com atenção.

Shaoran estava imóvel encarando-a de volta.

Puxa, por que ele não fazia nada?

Nesse momento tudo dependia dele...

Contendo a frustração, Sakura fechou os olhos, bem devagar.

Seus lábios pousaram a centímetros dos de Shaoran. Apesar da decisão de esperar alguma ação dele, Sakura estava muito cansada de se conter e disposta a se arriscar um pouquinho mais, fez os lábios percorrerem o rosto do chinês até alcançarem a altura do lóbulo da orelha dele e lá os deixou.

Em algum lugar os fogos de artifício começaram a estourar. Pareciam estar em perfeita sincronia com dois corações que batiam descompassados.

Para dois adolescentes, meio ocultos das pessoas que observavam, maravilhadas o show de cores que explodiam no céu, o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento que eles não se importariam.

Relutante, Sakura se afastou um pouco, com o rosto de Shaoran ainda entre as mãos, fez com que os narizes se tocassem levemente...

Nunca em toda a sua vida se sentira daquele jeito... Como se nada no mundo importasse mais do que aquele momento...

- Você é maravilhoso, Shaoran – de olhos fechados, beijou-o na ponta do nariz e sentou-se, mirando os fogos coloridos – Obrigada.

Shaoran engoliu em seco, estava completamente mudo.

Muito lentamente, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Inundado de alegria, passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura e a fez encostar-se em seu corpo.

Surpresa Sakura virou-se para ele e deu de cara com aquele sorrisão.

"_Calma Sakura... Calma." _- a japonesa pensou sentindo o coração disparar novamente - São lindos, não é? – voltou-se para os fogos.

Shaoran não desgrudava os olhos dela.

- Sim. A coisa mais linda que eu já vi – o sorriso não deixava os seus lábios.

* * *

Argh! Como era um idiota. E já vinha sendo um idiota desde que nascera!

Shaoran encarava o teto do quarto da hospedaria.

"_Você podia tê-la beijado, imbecil! Mas nãããão... Ao invés disso, ficou como um cordeiro na hora do abate! IDIOTA!" – _virou-se para a figura adormecida de Sakura, deitada no futon ao lado do seu.

A japonesa dormia tão tranquilamente... Nem se dava conta do conflito que se desenrolava dentro dele.

"_Como eu sou burro! Todos esses anos treinando e treinando... E numa hora importante como aquela... Eu fraquejo como uma galinha..."_ – sentia vontade se estapear – _"Eu ainda tenho a audácia de me denominar um guerreiro!"_

Conteve um suspiro cansado.

Por outro lado como não poderia ficar inseguro?

A japonesa já tivera um namorado!

De jeito nenhum queria desapontá-la...

Só de pensar que naquele momento... Poderia muito bem ter enlaçado a cintura dela e...

Argh... Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis?

A essa altura nem se importava mais com o fato dela ser a escolhida de Clow... Para falar a verdade não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor do que a japonesa para ser encarregada de tal responsabilidade. A Kinomoto, além de poderosa, era íntegra, esforçada, bondosa...

Suspirou.

Poderia ficar horas citando as qualidades da japonesa, por isso não era tão idiota a ponto de achar que as cartas estavam em mãos erradas. Até a sua família teria que concordar com isso. Resumindo, não havia nada que desqualificasse o que estava sentido por ela.

"_Nada. Nada a não ser eu mesmo"_

Com todo o cuidado, retirou uma mexa de cabelo que caía sobre o rosto de Sakura, prendendo atrás da orelha dela.

"Mas eu vou dar um jeito nesse meu problema... Pode ter certeza, Kinomoto Sakura!"

* * *

Shaoran encarava com desanimo a lista de compras em sua mão. Pela manhã ele e Sakura tinham decidido que cada um ficaria com uma folha dos itens que Yun estava precisando. Preferiria ter ficado junto com a japonesa, mas concordara com que se separassem para que pudessem terminar mais rápido...

Já comprara boa parte dos itens na sua lista, mas deixara para o final justamente o que achava que seria mais difícil de conseguir...

Frutas, verduras, grãos... Nunca tivera que comprar coisas como aquelas... Sentia que teria uma dificuldade enorme.

Estava em frente a uma pilha de morangos e nem sabia por onde começar...

Inclinou-se e pegou uma das pequenas frutas.

"O que será que a Kinomoto deve estar fazendo agora...?" – pensou distraído. Era melhor procurar por ela, tinha certeza de que não se recusaria a ajudá-lo...

- Você deve escolher os mais vermelhos – disseram as suas costas.

Argh, era só o que lhe faltava... Estranhos começarem a dar palpites em suas escolhas! Inspirou profundamente decidido a despachar quem quer que fosse.

Ao virar-se deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis que o encaravam divertidos, no mesmo momento uma onda de poeira percorreu a rua e algo entrou no seu olho direito... Imediatamente levou a mão ao olho em questão.

- O que houve? – a dona dos olhos azuis perguntou.

- Hã... Alguma coisa entrou no meu olho, mas não foi nada...- piscou com força e o desconforto que sentira desapareceu. Voltou-se para a garota.

Ela tinha feições ocidentais, era bem mais baixa do que ele, tinha os cabelos negros, a pele branca como leite e os olhos azuis turquesa.

- Os mais vermelhos são mais doces – falou numa voz suave. Shaoran percebeu que a desconhecida tinha um leve sotaque lhe que coloria a voz.

Shaoran piscou confuso.

- O quê?

A garota deu uma risadinha.

- Os morangos. Os mais vermelhos são mais docinhos e suculentos.

- Ah! – Shaoran levou a mão até a nuca – Não entendo nada dessas coisas e tenho que comprar um bocado disso!

A garota abriu um sorriso simpático.

- Se quiser eu posso ajudá-lo...

- Sério?

- Claro, seria um prazer!

- Então eu aceito a sua ajuda – se curvou numa reverência, sentia como se não fosse capaz de recusar a oferta dela – Sou Li Shaoran.

- Eu sou...– a desconhecida revelou fazendo uma reverência também - Elizabeth Wolcheir.

* * *

Sakura deixou a loja e suspirou aliviada. Finalmente terminara a lista de compras! Bem em tempo porque já estava faminta e a prova maior disso era que o estômago já estava cantando o hino nacional do Japão e fazia isso com bastante fervor.

Com as mãos segurando um monte de sacolas, arrastou os pés em direção à pousada. Não tinha andado muito quando seus olhos pousaram na figura de Shaoran que, como ela, trazia uma porção de sacolas. O chinês estava conversando com uma garota baixinha de traços ocidentais.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou.

- Oi, Shaoran! – cumprimentou.

O rapaz virou-se para ela com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Kinomoto! – colocou as sacolas no chão – Que bom que a gente se encontrou, assim eu posso te apresentar logo à Elizabeth.

Ante aquelas palavras, Sakura também colocou no chão as sacolas que trazia.

- Elizabeth Wolcheir, essa é a companheira de treino de quem falei, Kinomoto Sakura – Shaoran apresentou animando, animado até demais para o gosto de Sakura – Kinomoto, a Elizabeth me ajudou a comprar alguns itens da minha lista.

"_Elizabeth? Depois de todo o tempo que nós treinamos juntos ele ainda me chama de Kinomoto, mas essa garota que ele acabou de conhecer..."_

Sakura virou-se para a tal de Elizabeth e notou que ela era um pouco mais velha, devia ter uns vinte anos, e tinha um rostinho meigo de boneca de porcelana. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Sakura foram os olhos dela.

Claros como o céu de uma tarde ensolarada. Sakura teve uma sensação estranha ao encará-los... Era como se aqueles olhos tão límpidos estivessem ocultando algo... Algum segredo muito importante...

Elizabeth exibiu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e estendeu a mão para Sakura.

Fazia questão de cumprimentá-la à moda ocidental...

A japonesa franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, mirando a mão que lhe era estendida.

"_Mas quanta bobagem!"_ – afastou a desconfiança e tomou a mão de Elizabeth entre a sua.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Assim que a sua mão tocou a mão fria de Elizabeth, Sakura sentiu como se todo o sangue deixasse o seu corpo, que bambeou inteiro.

_Luta._

_Muito sangue._

_Um medo horrível a dominou._

_E por último ouviu um vulto negro gritando seu nome, pedindo algo que ela já não podia dar, sentiu o desespero invadi-la..._

Fechando os olhos com força, Sakura libertou a mão do cumprimento e a levou até a têmpora. Cambaleou para trás.

- O que houve, Kinomoto? – um preocupado Shaoran a segurou pelos ombros impedindo que fosse ao chão – Está se sentindo mal?

Sakura via tudo rodando. Piscou com força tentando fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao seu lugar.

- N-não foi nada – se firmou nos próprios pés – Deve ser a fome... Ainda não almocei – abriu um sorriso fraco.

- Sei... – Shaoran ainda estava preocupado, ela estava pálida que nem papel.

- Bem, Shaoran, eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas, por que você não leva a Sakura para almoçar? – Elizabeth ainda sorria – Nos vemos mais tarde, está bem?

- Certo Elizabeth e mais uma vez obrigado - O chinês não desgrudava os olhos de Sakura.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Elizabeth – Sakura fez uma pequena reverência.

- O prazer foi meu, Sakura – virou-se e se afastou – O prazer foi todo meu... – sussurrou, o sorriso congelado no rosto.

* * *

Graças aos céus estavam próximos da hospedaria e não tiveram que andar muito até que pudessem se sentar e comer. Sakura não saberia o que faria se tivesse que ficar mais tempo de pé no meio da rua...

- Como está se sentindo? – Shaoran ainda estava preocupado com o mal estar que ela tivera.

- Estou novinha em folha! – Sakura empurrou o prato vazio para o lado – Era fome mesmo.

Na verdade ainda estava se sentindo fraca, mas não diria nada.

- Então quer dizer que a Elizabeth te ajudou com as compras? – perguntou, meio que querendo encerrar o assunto, meio que querendo saber mais sobre o estranho encontro do chinês com a inglesa.

- Isso mesmo! Ela deve ter visto a minha cara de perdido e ofereceu ajuda – Shaoran bebericava o seu suco de laranja.

- Sei... E... você já a chama pelo primeiro nome? - a pergunta saiu quase num sussurro.

Shaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- E-ela é inglesa e disse que achava... achava estranho alguém a chamando pelo sobrenome, sabe? – contou o mais rápido que pôde.

Não diria que era muito fácil chamar Elizabeth, que era quase uma desconhecida, pelo primeiro nome, ao passo que só a idéia de chamar a garota que estava sentada a sua frente de Sakura, fazia o seu coração querer sair pela boca...

- Sei – Sakura tentava espantar a fraqueza.

- A Elizabeth disse que morava perto da escadaria que leva até a casa do mestre Yun, não é interessante? – tomou mais um gole do suco – Disse que voltaria para casa hoje, então eu a convidei para ir junto com a gente, não tem problema, não é?

Sakura suspirou.

- Não, não tem problema – franziu as sobrancelhas – Que estranho, eu nunca senti a presença de ninguém por perto daquela região...

Shaoran deu de ombros.

- Nem eu, mas vai ver que é porque nós não estávamos prestando atenção...

- É... pode ser isso – Ainda continuava a achar estranho...

Sem querer pensar mais no assunto, Sakura apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e massageou as têmporas.

Shaoran sobressaltou-se.

- O que foi Kinomoto? Você _está_ sentindo alguma coisa? – se inclinou na direção dela – Me conte!

Sakura apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda e o encarou. Assim que o fez um sorrisinho surgiu em seus lábios.

Os olhos castanhos estavam cheios de preocupação... preocupação e veemência.

Droga.

Como poderia esconder alguma coisa quando ele a olhava daquela forma?

Mas diria o quê? Que quando apertara a mão da nova amiguinha dele tivera o maior mau pressentimento de toda a sua vida?

Besteira...

Recostou-se na cadeira deixando escapar um suspiro cansado.

- A minha cabeça está doendo um pouco... – revelou parte da verdade – Estou muito cansada, acho que vou descansar... – se levantou.

- Kinomoto - se ergueu também - Eu vou com você – Shaoran se aproximou dela.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Você deve querer aproveitar as últimas horas de liberdade... – mas o que estava dizendo? O que mais queria era ficar junto dele!

Se aproximando um pouco mais, Shaoran, com a ponta dos dedos, ajeitou o cabelo dela atrás das orelhas.

- Prefiro ficar com você - tomou a mão dela e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos – Tudo bem? – exibia um meio sorriso.

Sakura sentiu a dor de cabeça diminuir um pouco. Fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

De mãos dadas, Shaoran a guiou para o quarto.

* * *

Sakura acordou lentamente. Demorou alguns instantes para se lembrar de onde estava e outros para descobrir que estava sozinha no quarto comunal. Sentou-se no futon, passou a mão pelo rosto e bocejou.

Onde estaria o Shaoran?

Lembrava-se que ele estava deitado ao seu lado quando adormecera...

Neste momento a porta se abriu para dar passagem ao chinês.

- Olha só que _timing_! – ele trazia uma caneca em cada mão – Descansou bem? – sentou-se no futon ao lado da japonesa.

Sakura abriu um sorriso quando ele lhe ofereceu uma das canecas.

- Maravilhosamente bem... Ah, que ótimo! Chá!

- Cuidado que tá quente – o chinês alertou enquanto avaliava o rosto dela com atenção.

O rosado havia retornado-lhe a face e os olhos verdes tinham voltado a brilhar.

"_Bom"_

- Obrigada! Você é um anjo, Shaoran! – tomou um gole – Uma delícia!

- Ótimo, mas toma logo, porque temos que organizar a nossa volta... – o chinês tentava não pensar muito em como seria o reencontro com o mestre Yun.

- Hummmm... Já tinha me esquecido disso... – a japonesa quase fez bico.

- Pois é. Temos um dragão furioso para enfrentar montanha acima!

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.

- Que porcaria...

* * *

A tarde já ia adiantada e o sol havia perdido boa parte da sua força, o que fazia a caminhada de Shaoran, Sakura e Elizabeth pela floresta bem mais fácil.

Sakura lançou um olhar avaliativo para a nova conhecida, por mais que tentasse não conseguia sentir simpatia pela garota, algo nela fazia com que uma irracional desconfiança crescesse forte em seu íntimo... Seus instintos estavam sempre em alerta em relação a ela.

Depois do cochilo vespertino que tirara, acordara sentindo-se bem melhor, mas nada apagava da sua cabeça o mau pressentimento que tivera a respeito de Elizabeth.

Mesmo assim não achava justo agir de maneira desconfiada com alguém que acabara de conhecer, por isso resolveu se esforçar para manter uma conversação decente com a inglesinha...

- O Shaoran me contou que você mora dentro da floresta, Elizabeth. É um lugar bastante incomum de se viver, não é? - Sakura tentava balancear o peso das sacolas de modo que a mão esquerda e a direita carregassem a mesma carga.

- Pois é. O fato é que meu irmão e eu herdamos um pequeno chalé perto do rio. Um lugar muito agradável - Elizabeth sorriu para a japonesa – Mas planejamos voltar para a Inglaterra em breve.

- Você mora com o seu irmão? – por mais que tentasse uma mão sempre parecia carregar mais peso do que a outra.

"_Que droga!"_

- É, mas ele precisou fazer uma viagem de negócios.

- E quando o seu irmão volta? – notando o desconforto da japonesa, Shaoran se aproximou dela e pegou uma das sacolas que ela carregava. Com certeza isso resolveria o problema de balanceamento.

"_Agora sim..." - _Sakura lançou-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento.

Se fosse pela vontade de Shaoran, ele estaria levando todas as sacolas, mas a japonesa era mais orgulhosa do que uma mula empacada!

- Em breve, eu espero – Elizabeth respondeu observando o que Shaoran fizera.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão morando lá? – Sakura perguntou, encarando-a direto nos olhos.

- Já faz algum tempo – Elizabeth semicerrou os olhos - Por quê? – _"Será que essa garota está desconfiada de mim?"_

- Nunca pareceu que morava alguém por ali. Nós estamos vivendo naquela região há alguns meses e nunca encontramos outras pessoas por aquelas bandas da floresta – Sakura tinha dificuldade de acreditar que outras pessoas moravam por lá, nada tirava da sua cabeça que algo estava faltando nessa história.

Custou muito para Elizabeth continuar sorrindo. Felizmente a poção estava funcionando perfeitamente...

- Meu irmão e eu somos bastante discretos, gostamos muito de ficar em casa...

Shaoran fez um aceno de aprovação com a cabeça.

- Pouquíssimas pessoas apreciam os confortos domésticos – o chinês se considerava uma delas.

- Depois de tantos dias morando no chalé, essa é a primeira vez que eu vou até o vilarejo... – Elizabeth revelou.

- Pois eu sou mais do tipo que adora ficar ao ar livre... – Sakura comentou.

- Você é quase um animal selvagem, Kinomoto – Shaoran não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la.

- Pois se eu sou um animal selvagem você é um animal criado em cativeiro – ameaçou chutar a canela dele.

- Ei, calma aí... – deu uma risadinha e virou-se para Elizabeth – Quanto tempo mais vocês ainda passarão por aqui?

O sorriso de Elizabeth se alargou.

- Se tudo ocorrer bem, logo, logo estaremos a caminho de casa...

Sakura suspirou.

- Pois eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo...

Shaoran não gostou de ouvir aquilo, quando voltassem para as suas respectivas casas, como fariam para se ver?

- Quanto tempo mais vocês ficarão? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Temos ainda alguns meses de treinamento – Shaoran respondeu.

- Não sei como conseguem... – Elizabeth soava um pouco amedrontada – Certa vez eu vi o mestre de vocês e o achei tão sério e intimidador...

Sakura quase deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

"Se ao menos ela soubesse das brincadeirinhas e do espírito zombeteiro do mestre Yun..."

Finalmente já podiam ver a escadaria ao longe.

- Bem, agora eu vou por aqui... – Elizabeth anunciou apontando para a esquerda.

- Você mora muito longe daqui? Se quiser a gente pode te acompanhar... – Sakura sugeriu, apesar do sentimento de desconfiança que ela sentia em relação a Elizabeth, não achava certo permitir uma garota de aparência tão frágil ficasse vagando pela floresta... O sol estava se pondo e logo a escuridão cairia pesada.

- Oh, não é necessário! O chalé não é muito longe não – Elizabeth ajeitou o pacote que trazia – Além disso, acho que vocês tem que se encontrar com o seu mestre logo, não é?

Sakura e Li sentiram um arrepio percorre-lhes a espinha ao se lembrarem do fato.

- Mas... – Shaoran, de repente, não estava nem um pouco animado com a idéia de voltar para a casa do mestre.

- Não se preocupem. Até mais! – Elizabeth lhes deu as costas e se perdeu por entre as árvores.

- E agora? – Sakura murmurou para Shaoran.

- E agora nada... – Shaoran enviou-lhe um olhar de "não quero nem saber" – Foi a senhorita quem começou com tudo isso e é quem vai explicar tudo para o mestre – retomou a caminhada.

- Ai, ai, ai...

* * *

Assim que terminaram de subir a escadaria, lá estava ele. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão de ira que fazia tremer cada músculo do corpo dos dois discípulos. Parecia o primeiro cavaleiro do apocalipse.

- Muito bonito, não é? – Yun deu um passo na direção dos dois adolescentes. Sakura teve ímpetos de dar meia volta e correr até o Japão em busca da proteção paterna – Espero que tenham aproveitado bastante a escapadela, por que vocês pagarão caro por ela...

Shaoran engoliu em seco.

* * *

Segurando dois baldes, Shaoran começou a descer as escadarias. A lua estava cheia, por isso não estava muito escuro, mas o frio já começava a aumentar.

"_Tudo por causa da imprudência daquela japonesa desmiolada!"_

O castigo do mestre Yun tinha sido cruel.

Sakura fora incumbida da tarefa de passar a noite toda cortando lenha e ele tinha sido mandado encher os reservatórios de água e para isso passaria a noite inteira subindo e descendo aquela maldita escadaria...

E fariam isso durante sete dias!

**FLASHBACK**

_- Mas mestre, não tem como nós consumirmos tanta água e tanta lenha assim... – Sakura argumentara._

_Yun lançou-lhe um olhar gelado._

_- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar, jovem Sakura, essa parte pode deixar comigo – o velho chinês deu-lhes as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa – E podem começar agora... Só não se esqueçam de que assim que amanhecer o treino seguirá normalmente._

_- O QUÊ! – Yun não deu a mínima para o grito desesperado dos seus discípulos._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

Shaoran agachou-se às margens do rio e encheu os baldes. Estava na sua décima viagem e não estava nem um pouco perto de terminar o trabalho. Pegou os dois baldes e levantou-se.

- Mas que coincidência! – ouviu as suas costas e quase saltou de susto.

Virou-se para encontrar a inglesa que conhecera há pouco.

- Elizabeth? – ela trazia os braços cheios de gravetos.

- Boa noite, Shaoran – um pequeno sorriso brincava no rosto dela.

- Boa noite. O que você está fazendo por aqui numa hora dessas? – será que ela não sabia que era perigoso andar numa floresta tarde da noite?

- É que o meu estoque de lenha acabou e a minha casa estava esfriando – apontou para a pequena carga que segurava – Mas está tão escuro que não consegui achar muitos...

Shaoran colocou os baldes no chão.

- Eu ajudo você... Esses gravetinhos não vão durar nem duas horas...

O sorriso de Elizabeth se alargou.

- Eu ficaria imensamente grata!

* * *

- Lá vai... – deu uma potente machadada que partiu o galho ao meio – Perfeito!

Sakura estava coberta de suor e as mãos e os braços estava em fogo.

- Puxa! – deixou-se cair sentada no chão. Estava exausta.

Não achava justo terem sidos castigados com tanto rigor... Afinal havia sido apenas um dia...

Um lento sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Mas tinha valido apena. Levou a mão até o colar que estava em volta do seu pescoço.

Mesmo que soubesse antecipadamente do castigo cruel do mestre Yun, teria feito tudo de novo.

O sorriso aumentou.

- É, mas ficar aqui pensando bobagens, não vai fazer com que essas madeiras se cortem sozinhas... – levantou-se e voltou ao trabalho.

* * *

- Minha nossa! Que castigo pesado! – Elizabeth serviu o chá que insistira muito para que Shaoran aceitasse, como agradecimento pela ajuda.

- O mestre Yun sempre foi uma pessoa de ações extremas... – Shaoran aceitou a xícara que a inglesa lhe oferecia.

Estava se sentindo muito culpado por estar ali, quando deveria estar trabalhando. Tinha que tomar aquele chá o mais rápido que pudesse e voltar para a sua tarefa.

Levou a xícara até os lábios e tomou um gole.

Elizabeth sorria de orelha a orelha.

"_Vai, seu Li idiota, toma mais..."_

**- **Está gostoso? – perguntou.

- Está uma delícia... – Shaoran respondeu. A cada gole que ele tomava do chá, parecia que a bebida estava ainda mais deliciosa...

- Que bom... – Elizabeth pousou a mão no braço do rapaz.

Assim que ela tocou-lhe o braço, Shaoran sentiu o coração disparar e o rosto esquentar.

O olho direito começou a coçar como se algo o estivesse incomodando, parecia que uma névoa começava a encobrir o seu cérebro. Piscou com força e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando afastar aqueles sintomas, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

Elizabeth sorria observando o chinês lutar contra o inevitável.

Meio atordoado, Shaoran se levantou.

- E-eu tenho que ir... - entregou a xícara para a garota.

- Mas já? – ficou de pé e o encarou de perto.

Mais uma vez Shaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar. Deu um passo para trás.

- Pois é... Eu estou de castigo...

- É cedo ainda... – aproximou-se dele e pousou ambas as mãos em seu peito.

Shaoran sentiu como se estivessem lhe roubado todo o ar dos pulmões. Tropeçou para trás.

- Ah... E-u tenho m-mesmo q-que ir...

Elizabeth cruzou as mãos às costas.

- Se é assim... – admirava-se pela força de vontade do rapaz, qualquer outro não conseguiria reunir vontade para sair dali...

- Até logo – Shaoran saiu em disparada.

* * *

Shaoran corria alucinadamente pela escuridão da floresta.

Mas o que havia acontecido com ele?

Tropeçou numa pedra e quase caiu no chão. Parou de correr e inspirou profundamente.

"Pelos deuses!" – começou a caminhar lentamente.

Nunca passara por uma situação daquelas... Era como se algo o impelisse para... para Elizabeth! Agora mesmo o que mais gostaria de fazer era voltar para o chalé dela e ficar com ela a noite inteira!

Abaixou-se às margens do rio e enfiou a cabeça dentro da água gelada.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

* * *

- Ah, Lizzie, você fica adorável com essa expressão meiga! - o rosto sorridente de Kyle apareceu no espelho da escuridão.

Elizabeth já esperava por um comentário como esse. Detestava mesmo aquela poção que tomara para parecer mais "sociável" e o seu irmão sabia muito bem disso, por esse motivo, fazia questão de provocá-la.

- Esse brilho sereno nos seus olhos, esse ar divertido no seu rosto... Ah como você é talentosa!

A garota franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e Kyle percebeu que era hora de parar de irritá-la... Podia se meter em apuros e não estava disposto a arriscar ainda mais a vida...

- E então, como vão as coisas? – perguntou contendo o riso.

Elizabeth piscou.

- No final, a situação se mostrou mais difícil do que eu esperava.

- Sério? – as sobrancelhas de Kyle se ergueram.

Elizabeth fez que sim.

- O idiota do Li estava tão enfeitiçado pela impostora que eu tive que preparar uma poção especial para ele...

- Uh, uh, uh... Eu queria ser uma mosca na parede pra ver a cara do miserável nessa hora...

Elizabeth balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Aí é que está... A poção não surtiu o efeito imediato que eu esperava... – o que era de se surpreender. A poção junto com o feitiço que lançara nele no vilarejo deveria ser mais do que o bastante para que ele sucumbisse aos seus pés de imediato.

- O quê? – Kyle tinha os olhos arregalados – Isso é impossível.

- Mas é a verdade... O panaca deve estar mesmo caído pela tal de Kinomoto Sakura – um sorriso maquiavélico surgiu nos lábios de Elizabeth – Mas não importa qual é a força dos sentimentos dele por ela... mais um pouco da minha poção e o que ele começou a sentir por mim vai abafar qualquer outra coisa... Estou ansiosa para ver o que isso fará com a doce Sakura...

De onde estava, Kyle sentiu um arrepio... Quando a irmã sorria daquele jeito... Quase tinha pena daqueles dois... Pobres diabos.

* * *

Estava quase amanhecendo quando Sakura chegou ao terraço da casa de Yun.

Bocejando, fechou os olhos.

Que noite! Nuca tinha estado num bote furado como aquele... Na verdade nunca ficara de castigo em toda a sua vida!

Estava tão cansada que não conseguia nem abrir os olhos!

- Dormindo em pé que nem um cavalo, Kinomoto?

Deu um pulinho de susto.

- Meu kami-sama do céu, Shaoran! Você quer me matar de susto, é? - levou a mão até o peito.

- E eu tenho culpa de que você fica cochilando por aí – observava o rosto cansado e pálido dela – Você está com cara de quem caiu do caminhão do lixo...

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- E você tá com cara de quem fugiu de um campo de concentração...

Shaoran cruzou o braço sobre o peito.

- Você está fazendo mesmo piada sobre o holocausto?

A japonesa suspirou pesadamente.

- Tá, tá... Foi mal – sentou-se no chão do terraço – Estou cansada demais para discernir o que é certo do que errado – bocejou – E você, como passou a noite?

Shaoran sentou-se ao lado dela. Ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido na casa de Elizabeth, então resolveu manter tudo em segredo.

- Humm... Foi a pior noite em anos! – de fato não mentia.

Sakura pousou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Digo o mesmo! – fechou os olhos.

Shaoran sentiu o coração disparar no peito... Tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do que acontecera na noite anterior...

Agora o seu coração estava acelerado e enviava um calor gostoso por seu corpo... Ontem ele batera muito mais forte e ao invés de calor sentira como se fosse derreter!

"_Que droga!" _– pensou fechando os olhos.

* * *

Mais afastado, Yun observava os dois. A preocupação era evidente em seu semblante.

"_Então aqueles dois já começaram a agir..." _– sentia a impotência pesar em seu peito, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer...

Seus discípulos precisavam resolver aquela situação sozinhos, ao mestre só restava aprimorar os poderes deles e torcer para que conseguissem passar por aquela provação e saírem inteiros...

Ás vezes era muito difícil ser o mestre... E se colocar às margens do problema... A paciência era uma virtude que precisa ser cultivada com afinco. Contudo, observando os dois adolescentes dormindo encostados um ao outro, era muito difícil para Yun cumprir o seu dever.

Só esperava que depois do rebuliço que estava por acontecer, viesse mesmo a tão almejada calmaria...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Por favor não atirem pedras em mim!

Saibam que me custou muito não fazer com que o beijo da Sakura e do Shaoran saísse naquela cena do festival. Foi uma coisa impressionante, o beijo deles passou como um filme na minha cabeça (parecia que eles estavam na minha frente!) Quase morri quando escrevi o beijo no rosto no lugar do que eu queria mesmo... T_T

Nunca mais escrevo escutando melosas músicas da nossa MPB enquanto a minha gatinha (Lupe-chan) ronrona no meu colo... E tenho dito!


	12. Chapter 12

_No capítulo anterior..._

Mais afastado, Yun observava os dois. A preocupação era evidente em seu semblante.

"_Então aqueles dois já começaram a agir..." _– sentia a impotência pesar em seu peito, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer...

Seus discípulos precisavam resolver aquela situação sozinhos, ao mestre só restava aprimorar os poderes deles e torcer para que conseguissem passar por aquela provação e saírem inteiros...

Ás vezes era muito difícil ser o mestre... E se colocar às margens do problema... A paciência era uma virtude que precisa ser cultivada com afinco. Contudo, observando os dois adolescentes dormindo encostados um ao outro, era muito difícil para Yun cumprir o seu dever.

Só esperava que depois do rebuliço que estava por acontecer, viesse mesmo a tão almejada calmaria...

* * *

_... E agora..._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XII

Depois de uma manhã inteira "lutando" para aprender o teletransporte, suportando a supervisão de um mestre que beirava a insanidade ditatorial, dois adolescentes arrastavam os pés pela floresta, em busca de um lugar longe o bastante da ira do, já mencionado, mestre do mal.

- Kami do céu, eu já imaginava que essa estória de teletransporte seria difícil, mas isso é ridículo! – Sakura mal tinha condições para falar e andar ao mesmo tempo – O tratamento que estamos tendo é quase desumano!

A técnica em si era bastante difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo, imensamente simples... Exigia, basicamente, muita concentração, poder mágico e conhecimento geográfico. Depois de todo esse tempo em que estiveram sob os cuidados de Yun e tudo o que aprenderam com ele, não tiveram muitos problemas com a concentração, mas a situação se complicava quando o assunto era o consumo de energia que era exigido durante o bendito teletransporte. A sensação que tinham era de uma onda de energia era arrancada de seus corpos com uma força e velocidade tão grande que fazia com que acabassem perdendo o foco de para onde queriam ser transportados e terminavam nem saindo do lugar.

- Talvez não estivéssemos sofrendo tanto se o mestre não estivesse possesso! – Shaoran a fitava com o rabo do olho.

A "escapadela" deles no vilarejo tinha deixado o velho chinês praticamente tremendo de raiva, o castigo viera pesado, mas para Shaoran, por mais que se repreendesse... que achasse que devia ter se comportado de forma diferente, os momentos passados no vilarejo e, principalmente, no festival valiam qualquer castigo do mundo, e o pingente rosa adornando o pescoço esguio da japonesa ao seu lado só fazia com que sentisse uma satisfação enorme em seu peito.

Ela estava usando algo dado por ele!

Só de lembrar o momento em que entregara o presente... o momento que seus dedos tocaram a pele macia quando colocara o colar... Sentia as mãos formigarem de vontade de tocá-la outra vez!

Sentindo o coração começar a palpitar no peito, tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos para os confins de sua mente.

_Tempo_.

Era tudo o que precisava... Bem como uma boa dose de calma e coragem.

- Hum... Ele está com raiva, isso é verdade, mas eu não diria que está possesso, seria um exagero... – Sakura amenizou.

-Exagero!? – Shaoran a encarava diretamente agora – Ele não teve o mínimo de paciência conosco hoje! E eu tenho galos na minha cabeça que provam isso! – se referia as inúmeras cacetadas que Yun distribuía com a antiga, e quase aposentada, varinha. – Ele está possesso e ponto. Tão irado que nem quis almoçar em nossa companhia! – Ergueu os dois recipientes de plástico que comportavam o almoço de ambos – Ele praticamente nos enxotou!

Diante disso Sakura coçou o queixo, pensativa.

- Eu ainda acho que não é para tanto... Se ele estivesse assim beirando um ataque apoplético, como você diz, poderíamos ter muito bem ficado sem almoço ao invés de sermos obrigados a comer ao ar livre, e, apesar de toda a sua irritação, ele nos liberou para mais de duas horas de almoço, o que nos deixa livres e confortáveis para descansar um pouco até que tenhamos que voltar às torturas... Então acho que ele está até bem bonzinho...

Shaoran, com um arquejar rápido de sobrancelhas, admitiu o raciocínio lógico da japonesa.

- Talvez você tenha razão – concedeu – Acho que eu me desacostumei com a didática extremista dele...

Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

- Se é que é possível se acostumar com uma insanidade dessas! Estou falando sério... – sentou-se embaixo da sombra de uma árvore – Não vou me levantar daqui nos próximos dez dias! – encostou-se no tronco.

- Deixa de brincadeira – Shaoran estendeu para ela uma das tigelas de plástico que trazia.

Por razões que não queria averiguar, não quis arriscar que a japonesa se queimasse, então fizera questão de trazer os dois recipientes, que estavam fumegantes, quando Shin tinha lhes entregado. Graças aos deuses ela não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre seu comportamento e nenhuma cena embaraçosa surgiu do seu comportamento beeeeeeeem embaraçoso.

- Obrigada, Shaoran-sama! – Sakura foi logo abrindo para saber o que teriam para o almoço.

- Hunf... De nada – Sentou-se ao lado dela – E o que temos hoje? – abriu o seu.

- Aff! Você não vai querer saber – Sakura respondeu, olhos fixos no arroz branco coberto por pedacinhos de peixe.

- Puxa... – Shaoran não era de ter muito luxo quanto à comida, mas aquilo era demais... Tentando não demonstrar todo o desamparo que estava sentindo, levou um bocado de arroz à boca.

- Puxa mesmo! Até parece que estamos em algum tipo de prisão radical chinesa! – Provou o peixe e descobriu duas coisas. A primeira era que o gosto era tão ruim quanto à aparência; e a segunda era que havia sido um desperdício o sacrifício daquela criatura... Depois de todo o sofrimento da morte, ser temperado apenas com sal e cozido até ganhar aquela consistência borrachuda?!

Desalentador!

- Um... – Shaoran mastigou lentamente e engoliu, o gosto era quase repugnante.

Desejando que tivesse um copo de suco para ajudar a fazer aquela... aquela... iguaria grotesca descer pela garganta, voltou-se para a japonesa.

- Correndo o risco de presenciar mais um de seus momentos insanamente criativos e, muito provavelmente, me ofender com isso – ergueu o canto dos lábios – Me conte mais sobre a sua teoria da prisão chinesa, mas, por favor, lembre-se que sou chinês.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas, não teria cuidado com as palavras, afinal não diria nenhuma mentira.

- Estamos sob constante observação, não podemos ir além de limites pré-estabelecidos, somos totalmente subservientes... – quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais se dava conta de que estava certa – Nos obrigam a fazer trabalhos forçados... e em troca ganhamos essa...isso como refeição! – apontou para a mistura de arroz e peixe.

Apesar da situação desanimadoramente deprimente, Shaoran achou graça.

- Acho que você tem razão – deixou escapar uma risadinha – Imagino quando teremos anistia... ouvi dizer que as autoridades chinesas não são conhecidas por sua condescendência – voltou a encher a boca com arroz.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Ainda ficava surpresa com a transformação de Shaoran... Há tão pouco tempo ela a tratava com tanta frieza e hostilidade... E agora lá estava ele fazendo piada e rindo! Sentia o pingente de pétala de cerejeira quase queimar em contato com a sua pele e isso mais o comportamento atual do chinês dava-lhe ganas de saltar sobre ele e abraçá-lo, mas infelizmente isso seria bastante inapropriado, suspirando grudou os olhos em sua comida.

_Quem sabe em breve..._

- Você não devia rir disso... – levou mais um bocado do seu almoço à boca tinha ímpetos de jogar todo o conteúdo da tigela no arbusto mais próximo, mas sabia que barriga vazia não aguentaria nem um minuto de treino – Ah, que saudade da comida do meu pai! – suspirou.

Shaoran franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para ela.

- Seu pai cozinha? – Perguntou de boca cheia. Esta era uma coisa que nunca tinha visto. Um chefe de família cozinhando.

Sakura o encarou com os olhos verdes cheios de orgulho e Shaoran quase suspirou de admiração.

- Meu pai poderia trabalhar num restaurante como chef de cozinha se ele quisesse! – estreitou os olhos – você tem algum problema com homens que cozinham?

Shaoran tratou de desviar o olhar, as faíscas que pareciam saltar dos olhos verdes da japonesa faziam com que seu corpo recomeçasse com aqueles sintomas esquisitos como coração acelerado e a sensação de que o rosto estava em chamas.

Descobrira, com o tempo, que a japonesa era muito passional por aqueles com quem se importava, se perguntava se ela agiria assim por ele algum dia...

"Pronto, pensamento desnecessário de novo! Que droga!"

- N-não! É claro que não! É que, francamente, não me lembro de ter, alguma vez, visto a minha mãe dentro de nossa cozinha – o chinês revelou. Ele próprio nunca tivera que fritar um ovo sequer... e nem tinha vontade de começar a fazê-lo.

- Uau! Pois lá em casa todo mundo... – parou de falar de repente, franzindo o cenho.

- O que foi? – Shaoran indagou ante a pausa abrupta.

Sakura passeou os olhos pelo lugar em que estava, incerta.

- Essas árvores... – colocou a vasilha de lado e se levantou – me parecem familiar de alguma forma...

_Não podia ser... Podia?_

Shaoran a encarou com estranheza.

- Kinomoto, nós temos vivido por aqui por um bom tempo, então...

- Não, não é... – nisso seus olhos se arregalaram e ela saiu em disparada em direção à casa de Yun.

-Ei! – Shaoran gritou, mas foi ignorado – Mas que droga! – pegou as tigelas vazias e correu atrás da japonesa.

* * *

"Mas o que significava aquilo?"

Sakura estava pasma.

- Por acaso você ficou maluca? - Shaoran exclamou quando finalmente a alcançou.

A japonesa estava encarando a parede dos fundos da casa do mestre. Os olhos vidrados.

- Nós estamos ferrados, Shaoran – murmurou.

O chinês ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que...

Sakura virou-se para ele, o rosto vazio.

- Nós acabamos de almoçar no lugar onde passei a noite inteira cortando madeira – revelou.

Shaoran fez que não com a cabeça.

- Impossível! Não tinha sinal de árvore cortada... Você deve ter se enganado...

Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Aqui – apontou para a parede – deveria ter umas cinco fileiras de lenha cortada e encostadas a essa parede.

Mal a garota terminou de falar, Shaoran saiu correndo.

Sakura sabia exatamente para onde ele estava indo, por isso não teve pressa em segui-lo.

- O quê...?! – com os olhos cheios de espanto, Shaoran encarava o reservatório de água.

Ao se aproximar, Sakura não se surpreendeu. Estava quase vazio.

O resultado de todo o trabalho que tiveram durante a noite havia desaparecido.

- Ora, ora... Vejo que já descobriram o meu segredinho – Yun falou às costas dos discípulos – A magia é uma coisa maravilhosa, não concordam? – Sakura e Shaoran estavam muito chocados para se virarem e encararem o sorriso presunçoso do mestre.

Ao observar as expressões de desalento dos dois jovens, Yun tinha certeza que, daqui em diante, eles pensariam muito bem antes de desobedecerem as suas ordens.

- Vocês acham que é mesmo uma boa ideia ficar encarando esse reservatório vazio durante toda a pausa para o almoço? – virou-se, se afastando lentamente.

"Mas que filho da mãe!"

"Maldito coração de porco!"

Ao mesmo tempo, Sakura e Shaoran xingaram em pensamento.

_LINHA_

- Essa história de ficar ligado vinte e quatro horas por dia vai acabar mal...

Shaoran resmungou, encarando o próprio reflexo na água do rio.

- Quem iria dizer que você é do tipo que fala sozinho, hein, Shaoran? – a imagem de Elizabeth apareceu ao lado da sua na água prateada, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse e acabasse sentado na terra úmida da margem do rio.

- Puxa, será que sou tão feia assim? – com um brilho brincalhão nos olhos, Elizabeth estendeu a mão para Shaoran. – Sempre que eu chego acabo assustando você.

Com o rosto em chamas, o chinês tomou a mão que lhe era estendida e levantou-se, não pôde deixar de notar a maciez da pequena palma de Elizabeth.

- N-não... – pigarreou – Você não é feia de jeito nenhum... – e lá estava ele tropeçando nas palavras outra vez – É só que você se aproxima de um jeito que eu não percebo...

"Como esta criatura é lenta..." – Elizabeth pensou com desprezo – "Se ao menos ele se ouvisse falando..." – isso fazia com que o achasse ainda mais idiota – "Será que não percebe que não está sentindo a minha presença?"

Era melhor deixar de pensar naquilo, ou não haveria poção no mundo que conseguisse mascarar toda a sua repulsa.

- Isso pode ser muito perigoso, sabe... – deu um passo para frente.

Shaoran engoliu em seco.

O sorriso de Elizabeth se alargou de tal maneira, que Shaoran achava que estava refletindo a luz da lua. Seu coração desatou num ritmo frenético, muito parecido com o da noite anterior.

Deu um passo para trás.

- O-o... humhum... O que quer dizer? – gaguejou. Elizabeth o brindou com um sorriso enigmático, enquanto dava um passo a frente.

- E se fosse algum mal intencionado que se aproximasse sorrateiramente? – tocou o peito dele com o indicador, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha do chinês – Com a intenção de machucar você...?

Apesar da noite fria, Shaoran sentiu o suor acumular-se na têmpora.

- E-eu... Acho que... que ficaria bem... – respondeu, sentindo-se trêmulo.

Elizabeth cruzou os braços às costas.

- Tenho certeza que sim – na verdade achava que ele estaria numa enrascada se resolvesse atacá-lo.

"Pobre diabo..."

Encarando o rosto corado do chinês a sua frente, Elizabeth teve quase certeza de que o futuro do Clã Li estava em sérios apuros se o melhor guerreiro que eles tinham era aquele garoto...

- E então, o que faz por aqui tão tarde? A sua madeira não pode já ter acabado, pode? – Shaoran orgulhou-se de ter conseguido falar uma frase inteira sem gaguejar.

- Bem... é que... – grudou os olhos no chão, bancando a envergonhada – Acho que a bateria que usamos para fornecer energia acabou e tudo ficou escuro... – voltou-se para ele – E como eu sabia que você estaria aqui...

Shaoran engoliu em seco.

- Va-vamos lá, eu dou uma olhada nisso para você – sabia que não tinha escapar da situação. Não podia deixar uma garota passar a noite num apuro daqueles.

- Sabe, Shaoran... – pegou a mão dele – Você é um amor de pessoa – abriu um sorriso ao perceber que o garoto começou a respirar pesadamente.

"Que imbecil"

* * *

Um golpe certeiro e a madeira se partiu em duas partes iguais. Começava a ficar boa naquilo.

Com um sorriso de puro contentamento, Sakura deixou o machado sobre o toco de árvore que usava como suporte para cortar a lenha e largou-se no chão. Exausta, decidiu que já estava mais do que na hora de descansar um pouquinho.

Com as costas estiradas na relva, deixou-se inundar pela visão do céu estrelado.

Quantas estrelas...

Essa era uma das vantagens de se viver num lugar tão afastado. Fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e, enquanto seus pulmões se enchiam com o ar frio da noite, pela milionésima vez só na última hora, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Shaoran.

Apesar de apreciar o cenário noturno, detestava ter que admirá-lo sozinha.

Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos, se acostumara a ter sempre a presença de Shaoran ao seu lado e nos últimos dias a relação deles tinha ficado muito mais... agradável.

Só de pensar nisso seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido...

Já estava se habituando ao fato de Shaoran ser, agora, uma figura constante em seus pensamentos, só faltava o seu coração começar a se habituar a.

Alcançou o colar que o garoto havia lhe dado e o apertou entre a mão.

Certamente algo tinha mudado no comportamento do chinês. Sakura não precisava pensar muito para saber que estava ficando caidinha pelo carrancudo Shaoran, mas e quanto a ele? O que pensava dela?

Shaoran era tão estranho que Sakura não se arriscava a dar nenhum palpite sobre os sentimentos dele, mas tinha certeza que mexia com ele de alguma forma...

Abriu os olhos para encarar o céu repleto de estrelas.

Talvez estivesse na hora de ir a procura de seu companheiro de treino e avaliar de perto o efeito que exercia sobre ele.

Sentiu um sorriso formar-se em seus lábios ante a ideia.

* * *

- E então, acha que pode consertar? – Elizabeth se perguntava quanto tempo aquele asno levaria para descobrir o pequeno truque que fizera.

Shaoran franziu de leve o cenho, procurando qual seria o problema com a energia, mas estava tão escuro que quase não conseguia ver nada, cogitava pedir a Elizabeth que trouxesse algo para iluminar um pouco o lugar, quando descobriu o que havia de errado.

- Ah, aqui está! – remexeu dentro da caixa que guardava a bateria e uns segundos depois a luz da cozinha se acendeu, transformando a escuridão dos fundos do chalé numa leve penumbra.

Tudo resolvido, virou-se apenas para descobrir que Elizabeth estava parada a poucos centímetros dele, Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Você é muito esperto! – pousou a mão no ombro dele – Obrigada, Shaoran – aproximou-se um pouco.

Shaoran engoliu em seco.

- É melhor você entrar, está... está escuro aqui fora – detestava a falta de controle que tinha diante de Elizabeth.

Com um sorriso no rosto a inglesa se aproximou ainda mais e pousou a outra mão no rosto de Shaoran.

- O escuro o incomoda? Acaso tem medo dele? – com as pontas dos dedos percorreu a linha do queixo do garoto – ou será que é a mim que teme? – a voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

Naquele momento, Shaoran achou que o timbre baixo somado ao sotaque de Elizabeth seriam os causadores do seu coração escalar todo o caminho até a sua boca, já que o pobre órgão já estava dando chicotadas dentro do peito. Voltou a engolir em seco.

- Não é isso... É só que... – se interrompeu quando as pequenas mãos de Elizabeth pousaram em seu peito – Que tenho que voltar... – apesar do que dizia, sentia como se alguma força invisível o prendesse ali. E a prova maior disso era que as suas mãos, como que por vontade própria, alcançaram a cintura da inglesa.

O sorriso de Elizabeth se alargou de antecipação. Finalmente estava tendo algum progresso.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais e, nas pontas dos pés apoiou o queixo no ombro do chinês.

- Você é tão atraente, Shaoran – encostou o nariz no pescoço dele e inalou profundamente, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem o corpo do chinês – E tão másculo – completou num sussurro.

Shaoran sentia algo queimar em seu ventre, uma vontade frenética de apertar Elizabeth de encontro ao seu corpo e encostá-la à parede, mas a mesma medida algo o detinha e o impelia para que saísse imediatamente dali.

_Olhos verdes brilhando de alegria com os fogos de artifício._

O suor escorria quente por suas costas e suas mãos tremiam ante aos sentimentos ambivalentes que o tomavam.

Quando as mãos de Elizabeth correram por seu peito e o enlaçaram pela cintura foi como se um estalo se desse em seu coração.

Deu um passo cambaleante para trás.

- Eu realmente preciso... – inspirou profundamente e deu mais um passo para trás se desvencilhando do abraço em sua cintura – Preciso ir.

Elizabeth teve ganas de soltar um rosnado de frustração ao ver o chinês lhe dar as costas.

- Não quer nem tomar uma xícara de chá? – fez mais uma tentativa, embora já soubesse que era totalmente em vão, não conseguiria mais nenhum avanço essa noite. Embora tivesse certeza de que no estado em que o rapaz estava, mais um pouco de sua poção e ele estaria em suas mãos.

Shaoran lançou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro.

- Infelizmente terei que recusar, mas obrigado mesmo assim. Até mais – e afastou-se apressadamente.

- Voltará para me visitar amanhã? – a inglesa gritou.

Shaoran parou de supetão.

- Sim – respondeu sem se virar e desapareceu entre as árvores.

Elizabeth o observou afastar-se com uma expressão de satisfação. Sabia que ele estava quase ganho. Mais um pouco e começaria a colher os frutos de seu plano e aquele chinês não teria olhos para nenhuma outra.

* * *

- Mas onde será que ele se meteu? – Sakura havia descido até o rio, apenas para encontrá-lo vazio – Não topei com ele na descida... Para onde ele foi? – murmurou para a escuridão.

"Será que ele teve a coragem de escapar para dormir?" – pensou coçando o queixo.

Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha...

_Luta._

_Muito sangue._

_Um medo horrível a dominou._

_E por último ouviu um vulto negro gritando seu nome, pedindo algo que ela já não podia dar_

Todo o ar fugiu de seus pulmões...

Cerrou os olhos e fechou os punhos com força, tentando recompor-se.

De onde viera aquilo? Um flash do sonho assim do nada?

Estranho... Muito estranho, mas não estava com ânimo para analisar a situação...

Suspirou.

- Se aquele chinês estiver por aí dando uma cochilada... ele vai me pagar! – virou-se para voltar, quando levou um encontrão que quase a fez cair sentada no chão, o que só não aconteceu por causa de um quente par de mãos que impediram que caísse, ao segurá-la pelos braços - Mas o qu...? – calou-se ao descobrir que quem havia lhe atropelado fora ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a pessoa a quem viera procurar.

– Shaoran? – Sakura arregalou os olhos ao notar que o garoto parecia estar fora de si, ofegante e pálido parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Ki... Kinomoto? – era impressão sua ou ele tinha ficado ainda mais pálido?

- Mas o que houve com você? – perguntou se aproximando dele, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo dar um passo para trás.

- Hã... o quê...? Na-nada eu só... – coçou a nuca.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas ao o vê-lo dar outro passo par atrás. Era como se o estivesse assustado... como se _a_ estivesse temendo!

- Onde estava? – se afastou para encostar-se a uma árvore próxima. Percebeu, com estranheza, que ele pareceu aliviado.

- Bem... – encarou o rio – eu estava... – pigarreou – A Elizabeth estava com problemas em casa e me pediu ajuda, então...

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no peito.

_Elizabeth._

- Então você estava na casa da Elizabeth? – sentia uma raiva irracional começar a crescer dentro de si.

Shaoran aquiesceu.

- E o que exatamente você fez lá? – podia ser imaginação sua, mas algo naquela inglesa despertava todos os seus sentidos... Não conseguia acabar com a sensação de desconfiança que sentia. E detestava que o chinês interagisse com ela de qualquer jeito. Começava a sentir o seu sangue borbulhar.

Shaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Eu só... – pigarreou – Consertei os plugs da bateria da casa.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

- Não sabia que entendia dessas coisas, eu achava que o seu negócio era apenas magia e artes marciais... – estreitou os olhos - Mas é claro que você deu um jeito para ajudar a Elizabeth, não é? – sentia vontade de bater nele com um tijolo.

- É... bem...

Sakura rangeu os dentes ante a figura nervosa do chinês e então deixou os ombros caírem. Não tinha por que ficar irritada com ele.

- Que bom que você pôde ajudar – desencostou-se decidindo que o melhor a fazer agora era voltar para o castigo, se ficasse mais um minuto ali corria o risco de fazer uma cena e não estava disposta a fazer papel de idiota. Contudo não tinha dado nem dois passos quando uma mão quente segurou o seu cotovelo.

Surpresa, Sakura virou-se a tempo de ver Shaoran afastar a mão como se tivesse tocado em brasa.

Olhou para ele questionadora.

- O que... – ele certamente achava que algum ponto acima da cabeça de Sakura era muito interessante, pois não desgrudava os olhos de lá – hum-hum... o que veio fazer aqui?

A japonesa sentiu o rosto esquentar e tinha certeza de que havia ficado vermelha.

- Bem eu... – Será que devia dizer que viera tentar repetir a cena do festival? Com certeza não. – Vim dar uma pausa, conversar um pouco com você, sabe? – deu uma risadinha que pareceu forçada até para os seus próprios ouvidos – Eu já estava pensando em começar a falar com a lenha! Ehehe...

- Ah! – o chinês estava de ombros caídos.

Sentindo as mãos formigarem Sakura enfiou-as nos bolsos.

Um silêncio tenso caiu sobre ambos.

Shaoran não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão confuso como se sentia agora. Vários sentimentos o dominavam de uma maneira que não conseguia entender! Queria poder sentar no chão e conversar com a japonesa durante toda a noite... e ao mesmo tempo gostaria que ela fosse embora para que pudesse correr e voltar para Elizabeth, mas só a ideia de reencontrar a inglesa fazia com que cubos de gelo imaginários surgissem dentro do seu estômago...

"Aaah, que droga!"

Sakura, por sua vez, não conseguia entender o porquê daquele clima tão tenso. Como, num espaço de poucas horas, a relação deles tinha ido de leve e brincalhona à estranha e forçada? Sentindo o cansaço finalmente abatê-la, concluiu não estava com humor para tentar analisar aquela situação... pelo menos não agora.

- Já... – deixou escapar um pesado suspiro - Já está bem tarde então... Eu vou indo. Até mais! – queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Mas já vai? – Shaoran perguntou num impulso. E quando a japonesa parou e o encarou, ele se sentiu ao mesmo tempo, aliviado e nervoso.

- Hm? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- V-você disse que queria conversar um pouco, então – coçou a cabeça – Por que não fica mais um pouco? – sentia o rosto quente.

- Bem, o fato é que eu cheguei aqui há um bom tempo para... para... conversar com você... e adivinha? Não tinha ninguém aqui! – não conseguiu fazer com que o tom acusador deixasse a sua voz.

Shaoran deu um passo para trás, não sabia o que tinha feito para deixar a japonesa tão irritada.

- Eu já disse que tive que ir ajudar a Elizabeth...

- Sei, sei... – falou por entre dentes cerrados.

Shaoran observou com cautela, a garota caminhar até uma árvore e deixar cair-se sentada em baixo dela.

- Eu estou cansada... muito, muito cansada... não devo estar pensando com clareza – encostou-se ao tronco e fechou os olhos.

O chinês, ainda incerto sobre ser ou não seguro se aproximar dela agora, engoliu em seco e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sakura afastou-se um pouco, abrindo espaço para que ele também pudesse se encostar ao tronco.

- Esse castigo é um pedacinho de inferno – Sakura decidiu que se estava tão cansada a ponto de não conseguir controlar a irritação por Shaoran ter ido até a casa e Elizabeth e também sem ter como saber por que estava irritada com isso, iria disfarçar e deixar o assunto para lá... Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Nem me fale... – vendo que a japonesa parecia ter voltado ao normal, Shaoran sentiu-se relaxar lentamente.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se fez presente e nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de quebrá-lo. Não queriam ter que analisar os sentimentos que experimentaram aquela noite... Queriam apenas desfrutar da tranquilidade do momento, esquecer as preocupações e, mesmo que por um tempo curto, só queriam aproveitar a campainha um do outro e não pensar em nada mais.

Com o silencioso acordo de paz que os rodeava, Sakura não sentiu nenhum constrangimento em encostar a cabeça no ombro de Shaoran, que surpreendendo até a si mesmo, tomou uma das mãos da japonesa entre a sua, entrelaçando os dedos. Suspirou e encostou a têmpora no topo da cabeça da garota.

Naquele momento era como se Elizabeth não existisse no mundo. Só o que existia era os dois e a calma que os rodeava.

Não demorou muito e ambos caíram num sono pesado, sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

* * *

O celular tocava insistente sobre a escrivaninha.

Tomoyo não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar com ninguém, por isso se virou no leito ignorando-o, com o movimento, seus olhos pousaram numa pequena caixa que repousava em seu criado mudo.

Sentando-se, alcançou o objeto e abriu-o.

Escondido em meio a centenas de pétalas de cerejeira, estava um pequeno saco onde guardava o primeiro presente que Sakura havia lhe dado. Uma pequena borracha em forma de coelho.

O telefone finalmente silenciou-se.

Segurando o presente, Tomoyo deixou-se ser tomada pelas lembranças da amiga.

Sentia tanta saudade que chegava até a doer! Não tinha ânimo para fazer nada... Queria apenas que Sakura voltasse.

O telefone voltou a tocar, mas Tomoyo nem sequer piscou, apenas suspirou e apertou a borracha que segurava.

Suspirou e resolveu que era melhor parar com aquilo, ou acabaria louca. Guardou a borracha de novo no saco e o colocou dentro da caixa. Ficou parada encarando a caixinha que guardava o seu tesouro mais precioso juntamente com o da sua mãe.

Voltou a suspirar.

Assustou-se quando o telefone tocou de novo.

"Quem pode ser uma hora dessas?!" – pensou irritada. Deitando-se na cama, fechou os olhos.

O aparelho continuava a tocar impedindo que tivesse um pouco de paz.

- Droga! – levantou-se, foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o pequeno aparelho.

- Alô? – respondeu tentando esconder a irritação.

- Hã... Daidouji-san? – Tomoyo franziu o cenho. Não esperava ouvir uma voz masculina, muito menos uma desconhecida.

- Sim, quem fala?

- Hã, me desculpe por ligar assim tão tarde, aqui é o Tomoe Ryo.

Tomoyo se controlou para não desligar o telefone na cara dele.

- Como conseguiu o meu número? – tentava esconder a irritação.

- Bem, eu perguntei à Chiraru... É que eu quase não te encontro na escola... – ele parecia sem jeito – Me desculpe.

Será que ouvira bem? Ele pedira seu número à Chiraru? Onde é que o mundo iria parar?

- Tudo bem – suspirou – E então, o que você queria falar comigo?

- É que... Bem... É-é... – um pigarro se fez ouvir – é que eu queria saber se a Sakura se comunicou com você.

O corpo de Tomoyo reagiu à citação do nome da amiga feita pela voz daquele garoto... Um arrepio de desagrado percorreu sua espinha.

_Nada bom._

Respirou fundo.

- Não, ainda não – respondeu por fim.

- Puxa – podia sentir o desapontamento na voz dele – Eu sei que parece idiotice, mas estou começando a me preocupar.

Tomoyo se compadeceu pelo rapaz, sabia bem como era aquela sensação, só que já começara a se preocupar a muito tempo, desde que ficara sabendo que Sakura iria partir.

- Não tem porque se preocupar – mentiu descaradamente – Não é como se ela tivesse ido para uma escola militar ou coisa do tipo – foi até a cama e se sentou.

- Hummm, você tem razão... – riu – Eu estou me comportando como um idiota.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- Hum-hum, me... desculpe por ter pegado o seu número sem seu consentimento.

- Não tem problema – parte da culpa era dela mesmo, afinal ficava evitando o pobre garoto na escola e naquele momento decidiu que era muita infantilidade de sua parte fazer uma coisa daquelas, uma vez que já não tinha motivo nenhum para não gostar dele, se é que algum dia tivera.

Tinha que admitir: ressentimento irracional aquele...

- Certo – Ryo hesitou por um momento – Boa noite Daidouji.

- Boa noite – desligou.

Tinha que parar de ser tão ranzinza com Ryo, o garoto era até um pouco legal e educado...

Suspirou e se deitou na cama.

Sabia que Sakura aprovaria a sua atitude... Já que a própria Sakura não conseguia tratar ninguém com nada que não fosse cordialidade e simpatia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia guardar rancor...

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho.

Só gostaria que a prima voltasse logo... Essa longa ausência e falta de notícias a estavam matando.

Pousou o braço por sobre os olhos e reprimiu um suspiro de tristeza.

_Sakura._

* * *

Kyle virou-se preguiçosamente na cama e passou o braço por sobre a figura adormecida ao seu lado, puxando-a para mais perto.

_Azumi._

Quem iria dizer que toda a campanha para reaver a honra de sua família ia fazer com que se reaproximasse daquela a quem pertencia o seu coração? Claro que ela estava sob o efeito de seu poder mágico, mas assim que saísse vitorioso de toda aquela situação tinha certeza que a Azumi iria perceber quão errada estava... E finalmente poderiam ficar juntos sem nenhum empecilho... Seriam completamente felizes.

Suspirou e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço da japonesa, perdendo-se no perfume da sua pele e deixando que os longos cabelos negros fizessem cócegas no seu nariz.

Sentia-se tão satisfeito e relaxado que quase preferia ficar ali a ter que se lançar naquela empreitada.

_Quase._

Tinha que preparar tudo e terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível...

- Kyle – um sussurro se fez ouvir no quarto.

_Que inferno!_

- Izzie, que satisfação em reencontrá-la – sussurrou para a figura da irmã que apareceu ao lado da sua cama – Como sempre aparece nos momentos mais propícios – completou não desfazendo a posição em que estava. Abraçado à Azumi.

- Desculpe, vejo que está bastante ocupado – sob o efeito da magia, seu tom, normalmente frio, saiu carregado de sarcasmo – Mesmo assim tenho que saber como anda o seu progresso... E posso ver que anda bastante... compenetrado no _trabalho_. – mirou a mulher adormecida ao lado do irmão.

O maxilar de Kyle se enrijeceu.

- Espero que não tenha aparecido aqui para avaliar o meu _trabalho_, querida irmã – falou baixinho, Azumi suspirou e mexeu-se levemente sob seu braço – Sabe que detesto intromissões – completou num sussurro e depositou um beijo no ombro nu da japonesa.

-Posso imaginar... – Elizabeth levou as mãos à cintura – Não que você esteja interessado, mas também apareci para avisar que as coisas por aqui vão indo muito bem... Logo, logo tudo estará pronto para a nossa investida.

Ante as palavras da irmã, um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios de Kyle.

- Nunca duvidei da sua capacidade, irmãzinha – Azumi virou-se na cama e os olhos negros fixaram-se nos de Kyle que logo escureceram imediatamente, cheios de luxúria – Mas peço para que entenda que agora estou _muito_ ocupado – num movimento rápido posicionou-se entre as pernas de _sua mulher_, fazendo com que as cobertas caíssem revelando seus corpos nus.

Elizabeth soltou um suspiro exasperado e desapareceu.

- Espero que sua libido não o faça esquecer a importância do que estamos fazendo, Kyle – sua voz ainda soou no quarto, o rapaz não deu a mínima.

_Elizabeth se preocupa demais... _

* * *

Continua

* * *

Ufa, finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo e espero que vocês não tenham ficado muito desapontados! (TT-TT) Porque, francamente, eu não fiquei muito satisfeita não... (u.u)

Eita, a Sakura está se apaixonado cada vez mais pelo Shaoran, que está completamente dividido pelos sentimentos que tem pela Sakurinha e pelas "sensações" que a Elizabeth o faz sentir... ui, ui, ui...

Não sei por que, mas as cenas do Kyle sempre me vêm com uma facilidade incrível! Apesar de ele ser um "vilão" gosto muito do cara! Eheheheheheh

Well, well, well... por enquanto é só! Não farei promessas de quando postarei outro capítulo, mas espero que não demore tanto quanto esse e quero ressaltar que DE JEITO NENHUM ABANDONAREI A FIC!

Beijos para todos que ainda estão comigo nessa aventura e até o próximo capítulo!

P.S. reviews são o combustível para essa pobre ficwriter trabalhar mais rápido!

(^0^)


End file.
